Love Me Not
by Lindycff
Summary: Carly has been under the care of Joe Scully since her mother died. Sonny who is working for Joe Scully is asked to take care of Carly if something were to ever happen to him (Joe) despite the fact they hate each other. Once Joe is dead will Sonny and Carly find true love within each other?
1. Chapter 1

Love Me Not  
Chapter 1

"I ask that you loved me not and hate me more than you ever hated anyone in your entire life. Trust me when I tell you I'm nothing but trouble and bad news. I'm like a curse and a drug if you ignore my warnings you'll suffer greatly by my hands. I'm like a cobra in a desert and a vulture in the sky. I see your weakness the moment I gaze upon you and I will strike at you in your moment of weakness. I will kick you when you're down and throw salt in your wounds. And to all you ladies out there I will steal your boyfriends just because I can. I'm what most people call a bitch and a viper. I will break your heart without a moment's notice and before the dust can settle I will be gone to find my next pray."

Smirking, as Joe Scully read the beginning of her school journal entrance Caroline asks "It's great isn't it?"

"Great? Caroline your teacher had your principal call me in today while I was in an important meeting because they both believe this is a cry for help. They're worried about you. You keep skipping classes and the principle also told me he keeps catching you making out with different guys from off football team under the bleachers and some of them don't even attend your school"

Rolling her eyes, Caroline exhales sharply… "I'm fine Joe and so I missed a few classes but my grades are good. I'm getting all A's on my work and as for kissing guys I'm young shouldn't I have a little fun?" 

"No you shouldn't have a little fun" Scully remarks with a scowl across his face. As Caroline rolls her eyes at him, Scully lets out a heavy sigh "Okay, okay…maybe just a little fun but not too much."

"Don't worry Joe I won't get myself knocked up. I wouldn't wish to bring a person in the world knowing what a shithole the world is"

"So you're telling me you're alright despite all the crap you're pulling?" Scully questions back, as he tosses her school journal onto his desk that was in front of him.

"Of course I'm alright. There's nothing wrong with me other than the fact that I'm sick of people telling me all the time I'm not alright and wanting to fix problems they can't fix." Caroline states before plopping herself down on the arm rest of Scully's leather couch.

"I was informed by the school you dropped out of the cheerleading squad last week"

"Which should make you happy since you never liked the fact I was cheering since the moment you saw me with my pompoms. You were always pointing out how the guys loved to ogle me in my cheerleading outfit."

"I know Carly was your best friend Caroline but you shouldn't let her death take away something you loved doing" Scully states, knowing that ever since her death Caroline became more reckless. Caroline was always a handful since she came into his life but it seemed since Carly's death she was getting more out of hand.

"I was never the cheerleading type. I only joined because Carly wanted me to" Caroline explains  
"You were the best on the squad; you made captain on the team despite the fact the only girl who liked you on the team was Carly."

"Like I said Joe I only joined because Carly wanted me to. She's gone now so there's no point in my cheering. There's nothing to cheer about anyways in this crappy world" Caroline utters out before standing up and walking away down the hallway, towards her room.

Watching Caroline as she walked away, Joe lets out a heavy sigh. He felt sorry for the girl. In the seventeen years of life she lived more heartache and pain that most people who lived a lifetime. It seemed everyone she got closed to died or abandoned her. He promised her when he took her into his home that he wouldn't leave her but she pointed out to him he couldn't make such a promise because of the life he choose to make for himself. He was what cops called a gangster. Caroline pointed out to him more than once that if his lifestyle didn't kill him a cop would one day throw his ass into the slammer and she would find herself alone again. Never having children of his own because of the world he choose to live in he didn't know how to handle a teenager, especially a girl. The people who worked for him in general where men and the only thing he really knew about women was how to get them into bed which is why he constantly worried about the boys who came in contact with Caroline since he knew all teenager boys had one thing on their mind…SEX.

Walking towards his mini bar, Scully pours himself a much needed drink as Michael Corinthos walks into his living room.

"Michael, how are you son?"

"I'm fine, Scully" Sonny nods; Scully was the ONLY person he let call him by his given name.

"So nobody gave you trouble while collecting?" Scully asks before taking a sip of his drink.

"No, they know better than to give me trouble" Sonny replies back

"Good, that's great Michael" pointing towards the couch, Scully utters out "Have a seat"

Walking over to Scully's couch, Sonny sits himself down and waits for Scully to give him a new job. "I'm proud of your work son. You've been doing an amazing job. As you know I never had any children of my own and you Michael are like a son to me. I want you to be my successor in the business"

"I'm honored" Sonny states truthfully since he never thought Scully would pick him over all his men to hand over his business to when the time came. He knew Scully favored him but he never really expected this considering his age. He was only twenty-seven years old so he was consider young blood among most of the guys. Scully had already given him so much already by killing Deke. He had freed his mother from Deke's hand and let her live her last two years of her life in peace before she sadly died from breast cancer.

"Does that mean you'll step into my shoes when the time comes?" Scully questions

"Not that I wish you dead but when the time comes I will take over your territory with pride and honor. I will conduct myself with the same kind of values and respect you have and I promise you I will not disappoint you Scully. I will not make you regret your decision."

"I know you won't Michael. I also have a favor to ask of you"

"I'll do anything for you Scully just name it and I'll take care of it" Sonny states, since there was nothing he wouldn't do for Joe Scully.

"I want you to promise me if something ever happens to me you'll take care of Caroline. I know you and Caroline don't exactly get along but I need to know that Caroline will be safe and taken care of for the rest of her life."

"You're right Caroline and I don't get along but for you Scully I promise to you that I will make sure Caroline is well taken care of and no harm will ever come to her"

"Thank you Michael. I knew I could count on you" Scully replies pleased that Michael didn't disappoint him.

Making his way towards Sonny, Scully takes a seat beside him on the couch as he goes on to say "Starting now I'm really going to take you under my wing and show you all the ins and outs of the business. I know you hate wearing jeans and worn out shirts and that ends now. I'm going to have my tailor personally make you some suites so you'll look as respectable as I do. The name Sonny Corinthos will mean something to people now when you walk into a room. People will no longer look at you like a common thug because you're going to have money in your pocket and power to back you wherever you go. Once I think you're ready I'm going to send you to Port Charles and you 'll rule my territory over there as you see fit because I trust your gut instincts and I know you share the same moral code as I do. I know you don't know anyone in Port Charles and you're going to need people you can trust close by so I'll let you choose some of my men to go down to Port Charles with you as your bodyguards. You can make your decision about who you'll pick once I'm done showing you and teaching you everything you need to know here."

Five years later, Sonny Corinthos rushes inside the limo as the rain poured down on him. As the limo drives off, heading towards Joe Scully's place Sonny lets out a heavy sigh. He was now one of the most powerful mob bosses in the United States but not without a costly price. He had lost the most important man in his life. Joe Scully had died by the hands of a rival mob boss, Calvino Dario who wanted to push drugs in his territory when Scully had refused Dario had hired a sniper and had Scully shot on the day of Caroline's twenty-fifth birthday. A week had passed since the shooting but he had found the bastard who shot Scully and made him suffered dearly before finally killing him and sending him straight to hell. He then tracked down Calvino Dario and made him suffer greatly as well before finally killing him, and taking over the little territory he had in Florida. Today was Joe Scully's funeral so he was now heading to Scully's old place to escort Caroline to Scully's funeral.

As the limo comes to a stop in front of Joe Scully's manor the limo's partition rolls down "Mr. Corinthos we're here sir"

"Thanks, keep the engine running I shouldn't be too long" Sonny mutters out before opening the limo's door and then running towards the front porch to get away from the pouring rain.

Walking into the living room Sonny shakes his head as he gazes at all the empty chip bags, candy wraps, empty takeout boxes, beer bottles and pop cans that were scattered around the room. The place was a pigsty and he knew without a doubt that Caroline was to blame for this mess. "Caroline get your ASS out of your room! I don't want to be late for Scully's funeral!" Sonny shouts out impatiently as he silently prays that Caroline is dressed decently since Scully had complained a lot over the years on Caroline's choice of wardrobe.

As Abe, Scully's butler walked into the living room with a trash bag he utters out with regret laced into his voice "Mr. Corinthos, I'm so sorry about your lost."

"Thank you Abe" Sonny nods before going on to ask "Is Caroline coming?"

"Caroline…well you see Mr. Corinthos" Abe goes to explain with regret laced in his voice, but gets interrupted by Sonny.

"No, no, no, NOT today!" Sonny mutters out annoyed, having a sickening feeling that Caroline had done something foolish and he was going to have to clean it up which was the LAST thing he wanted to do today. This was supposed to be Scully's day not clean up Caroline's disaster day, which was every day of the week according to Scully. He should have known better than to hope Caroline could be good for just for ONE day to honor Scully for all that he had given them.

"I'm sorry sir but Caroline left last night with uh…one of her gentlemen friends-"

"Gentlemen friends?" Sonny questions knowing that Caroline only hung out around jerks. Before Scully's death, Scully had voiced to him his concerns over Caroline extreme wild behavior. It seemed she got a kicked out of disobeying Scully. Instead of being grateful for having Scully in her life she acted like a little snot towards him and ran after trouble and now HE was the one who was going to have to deal with her crazy ASS because of the promise he made to Scully years ago and he never went back on a promise.

"I was trying to be nice sir." Abe explains

"Caroline's with a punk ass loser isn't she?" Sonny demands with a clench jaw

"Yes sir" Abe sighs out "She left late last night and hasn't returned yet"

"Who the HELL is guarding her?!" Sonny asks annoyed

"Well Daniel was sir" Abe states as he starts cleaning up the mess Caroline had made before she left last night.

"What do you mean Daniel WAS guarding her?" Sonny demands, placing his hands onto his hips

"Well you see sir, he kind of lost her. He was hoping to find her before your arrival but as you can see he hasn't"

With a grunt like sound Sonny yells out as he heads out of the living room "Just wait until I get my hands on that spoiled little BRAT!"

Admiring the butterfly tattoo on Carly's lower back as she bent down to grab her discarded purple leopard print tank top, Perry questions "Didn't I read something about today being your old man's funeral in yesterday's morning paper?"

Putting her tank top back on Carly explains "First of all Joe wasn't my old man. He was my mother's boyfriend. I was kind of a surprise sprung on him during the time my mother was ill. He wasn't aware of my existence until my mother knew her time was up. Before she died she begged him to take care of me so he did. And I'm not going to his funeral. Once the person is dead, their dead. They can't hear what you say or don't say. The whole thing is pretty pointless to me."

"Okay, since you're not going to Scully's funeral do you want to fool around some more?" Perry asks, it was morning after all so he figure if Carly had time on her hands why let his morning wood go to waste. 

Rolling her eyes at him, Carly gets out of bed and grabs her skirt that was on the floor… "I don't think so." 

"Come on why not? It's not like you have anything better to do. You just said you weren't going to Joe Scully's funeral"

"Because I'm hungry" Carly states as she slips on her skirt

"Then come and eat me baby" Perry smiles as he pulls off the covers from off his naked body showing off his sprung shaft that was begging for her touch.

Slipping her feet into her sandals Carly states "Take a cold shower because Carly Babes is out of here" Truth be told she wouldn't have sex with him again considering he did nothing for her last night. He was lacking in size which was shocking since he had big feet and big hands.

"Alright fine, so I'll call you later and maybe we can hook up again tonight" Perry utters out as Carly leans forward to tie the straps of her sandals  
"I'm going to be really busy tonight and any other night so I wouldn't call if I were you." Carly replies back as she grabs her purple handbag and makes her way towards the door of the hotel room she had spent the night at with Perry.

"So you used me last night?" Perry questions getting out of bed

Turning around to face him as she opens the door Carly smirks while, glancing at his dick "You sound like such a girl and besides there wasn't really much to use"

"Go to HELL bitch! I'm ALL man! You should be SO LUCKY TO HAVE A GUY LIKE ME AROUND" Perry yells out to her

"Sure you are" Carly replies back sarcastically, while silently wondering how he could say with a straight face that he was ALL man before heading out the door, outside in the pouring rain.

Two hours later Sonny stood in the pouring rain glancing at Joe Scully's headstone "I'm going to miss you…you, you were the closest thing I ever had to as a father. You've saved my mother from hell and you took me under your wing. I'll be forever grateful and I'll never forget you because you're always going to be a part of me… I'm uh… I'm sorry that Caroline isn't here with me Scully. I don't know what the hell that girl is thinking but this is low even for her. I never imagined Caroline would skip out on your own funeral. I tried to find her but sadly I couldn't before the funeral started. The men are still looking for her so don't you worry about it. And uh…I don't want you to worry about Caroline because I haven't forgotten the promise I made to you. I'm going to take care of Caroline whether she likes it or not… I guess that's why you asked me to see to her huh? Because you knew I could stand up to her and wouldn't be swayed by her looks like every other guy she comes into contact with. So I'll protect her from rival mob families like you asked me to and her disrespect for you ENDS today Scully. So you can rest in peace knowing that Caroline will be in good hands until we met up again when God decides my time is up. "

With that said Sonny turns around and walks away, towards his awaiting limo.

Meanwhile at the beach, in a secret cave Carly had found years before her mother died Carly lets out a heavy sigh as she watched the wave's crash against the shore a few feet away from her. It was cold and damp in the cave but at least it was shelter from the rain.

**Flashback**

"I know you're hurting and you're in a lot of pain Caroline so I want you to let me help you. I never wanted children because of my lifestyle Caroline but when your mother asked me to take care of you I couldn't say no to her. I know I'm not your biological father Caroline but I came to love you as if you were my little girl. I would do anything for you and I wish to God you would just let me inside your heart because I promise you I'll never leave you"

"Don't make promises you can't keep Joe, because let's face it it's only a matter of time before one of your enemy's kills you or you end up in a prison cell." Caroline replies back before walking away from him and heading towards her bedroom.

**End Of Flashback**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Carly screams out as the tears she fought desperately to hold back since she heard of Joe's death on the day of her birthday, finally trickles down her cheeks. Knowing it was pointless to fight the pain she was feeling Carly slouches forward in defeat and cries her heart out for the loss she suffered.

"What the HELL do you mean NO ONE can find Caroline?! She's been fucking gone since LAST night and you're telling me no one has SEEN her?! Come on! This is Caroline we're talking about! Go to EVER fucking CLUB in TOWN someone has to have seen her last night! Caroline isn't the discreet type! She LOVES to draw a crowd wherever she goes. I want CAROLINE FOUND AND BROUGHT BACK TO ME WITHIN THE HOUR OR THERE WILL BE HELL TO PAY!" Sonny shouts out into his cell phone before flipping his cell phone shut. Shoving his cell phone into his pants pockets Sonny vows out loud

"Wherever the fuck you are Caroline I'm going to find you and when I do, you're little world is going to be turned upside down and inside out!"

Walking in the living room, Daniel utters out proudly "I found her sir"

Rolling her eyes as she walks up behind him, Carly goes on to say "Sure you found me. After I called you once I needed a ride home THAT'S when you found me"

Making his way over to Caroline, Sonny orders out to Daniel "Leave US! I'll deal with your SORRY ASS later!"

"Yes sir" Daniel nods his head before practically running out of the room

If looks could kill she knew she would be dead by the way Sonny was looking at her. Not that she cared what he or anyone else thought of her for that matter. "You seem upset" Carly states the obvious as she notices Sonny's angry eyes lingering down at her chest.

"You were ALWAYS a selfish BITCH but I never thought you could be this cold hearted Caroline!" Sonny shouts out to her, as he forces his eyes to look away from her nipples that were showing through her wet purple leopard print tank top.

"I go by Carly now." Carly informs Sonny, walking past him towards the couch, grabbing a fashion magazine that was on the coffee table.

Watching her intensely as she walked past him and plops herself down onto the couch to read a STUPID magazine, Sonny couldn't help but admire her legs as her tight black shirt that looked like it was painted on her ridded up her nicely tanned legs. Shifting on his feet as he silently berates himself for admiring Caroline's body, Sonny utters out "Scully may have taken your bullshit Caroline but don't you DARE think for one second that I will! Scully GAVE you a HOME when your mother died and you did NOTHING TO THANK HIM! You couldn't even find it in your heart to go to the man's funeral after everything he's done for you!"

Ignoring Sonny's rant, Carly flips through the magazine hoping that he would get the hint, shut up get whatever paperwork he needed from Joe's stuff and leave for Port Charles STAT! Hopefully once he was gone she would never have to lay her eyes on Sonny ever again!

Making his way towards her Sonny grabs the magazine she was flipping through out of her hands and angrily tosses it across the room.

Giving Sonny a bored look Carly lets out a heavy sigh as she stands up from her spot on the couch. "Just get whatever you need and get the fuck back to Port Charles and leave me the hell alone."

Flashing her dimple smile Sonny utters out "Oh I'm going. In fact I'm ready to leave for Port Charles right now"

"Good" Carly smiles back at him, pleased that he was leaving

"But I'm NOT leaving alone" Sonny states

"Wha-"Carly starts to question but before she can get her questions out about what he meant by not leaving alone Sonny takes her off guard as he suddenly grabs her and tosses her over his shoulder.

"Let's go" Sonny grunts out as he keep a good grip onto Caroline as she tried to struggled free from his hold.

"What?! Are you insane?! Put me down ASSHOLE!" Carly screams out as she tries to no arrival to break free from Sonny's hold as he walked out of the living room "SONNEEEEEEEEEEEEE THIS ISNT FUNNY! Put me down you JERK!" When Sonny just chuckles Carly lets out a loud scream "UHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SONNEEE YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!"

Well that's all for now. And Yes I know I'm crazy for starting a new fan fiction up but this idea just wouldn't go away so I had to start up yet another fan fic LOL. But don't worry I will still be updating all my other fan fictions. I hope you like this new fan fic and as always all feedback is welcomed and very much appreciated


	2. Chapter 2

Love Me Not  
Chapter 2

"A young woman we have yet to indefinitely who's in her twenties from our understandings was almost abducted last night but thankfully police intervene before any harm could be done to the young woman. Word is Michael Sonny Corinthos, Port Charles local mob boss was arrested for the attempted kidnapping and the woman is pressing charges against Mr. Corinthos. Hopefully the charges will stick unlike the many other charges Mr. Corinthos has faced in the past and we will have one less criminal roaming around the streets making our world just a little more safer. That's all about this story for now but please stay tune for more updates regarding this story. Back to you Andy…"

Flipping the television off, Carly laughs out as she stands up from her spot on the couch "That should teach the son of a bitch for messing with me"

"I'm begging you Carly. Please go down to the police station and tell them you decided not to press charges against Mr. Corinthos. He spent the whole night in lockup already at the police department. Don't you think he suffered enough?" Daniel, Carly's bodyguard asks knowing that Mr. Corinthos was probably seething right now because he had to spend the night in lockup because Carly let an overzealous cop arrest Sonny as he overheard Carly's screams for Sonny to let her go while doing his rounds around the block.

"I'm sure by now Sonny's lawyer; Justus Ward heard the news of Sonny's arrest and is on his way to bail Sonny out. I'll drop the charges later once he agrees to leave Port Charles without me." Carly states, still confused over why on earth Sonny would want to kidnap her in the first place and take her back to Port Charles with him. She did however get a kick out of watching the cop slamming Sonny against his limo and handcuffing him as the cop read him his rights. The look across Sonny's face as he was being arrested for attempting to kidnap her was priceless…if only she had a camera on her it would have made a really good Christmas card

"The longer Mr. Corinthos is in lock up the worst this is going to be for you once he gets out" Daniel states, knowing that Mr. Corinthos wouldn't be as forgiving as Mr. Scully was concerning her antics

"You may fear Sonny but Sonny Corinthos doesn't scare me. I could care less how mad the guy is. He's a JERK and he deserved what he got yesterday. It's about time someone stands up to Sonny and lets him know that just because he's Sonny Corinthos doesn't mean he's above the law."

"Mr. Scully wouldn't have approved of this you know. He always hated the fact you and Mr. Corinthos couldn't get along with one another." Daniel notes

"Well he's DEAD now so it doesn't really matter now does it?! It's not like he's going to find out about it or anything. He's worm food right now. He no longer exists so whatever I do or don't do, it won't matter to him." Carly states before hastily walking away from him, heading towards her room.

A few moments later, Daniel lets out a heavy sigh as he hears the sound of Carly's bedroom door slamming close. Pulling out his cell phone, Daniel was about to try and call for Mr. Lawson who was Mr. Scully's lawyer that was currently out of town due to a family illness on his wife side in hopes Mr. Lawson was back from Salt Lake City so he could set free Mr. Corinthos sooner rather than later when Jason Morgan suddenly rushes into the living room. "Mr. Morgan"

"Where's the girl...Caroline?!" Jason demands. He had never met Caroline Benson but heard many, MANY stories about her. Most things he heard from her were bad from Sonny the only few good things he heard about Caroline Benson was from Joe Scully's mouth during his visits in Port Charles.

Before Daniel could respond the sound of Carly's scream followed by the sound shattering glass startles him. Before he could react Jason rushes pass him, heading towards Carly's room.

Glancing at the smiling faces of her dead mother, and Joe Scully pictures that were on a shelf over her nightstand by her bed Carly fights back the tears that so desperately wanted to fall. Letting out a frustrated scream Carly swipes the picture frames off the shelf angrily. Sinking to the floor by her bed, where the broken glass from the picture frames laid Carly angrily wipes away a few tear drops that managed to fall just seconds before her door is suddenly busted open. Not recognizing the man that was now standing in her doorway Carly quickly reaches under her bed and grabs Joe Scully's gun and pulls it out as she demands while pointing the gun at the man's crouch "Who the FUCK are you?!"

"HEY! Put the gun down! I'm Jason Morgan. I work for Sonny. I'm his best friend and right hand man" Jason introduces himself, shocked to see a gun in her hands that was pointing right at his favorite place since he knew Scully would have never let her own a gun.

Pulling the gun down, Carly comments as she places the gun onto her lap "Scully told me about you. Working for Sonny one would think you would be begging to get killed off just so you don't have to hear him bark out another fucking order your way"

"Where did you get the gun?" Jason asks, as he approaches her

Glancing down at the gun that was now in her lap, Carly states "Some police officer gave it to me after pulling it off Joe's dead body. Joe was wearing this gun on him the day he was killed."

"Can I have it?" Jason asks, as he walks by the broken picture frames and over the broken glass that was by Carly

Clutching the gun in her hand, Carly glances up at him, into his blue eyes as she asks "How many people do you think Joe killed with this gun?" When Jason just stares at her Carly goes on to say "Probably too many too count right? You know Joe wasn't like what most people said he was like. He was kind and loving. He wasn't the monster the media painted him out to be, well apart him was I know because of the life style he choose for himself but he never let me see that part of himself."

"He was a good man" Jason nods his head

"He was a gangster who killed people. You can't be good and be a killer so society tells us so I don't know what the fuck he was but he wasn't what people thought he was" Carly comments as she hands him Joe's gun.

"He was a man who cared for you deeply"

"Yeah? And how would you know how Joe felt about me?"

"I could see it in his eyes whenever he talked about you" Jason tells her truthfully

"He mentioned you a few times after his visits from Port Charles. He said you weren't much of a talker but you were a loyal and good friend of Sonny's." When Jason nods his head, Carly goes on to say "For someone who supposedly doesn't talk too much you sure seem to say the right things at the right time"

"I speak the truth, that's all" Jason tells her while tucking Joe's old gun into the waist band of his jeans.

"You know your buddy doesn't care for me. In fact he down right hates the sight of me and trust me the feeling is mutual."

"I know"

Smirking at him, Carly goes on to say curiously since she never understood why Joe loved Sonny so damn much "And yet you're speaking to his enemy with kindness laced in your voice. So tell me Mr. Morgan how loyal are you really to that overrated jackass?"

"I would give my life up for him if I had to and you're not the enemy. You were like a daughter to Scully so you'll be forever protected by the Corinthos Organization"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. Do you know where your friend and boss is right now?" Carly asks

"Yeah" Jason nods before going on to say "It's the reason why I'm here actually. You need to come down to the police station and tell them you're dropping all charges against Sonny"

Standing up, Carly asks "And if I don't?"

"You will"

"What makes you soooo sure I will get that ass whole out of the slammer after he manhandled me and tried to take me against my will back to Port Charles Mr. Morgan?"

Bending down, Jason picks up Joe's Scully picture that was on the floor and shows it to her as he tells her simply "Because it's what Scully would have wanted"

Letting out a heavy sigh, Carly comments "I'm too good for my own good" before walking past him, towards the doorway.

"Don't you want to get changed first?" Jason asks since he could clearly see her nipples through her white tank top and the daisy dukes she was wearing had holes in the back pockets reviling a little bit of her black panties she wore underneath them.

"Don't you like how I look Mr. Morgan?" Carly questions before chewing on her lower lip

"Yeah…it's just…"

"Just what?" Carly asks with a smile across her face, as she takes in the hotness that was Jason Morgan.

"Nothing" Jason sighs out

"Alright then, let's go get Oscar the Grouch out of his prison cell Mr. Morgan"

Shaking his head at her, Jason tells her "You can call me Jason"

"Alright Jason let's get this over with because I have things to do that are WAY more important than dealing with Sonny"  
"Yeah, let's go" Jason nods in agreement since he knew the faster they got Sonny out the better it will be as he follows her out of her bedroom

At the police station, Sonny was contemplating the many, MANY ways he was going to make Caroline PAY for the hell she put him through as Justus tried to clean up Caroline's latest mess. He hated he had to spend the night in lockup due to the fact that Jack Lawson was in Salt Lake City and Justus Ward was all the way in Port Charles. He didn't get a wink of sleep last night. Being under lockup made him feel like the helpless boy he used to be when Deke used to lock him up in a closet as he beat his mother. As he laid in the cot that was in his jail cell last night his mother's screams ringed into his ears, followed by all the nasty things Deke said to him and his mother over the years…God he needed a drink, hell he could drink up the contents of a whole fucking bar right about now. Suddenly hearing the sound of HER voice bursting out the police station Sonny looks up as he watches Jason and Carly come arm in arm together inside the police station with smiles across their faces. Seeing that bitch's smile just made him want to make Caroline PAY all that much more!

"You soooooooo have to give me a ride one day on your motorcycle Jason"

"We'll see" Jason comments softly as he notices the displeased look across his best friends face as he stood silently still, his hands cuffed in front of him.

"OH you see I told you this is all just a misunderstanding. As you can see Miss Benson is here to drop all charges against Mr. Corinthos" Justus states, thankful that Jason managed to get Caroline Benson down to the police station, making his job a whole lot easier.

"Is that true Miss Benson?" The police commissioner asks, as he silently prays that wasn't the case since getting Mr. Corinthos thrown in jail for kidnapping would look good on his record since many have tried in the past to have charges stick to Mr. Corinthos and failed.

"Of course it's true! My client and his girlfriend were having a lovers spat yesterday when the police officer arrested my client on bogus charges" Justus states as before Carly could speak up.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" Carly asks Justus as a horrified look appears across his face.

"Can it wait?" Justus asks back as Jason and Sonny look at one another with a pain look across their faces wondering why the hell Caroline wanted to speak with Justus, but knowing whatever the reason was it couldn't be good.

"No it can't" Carly insists

"Caroline" Sonny calls out her name in a warning tone of voice. Not in the mood for her shit especially after the hellish night he spent in lock up thanks to her.

"Excuse us for a moment" Justus utters out before he and Carly step a few feet away from them…. "What?" he asks in a low tone of voice, knowing that cops liked to eavesdrop on matters that didn't concern them

"I have a little problem" Carly states as she makes a quick glance at Sonny, the police commissioner, and Jason

"What's the problem?"

Leaning into him Carly whispers out "You said Sonny was my boyfriend and well to be honest with you even in a drunken state of mind I would never stoop soooooooooooooo low and give that man any kind of pleasure whatsoever."

Shaking his head at her, Justus walks back over to Sonny, the police commissioner, and Jason as he goes on to explain to the police commissioner… "Look my client and his girlfriend are passionate people. So I'm sure Miss Benson said some things she shouldn't have in the heat of the moment that she didn't mean to say which is also why she let your officer arrest my client for a crime he wasn't committing yesterday. Now she's here to rectify her mistake so I strongly suggest you let my client go free right now!"

"Miss Benson may I ask you why you pulled Mr. Ward away just now?" The commissioner asks as Carly walked back over to where they stood

"That's client attorney privilege" Justus warns before Carly could speak up

"I'm just here to drop the charges" Carly states with a heavy sigh, wanting to get this thing over with already.

"Why?"

"I just told you why" Justus utters out frustrated

"Yeah I know what you said, but I want to hear it from the young lady's lips. Did someone threaten you Miss Benson between the time Mr. Corinthos was arrested and now? Is that why you're dropping the charges because I promise you if that's the case I urge you to reconsider and NOT let this man get away with attempting to kidnap you. Cause if you let this man go free he will just turn around and hurt more innocent people. If you do the right thing I can promise you Miss Benson that no harm will come to you by making sure your protected by the good men of the Florida Police Department"

"No one has threatened me and for the record I'm not scared of anyone. I'm not some helpless woman who needs protecting from anyone, especially Mr. Corinthos because he's uh…he's my...uh..." Placing her hand over her mouth, Carly makes a swallowing sound before going on to say as she removes her hand from off her mouth… "Sorry I just uh...barfed a little in my mouth…because he's my boy-friend"

"I'm not buying this for one second Miss Benson. Besides if you're telling the truth Mr. Ward why didn't you client tell the cop yesterday that he and Miss Benson were lovers having a spat?"

"Because my client doesn't like talking to cops which is why he pays me to do so" Justus states

"Look I don't care what you believe I'm dropping the charges so just cut him the fuck loose already" Carly utters out impatiently

With a heavy sigh, the police commissioner calls out to one of the cops on duty "Hey Levi cut Corinthos loose. All charges have been dropped against him so he's free to go"

As Levi frees Sonny from the cuffs he was shackled in Jason gently nudges Carly towards Sonny.

Locking eyes with Caroline, Sonny contains his anger inside as he pulls Caroline into a hug while uttering out for show "I'm sorry we fought sweetheart…I love you"

"I'm uh…sorry too and I uh…love you too" Carly states as she oddly found herself liking the hug SONNY was giving her.

Shaking his head at the phony display of affection, police commissioner states "Oh get out of here already! I think I'm going to be sick by seeing all this bullshit!"

"Come on babe lets go home" Sonny utters out as he pulls out of the hug.

"Home sounds good…really good actually" Carly comments since she couldn't wait for Sonny to go back HOME alone to port Charles so she could move on with her life and pretend she never had the misfortune in ever meeting Sonny Corinthos.

Flashing the police commissioner a dimple smile, Sonny wraps his arm around Caroline's waist before escorting her out of the Police Station as Justus and Jason followed behind them.

~**~**~**~

Outside the Police Station Sonny softly mutters out to her as they walk towards his awaiting limo "You're going to pay for what you did"

"Oh I'm soooooooooo scared…NOT"

"Come on, keep it down there's cops roaming everywhere around here" Jason reminds them softly  
As Daniel opens the limo's door, Sonny orders out "Take us straight to the airport."

Turning around to face Jason, Carly smiles at him sweetly as she utters out "Next time you come to Florida look me up. I promise you I'll show you a really good time Jason"

"Caroline get your ass inside the limo now" Sonny hisses out softly

Turning around so she's facing him, Carly laughs out "Make me" knowing that NOT even Sonny would be stupid enough to try and kidnap her AGAIN in front of a police station

"Is there a problem Miss Benson?" The police commissioner questions as he gazes at them with a coffee cup in his hands.

"You lucky bastard" Carly mutters out softly to Sonny before looking back at the police commissioner who was standing in front of the entrance of the police station as she calls out to him "No everything is just fine"

"Let's go" Jason utters out, wanting to get the hell out of there before something happened and Sonny landed again in legal trouble.

"I agree we should leave" Justus chimes in knowing the further away from the police station they were the better it would be.

With a heavy sigh, Carly gets inside the limo followed by Sonny, than Jason and Justus.

Inside the limo, Carly orders out to Daniel through the open partition as he started the limo's engine "Drive down the block and stop at the Seven Eleven. I can call a cab to drive me back home while you drive Jason, Justus and the controlling bastard over here back to the airport."

"Don't you even think about it or you're a dead man Daniel. Drive straight to the airport" Sonny mutters out in a deadly tone of voice. Daniel now worked for HIM and he wasn't about to let any of his men take orders from Caroline!

"You're unbelievable! I knew I should have let your ass rot in jail!" Carly spats out

"Oh you've seen NOTHING yet little girl" Sonny growls out.

"Jason would you please talk some sense into him?!"

"Don't you bring Jason into this! This is none of his business and if anyone needs straightening out around here it's YOU little girl!" Sonny spats out before Jason could get a word in

"The hell it isn't! Jason you asked me to set the jerk free and I did so now you owe me. Tell Sonny just because Joe got gunned down doesn't mean he gets to rule my life! I'm a grown ass woman for goodness sake!" Carly states

With a heavy sigh, Jason glances at Justus who was staring out the window, probably praying not to be pulled into the fight he silently assumes. Removing his gaze from off Justus towards Sonny, Jason utters out "Maybe moving Caro-"

"I don't use my birth name anymore. I go by Carly now." Carly interrupts

"Sorry" Jason apologizes before going on to say "Carly moving to Port Charles might not be the best idea Sonny."

"Of course it isn't! Do you really think I want to move that pain in the ass inside MY HOME?! HELL NO! But my hands are tied. I made a promise to Scully and I attend to keep it no matter how inconvenient it is for me"

"Look I don't give a fuck whatever sick and twisted promise you made to Joe behind my back! I'm an adult and I have rights just like everyone else and I'm NOT moving to Port Charles because YOU say so!"

"You wanna bet?" Sonny questions

"Jason" Carly calls out his name for his help, knowing he was her best bet since Jason was Sonny's best friend.

Knowing that once Sonny made a promise it was set in stone, Jason utters out "Port Charles isn't so bad Carly"

"I don't care! I'm NOT moving there and Sonny can't make me and I don't care who the fuck he thinks he is! He can't make me do a damn thing I don't wanna do!"

"Sure I can. I'm Michael Sonny Corinthos sweetheart. I can make people do things you wouldn't imagine" Sonny replies back

"Yeah well I'm Carly Babes and I'm warning you Michael Sonny Corinthos you don't want to go at war with me because I'll make your life a living nightmare!"

"Yeah? Well bring it on Carly Babes" Sonny grins out

"Oh I'll Bring it Corinthos and you're going to be sooooooooooooooooooooo SORRY you ever got on my bad side!"

"Yeah you go ahead and knock yourself out Caroline. Do you worst but it won't be good enough. If you think some little girl like yourself is going to defeat me, think again!"

"Not only will I DEAFEAT you I'll have you BEGGING FOR MERCY!"

As Sonny bursts out laughing from Carly's warnings Jason shakes his head as he silently thinks to himself that Port Charles was never going to be the same ever again with these two living together under one roof. He had A LOT of respect for Joe Scully but he couldn't understand what the hell Joe Scully was thinking when he asked Sonny to take care of Carly knowing how much they hated each other. Maybe this was Joe Scully's way of trying to get Sonny and Carly to find a way to get along for a change since he hated them being at each other's throats.

A little while later at the airport Jason was about to walk up the steps to board the jet to join Carly, Justus and Daniel who were already on board but stops in his tracks when Sonny pulls him aside "We need to get a few things straight before we leave"

"Alright" Jason utters out a little confused about what Sonny wanted to talk to him about

"Don't you ever let that pretty face fool you for one second. Caroline is trouble and don't you ever forget it. She's not this misunderstood woman Scully said she is and she certainly not sweet…Oh and one more thing sleeping with Caroline is off limits. Once we land in Port Charles I want you to spread the word around to our men that unless you have a death wish you better keep it in your pants" Sonny spats out since he didn't like the fast connection Jason and Carly had made with each other and for some odd reason the way Caroline looked at Jason made his blood boil.

As Sonny walks past him, up the stairs to board the jet, Jason silently wonders why Sonny cared if Carly slept with him or any other man for that matter. Sonny always stated he hated Carly so he couldn't understand why his best friend wanted him to make sure he and their men knew Carly was off limits.

~**~**~**~

Well that's all for now. I wanted to thank everyone for all their wonderful feedback. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as well. As always all feedback is welcomed and very much appreciated

Take care


	3. Chapter 3

Love Me Not  
Chapter 3

Caroline thought she was soooooooooooo damn funny getting him locked up for "kidnapping" her. That she could take a laugh at his expense and get away with it. She thought she could walk all over him and he would do nothing at all…well she was DEAD WRONG! Her days of acting like a queen bitch were DONE with because HE was setting the law and she was going to obey his every rule! He was Michael Sonny Corinthos and he didn't take bullshit from anyone, especially not by HER! Why the hell Joe Scully put up with her crap would always be a mystery to him considering she was nothing but a ungrateful spoiled little brat that acted entitled to do whatever she damn well pleased without having to have to work a single day of her life or caring about the very man that gave her everything when she merited nothing at all. 

What a pompous ass! She didn't care who the hell he thought he was, Sonny had no clue who he was tangling with! If he believed for one second that he could take charge of her life and she would go along with his every demand then he was in for a rude awaking! No one, and she meant NO ONE told Carly Babes what to do! She made her own rules and if someone got in her way she would kick their ass and go on her merry way.

You could cut the tension with a knife but he didn't care at this particular moment. He had a nice cold beer in his hands and both Sonny and Carly were oddly quiet. He had a feeling that this was the quiet before the storm. He just hopes when the first lightning strikes down that he will be anywhere but around these two. He would much rather get shot at than having to get in-between his best friend and the woman Scully loved liked his daughter.

Chewing down on her lower lip, Carly glances at Jason as he took a sip of his beer. Damn he was HOT. Maybe before she leaves Port Charles after making Sonny pay for kidnapping her she could have some fun with him. She was sure he would be blast in the sack. Truth be told it felt like AGES since she had a really good orgasm. Sure she had sex regularly but there was no SPARK, no FIRE. Nothing that made her toes curl and made her legs ache for days. It was just ordinary, humdrum run-of-the-mill sex that once it was over it was pretty much forgettable. What she needed was a REAL man that had an animalistic sex drive that would rock her world to its very core! And she bet that Jason Morgan was the type of guy that could get her engine purring.

Balling his hands tightly, as he watched HER gawk at his best friends with nothing but WICKED attentions written across her face, Sonny silently prays Jason took the warnings he dished out to him seriously before he boarded the jet. Caroline was nothing but TROUBLE and Jason would be smart to stay the hell away from her! She was his problem now so it was up to him and noooooooooooo one else to see to her, which is what Scully wanted. He assumed Scully put him up for this task because he saw Caroline for what she was and didn't let her damn good looks fool him. Sure she had Scully wrapped around her finger but on the other hand even Scully knew Caroline was out of control. Scully just couldn't find a way to stop her, but he would have no problem doing what Scully couldn't do regarding Caroline. He was sure Caroline would put up a fight at first but in the end he was equally sure that he would tame Caroline's wild ways and have her become the respectable woman Scully wanted her to become.

Oh that's just great I think Sonny just noticed the way Carly is looking at me. Damn Justus and Daniel for sitting up front with the pilot! God, can't this jet go any faster?! All I want to do is get the hell off this jet and ride FAR, FAR away from them on my motorcycle. I know for a fact once the storm hits everything and everyone will be getting swept up in the storm and god help a son of a bitch if you dared and picked a side between these two. He knew without a doubt there wouldn't be any winners between Sonny and Carly because he could tell they were so much alike in character. Not that he would tell them that because he didn't want the grief that he would get if he point out that very obvious fact.

"Since I'm going to be stuck in Port Charles for a while do you think you can take me for a ride on your bike? I would love to see the sights around town" Carly asks sweetly, breaking the silence. Hoping a bike ride would lead to something more. She was sure if she could get Jason alone she could have the full Jason experience in no time at all after all she learnt a long time ago that she was pretty hard to resist.

Not giving Jason a chance to respond Sonny snaps out angrily "You're NOT riding on his bike, NOT EVER!" Sonny knew all too well what a ride on Jason's bike did to chicks. Once a woman got a ride on his bike they always ended up riding Jason and there was nooooooooooooooooo way in hell he would allow that bitch to take advantage of Jason as a way to get back at him for making her move to Port Charles. He knew all too well how Caroline operated. She would do anything to get back at him, including trying to bed his best friend, knowing that he would HATE the very thought of her having sex with him.

"No ONE asked you! And for the record I will do whatever I fucking want to and I don't give a DAMN what you say or think!" Carly spats out, what nerve! How dare he tell her what she could and couldn't do like she was some child! Hell even as a child she pretty much did whatever she damn well please!

"Oh you will be giving a damn what I think, believe you me you will CARE!" Sonny huffs out

"GOD, I CANT WAIT TO GET OFF THIS FUCKING JET AND GET THE HELL AWAY FROM YOU!" Carly screams out.

"Hey it's NOT like I enjoy your company either! Like I needed or wanted to be burden by your CRAZY ASS on a day to day bases! But I made a promise to Scully and-"

"SO BREAK IT!" Carly yells out, interrupting him. Besides Joe had no business asking Sonny to take charge of her life and Sonny had no fucking business to agree to Joe's ludicrous request that she wasn't ever sure took place to begin with! She knew all too well that despite the hatred between them Sonny always thought she was hot. She also knew he got pleasure out of ticking her off which his assertion of Joe asking Sonny to take care of her was doing. For all she knew this so called promised Sonny supposedly made to Joe never took place and this was some sort of sick and twisted game he was playing on her to make her suffer.

"Well unlike you, my word actually means something. And I actually cared about Scully and was grateful for what everything Scully had given me and done for me. You on the other hand were a nightmare to him! Scully gave you EVERYTHING AND YOU COULD EVEN MAKE IT TO HIS FUNERAL, BECAUSE YOU WERE TO BUSY SCREWING AROUND! I guess I shouldn't be too surprised because after all you always loved to play the town tramp!" He never understood how Caroline could be such an ungrateful pain in the ass to Scully for all those years she had been under his care.

"Sonny, that's enough!" Jason pipes in, normally he would have stayed the hell out of it but he knew from when he went to Scully's house that Carly was in pain over Scully's death.

"GO TO HELL!" Carly screams out, as she stands up and rushes towards the back of the jet towards the washroom before her emotions got the best of her. The last thing she ever wanted to do was to cry in front of a bastard like Sonny Corinthos.

"Oh you're not buying her crap are you!? Caroline never gave a shit about anyone but herself! She doesn't care what I think or what anyone else thinks! She just ran off towards the washroom for show. She wants you to be her next victim Jason. And what worries me you can't even see that she's playing you for a fool" Sonny remarks.

"People grieve differently" Jason simply states, before getting up so he could go and check on Carly.  
Watching Jason get up and leave to go comfort Caroline, made his blood boil. He didn't like it AT ALL that his best friend was going out to "comfort" that witch.

Hearing someone tapping onto the washroom's door, Carly wipes away the tears from her eyes as she utters out softly "Go away"

"It's Jason"

Glancing up at the mirror, looking at her pathetic self for letting Sonny's words affect her so much, Carly calls out to Jason, trying to put up a brave face "I'm fine"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah" Carly replies back, hoping he would go away. She didn't really like showing people her softer side and Jason had already witness some of it today when he came into her bedroom earlier to convince her to get Sonny out of jail, which she was now regretting BIG TIME. She knew she should have let the jerk rot in his jail cell but noooooooooooooo she had to go against her better judgment and drop all the charges!

"Alright…well if you change your mind and want to talk I'll listen to whatever you want to say"

Hearing his footsteps as he walked away from the other side of the washroom door, Carly lets out a heavy sigh.

Meanwhile back in Port Charles, Mike frowns as he watches moving men walk inside his son's penthouse carrying a huge makeup station made out of what he could only assume was the finest quality of wood. "What's going on?" Mikes questions Johnny who was standing guard in front of Sonny's penthouse door. His son wasn't the marrying type, he assumed because of his failed marriage with his mother. The longest a woman ever stayed over at the penthouse was overnight.  
"You're going to have to ask the boss" Johnny replies, not about to inform Mike about Sonny's personal life knowing that Mike and Sonny weren't close

"Well where is my son? I heard about Joe Scully's death. I'm assuming his death is hitting my son pretty hard"

"The boss isn't here, and before you ask I have no idea exactly when he'll get back so why don't you just go home and I'll let the boss know you stopped by"

"What about Jason?"

"He's gone too" Johnny utters out as he walks towards the elevator and presses the elevator button so Mike could leave… "Like I said I will make sure the boss knows you stopped by"

With a heavy sigh as the doors ding open Mike utters out, before walking inside the elevator "You tell my son if I don't hear from him soon I'll be back. I'm his father he can't just push me out of his life so easily"

"Well that didn't take too long" Sonny notes, with a drink now in his hand.

"She didn't want to talk. She wanted her privacy so I left" Jason states, sitting back down in his seat

"Figures" Sonny mumbles out while shaking his head. This was just a typical mind game Caroline was playing with Jason and much to his amazement and disappointment it seemed Jason was falling for it hook line and sinker. He assumed Jason would be smarter than this since normally he was good at reading people but obviously Caroline had Jason under her spell already. He had to give the girl credit she was good at what she did alright if she could fool Jason within such a short period of time.

"I know what you're thinking Sonny but maybe you're wrong about her. Maybe there is more to Carly than she lets on."

"I was wrong a handful of times in my life but never about Caroline Benson. I knew who she was the second I laid eyes on her. Caroline has one talent and that is captivating men's attention and turning their brains into mush. The woman is a walking disaster and if you're not careful you'll find yourself in more trouble than the mob could ever give you."

"What about you?" Jason asks

Frowning by Jason's question, Sonny places his drink onto the coffee table in front of him before asking "What do you mean what about me?"

"Has Carly captivated you?"

"What?! Why on earth would you ask me that?! Of course she hasn't! I think I'm the only man on earth that can see Caroline without rose colored glasses on"

"Well Carly just seems to get a rise out of you more than anyone, and that's including our enemies"

"I'm just tired of watching Caroline get away with her shit that's all! And now that Scully put me in charge I'm going to make damn sure she doesn't get away with the crap she pulled in the past." Sonny maintains wondering why on earth Jason would even think for ONE second that Carly had somehow captivated him. Sure Caroline was REALLY hot he could admit that to himself but unlike everyone else her good looks didn't blind him from seeing Caroline for who she is.

"Okay" Jason states with a nod of a head, knowing that Sonny wasn't going to admit to it and it would just cause more aggravation he figures its best to just go along with Sonny and humor him.

Having a feeling his best friend wasn't convinced Sonny was about to go on to defend himself but stops as Caroline comes walking back towards them. Instead as Caroline makes eye contact with him he grabs his drink and drinks it down as her eyes move away from his towards JASON.

Briefly her eyes make contact with Sonny but she quickly removes her gaze from off him towards Jason since looking at him made her skin crawl. Sure Sonny was a handsome man, not her type mind you but he wasn't ugly but the whole way he conducted himself was a total turn off. He was a self-righteous son of a bitch that always looked down on her from the moment he laid eyes on her. He hated her before she even spoke a single word to him and well that just made her hate him more than he hated her. How dare he judge her anyways?! He had blood on his hands which she didn't. Sure she sometimes fantasied of Sonny dying a painful death especially right now since he was trying to take charge of her life but she never actually gone out and killed someone. She was no angle but he was far worse than she ever was.

"You alright?" Jason question as Carly looks away from Sonny towards him.

"I'm fine. I just needed to get away from you know who for a bit" Carly smiles. Glancing towards the coffee table Carly spots a deck of cards. Chewing on her lower lip, Carly than looks back at Jason as she asks "Do you wanna play poker with me?"

He could feel Sonny's eyes staring him down, but since they were stuck in the jet for a while he figures he might as well kill the time playing cards with Carly than having to sit and wait for the storm to hit since he knew damn well the fight Sonny and Carly had was nothing compared to the storm that was brewing. "Sure"

"Just so you know I always play to win" Carly warns as she walks over towards the coffee table and grabs the deck of cards

"Yeah well you should know just because you're a girl doesn't mean I'll let you win" Jason warns back, getting up from his seat to sit beside Sonny since Carly was now sitting on the floor on the other side of the coffee table.

The second the jet landed Jason had practically jumped out of the jet and ran towards his motorcycle that was park a small distance away from the jet. She would have ran right out with him if Sonny hadn't grabbed her arm, preventing her from leaving. As his fingers wrapped around her arm, Carly nibbles on her lower lip as she suddenly felt a spark between them. What the hell was that about?! Since when did Sonny's touch make her want to rip his clothes off? Maybe she needed really GOOD sex more than she realized if Sonny's touch was now turning her on. Locking eyes with his as Sonny's drops the hold he had on her arm abruptly she silently wonders if Sonny felt that spark she just felt. She also wonders if Sonny could tell that his touch had turned her on.

What the fuck!? What the hell is this? What is wrong with me?! Why do I suddenly want to pull her closer and kiss the hell out of her…and do a lot more to her. Since when does Caroline make me want to do more than punch a hole in a wall? DAMN it! I bet this is ALL Jason's fault! If it wasn't for the fact he implied I felt more for Caroline than I let on I wouldn't be feeling this need to fuck Caroline's brains out right now! Thanks A LOT Jason! Or maybe it wasn't Jason fault maybe it was Caroline's fault? Could it be Caroline had put some sort of voodoo hex on him while she was in the washroom to pay him back for taking her to Port Charles by making him suddenly hot for her?! Nah, what the hell am I talking about? Now I 'm thinking the girl cast some sort of wicked spell on me when I don't even believe in that voodoo crap. Okay Sonny get a hold of yourself, and try and not notice how pouty her lips are and how much you want to kiss them right now! Okay I guess that's easier said than done considering my hand is still wrapped around her arm. Okay drop the hand Sonny and say something before she catches on to the fact that her beauty is suddenly getting to me like those saps that Caroline had fucked over the years. As he lets his hold on her go, he suddenly hears Caroline ask him in a voice filled with attitude before he could get a word out…

"What do you want now?" Carly asks with attitude laced in her voice since the LAST thing she ever wanted Sonny to find out was that somehow his touch had an effect on her.

Clearly his throat, Sonny pushes back the impure thoughts his lower half was thinking of doing to Caroline while uttering out "We're not in Florida anymore"

"Yeah I'm more than aware of that" Carly huffs out annoyed. She still couldn't believe the bastard actually got away with kidnapping her.

"I bought you a coat before I went down to Florida for Scully's funeral. It can get really cold out in November and I knew the jackets you had in Florida wouldn't be warm enough for this time of year in Port Charles." Sonny explains since Caroline had spent her whole life in Florida

"You've got me a coat? Well I don't want it" Carly states, having a feeling that whatever coat Sonny bought for her was butt ugly. Sure he had good taste with his own clothes but he hated her guts so logically he wouldn't put much effort into buying her a coat.

"Ungrateful little bitch" Sonny mumbles out as he walks towards the back of the jet pass her to get her the coat he spent a whole fucking hour waiting in a lineup to buy her a damn coat so she wouldn't be cold when she arrived in Port Charles. It was the longest hour of his life and did he get a thank you for his troubles?! HELL NO! All he got for his troubles was her telling him she didn't want the damn coat without even seeing it first! Well screw her!

"Jerk" Carly mumbles out as Sonny disappeared out of sight for calling her a bitch. Seconds later she spots Sonny walking back towards her with her new coat in hand. She had to admit the coat looked really nice. It was a cotton red trench coat.

Tossing the coat at her, Sonny barks out with annoyance since she was as usual an ungrateful brat. "Put the damn coat on or risk a cold! I don't give a rat's ass! I just want to get the hell home already"

Watching Sonny as he stormed out of the jet, Carly rolls her eyes as she puts on the coat. If ANYONE should be storming out of the jet in a huff it should be HER, the person who was kidnapped, NOT HIM!"

Neither of them had uttered a single word to each other as the limo headed towards Harbor View Towers. They both looked out of their window as the silently prayed for the limo to hurry the hell up. Daniel had ridden up front with Max in the limo. Once the limo had finally arrived "home" Carly had reluctantly followed Sonny into the lobby as Max drove the limo with Daniel still in the limo into the parking garage.

"Mr. Corinthos it's good to see you home. Johnny picked up your mail this morning for you." The man at the front desk utters out to Sonny

"Thanks" Pointing behind him in Caroline's direction Sonny states "This is Caroline Benson she will be living with me"

"My name is Carly Benson actually and I won't be staying here very long"

"As I said Miss Benson will be staying with me and I accept you to treat her with the same respect you would treat me." Not that she deserved respect but for Scully's sake he was going to make sure she got it since Scully loved Caroline like a daughter.

"Of course I will Mr. Corinthos. It's nice meeting you Miss Benson"

"You can call me Carly"

"You, will do no such thing! I expect you to refer to her as Miss Benson. I'm the boss around here and my word is law and Miss Benson staying with me doesn't change that fact" Sonny states.

"Of course Mr. Corinthos. Whatever you want I'll do it, you know that sir."

"Good" Sonny nods his head, pleased that his door man understood who was boss around here before heading towards the elevator doors. Caroline may have had Scully's men wrapped around her little finger but he wouldn't have his men wrapped around her little finger! No way in HELL will he put up with his men taking orders from Caroline!

With a heavy sigh, Carly makes her way towards the elevator doors as the doors ding open Carly walks inside the elevator after Sonny.

Stepping off the elevator, Sonny hears Johnny call out to him "Hi boss, how was the funeral sir?"

Taking a quick glance at Caroline as she steps off the elevator, Sonny than glances back at Johnny while uttering out "It could have gone better"

"I'm sorry things didn't go as you planned boss"

"Yeah, so am I" Sonny sighs out as he walks over towards his penthouse.

"And this must be Caroline Benson?"

"Yeah" Sonny nods as Johnny opens his penthouse door for him

"I go by Carly actually" Carly utters out frustrated since Sonny refused to call her Carly and kept referring to her as Caroline.

"Oh well you have my condolence Miss Benson. Mr. Scully was a good man"

"Don't bother Johnny it's not like Caroline ever gave a crap about Scully or anyone else but herself for that matter." Sonny states, walking into the penthouse.

After rolling her eyes at Sonny's comment, Carly shoots Johnny a small smile as she whispers out "Thank you"

As Caroline walks inside the penthouse, and pulls off the coat he bought for her, Sonny points upstairs towards the staircase "The third bedroom to your left is your new room. My room is the last one down the hall don't you EVER go inside there without my permission. And my desk is off limits to you at all times, so is my kitchen. Your room has new furniture inside that is suited for a woman. I also had a designer fill your closet with clothes since I figured the clothes you had in Florida wouldn't be suitable for the weather around Port Charles especially since winter is approaching. I'm sure you remember seeing my account Benny I had him set you up an account in your name so you can buy whatever you need that is missing. If you leave the penthouse you are to ALWAYS have your guard with you. You ditch your guards like you did with Scully and you will suffer the consequences because I won't put up with your shit. You have guards for a reason and I don't give a rats ass if you like it or not. "

"Whatever" Carly mumbles out, not giving a shit about his stupid rules besides she didn't plan on staying in Port Charles for long.

Glancing towards Johnny who was trying to act like he wasn't listening in on him as he told Carly some of the rules "Johnny you will be guarding Caroline from now on. I expect you to do a better job than her guards did in Florida. And I'm going to warn you right now do NOT let her pretty face fool ya. She isn't to be trusted and you are to NEVER take an order from her because I'm the ONLY boss around here. Am I clear?"

"Yes sir. Of course you are sir"

Sizing up Johnny as Sonny barked out his orders Carly knew all she needed was a little alone time with her new bodyguard. She had a feeling she could easily make the poor sap feel at ease around her and get him to see things her way. Sonny had no idea what kind of powers of persuasion she had over men. She could pretty much get any straight man to do anything she wanted…well except for Sonny.

Turning his gaze back onto Caroline Sonny shakes his head. He didn't like the way she was looking at Johnny. He was sure that Caroline would test her boundaries but he was going to make damn sure she learnt pretty quickly that he didn't bend his rules for anyone. He was the king of his house and her so called charm won't work on his men because HE wouldn't allow it. 

"Boss, you should know Mike stopped by earlier. He wants you to call him back" Johnny utters out

"Yeah well we don't all get what we want" Sonny comments having no plans whatsoever to call Mike. In fact he always dreaded seeing Mike. When he was a child all he wanted was for Mike to show up and now that he was an adult he couldn't get Mike out of his life.

"Tell me about it" Carly huffs out as she tosses her coat onto Sonny's desk and heads towards the couch.

Glaring at her coat that was now on his desk, Sonny points towards the closet doors "There's a closet right there"

Plopping herself onto the couch, Carly frowns not getting his point "Yeah, so what about it?"

"So when you take your damn coat off I expect you to put your damn coat on a hanger!" Sonny snaps out, while grabbing her coat so he could hang it up inside the closet by his other coats.

"Yeah well we don't all get what we want!" Carly smirks, which causes Sonny to glare back at her as he grabs a hanger and hangs her coat. As Sonny takes off his own coat Carly comments "You know you say I'm self-center and that I don't give a shit about people will LOOK in the mirror, you JERK! Your father walks back into your life and you don't give a shit! Joe told me that your father wanted to make up with you and all you did was throw his mistakes in his face! You act like he's no better than dirt on your shoes. And it's laughable that you stand all high and mighty and act like you're better than he is, better than I am when you go out and kill people for a living!"

Hearing Caroline talk back to the boss that way Johnny's jaw drops open at her boldness. No one besides feds that is ever talked back to Sonny the way Caroline Benson just did. He wasn't sure if Caroline was fearless or stupid for talking to the boss that way.

"You don't know what the hell you're talking about little girl so don't you dare talk to me about my father! And as for who I am Scully was the same person I was and you had nooooooooooooo problem taking his money and living off his blood money! So tell me Caroline what kind of person does that make you?!""

"Go to HELL!" Carly screams out, standing up from the couch… "And JOE was nothing like you! So don't you think for one second you're anything like him because you're NOT! Joe was a nice, caring and loving man and your nothing but a cold hearted bastard! I would KILL to have my father come back to me and yours did and you turn your back on him, like he means nothing to you!"

"Oh spare me! You had a man who loved you like a father and you couldn't even be bothered to show up for his funeral! So don't you dare act like you would be any better than I am with Mike if your father suddenly walked into your life!"

"God you're such an idiot" Carly comments before turning her back on him, heading towards the staircase.

Turning around, Sonny yells out to Johnny who was listening in on him "Shut the DAMN door! I don't pay you to listen in on my personal life!"

As Johnny shuts the door, Sonny makes his way over towards the mini bar, needing a drink.

~~**~~**~~**~~

Walking inside the warehouse, Jason asks seeing the worried expression across his face "What's troubling you Benny?"

Shifting on his feet, Benny asks "How did it go between Caroline Benson and the boss?"

"Uh, not good. Why?" Jason asks, wondering why Benny carried how things went down between Sonny and Carly.

"That's what I was afraid of" Benny sighs out, since he has a feeling the boss would be in even worst of a mood once he gets ahold of a DVD that was sent to him in the mail.

"Benny what the hell is going on?"

"Well Jack Lawson, Mr. Scully's layer" Benny clarifies

"Yeah I know who he is Benny. Now out with it already!"

"He just called and informed me he sent Sonny a DVD in the mail. It was a video request Scully made for the boss in case of his death. Apparently he made the video when he remade his will once Sonny took over the business."

"And?" Jason asks, knowing there was something Benny had yet to tell him.

"Well Jack Lawson was there when Mr. Scully made the video and he informed me that One of Joe's wishes were for the boss to marry Miss Benson." Seeing the stunned look across Jason's face, Benny asks "Do you think the boss will go along with it?"

"I don't know" Jason utters out. He knew Sonny would do anything for Scully but he wasn't sure Sonny would go as far as marrying Carly. It was one thing to move Carly into his penthouse but to marry her was a whole different ball game. And even if Sonny were willing to marry Carly he had a feeling she wouldn't be willing to marry Sonny since it was a fight to get her to even come to Port Charles.

Sitting on the floor by the terrace doors, Carly wipes away the tears that fell down her cheeks despite her best efforts to whole back her emotions. "I-I don't know if you can hear me Joe so I'm not even sure why I'm talking but if you can hear me I want you to know I'm sorry for being such a disappointment to you. I know I could have done better by you and I didn't. I wouldn't allow myself to get closer to you. However you never gave up on me and your efforts paid off because you've got closer to me more than anyone ever did since my mother died. You didn't care what I said nor did you just kept on telling me you loved me anyways. And now I'm in pain because somehow you made me love you back and I hate you for that. I hate you for making me love you only for you to leave me just like everyone else I ever loved. No one ever stays; they all leave one way or another. I guess my pain is my own fault because I knew better and loved you anyways even if I didn't show it like I should have."

~~**~~**~~**~~

Placing his half-filled glass of bourbon onto the coaster that was on his desk, Sonny grabs the stack of mail that was on his desk. Flipping through his mail Sonny frowns when he sees a brown bubble envelope that had Jack Lawson return address written on it. Tearing the envelope open Sonny pulls out a cd case that had a note attached to it that read…  
"Mr. Corinthos please watch in private. This is a video Mr. Scully asked me to make sure you got upon his demise."

Tossing the rest of the mail back onto his desk, Sonny grabs his glass before heading up the staircase to watch the movie Jack Lawson sent him in the entertainment room.

Well that's all for now. I hope you all enjoyed reading the chapter as well. I wanted to thank everyone for all their wonderful feedback. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as well. As always all feedback is welcomed and very much appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

Love Me Not  
Chapter 4

Walking into the park, there wasn't a soul in sight, which was just fine by him. The cold normally bothered him but not today. No today he welcomed the cold, hell he would stand in a blizzard right now if it meant not being under the same roof as HER. He thought Caroline being his roommate would be a nightmare and that his life couldn't possibly get any worse than it was by having to live with Caroline but he was obviously VERY, VERY wrong. Scully had requested that he marry Caroline in his video, his final words were asking him, no pleading him to take Caroline as his wife. Apparently he believed that CAROLINE would make a perfect wife for HIM. What the hell Scully was thinking when he made that video he had no clue. He had to give Scully credit he sure as hell did play his cards right because he had to know he couldn't refuse his last wish, not after he had given him soooooooooooooo much while he was alive. Scully was the father he never had and wished he had growing up. Scully made him into the man he was today. He had given him the power he always craved to have and the respect and money he always wanted. Scully had also gotten rid of Deke for him and his mother. And because of that his mother had a few good and happy years before she sadly died of natural causes. Letting out a heavy sigh, Sonny glances towards the sky as he silently wonders why him? Why was HE the one stuck to marry Caroline Benson? Sure she had a killer body but the sex couldn't possibly be THAT GOOD, to put up with a life time of her as his wife could it?!

Stepping off the elevator, Jason glances at Johnny who was standing at his post. Walking over to Johnny, Jason notes with a frown across his face "It's quiet" he had expected to hear yelling, and maybe even the sound of glass shattering since whenever Sonny lost his temper he took it out on his glassware and yet his ears were met with the sound of silence instead of the war he was sure had taken place between Sonny and Carly by now.

"The boss isn't home" Johnny simply states

"Sonny's gone?"

"Yeah, he left about two hours ago." Johnny nods.

"And Carly?" he asks, wondering if Sonny and Carly had taken their fight someplace else, like maybe Sonny's island.

"She's inside"

"So Sonny just left? Did he happen to mention where he was going?" Jason asks

"No he just told me that he was going out and that if Miss Benson asked about his whereabouts to tell her that he was out on business"

Pulling out his cell phone Jason speed dials Sonny's number. After a few rings when Sonny's cellphone voice mail kicks in Jason hangs up and shoves his phone back into his pocket. "Sonny isn't taking calls I guess"

"He seemed to be upset when he left"

"Yeah I bet he was" Jason remarks since he had a feeling that Sonny saw that DVD asking him to marry Carly.

"What?"

"Nothing" Jason sighs out, knowing that Sonny would be less than pleased if he found out his men were gossiping about his personal life. Sonny was a private person much like he was so he knew better than to elaborate to Johnny on what he meant by his comment. Before leaving the warehouse he had also told Benny to keep his mouth shut about what he knew which he agreed he wouldn't say a word to anyone about the request Scully had for Sonny.

"Have you spoken or seen Carly since Sonny left?" Jason questions since he was curious if Carly knew about Scully's latest request

Shaking his head, Johnny states "Nope. I haven't seen or heard anything from her since the boss and Miss Benson arrived from the airport."

Logically Jason assumes that means Carly didn't know. He was pretty sure if Carly knew about Scully wanting her to marry Sonny, Carly would have caused a huge scene considering the stunt she pulled when she discovered Sonny wanted to take her back to Port Charles with him. He just hoped whenever Carly found out about the latest turns of events she won't end up putting Sonny in lock up again.

"Do you want to go check in on Miss Benson?" Johnny questions

"No, if she asks for me then just uh let me know" Jason states as he makes his way towards his front door.

Watching Jason pull out his key's from his pants pockets he couldn't help but wonder if Jason was afraid to check in on Miss Benson. He knew better than anyone that Jason was ruthless in the business world but he also saw a hint of fear that appear in his eyes as he asked him about Sonny's and Miss Benson's whereabouts which was unlike him.

After discovering that Sonny had left the penthouse, Carly decided if he could go out and have some fun then so could she…not that she thought Port Charles had anything to offer fun wise…well other than Jason. Sadly Jason had taken off on his bike the second they landed so exploring Port Charles was her only option. Luckily for her she had experience in sneaking out and managed to climb down the LONG flight of stairs of the fire escape. As soon as her feet touched the ground the folding ladder of the staircase folded up, she assumed it was a security precaution so she knew her only way back inside the penthouse was by the front door. But she didn't care. She didn't fear the all mighty Sonny Corinthos because there was NOTHING he could do to make her life even more hellish then it already was.

Noticing the empty parking lot by a joint called Luke's, Carly decides to wonder inside. The joint wasn't her style but she figured it had to be better than being stuck in Sonny's penthouse.

"Have I died and gone to heaven? Welcome to Luke's angel"

Rolling her eyes at the corny line as a guy with a head full of curly blonde locks greets her from behind the bar.

"I may have daddy issues but not bad enough to want to ever stoop so low that I would sleep with you…and for the record I'm no angle" Carly comments as she makes her way towards the bar, wanting to make sure this guy knew he had NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO chance with her whatsoever.

"Ouch, that hurts. You may be pretty like a flower but you sure have some thorns on ya." Luke comments, not that he really cared since he was a married man.

"Sorry, it's just been a long day" Carly replies back with a heavy sigh as she takes off the coat Sonny purchased for her.

"Well I'm no shrink but if you got the green I've got the ears" Luke smirks, even if Luke's was actually close right now and wouldn't be open for another few hours. He wasn't about to tell her that because he actually liked her spunk. The only reason why the door was unlocked was because Claude was on his way over.  
Pulling out a wad of cash from her coat pocket, Carly flashes the money she stole from Sonny's bedroom before she took off. "Oh I think I have the green"

"Damn girl, did you rob a bank?" Luke questions

"No, but you should know before you take this money that it's has all sorts of karma that comes with it" Carly warns, knowing whatever money that she took that she found in a briefcase under Sonny's bed had to be tainted or it would be in a bank.

"Karma?" Luke asks with a raise eyebrow.

"Yeah, lots of it" Carly nods as she tosses her coat onto the bar beside her.

"Then why do you have it, if it's cursed with karma?"

"Karma follows me around like a shadow already so this money really couldn't make my life any worst" Carly comments since she didn't think her life could sink in lower than having to live under the same roof as Sonny Corinthos for however long it took to drive Sonny crazy up to the point he sent her packing back home.

"Well karma doesn't scare me either darling" Luke notes, as he looks the young blonde over. He didn't know why but he could have sworn he met her before, but he also knew if he had he would have remember such a striking looking woman…. "So what's your poison?"

"Just give me a beer" Carly sighs out.

"One beer coming up" Luke states, while grabbing a glass for her. As he fills her glass beer mug with beer, Luke goes on to ask "So what brings you to old Port Chuckles. I know you're not around from here, not with that tan of yours."

"I'm from Florida actually and what brings me here is a controlling bastard who actually thinks he can tame me."

"He didn't lay a finger on ya, did he?" Luke comments, feeling protective over the mysterious blonde that entered his club. He wasn't sure why but there was something about this stranger that made him want to smash his hand in the wall at the very thought of some dude putting his hands on her.

"No he wouldn't physically hurt me and I can hold my own in any fight anyways. He just a jerk that thinks now that my mom's dead boyfriend is dead that it's his responsibility to fix whatever he believes is wrong with me and how I choose to live my life. Trust me the guy will be begging me to go back to Florida in no time at all." Carly comments as Luke places her beer in front of her.

"Well if this ass gives you more trouble than you can handle you let me know and I'll introduced him to my fists." Luke comments

"Don't worry about me. I'm a fighter and survivor" Carly replies back as she takes a sip of her beer.

~**~**~**~

A little while later Jason opens his penthouse door as he asks "Sonny still isn't home?"

"No the boss hasn't arrived yet but if you like I can tell him you want to see him once he gets back"

"No, that's okay Johnny….." Shifting on his feet Jason goes on to ask "and Carly?"

"Still haven't heard a peep from her. You know if I didn't know better I would think the penthouse is empty. She sure is a quiet person" Johnny comments.

Making his way over to Johnny, Jason asks suddenly having a very bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. "You sure she's in there, right?"

"Yeah. I haven't left my post since the boss arrived with Miss Benson."

"Something doesn't feel right." Jason utters out as he reaches for the door handle and turns the doorknob. As he walks inside the penthouse, Jason shouts out, hoping she was upstairs somewhere "CARLY CAN YOU COME DOWNSTAIRS?"

Looking back at Johnny when he is meant by silence instead of hearing Carly's voice, Jason states "This isn't good" before making a mad dash for the staircase, needing to see with his own eyes that Carly had somehow escaped under Johnny's watch.

Not able to stand the cold for a second longer, nor able to make himself go back home where Caroline was Sonny decides he might as well pay Luke a visit and check in on the books before he opened the club. He hated to look over Luke's books since he was the most disorganized person he knew but it was better than facing the woman Scully wanted him to marry.

"Oh I'm dead! Sonny is going to kill me!" Johnny exclaims as Jason filled him in that Carly was indeed gone from the penthouse.

"Not necessarily. If I find Carly before Sonny does, he doesn't have to know about this"

"What?! You want me to lie to the boss?" Johnny asks stun.

"Ordinarily no, but this time yes…just trust me on this Johnny. If I find Carly before Sonny gets back it will be best for everyone involved if Sonny never finds out about this" Jason states before making his way towards the elevator doors. He hated keeping things from Sonny but he figured with this marriage proposal Sonny was most probably going to ask Carly would cause enough friction between them already. He didn't want to add fuel to the fire by informing Sonny that Carly had snuck out of the penthouse without any guards. Once he finds her, he would make sure that Carly knew that sneaking out wasn't cool and convince her that she had to have guards with her at all times. He hoped since she was so friendly with him back in Florida he could get through to her like he did when he found her in her bedroom and got her to drop the kidnapping charges Sonny was facing thanks to her stunt she had pulled when Sonny tried to bring her back to Port Charles with him.

"Thanks for the beers, and keep the change" Carly comments as she hands him two hundred dollars.  
"Anytime darling" Luke grins as he checks the bills to make sure they were real which they were.

As Carly places on her coat, a man suddenly rushes into the club while calling out to Luke….  
"I hope your office isn't the usual pigsty it is, because Sonny seems to be in one of his moods. He called me and told me he's on his way over here and that your office better not be the usual hellish mess it always is." Claude comments

"Well Joe Scully's death is hitting him hard so I'm not surprise he's in one of his moods but my office is fine the way it is." Luke comments as a shocked look appears on Carly's face.

"Yeah well for your sake Luke I would do some cleaning before he takes his anger out on you since your office is noooooooooooo way fine to Sonny's standers" Claude informs him

Noticing the look across his new friends face, Luke comments "Oh darling Sonny Corinthos isn't as bad as the media makes him out to be. He's actually really cool with people who treat him right."

"I never heard of him" Carly lies

"Well you seemed kind of worried or stunned when you heard Claude talk about my partner" Luke notes with a frown across his face.

"I wasn't. You're employee Claude just startled me when he came in that's all" Carly lies yet again since she didn't want either of them blabbing to Sonny that she was here. Thankfully she never told Luke her name.  
Not about to stick around and wait for Sonny to yell at her some more for living her life the way she wanted to live it, Carly utters out "Well I should get going"

"No hey, why don't you stay a little longer. I bet seeing your pretty face will do some wonders for my partner. He needs some cheering up and what better way than by a beautiful woman" Luke suggests, even if Sonny preferred brunettes.

"I don't think so" Carly states before making her leave.

As the young blonde rushes off, Luke looks at Claude as he asks "Does that girl remind you of anyone?"

"Nope, why do you ask?" Claude utters out as he makes his way over to the bar.

"No reason" Luke states before making his way towards the back to do some last minute cleaning in his office.

With bags of junk food in her hands, Carly smiles brightly at Johnny as he lets out a sigh of relief "Oh thank God Jason found you"

"Jason?" Carly asks confused

"You mean Jason didn't find you?"

"No"

"I better call him right away"

"Before you do that do you mind grabbing some of these bags out of my hands?" Carly asks

"Yeah, sure" Johnny nods as he takes ahold of some of her bags, seeing some of the contents that were in her bags, Johnny comments "The boss won't allow this stuff in his kitchen"

"Well if Sonny isn't happy he can kick me out of his penthouse and let me move back home to Florida" Carly snaps out, Sonny may have gotten away with kidnapping her but he was NEVER going to deprive her of her junk food. She would kill him first before allowing him to toss her junk food in the trash!

"Regardless next time you leave you shouldn't sneak out the fire escape. If the boss every found out that you took off without me he would have a cow"

"So don't tell him if you're scared of Sonny. I certainly won't say a word to him about it. The guy is worst then a hangover when he goes into lecture mode which is almost always" Carly comments as Johnny opens the door for them with his foot since his hands were currently full.

"It's only for your own safety that the boss wants you to be guarded. The boss is just trying to make sure nothing happens to you" Johnny explains, knowing that the boss viewed Miss Benson as family because of her ties to Joe Scully.

Rolling her eyes, Carly states, wanting to set Johnny straight on the facts as they both make their way inside "Sonny could care less about my safety. I'm just an obligation to him."

"Regardless the streets are still dangerous. You may not know anyone here but Joe Scully sure as hell did and his enemies are the boss's enemies. They know you were like a daughter to Scully"

"Yeah well I mean nothing to Sonny so killing me would only do Sonny a favor. But don't you worry I can handle myself just fine against anyone. I'm a street fighter and I cheated death before." Carly comments, since she should have died the day her best friend Carly did. She should have been in that car but she wasn't because of a stupid fight she had right before her best friend Carly got inside that stupid car.

"You can't fight a bullet" Johnny notes as they enter Sonny's kitchen.

"I'll be fine" Carly states while placing the bags that was in her hands onto the countertop.

Shaking his head as he places the bags he was holding on the counter as well Johnny prays that Jason will be able to get through to her since he was going nowhere with her. "I'm going to call Jason"

"Okay" Carly nods

With a heavy sigh, Johnny makes his way out of the kitchen as he silently prays that Carly didn't make too much of a mess inside of Sonny's kitchen.

"How the HELL do you expect to run a business with your office looking like a disaster zone! Maybe if you actually cleaned up around here instead of being the biggest SLOB on the face of the EARTH, Luke's would be making a better profit!" Sonny yells out as he tosses Luke's cigar buds into the trash can that were scattered all over his desk.

"I don't really think you're mad about my clutter partner, which really isn't clutter anyways, its organize clutter you just have to know my system. I would tell you it but it's long and boring and I don't want to bore you with the details"

"OH you don't, DO YOU!? Well ENLIGHTEN ME! Why else would I be MAD other than the fact YOU CANT FIND A DAMN THING IN THIS OFFICE?!"

Taking a seat in front of his desk, Luke asks "How did the funeral go?"

"I don't want to talk about it!" Sonny snaps out as he sits down, still upset over the fact Caroline couldn't even be bother to show up for Scully's funeral and now he had to marry her.

"I know how much Scully meant to you partner. He was a good man."

"Yes he was" Sonny nods, fighting back his tears.

Grabbing the bottle of whiskey he had on his desk, Luke pours some of it in two empty glasses that were also on his desk. Taking one of the glasses, Luke utters out "Then why don't we have a drink to celebrate a man whose flame of life burned out way too soon"

"To Scully" Sonny mumbles out as he takes a hold of the other glass.

"To Scully" Luke smiles as he clings his glass against Sonny's before drinking down his drink.

"Hey Jason I hope you're hungry because I've got two frozen pizza's cooking in the oven" Carly smiles at him as he walks in the penthouse with an annoyed look across his face.

"I looked everywhere for you!" Jason exclaims

"Well I didn't ask you to go looking out for me. I'm not a kid Jase. I'm a grown ass woman and I don't need anyone babysitting me" Carly comments.

"Grown ass women don't sneak out using the fire escape Carly! Do you realize you risked your life today?!"

"Would you care if I did get hurt or die?" Carly asks, curiously

"Of course I would"

"Really?" Carly smiles as she makes her way towards him

"Yeah, and stop smiling! What happened today can't happen again Carly! I told Johnny to lie to Sonny if he asks about you but I won't do it again. This is the one and only time I will cover for you! And by the way this is a big deal because I never lied or told anyone to lie to Sonny until now. I know you're frustrated, hurt and angry right now but you can't put yourself at risk no matter how mad you may get at Sonny"

"Because if I did you would be sad if something happened to me"

Noticing the look in her eyes, Jason states "Yes because we're friends and nothing more"

"Friends? You hardly know me" Carly notes

"Trust me we'll have plenty of time to get to know one another" Jason remarks as he makes his way past her towards the couch since he had a feeling Sonny was going to ask, well demand that is that Carly become his wife.

"I'm looking forward to it" Carly grins, she always loved a challenge and getting Jason into bed was going to be a whole lot of fun she bet.

Frowning, Jason asks "Did you say you have frozen pizza's cooking?"

"Yeah. Want some?"

"Yeah but it isn't going to work" Jason states

"What won't work?"

"Sonny won't kick you out of his house because you bought a few frozen pizzas" Jason remarks, having a feeling she only did that to annoy Sonny.

"I know. Sonny is too stubborn to kick me out over some junk food." Carly remarks, besides she had bigger plans in store for Sonny. The junk food was just a necessity that had the added bonus of pissing off Sonny. 

"And whatever else you're planning won't work either" Letting out a heavy sigh, Jason goes on to say "Why don't you give Port Charles a real try, you may come to love it more than Florida"

"I doubt it" Hearing the buzzer go off, Carly grins "Oh good the pizzas are ready!"

"Life never gets easier, but you'll get through Scully's death. And I know you'll make him proud."

"It sure as hell doesn't" Sonny agrees as he refills his glass. He really wasn't looking forward in marrying Caroline but he was curious how good it would be to have her in his bed. The woman may be the LAST person he would ever want as a wife but she was sexy as hell.

"I'm just sorry you missed the chick that stopped by earlier. She wasn't your type, she was a blonde, but I'm sure she would have put a smile on your face anyways." Luke comments

"It wouldn't matter anyways since I'm getting married" Sonny replies softly before drinking down his drink. He may not love his new wife to be, but he wouldn't cheat on her. He was going to take all his vows seriously just like he's going to expect Caroline to do the same. His marriage may be an arranged one by Scully but it was going to be real in every sense of the word.

"Say what?" Luke asks stunned since Sonny always told him he couldn't be tied down because of his lifestyle.

"You heard me I'm getting married"

"My golly! You got a gal knocked up didn't you?! You should know better man then to play doctor without a glove on"

"I didn't impregnate anyone Luke" Sonny sighs out

"Then I don't understand man. If you didn't plant your seed in someone's garden why are you getting married? You told me time after time that your life was too dangerous to get serious with a chick"

"She's in danger from my enemies married or not so there is no difference if we're married or not. Caroline Benson is the woman I'm going to marry Luke" Sonny states.

"The girl you hate that Joe Scully took in when her mama died?" Luke asks

"Yeah, Scully asked me to marry her as his dying wish and I can't deny Scully his last request" Sonny utters out

"Damn I'm sorry man. I know how much you dislike Caroline. It was uncool of Scully to do this to ya"

"Well it's probably for the best anyways. I can't afford to be in love with anyone so marrying Caroline will make sure I never risk the chance of falling in love with someone. She may be annoying but at least she's not bad on the eyes."

"And Caroline is going to go along with this? From what you told me man she hates your guts"

"She doesn't have a choice in the matter" Sonny replies dryly. She may have disrespected Scully by not showing up at his funeral but she was going to honor his last request. She owed Scully big time and now she was going to pay up!

"Beer and frozen pizza is the best comfort food." Carly comments as Jason takes a bite out of his slice of pizza.

"No argument but chilly fries and a cheese burger at Jake's is also damn good" Jason utters out, in between mouthfuls of pizza.

"Jake's?" Carly asks, curiously

"It's a biker's bar I love going to"

"Maybe you could take me there one day?"

"Sure" Jason nods before taking another bite out of his pizza slice.

"Great, then it's a date" Carly grins

"Nooooooo, NOT a date. It's just two friends hanging out with each other" Jason clarifies since the last thing he wanted was Sonny to think he asked Carly out on a date. Sonny had already warned him that Carly was off limits to him and the other men and that was before Sonny got the DVD the Scully had made. The last thing he wanted was for Sonny to think he wanted to have sex with his bride to be.

"Sure" Carly smirks before taking a sip of her beer.

"I told you the boss isn't home! So you need to leave Mike!" Johnny utters out from the other side of the door.

Turning her gaze to the door, as Jason lets out a heavy sigh, Carly asks "Mike, as in Sonny's father?"

"Yeah"

As Carly stands up from the spot on the floor she was sitting at, Jason calls out to her from the couch "Carly don't!"

Ignoring Jason, Carly walks the short distance towards the door and yanks it open. Looking at Sonny's father, Carly comments "So you're Mike Corbin the bastard who left his family"

"My son told you about our past?" Mike questions shocked that Sonny would confide into some woman about their past since he never really liked talking about it with anyone.

Tossing his half eaten slice of pizza onto the coffee table Jason makes his way towards Carly while telling Mike. "Sonny really isn't home Mike. I'll tell him you stopped by"

Ignoring Jason, Mike notes "You must be special to my son if he opened up to you. My son isn't really the talkative type."

"If you loved your son so much why did you leave him in the first place?" Carly questions since she herself needed to know how a supposedly loving man could ditch their family like her father ditched her and her mother. She couldn't ask her father why he left her so Mike was her only choice she had to get some sort of answers for her own messed up life.

"I never stopped loving my son. Gambling addiction can just make you forget what's really important to you. I'm trying to make things right with my son but he won't let me" Mike states, hoping this woman could help him get through to his son since she obviously meant something to Sonny if he told her about his past. Although he was shocked that this woman was a blonde since his son normally went for brunettes.

"Maybe you should stop trying then because let's face it love never did anyone any favors. Love just ends up cutting you until there's no blood left inside of you." Carly remarks before turning around and walking past Jason as he moves aside.

"Bye, Mike" Jason utters out, while shutting the door in his face. Turning around, Jason watches Carly gran a slice of pizza off the coffee table before sitting back down on the floor.

"Love doesn't always hurt" Jason comments, since he was concerned over Carly's comment to Mike.

"Maybe not for a second but it always bites you in the ass in the end. Love is only good in fairytales. Trust me you're better off without love in your life" Carly replies before taking a bite out of her slice of pizza.

"Someday you might feel differently" Jason states, making his way back towards the coffee table to grab his discarded pizza

"I'm never going to fall in love because I won't ever allow myself to let anyone break my heart" she had loved and lost too much to ever want to put herself in that position again…maybe that's why Sonny refused to let his father back into his life because he knew like she did that love gave you nothing but misery in the end. Although despite that she also knew she could never turn her back on her own father even if he abandoned her and her mother before. There was just something in her heart that needed and wanted to know about the man who gave her life. She also wanted to know what she did wrong that made him want to abandon her. Her mother never wanted to talk about her father. All she knew about him was that he just left one day to get some diapers and never returned. As much as she knew love would always screw her over she would still kill to have the chance Sonny had with Mike. Getting to know her father was worth the pain she knew she would eventual feel by letting her father in because at least the answers she wanted answered since she was a child would finally be answered.

A little while later, Sonny came home to a surprising still clean penthouse. He assumed Jason must have cleaned up since Johnny had informed him that Jason had spent some time with Caroline which he wasn't too thrilled about. He really didn't like the idea of them spending time together because he saw the way Caroline looked at Jason and it made his blood boil. With a heavy sigh, Sonny decides he might as well bite the bullet, and tell his wife to be that she was going to be the future Mrs. Michael Sonny Corinthos.

Wearing nothing but a silk black robe that she found in the closet Carly ties up her hair with a hairclip. Since Jason wasn't going to put out tonight, Carly decided she might as well get friendly with the jets in the bathtub that was in the adjoining washroom to Sonny's guest room that was supposed to be her new bedroom. As she's about to make her way towards the washroom door she suddenly hears someone knocking on the door. Letting out a small smile, Carly prays that maybe Jason decided to have a little fun with her after all instead of cleaning up the leftovers of the frozen pizza she made. Rushing towards the door Carly yanks it open, seeing it was only Sonny, she sighs out "Oh, it's just you"

"Were you expecting someone else?" Sonny questions with a raise eyebrow as he admires Caroline in the black silk robe she was wearing, that showed off her tanned toned legs.

"What do you want?" Carly demands ignoring Sonny's question as she notices Sonny checking her out. She wasn't sure why but something felt off with Sonny.

"Just uh…" Sonny mumbles out as he shifts on his feet a little as his eyes fixate on her pouty lips. He was supposed to tell Caroline that she was going to be his wife but he couldn't form the words at this very moment. All he could think about right now was how fucking HOT Caroline looked right now in her robe and how much he wanted to find out just how satisfying his fiancé was going to be in bed. Caroline was a feisty woman, so he could only hope and pray that she would be at least sexually satisfying in bed.

"What?!"

Letting out a grunt, Sonny catches Caroline by surprise as he reaches for her and pulls her towards him. His mouth crashes down onto hers, kissing her passionately.

Well that's all for now. I wanted to thank everyone for all their wonderful feedback. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as well. As always all feedback is welcomed and appreciated. It encourages me to write

Take care


	5. Chapter 5

Love Me Not  
Chapter 5

For a moment as he stole a kiss from her, she felt herself respond back, enjoying his moist lips pressed up against hers. As his tongue explored her mouth she lets out a muffle moan. Her moan must have set something off inside him because she could suddenly feel Sonny's massive shaft pressing up against her. His hardness pressing up against her jolts her back into reality as she realizes how underdressed she was underneath her robe and WHO was surprisingly kissing her like he had ever right in the world to be doing so. What the HELL was HE thinking?! And most importantly why did she love the feeling of his kiss and touch so damn much?! Knowing she needed to put a STOP to this before she got the full Sonny experience she uses all the strength she could muster up as his mouth continues to explore hers and pushes him away.

"What are you drunk?!" She asks in the harshest sounding voice she could muster up at the moment.

Hearing her moaning into his mouth turned him on, more than he ever thought possibly. He never got THIS hard this early in the game with anyone else before. Maybe his lower half was more excited than his brain was at the thought of Caroline becoming his wife. He would never admit it to anyone but even though he hated her from the moment he first laid eyes on her, he always wonder how good it would be to bed her. He even found himself sometimes fantasizing about her a few times in the past after catching Caroline lying in next to nothing under the hot Florida sun to maintain her tan. Taken off guard he suddenly feels himself being pushed away from her as she snaps out at him, with annoyance laced into her voice, asking him if he was drunk. He assumed she presumed he was under the influence because she could taste the drinks he had consumed at Luke's. "Does my voice sound slurred to you?" he finally asks back after shifting on his feet a little, cracking a smile her way which he often did in the past to get his way with a somewhat reluctant woman. He had learnt at a very young age that his dimples could pretty much get him whatever he wanted from the opposite sex.

Anger starts to boil inside of her as she comes to the realization that Sonny was just using her God given talent to give men pleasure to his advantage. He always told her she acted like a cheap whore and now he seemed to be under the impression she would allow him to partake in the Carly Babes experience. Well he was SADLY mistaken! In fact she was going to show him just how WRONG he was. And if he thought for ONE second his dimples would have any kind of effect on her whatsoever he was DEAD wrong!

"You bastard!" Carly screams out as her hand suddenly makes contact with his cheek. If he wanted a cheap hooker he was going to have to roam the cold streets of Port Charles and find himself one because unlike what Sonny thought she had standards and HE didn't make the cut not by a long shot!

As her hand makes contact with his check his face jerks sideways from the blow, wiping the small smile he had across his face right off. Caroline was surprisingly strong. To look at her you wouldn't think such a small woman would be able to smack someone as hard as she just smacked him. It took everything in him at that very moment not to punch the doorframe in anger. Anger getting the better of him, Sonny asks, wanting to hurt her feeling for hitting him

"What's the matter Caroline you want to see the green first?!"

"There's NOT enough MONEY in the world for you to offer me to EVER even consider having SEX with YOU!" Carly yells out pushing him out of the doorway back in the hallway, before slamming the door in his face!

Leaning herself against the closed door Carly silently berates herself for letting Sonny kiss her as long as he did and for actually taking enjoyment from his kiss. Sonny was the enemy so she wasn't supposed to take enjoyment in the kiss he planted on her. She was supposed to be repulse by his touch, so why on earth did that kiss make her want more of him?! What the hell was that about? What was wrong with her? Sonny wasn't even her type! Jason was her type. He was tall, blonde and dangerous. Turning around Carly locks the bedroom door shut incase Sonny got the bright idea to enter the room again and plant another kiss on her. She wasn't sure if Sonny kissed her again right now that she would be able to pull away from him once more; regardless of how much she despised him.

Walking away from her shut door, Carly nibbles on her lower lip a little as she glances towards the veranda windows. Walking over towards the veranda windows Carly opens the veranda doors. As the cool November wind came blowing into the room, Carly rubs her hands onto her arms as she steps outside in the cold, to hopefully cool herself down from the HEAT she had felt when Sonny had taken her off guard and kissed her. Glancing sideways at the terrace that was on the other side of the wall Carly silently wonders if that was Jason's room as she notices a light flicker on inside the room. Ignoring the cold sensation she felt from the cool weather Carly walks towards the railing. Noticing there wasn't too much of a distance between hers and the other terrace Carly climbs over the railing, and proceeds to jump onto the terrace beside hers.

After cleaning up Sonny's kitchen, Jason had left the penthouse figuring Sonny would arrive home soon and break the news to Carly. Truth is he had no desire to get in between Sonny and Carly when Sonny announced their engagement. He knew the moment the words came out of Sonny's mouth all hell would break lose. After leaving Sonny's, he had decided to take a shower. Getting out of the shower, Jason grabs his white cotton towel and wraps it around his dripping wet body.

As he walks out of his washroom inside his bedroom, Jason flips on the light switch to his bed room on that was by his washroom. Making his way towards his dresser drawer Jason was about to open his top drawer to pull out a fresh pair of boxers but is suddenly taken off guard when his terrace doors sudden open. He immediately grabs his gun without looking who was the intruder that was stupid enough to somehow get on his terrace to break into his penthouse. As he turns around and points his gun at the intruder his towel that was wrapped around his waist suddenly falls to the floor.

"CARLEE?!" Jason calls out her name shocked to see her breaking into his bedroom, wearing only a robe.

"Damn!" Carly remarks taking a look at Jason's package.

"TURN around!" Jason snaps out as he places his gun on top of his dresser than processed to open his drawer and pulls out a pair of boxers to put on.

Letting out a giggle, Carly remarks as she turns around "I don't understand why you're so shy it's not like you should be ashamed about what you've got. IF you asked me God blessed you down there so why not flaunt it. Hey if you want I can show you mine if it makes you feel better. Besides it's only fair since you showed me yours first…you know tit for tat"

"No thanks"

"It's your lost Jason." Carly giggles out pretty sure he would give into her sooner or later. She was always a hard woman to resist.

"You can turn around now" Jason sighs out heavily as Carly faces him, with a huge smile across her face Jason logically assumes Sonny hadn't come home yet. "Didn't we just have a conversation about not using the fire escape to leave the penthouse?"  
"I didn't use the fire escape…I just leaped from my terrace over to yours. Isn't it cool are terraces are side by side from one another?" Carly explains

"Damn it Carly! What if you hadn't jumped far enough? Do you realize how high up we are from the ground? If you had missed your jump you would have died Carly!"

"It's not like anyone would miss me if I died Jason" Carly notes since she had no family left while shutting the terrace doors since the wind from outside was really starting to make her cold.

"That's not true" Jason sighs out before going on to ask "And what's with the robe Carly?"

"I didn't feel like changing besides it's not like I planned to jump onto your terrace. I just wanted to get away from the penthouse for a little bit and I saw your light flicker on so I just jumped over to say hi"

"Next time you want to say hi, say it from my front door Carly, and put on more clothes doing it"

"You know you're the first guy who ever asked me to wear MORE clothes. If I didn't know better I would think you're gay but I know the reputation you have on the streets. Then again you might be in the closest because I'm assuming the mob world isn't as advanced as the word the rest of us live in."

"I'm not gay but I'm also not interested in having sex with you Carly." Jason remarks. Carly was a gorgeous woman but she was going to be Sonny's wife and there was no way in hell he would betray Sonny by sleeping with his fiancé even if she didn't know it yet.

"Why not? Don't you find me attractive?" Carly asks, strutting towards Jason while swaying her hips.

"You're pretty but-"

"Pretty? You just think I'm pretty? Most men think I'm smokin' hot" Carly grins, at him 

Letting out a heavy sigh, Jason places his hands on Carly's shoulders so she wouldn't invade his personal pace as he goes on to say "We're friends Carly, that's it and that's all we will ever be"

"Jason are you up here we need to TALK?!" Sonny calls out from the hallway.

Placing his hand on Carly's mouth in case she got the bright idea to speak up, Jason calls out "Yeah…I just took a shower I'll meet you downstairs in a second"

"Alright"

Waiting a few moments wanting to make sure Sonny was away from his bedroom door so he wouldn't hear Carly's voice; Jason finally drops his hand form over her mouth….

"Oh I get it. You're afraid of Sonny. You know Sonny hates me and you're afraid if Sonny finds out you had sex with me it would anger your BFF" Carly remarks.

"I'm not scared of Sonny. I'm just not interested in being more than friends with you." Jason explains with a heavy sigh while walking away from her to grab a pair of jeans.

"So why did your hand clamp down over my mouth the second you heard Sonny's voice?" Carly asks, as she shifts herself on her feet a little and admires his backside as he bends down to pick out a pair a jean that were in the bottom drawer of his dresser.

"Because I don't need the grief" Jason states truthfully. The LAST thing he wanted was to be put in-between Sonny and Carly which seemed to be Carly's goal. He wanted to be her friend especially since she knew no one in Port Charles but he wasn't about to let Carly use him to tick Sonny off. Sonny was his best friend and mentor. He had a lot of respect for him and loved him like he was his older brother. He also had a feeling Sonny had some lingering feelings for Carly underneath the hatred he had for her or Sonny would have never tried to stake claim on Carly by telling him that Carly was off limits before he even saw the DVD Scully had made.

"Don't men like you thrive on trouble? Don't you go out of your way looking for it even?" Carly asks since she knew from observing Scully's men over the years that men who were connected part of the reason why they joined the mob, other than money and power was because they loved taking risks. They love playing with fire and the got a high on getting away with things that were against the law.

"Not that kind of trouble" Jason sighs out as he puts on his jeans. The last thing he wanted was to fight with his best friend over Carly or any other woman.

"It would be a whole lot of fun" Carly chuckles out.

"Like I said I'm NOT interested" Jason states with a little frustration as he opens another drawer and grabs a black tee.

"Fine" Carly utters out with a heavy sigh, although she had no plans on giving up especially after seeing how BIG of a man Jason was.

Putting on his t-shirt, Jason frowns as he watches Carly slowly start to make her way towards his bedroom door. "Where are you going?"

"Downstairs"

"Oh no you're not!" Jason calls out to her, walking over towards her. Grabbing her arm, he pulls her carefully away from his bedroom door.

"Changed your mind about you and me?" Carly asks, shooting him a sexy smile.

"No. I told you I don't want the grief. If Sonny sees you walking down my staircase wearing only your robe he'll go off on the both of us" Jason explains.

"News flash Jase, Sonny doesn't owe me and I'm not afraid of him either."

Not about to be the one to break the news to Carly that Sonny planned on marrying Carly, Jason simply asks "Will you please just wait up here until I come for you"

"I could just jump back onto my terrace you know" Carly suggests since she didn't feel like hanging out in Jason's empty bedroom.

"We've just been through this Carly. I don't want you jumping from terrace to terrace or using the fire escape to get away from Sonny. It's dangerous and-"

"And you wouldn't want anything bad to happen to me" Carly interrupts

"Right…so you'll be good and wait for me to come and get you?" Jason asks, still not sure HOW he was going to get Carly next door without Sonny finding out Carly was over at his place wearing a robe.

"I'll wait but I can't promise you I'll be good" Carly smirks, which causes Jason to sigh out heavily.

Shaking his head, Jason walks away from Carly and heads out his bedroom door to talk to Sonny who was waiting for him downstairs.

Looking up from his spot on the couch Sonny asks as he watches Jason finally descend the steps of his staircase "What the hell took you so long?"

"Sorry. Just needed to handle something that came up" Jason explains, hating to lie to his best friend which was the second time today he lied to him. First by not informing Sonny that Carly had used the fire escape to flee the penthouse and now this. Within a single day Carly had made him lie to his best friend more times than he ever lied to Sonny since he knew him…which was NEVER.

"Everything okay?" Sonny asks with concern laced in his voice since Jason seemed a little off

"Yeah, it was nothing, so uh you wanted to talk about something?"

Nodding his head, Sonny states "I've got a DVD that Scully made before his death. He asked me to marry Caroline if anything were to happen to him."

"So you're going to marry Caroline" Jason simply states having a pretty good feeling deep down Sonny could never refuse a request that came from Scully.

"I never would have personally chosen Caroline to be my wife. The woman is a nightmare to deal with but I always wanted a family. I never acted on my desire to have a family of my own because I didn't want to make a woman a target but Caroline will always be a target because of her ties to Scully anyways. There is no risk of falling in love with Caroline so she couldn't destroy me, so yeah I'm going to marry her Jason."

"Who knows maybe you'll discover a different side to Carly, one that you might actually like even."

"Yeah, maybe" Sonny softly replies, although he was pretty sure the ONLY side of Caroline he was going to like was her naked side.

"So how are you going to convince Carly to marry you Sonny?"

"Simple I'll give her no other options but to marry me. The woman has no job, no money of her own and no desire to work." Sonny states while standing up since he knew Caroline was the laziest person on the earth and there was noooooooooooooo way in hell she would rather live on the streets without a penny to her name over marrying him and living the good life with limos and more green in her pockets that she would know what to do with it.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Marrying Carly, hell no" Sonny laughs out but he was going to do it for Scully since Scully had given him so much.

"No I mean giving Carly no other choice. Look what happened when you just told her she was moving back to Port Charles. You ended up spending the night in lock up." Jason points out.

"I can handle whatever tantrum Carly is going to throw my way" Sonny states confidently since Carly may be a pain in the ass but he has dealt with far worst kind of evil than Carly with his life in the mob.

"So uh…when are you going to pop the question?" Jason asks, not as convince as Sonny was about being able to handle whatever Carly may do once Sonny tells her she is going to be his wife, like it or not.

"I was just going to tell her earlier but it didn't work out because some stuff happened so I think I'm going to go out and buy her a ring first and then tell her. I'm sure once she sees whatever ring I buy her she won't care that I'm going to be the groom at her wedding once she cools off a bit from the news. In fact I should get going now to get the ring." Sonny reasons since Carly always liked pretty shiny expensive things.

"Alright. I'll see you later than and uh…congratulations." Jason nods, silently pleased that Sonny was going out to buy Carly her engagement ring that way he could get Carly back into Sonny's penthouse and out of his bedroom without Sonny being the wiser. Then he was going to get the hell out of dodge before the storm hits harbor view towers since he had a good feeling that Carly wasn't going to be overjoyed by the prospect of marrying Sonny.

"Yeah thanks, see ya" Sonny sighs out before walking out of Jason's penthouse.

The second his penthouse door closes behind Sonny, Jason runs up the stairs of the staircase and down the hallway.

After walking around Jason's room aimlessly, Carly makes her way inside of Jason's washroom. Seeing the huge bathtub with massaging jets inside of it Carly decides if she was going to be stuck in Jason's bedroom without Jason to accompany her she might as well take a nice hot soapy bath since God only knew how long Sonny would be with Jason downstairs. She knew more than anyone once Sonny got started on something he could go on and on and on and on about something and never relent. Which was why she was always more than happy to see Sonny leave Florida after any visit since all he did was lecture her from her taste in men to what she wore.

Walking out of Jason's penthouse, Sonny glances at Johnny who was still standing guard in front of his penthouse door "I'm going out for a while. If Caroline asks about me just let her know I won't be out for too long"

"Sure thing boss"

"And one more thing Johnny I don't want Caroline leaving the penthouse. I want her home when I get back here because there is something she and I need to talk about so if she tries to leave you let her know whatever she wants to do its going to have to wait" Sonny states as he walks over towards the elevator doors, and presses the elevator button.

"Yes sir" Johnny nods while silently praying that she didn't escape again using the fire escape. He hoped whatever talk Jason had with her stuck of he was going to be the one in hot water with the boss.

Letting out a soft moan, Carly sinks herself deeper into the most amazing bath she ever taken. She wasn't sure where Jason got his bubble bath but it smelt like tropical flowers.  
"Car-lee?!"

"In here" Carly calls out, with a smile across her face.

"Oh geez!" Jason mutters out while turning himself around the second he realizes Carly was totally naked in his bath tub with only the bubbles covering her wet naked body.

"Well that's a first" Carly remarks, starting to get a little insulted by Jason's rebuffing. What the hell was wrong with him anyways?! Even Sonny who HATED her wanted her and if she was honest with herself she now found herself kind of wanting him back after that kissed they shared. Damn Sonny and his perfect lips!

"Carly what the hell are you doing?!"

"What does it look like?" Carly asks back

"Why would you take a bath here?" Jason asks exasperated since all he wanted to do was get Carly back to the penthouse before Sonny got back home. Because the LAST thing he wanted to do was explain the crazy mess Carly put him in. And he had a feeling Sonny would somehow be angry at him for Carly's actions. Like it was his fault she decided to take a bath in his bathroom or pop into his penthouse as he just took his shower.

"Well I wasn't sure how long you and Sonny would be and since you didn't want me jumping back over onto my terrace on walking down stairs to go back to Sonny's I just figured I might as well take a bath" Carly explains as she looks at Jason in somewhat shock since most men would leap at the chance to check her out but unlike most men Jason didn't bother to even take a peek at her wet body.

"Well we're done and you need to get back to Sonny's place now Carly. I'll be waiting for you downstairs" Jason utters out before leaving.

Opening his penthouse door, Jason glances at Johnny who was standing guard. Not wanting to put him in the position to lie to Sonny yet again Jason decides to get rid of Johnny so he wouldn't see Carly walking out of his penthouse wearing next to nothing…  
"Hey Johnny I need you to go on a beer run for me"

"I'll call one of the men down stairs in the lobby. The boss wants me here to make sure Miss Benson doesn't leave the penthouse. He says he wants her home when he gets back."

"It's okay Johnny I'll make sure Carly stays at Sonny's. Just get me the beers"

"Okay if you say so" Johnny sighs out reluctantly he just hoped the boss didn't take his anger out on him for following Jason's orders to go on a beer run for him. He also found it odd Jason was sending him on a beer run when normally Jason bought his own beer.

"Thanks" Jason utters as before turning around and shutting the door closed behind him, waiting for Carly to come downstairs.

Seeing Carly descend the staircase Jason lets out a sigh of relief. Never had a woman caused him so much trouble in such a short time before. He liked Carly he truly did but he could understand how Sonny would think Carly was nothing but trouble.

"You're not mad at me are you?" Carly asks as she steps off the last step

"No" Jason simply states

"Good because I would hate it if you were Jase. You're the only person in Port Charles I know other than Sonny and we both know how little Sonny thinks of me" Carly comments

"I don't think Sonny hates you as much as you think he does"

"Of course he does. The guy hated me ever since he laid eyes on me. He also thinks I'm some cheap hussy who will spread her legs for anyone…well I'll tell you one thing I may have had many bed partners in the past but SONNY will never play mattress tag with me." Walking her way closer towards Jason, Carly goes on to say "But you on the other hand we can have a whole lot of fun if you play your cards right"

Opening his penthouse door, Jason responds "Sorry not interested"

"We'll see" Carly smirks before walking out of his penthouse, heading back towards Sonny's.

~**~**~**~

Sitting in his limo in front of Harbor View Towers Sonny shakes his head as he silently wonders what the hell was wrong with him. Why did he suddenly feel sort of scared of the blonde vixen that he was going to marry? He was Sonny Corinthos and Caroline was well…nobody outside of Joe Scully. The plan was simply he would tell Caroline that she was going to be his wife like it or not and give her a hell of an expensive ring as an incentive to marry him. Normally he could care less what other people wanted or thought of him but SUDDENLY he didn't want to hear Caroline reject him like she had did surprisingly after they kissed. He was still stunned about how that kiss ended since he knew for a fact that his wife to be was easy. Sure he and Caroline hated each other but he knew she did enjoy that kiss before she pulled away from him. He had clearly heard her moan out into his mouth as he kissed her. Maybe Jason was right? Maybe there was more to Caroline then met the eye…oh hell what the hell was wrong with him? Jason had him now second guessing his gut instincts. Jason was DEAD wrong about Caroline. He may be good at reading people usually but he was clearly under Caroline spell to not be able to see Caroline for who she is at heart. There was nothing more to Caroline then the superficial stuff. She was a self-center person who didn't give a damn about the people around her. Not going to Scully's funeral proved that.

As the divider descended, Max utters out "Boss, I know you said you needed a minute but I thought you should know that Taggert just got out of his clunker car and walked right inside Harbor View Towers"

"Oh fucking shit! Like I need to DEAL with him today on top of everything else!" Sonny mutters out annoyed as he opens the limo door and hops out. Making a fast jog towards the lobby doors, Sonny silently prays that Johnny doesn't let Taggert anywhere near Caroline considering the last time she was near a cop she got him arrested, just for kicks.

"Taggert!" Sonny shouts out just before he steps inside the open elevator. 

Turning around to face Sonny, Taggert states "Oh good you're here."

"What the hell do you want?!"

"What's the matter Sonny boy? Why so grumpy? You didn't like your stay at the Florida police department jail?" Taggert asks with a grin across his face.

"It was a misunderstanding."

"Oh I'm sure it was but you and your muscle cleared it all up didn't you? What did you do Sonny? Threaten to rough up the poor woman if she didn't drop the charges? Is Caroline Benson still alive now that you're free? She was the step daughter of your mentor wasn't she? But you never liked her now did you? So tell me Sonny boy did you teach her a lesson? Did you show her who was boss now that Joe Scully is dead? Did you put her in her place like you did with your mother, you sick bastard?!"

"BACK OFF!" Jason yells out, walking up behind Taggert, coming out of the break room after going over some changes that needed to be made with Carly living in the penthouse with some of the guards.  
It took everything in his power not to slug Taggert, but he held back knowing that's what Taggert wanted. He wanted to be able to put his cuffs on him for hitting a police officer. He wasn't going to give him the satisfaction but when he mentioned his mother he almost did but he saw Jason in the comer of his eye and found the strength to hold back for just a bit longer.  
"Oh lookie lookie Anger boy is right on time."

"Get this piece of garbage off my property" Sonny mutters out, with a clench jaw before walking towards the staircase since the evaluator doors had shut closed and he didn't feel like waiting for it with Taggert lingering by like a bad smell.

"Garbage? You think I'm garbage at LEAST I NEVER HIT MY OWN MOTHER!" Taggert calls out to Sonny's retrieving form.

Getting in Taggert's face, Jason states "You need to leave NOW! Or I'll have your little buddies come here and have you arrested for trespassing and harassment"

"That's funny. How you criminals always turn to the people who are trying to keep law in order in this town."

"Well you should thank you're lucky stars we do Taggert" Jason comments since he would much rather "handle" Taggert like he would normally handle someone who got in his way, especially after overhearing the crap he was pulling with Sonny by bringing up his mother.

"If the Florida police end up finding Caroline Benson's dead body somewhere you tell your boss I'm coming after him so he better be ready for me" Taggert spats out before walking away from him.

Shaking his head, Jason lets out a heavy sigh. Taggert was never the brightest person but to think that Sonny would kill Carly he just proved how stupid he really was and how stupid the Florida Police department is since Taggert obviously had some buddies in Florida that clued him in on Sonny's arrest.

Descending the staircase since she was bored out of her mind; wearing a pair of jeans and a white cotton sweater she found in the guess room Carly was about to pay Jason another visit when she suddenly sees Sonny walking in the living room from the hallway that lead towards his kitchen with his knuckles full of blood. "I thought when you're the boss you didn't have to do the dirty work" Carly comments as she watches Sonny make a beeline for the mini bar without looking her way.

"Not now" Sonny mutters out, not in the mood to be around her.

"Well that's too bad Sonny. You want me out of your hair than you're going to have to kick me out of here and let me move back home"

"You don't want to PUSH me right now" Sonny warns with a snap. He would never want to physically hurt her but the way he was feeling right now he wasn't sure if he could hold himself back. Truth was he wasn't sure what he was capable, and that scared him right now.

As Sonny poured himself a drink, Carly lets out a heavy sigh as she asks "Do you have a first aid kit?"

"Why?" Sonny asks back before drinking down his drink in one huge shot.

"Because your hands look pretty bad"

"I'm fine" Sonny mutters out, truth be told he couldn't really feel the pain right now. After bashing his fists against the walls in the staircase, picturing Taggert's face as he did so the pain and anger he felt turned into numbness.

"I don't know why I even bother" Carly sighs out; feeling like an idiot for trying to help a guy that hated her guts as much as she hated his.

"Wait" Sonny calls out to Caroline as he watches her start to retreat. As she makes eye contact with him, he goes on to say "There's a first aid kit in the closet by the door. It's on the top shelf."

"I thought you said you were fine"

"Do you want to help me or not?" Sonny asks back

"No, but I'll help you anyways" Carly replies back as she makes her way towards the closet door to get the first aid kit. By the time she grabbed the first aid kit and turned around, Sonny was already sitting on the couch with another drink in his hand. Making her way towards him, Carly suggests "Maybe you should call whatever doctor you have on standby and have him check out your hands. You may have broken some bones"

"I didn't break anything" Sonny replies softly before taking a sip of his drink.

After walking up the staircase and noticing Sonny's blood on the wall, Jason had ran up the rest of the staircase and walked into the penthouse through the back door. He wanted to see how Sonny was doing after the shit Taggert pulled with Sonny earlier but stops in his tracks as he watches Carly walking over towards Sonny with a first aid kit in her hands.

Placing the first aid kit onto the coffee table, Carly opens it and pulls out some disinfectant to clean his bloody knuckles. "This may sting a little" Carly warns

"I'm a big boy Caroline" Sonny utters out with a small smirk, finding it somewhat amusing that Caroline would warn him it may hurt like he was a young child.

With a small smile on his face, seeing how well they seemed to be getting along Jason decides to walk away and give them some privacy.

Chewing on her lower lip, Carly pours some disinfectant on a cotton ball, trying to keep her mind on the task at hand instead of thinking about just HOW much of a big boy Sonny was. She never saw his penis with her own eyes but she sure as hell felt how big Sonny was when he kissed her earlier. Needing to get her mind off Sonny's dick, Carly remarks as she starts to clean his left hand since it was his only free hand "Whoever got on your bad side must be regretting it now"

When Sonny just lets out a small grunt as a reply, Carly goes on to say "I know you and Joe have the same rule book and you won't tell me what happen because its business but a thank you would be nice considering I don't have to do this for you"

"You offered to do it" Sonny points out, while silently wondering what Caroline wanted in return. He knew her well enough to know Caroline didn't do anything for anyone unless she wanted something or she could profit out of it somehow.

"Which is exactly why you should thank me Sonny. Unlike what you may think nobody owes you shit. You were a huge ass to me earlier and I still offer to help you out"

"Oh and everybody owes you the world right Caroline? You think I'm self-serving well look in the mirror sweetheart. I'm selfless compared to you. At least I honored people in my life who merit it. I don't disrespect Scully like you did at every turn. When the hell did you ever do something for someone out of the goodness out of your heart without expecting something in return?"

"You know what, bandage your own hands! I don't have to sit here and listen to your CRAP!" Carly snaps out, tossing the used cotton ball she used to disinfect Sonny's hands onto the coffee table angrily.

"Think again! Because as my wife you better damn well listen to what the hell I have to say to ya!" Sonny shouts out

"As your WIFE?!" Carly asks back, while looking at him like he was insane.

That's all for now. I wanted to thank everyone for all their wonderful feedback on my previous chapters. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as well.

Take care


	6. Chapter 6

Love Me Not  
Chapter 6

"Yeah, that's right as MY WIFE you better damn will listen and do whatever the hell I tell ya to do!" Sonny yells out, it may not be normal proposal but hell it's not like he was going to go on one knee for the likes of her and ask her to become his wife. Sure he could have broken the news to her a little bit better but Caroline had pushed his buttons and well it just slipped out.

"Were you kicked in the head or something before you got the chance to rough the guy over?!" Carly asks back as she puts distance between them, for his safety truly wondering if before Sonny had the chance to rough over whoever he did if the guy took Sonny off guard and kicked him in the head. It would explain why Sonny was talking crazy right now.

"No I wasn't kicked in the head"

"Well maybe you NEED a kick in the head than if you think for one second I would EVER MARRY YOU!"

"You talk like you have a choice in the matter. The decision has already been made Caroline. Come the end of this week you'll be my wife" Sonny declares

"Like HELL I will! You want someone to play wife with you Sonny go find a whore and slap a diamond on her ring finger and let me move back HOME to Florida"

"Trust me Caroline you're the LAST person I want to marry! But unlike you I'm an honorable man and because Scully asked me to marry your crazy ass I'm going to do it in Scully's memory"

"He ASKED you to marry me?! When the HELL did he asked you to marry me?!" Carly asks stunned, since this was the first she ever heard of this absurd request Scully had made.

"Yeah that's right! He was planning on asking me the day after your birthday but he made a DVD asking me to marry you because he knew things were heating up business wise and he wanted to make sure I got his request in case the worst happen; which was a smart move on his part considering the worst did happen."

"Unbelievable!" Carly huffs out exasperated that Scully would not only go behind her back and pick a husband for her but chooses SONNY of all people to be her husband! Why the fuck couldn't he at least chosen someone tolerable…like Jason?!

"Well believe it Caroline, because this wedding is happening."

"No its NOT!" Carly snaps out with an angry glare across her face.

"This isn't up for debate. Like I told you before you have no say in the matter. You have no real money of your own and we both know you're too lazy to find yourself a job. Besides even if you did by some miracle want to actually work for a living no one in their right mind would hire you. You're dependent on me both finically and for your safety Caroline. So if you want to see the green you're going to have to honor Scully's last wishes and marry me."

"You think I want your MONEY?! THINK AGAIN SONNY! Because unlike what you may think I don't need your money to survive"

Letting out a chuckle, Sonny walks over to his desk and grabs the morning paper as he asks "What you want to try finding a job in the want ads now?"

"Like I would use your paper to find a job!" Carly scoffs. She could find a job without using anything he paid for. There was no way in hell his money was worth marrying him!

"Why not? You're wearing clothing I paid for so why not find a job with the newspaper I paid for…oh that's right you HATE work more than you hate me" Sonny points out.

"That's what you think! Trust me Sonny I hate you MORE than the most mundane job out there! And I wouldn't want to wear anything you PAID for no more than I would want to read something you paid for!" Carly yells out as she angrily pulls off the white sweater off her body and tosses it at him. As the white sweater smacks Sonny in the face, Carly precedes to unzip the jeans she was wearing and yanks them down her legs. Kicking her legs free from the jeans Sonny had bought for her Carly then proceeds to kick them towards Sonny's feet.

Letting the sweater fall to the floor after it smacks him in the face, with hungry eyes he watches in male appreciation as Caroline strips out of her clothing in front of him. He was stunned when she pulled off her sweater at first but hey his lower half was pleased at what it saw and welcome the unexpected surprised. As she kicks her jeans towards his feet by the white sweater that had fallen onto the floor, Sonny goes on to point out wondering how far Caroline would go to prove a point… "You know I also paid for the underwear too"

Without a second thought Carly snaps off the bra she was wearing and tosses it at his face. As the bra smacks him in the face she then goes on to take off the panties she was wearing and tosses it at him as well. Standing totally naked in front of him, Carly utters out "I hope you enjoyed the show Sonny boy because this is the one and ONLY time your eyes will ever have the pleasure of seeing me naked!"

As Carly turns around and starts walking towards the staircase the penthouse door suddenly starts to open.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sonny yells out as his hand smacks the door shut with a loud bang, as he continues to admire Caroline's naked backside walking up the staircase he hears Benny call out to him...

"BOSS ITS BENNY SIR. WE NEED TO TALK."

He would be a liar if he said he wasn't tempted to follow Caroline upstairs and let Jason deal with whatever Benny needed but he didn't want to give Caroline that kind of power over him. He didn't want to let her know that the sight of her naked body had affected him. It was bad enough Caroline smacked him in the face earlier that day when he kissed her. Getting rejected by Caroline once in a day was more than enough. He wasn't about to give her the pleasure in trying to reject him again. It still baffled him that Caroline had actually rejected him since he knew she enjoyed the kissed they shared. So instead of facing another possible rejection and risking the chance of giving Caroline power over him with a heavy sigh, Sonny proceeds to open the penthouse door. "What is it Benny?"

Walking pass Sonny, Benny doesn't even notice Carly's clothing laying on the floor by Sonny's desk as Benny goes straight to business… "I thought you should know that Carlos was in Florida sir."

"Carlos is in Florida? Why the hell is he in Florida Benny?" Sonny demands annoyed.

"Carlos heard Joe Scully hand over everything to you and he isn't pleased. Apparently he showed up at Carlos place and when he found out Mr. Scully's home was empty he threw a fit."

"Well Carlos better watch himself because I'm in charge now!" Sonny snaps out. Carlos worked in Puerto Rico for Scully for years now but he was always jealous that Scully favored him when it came to business matters or family matters since Carlos and Scully knew each other longer.

"Word is boss you can tell him yourself if you like because apparently he's heading to Port Charles as we speak on his private jet"

"Yeah? Well Carlos better show me respect or he'll leave Port Charles in a body bag!"

A little while later, Jason was enjoying a beer in the privacy of his home when his penthouse door suddenly opens. As Sonny walks in Jason simply states "Carly said no to your proposal I take it"

"She had a tantrum, yeah. It was expected but she'll get over it and marry me" Sonny states in complete confidence, shutting the door behind him.

"She has a good set of lungs on her." Jason remarks, as he fights back a smile. Truth was he almost chocked on his first beer from laughter when he heard Carly asked Sonny if someone kicked him in the head. He couldn't make out what Sonny was saying but he could hear Carly crystal clear. He debated with himself if he should leave before the fight settle down but he figured Sonny or Carly would find him sooner or later so he just stayed home.

"Yeah, she can get a little loud." Sonny mutters out, with a shrug of his shoulders not really giving her tantrum a second thought….although he was sure he was going to be thinking about the ending performance of her fit tonight before bed…damn that woman was HOT. She may be a pain in the ass, but she was a HOT pain in the ass.

"You're not here to ask me to convince Carly to marry you are you? Because I got to tell you Sonny I don't think I will be able to do it. I'm good with guns and mechanics. When it comes to matrimony, it's not my fortay." He could pretty much get any woman he wanted to satisfied he sexual needs but he never bother to have a relationship with a woman besides a sexual one because of the business.

"Relax. I've got the situation with Caroline all under control. I don't need you or anyone else to middle. Come the end of this week Caroline will become my wife" Sonny declares without a single hesitation since he knew Caroline wouldn't last an hour much less a whole day at any job. She needed him and the only way she was going to live the life of luxury like she had been accustomed to with Scully she was going to have to become his wife.

"A week? That's kind of fast isn't it?"

"Why prolong the inevitable?" Sonny questions back, besides he was looking forward into consummating their union. It was the only perk about being married to Caroline that he was going to enjoy.

"I just don't think Carly is going to change her mind in a week's time Sonny"

"You don't know Caroline like I do. She's been poor and she's been rich in her lifetime. She knows what it is to be poor and believe you me she doesn't want to go back to that. Anyways I'm sure once she sees the ring I bought her, her resolve will soften a bit. I didn't have time to show her the ring I got her with the hissy fit she threw so I'll show it to her later once she comes out of the guest room."

"Alright if you say so" Jason mumbles out before taking another sip of his beer.

"Anyways I didn't come over to talk about Caroline. Something came up business wise. Benny just stopped by and informed me Carlos is on his way to Port Charles. He went to Florida and apparently threw a fit when he found Scully's home empty. Apparently he isn't happy that I'm in charge now"

"What do you want to do about him? I know you and Carlos haven't always seen eye to eye business wise but he is good at his job Sonny. He's well known and respected for the work he's done for Scully over the years. The men in Puerto Rico are loyal to Carlos"

"I know he is but I can't let him disrespect me and most importantly I won't let him disrespect the decision Scully made when he put me in charge of his organization. And the men in Puerto Rico loyalty should be to me first and foremost now that I'm in charge."

"You're right and I'm sure they respect you but there could be a few men that probably feel that Carlos should have been the one to take over in Scully's place because he's been in the business longer then you have" Jason points out.

"Yeah well that kind of stupid thinking gets you killed" Sonny spats out

"I can fly down to Puerto Rico and check out who's loyal and who may cause you trouble later down the road"

"No, I'll go to Puerto Rico myself and lay down the law. Whoever I feel could be a liability to me will be dealt with on the spot. But before I go down to Puerto Rico I'm going to wait for Carlos to come to me and see how that goes" Sonny states.

~~**~~**~~**~~

A half an hour later across town, Luke was standing in the empty parking lot at Luke's with Claude with a look of disbelief across his face.

"I told you so"

"Yeah I know you told me so but who the hell would steal that piece of junk?!" Luke questions stunned that someone took his ride.

"I'm shocked that clunker made it out of the driveway" Claude responds since it always amazed him how Luke was able to drive it around town.

"Damn! I know it wasn't much to look at but I really liked that car….I had found memories in that car" Luke mutters out

"And this story gets better" Claude chuckles out

"What the hell does that mean?" Luke asks

"I know who took your car"

"Wait a second you saw the person take my car?!"

"I sure did buddy. It was amazing to watch man."

"And you didn't think on trying to stop the little punk?!" Luke asks annoyed that Claude had just stood by and watched as someone took his car.

"Well like I said before I didn't think the person would make it out of the parking lot. Besides if you didn't want someone to take your car you shouldn't leave the key in the ignition"

"Key? You mean the screwdriver I stabbed into the ignition right? I haven't been able to get that screwdriver out ever since I jabbed it inside the ignition. It would take the Hulk to get that screwdriver out of there." Luke mutters out

"Well I guess you might want to know that the person who took your car was the blonde you wanted to introduce to Sonny…I've got to tell you I kind of like her. She's kind of sweet. She blew me a kiss goodbye before starting up your car and driving out of here."

"You don't say. You know Claude you can't trust anyone theses day. Here I thought the blonde and I had become friends."

"So uh…I guess we could call the cops and report your car stolen"

"Nah don't bother. I doubt my car will take her far out of town. I'll probably find it on the side of the road near Kelly's or something"

"It's probably for the best anyways because I don't think anyone at the PCPD would believe someone would actually take that piece of junk." Claude laughs out.

"Whatever man" Luke mumbles out before heading back inside of Luke's to make himself a drink.

After killing some time at Jason's by shooting some pool, Sonny finally decides to make his way back to his penthouse. Glancing at Max who had just replaced Johnny from his shift, Sonny asks "Did Johnny warn you about Caroline?"

"Yes sir, he made it very clear that I should be extra careful with Caroline because she's good at giving her guards in Florida the slip. But don't you worry boss I promise you Caroline will not get the best of me"

"She better not or you'll be damn sorry if she does." Sonny warns out as Max opens the penthouse door.

Walking inside the penthouse, Sonny glances at Carly's clothes that were still lying on floor by his desk. With a heavy sigh he makes his way over towards the pill of clothes as Max shuts the door behind him. Bending down Sonny picks up the clothes from off the floor. With her clothes in his hands, Sonny exhales sharply before making his way towards the staircase…

Parking the car by the woods, Carly pants out heavily as she mutters out to herself "You can do this. Just start to car up and drive the hell out of here before Sonny gets wise that I'm gone and he comes looking for me" Ever since her friend Carly had died in the car accident she had never been able to get behind a wheel of a car until today. Her anger at Sonny had pushed her enough to actually get behind the car but now that it was starting to get dark the fears she had of getting behind the wheel was paralyzing. Her hands were gripping the steering wheel so hard her knuckles were red…."DAMN IT!" Carly cries out in frustration since she knew she couldn't go on driving. The adrenaline she was on from her anger at Sonny had obviously vanished and she could no longer find the courage to keep on driving. With a heavy sigh Carly let's go of the steering wheel and then proceeds to grab the bag of unopened potato chips that were on the passenger side of the car. With the chips in hand Carly opens the car door and gets out. Glancing down the cold dark road that was ahead of her, she mutters out to herself "Anything is better than marrying Sonny"

Standing in front of Caroline's bedroom door, Sonny taps his foot against her door as he calls out to her "Open up Caroline I've got your clothes in my hands" When he doesn't hear her respond back Sonny grumbles out "Oh really mature Caroline. You think by giving me the silent treatment is punishing me?! Well think again honey because it's a welcome relief not to hear you shrieking back at me." …still no response. With a frustrated sigh Sonny drops her clothes onto the floor by her door. As he reaches for her door handle he is shocked when he realizes the door was actually unlock. Opening the door open Sonny curses out "Son of a BITCH!" as he realizes her bedroom is empty and the doors to the veranda were open, letting all the cold air into the room.

Well that's all for now. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as well. As always all feedback is welcomed and very much appreciated. Take care


	7. Chapter 7

Love Me Not  
Chapter 7

"Like I need to be dealing with this kind of shit right now! Carlos is arriving in Port Charles any moment and now I don't only have to deal with Carlos but I have to worry about her CRAZY ASS getting herself hurt or into trouble she can't handle! I told you Jason she was nothing but trouble but did you believe me? HELL NO! Because you let her pretty little face fool ya just like every other guy who crosses paths with her! I'm telling you Jason, Max better PRAY nothing happens to Caroline because if something does happen he's a fucking DEAD man!" Sonny rants out

Jason stood silently as Sonny ranted out to him. He would have normally been out looking for Carly like their men were doing right now but he had stayed behind to calm Sonny down since he had found Sonny flipping out at Max because Carly had run off on his watch. He felt bad for Max because he knew it wasn't his fault. This wasn't the first time Carly had runaway since her arrival in Port Charles. He had given her a chance and she had not only disappointed him but she also broken her word to him. "Sonny this isn't Max's fault. She would have ditched any guard who was at the door. She used the fire escape to leave the building and Max couldn't have seen that from his post at the door. I thought I had enough security set in place around the building but obviously I didn't."

"I can't disappoint Scully. If something happens to Caroline, Scully will never forgive me Jason! Caroline was Scully's daughter in every way that matter to him and he wanted ME to take care of her Jason! Scully trusted me with her safety and now she's god knows where. For all I know she could be hurt somewhere and it will be MY fault because I didn't do my job right."

"I'm sure she's fine and you haven't disappointed Scully. He asked you to marry Carly a woman he knew you disliked and you agreed to marry her anyways. We'll find Carly and fix up security so this doesn't happen again. Everything is going to work out. I'm going to go on my bike and look for Carly. Let me know if someone finds her before I do."

"Yeah" Sonny sighs out as he watches Jason leave.

Letting out a frustrated sigh as a black car pulled up beside her, Carly yells out to the driver as the window rolls down "Go screw yourself because I'm NOT going back to Harbor View Towers!"

Moving the car alongside Carly slowly as she walked in a huff heading out side of Port Charles Daniel, Carly's bodyguard from Florida calls out to her "You have to go back"

"The HELL I do!" Carly yells out, since there was noooooooooooo way in hell she was going to let Sonny dictate to her what she could and couldn't do! And she certainly wasn't going to marry him either! She still couldn't believe that Joe would ask Sonny to marry her! She knew she gave Joe trouble but to punish her this way by asking Sonny to marry her was downright mean!

"Mr. Corinthos isn't like Mr. Scully, Carly!" Daniel warns driving one of Sonny's cars that the employees were allowed to use.

"You DON'T have to tell me THAT! I'm well aware that Sonny is nothing like Joe! Joe was a loving kind man and Sonny is a total dickhead!"

"Carly its cold and you have to come inside sooner or later and go back to Harbor View Towers so just get inside already. I don't want to have to grab you and lock you inside the car but I will if you don't come in on your own" Daniel tries to reason with her. The only good thing about this was that by brining Caroline back home to Mr. Corinthos might get him off the hook for the fact that Carly had ditched him when he was guarding her on the day of Mr. Scully's funeral. The second they landed in Port Charles he was put to work at Mr. Corinthos warehouse and was given the most hated tasks to do that no one else wanted.

"BITE ME!" Carly shouts out then lets out a yelp as her heel breaks off her shoe causing her to trip and fall onto the ground. "UHHHHHHHHHH!"

Stopping the car, Daniel rushes to her side as he asks "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine! Stupid shoe twisted my ankle! Damn IT!" Carly mutters out annoyed.

"Well they weren't made for walking in the woods or down a gravel pathway beside of a road. I'm surprised your shoes didn't break before now."

"Shut up and help me up" Carly snaps out.

"I'll do better than that" Daniel states as he bends down and scoops her in his arms.

As Daniel walks towards the passenger side of the car he was driving Carly asks "How would you like to make a whole lot of cash?"

"Excuse me?" Daniel asks as he tries to open the car door while holding Carly in his arms.

"I have more money in my coat pocket then I'm sure you make in a month. All you have to do is drive me to a bus stop buy me a ticket and the rest of the money is yours. Sonny will never need to know you found me and you will be a whole lot richer without him being the wiser."

"Are you insane? There's no way in hell I'm taking that money and you're going to give that money back to Mr. Corinthos because I know it isn't yours!" Daniel states as he finally manages to open the door.

"YOU suck!" Carly calls out to him as he places her gently onto the car seat

Shaking his head, Daniel lets out a heavy sigh before slamming the door shut.

A little while later, as Daniel was on his way back towards Harbor View Towers he called Sonny to let him know that he had found Carly and he was bringing her back home…

"You did good Daniel maybe there is hope for you after all. Now drive her straight home without any stops! What?! No! I don't care if she needs ice for her ankle or how much she bitches about the pain she will get some when she gets HOME!" Sonny snaps out into the phone before hanging up. He was more than thrilled when Daniel called to let him know that he had found Caroline. He was also grateful that Caroline had just twisted her ankle and nothing severely bad had happened to her. He was about to call Jason to let him know that Caroline was found but instead he looks up as his penthouse door opens, The second he does and he sees who it is his thoughts about calling Jason to let him know Caroline was found vanishes as he watches Carlos walk inside his home.

"Sonny"

"Carlos" Sonny nods

"Where's your bodyguard that's normally at the door. It isn't like you to have your door unguarded" Carlos remarks as he shuts the penthouse door behind him, walking past Sonny, standing by his couch.

"I don't see how that's any of your business" Sonny states dryly since he wasn't about to tell Carlos he lost Caroline.

"I'm sorry I meant no disrespect"

"Really? I head otherwise. Speaking of which what were you doing in Florida or for that matter here?" Sonny questions

"I couldn't make it to Scully's funeral sadly because we had a business problem involving drugs in Puerto Rico that needed my personal attention which I made you aware of so I went down to Florida as soon as I could to pay my respects to Scully."

"Yes he was a good man but word has it you have a problem with the fact I'm in charge now"

"Well whoever told you such things was mistaken. Yes we have had our differences over the past Sonny and I would be lying if I said that I didn't envy your relationship with Scully or wish that I was the one to take over Scully's territory in your place. However that being said Sonny I respect Scully and the decision he made. I came down here to make sure you know that I will be loyal to you as I was to Scully. I just hope you can put the small differences we had in the past and have faith that I will continue to do the amazing work I have been doing for Scully all these past years with you."

Walking over to his mini bar, Sonny states "I hope you're not lying to me Carlos because if I find out you are you will be dealt with like any other person who has betrayed me. As you know I don't trust easily so trust will be earned and if I see you continue to conduct yourself in the same manner you did when Scully was in charge then we won't have any problems. So for your sake I hope your envy of my bond with Scully doesn't get the better of you because it would be unwise of you to try and take away what's mine."

"I understand and I'm well aware that trust is earned with you and I plan to earn that trust. I have no plans of making you my enemy" Carlos replies as he watches Sonny pour himself a drink.

"Good, that's great" Sonny nods his head

Watching Sonny as he takes a sip of his drink, Carlos asks "Have you heard from Caroline? When I was in Florida all I could find out was that she was no longer in Florida but no one would tell me where she went which I found strange"

Walking over to his couch, Sonny takes a seat on the couch and indicates Carlos to do so as well as he comments "I wasn't aware that you and Caroline were close"

"We weren't close. I'm just concern considering Scully died on her birthday. The poor girl must be grief stricken. Scully loved Caroline a lot so out of respect for him I wanted to make sure she's fine" Carlos explains as he sits down on the couch beside Sonny.

"She's fine." Sonny simply states.

"Good, that's great so uh where is she living now?" Carlos asks, since he planned on paying Caroline a visit.

"Why would you care where she lives?" Sonny asks, not liking the fact that Carlos was questioning him about Caroline's whereabouts. He may not love or even like Caroline but she was going to be his wife and he was very protective of anything that belonged to him.

"Well I just wanted to pay Caroline a visit and make sure she knows if she ever needs anything I would be happy to help her out, out of respect for Scully."

"Caroline won't need your help. Whatever she needs I will provide for her." Sonny asserts.

"I mean no disrespect but don't you and Caroline dislike each other?" Carlos asks since he was well aware of the hatred between them. Scully had often voiced to him how much he wished Caroline and Sonny would get along because he loved them both soooooooo dearly.

Before Sonny could respond the penthouse door opens as Daniel held Carly as she stood on one foot, wearing her socks instead of having her shoes on. He silently assumes that because Caroline had broken her shoe it was the reason why she wasn't wearing them,

"Caroline" Carlos calls her name, stunned to see her standing in Sonny's penthouse.

Shooting Carlos a dirty look, Sonny stands up from his spot on the couch and makes his way towards her "How's your ankle Caroline?" Sonny asks, since he wanted to postpone the fight they were going to have since he wasn't one to air out his personal affairs around his employees.

Rolling her eyes at him Carly hops her way past him, towards the couch "Carlos what brings you to this hell whole?"

"Sonny and I had some business to discuss" Carlos explains as Sonny places his drink onto his desk.

"Must be a huge kick in the balls huh to find out Joe picked Sonny over you?" Carly asks, knowing how much of a suck up Carlos was to Joe throughout the years.

"I respect Scully's decision" Carlos simply states as he stands up. Closing the distance between them, Carlos helps Caroline out of her coat. "Let me help you get out of that thing"

"Thanks" Carly sighs out as she leans into Carlos for support as he helped her take the winter coat Sonny bought for her off her.

"No problem" Carlos smiles, not noticing the daggers Sonny was shooting at him as he helped Caroline out of her coat.

Plopping herself on the couch as Sonny shoots her a deadly looking glaze, Carly laughs out "Really? Are you sure that you respect his decision? Somehow I don't believe that you do. I mean before Sonny came along you were the one Joe wanted to take over for him when he either retired or died right? That's got to sting that Sonny ended up having everything you wanted while you are just left with crumbs"

"Caroline you know better than to put your nose into business affairs" Sonny snaps out as Daniel walks into the kitchen to get Carly some ice for her swollen ankle.

"Sonny's right Scully wouldn't want you to get involve in business matters" Carlos states as he walks over to the closet by the penthouse door to hang up Caroline's coat.

As Daniel walks out of the kitchen with an icepack, Sonny grabs the ice pack from him and makes his way towards Caroline as she places her feet onto the couch. Grabbing a pillow Sonny carefully lifts up Caroline's injured foot and places it over the pillow before placing the icepack over her ankle.

As Sonny touches her foot and places it onto the pillow, Carly chews on her bottom lip as she feels the spark she felt when Sonny kissed her.

Watching Sonny as he placed ice on Caroline's ankle, Carlos frowns slightly as he hears Sonny ask her in a loving tone of voice…

"There does that feel better?"

"Uh…yeah." Carly mumbles out wondering why Sonny was being so nice to her. The only logical explanation she had was because Sonny didn't want to fight with her in front of Carlos.

"Good." Sonny nods his head as Daniel leaves the penthouse to stand guard in the hallway.

Making his way back towards the couch, Carlos states "Caroline I wanted to give you my deep sympathies over Scully's death. I imagine it must be hard on you and it breaks my heart to know that you have suffered so much lost over the years at such a young age"

"Thanks but I go by Carly now Sonny is the only one who refuses to call me Carly because he's a stubborn ass"

"Of course. I wasn't aware that you were going by Carly now. My apologies. For now on I will call you Carly" Pulling out a small box out of the breast pocket of his coat, Carlos goes on to say "I'm sorry I couldn't make it to your birthday, especially since it ended up to be such a tragic day for you, and we'll all of us in this room but I did buy you a birthday gift that I would love for you to have."

"You got me a birthday gift?" Carly asks shocked.

"Yes of course I did." Carlos grins.

"She won't be accepting that gift" Sonny states sternly, since he could tell by the look and size of the gift it was jewelry of some sort and the ONLY man who was going to give Caroline jewelry was HIM, her fiancé!

"The HELL I won't!" Carly yells out to Sonny. She didn't really care about the gift that Carlos bought for her but the fact that Sonny was telling her she couldn't have it she now wanted it.

"Why would you have a problem with Carly receiving a belated birthday gift from me?"

"Well most men would have a problem with their fiancé accepting gifts from another man. And speaking of which you can STOP calling Caroline, Carly and call her Mrs. Corinthos instead."

"Fiancé? I wasn't aware you were both engaged to each other" Carlos replies in utter shock.

"That's because we're NOT! I wouldn't marry Sonny if he was the LAST man on earth! And I don't CARE that Joe wanted me to marry you! IT's NOT going to happen, SONNY!" Carly shouts out

Ignoring Caroline, Sonny informs Carlos as he places Caroline's gift back into his pocket "Caroline and I are getting married by the end of this week."

"HEY! Do NOT ignore me when I'm speaking to you Sonny! I just said there will be NOOOOOOOOOOOOO marriage between us! I rather marry Carlos then marry you! And no offense I don't want to marry you either Carlos! In fact I DON'T want to marry anyone!"

Exhaling sharply Sonny shakes his head a little as he utters out "As you can tell Caroline and I have some matters to sort through so we're going to have to cut this meeting short. Get a hotel room at The Port Charles Grill and we'll meet for breakfast and discuss more about business related matters tomorrow morning"

"Very well" Carlos nods; making a quick glance at Carly who was fuming mad he goes on to say "It was nice seeing you again"

"Whatever" Carly mumbles out, as she shoots daggers at Sonny who looked back at her equally annoyed as she was at him.

The second the door shuts closed behind Carlos as he walked out, Sonny states "You're in soooooooooooooooo much trouble"

"I'm in trouble?!" Carly asks back

"YES!" Sonny shouts out

"You're the one who's in trouble if you think for one second you can take me on and win! I have nothing to lose; you on the other hand have soooooooooooooooooooo much at stake"

"Are you seriously threatening me little girl?!" Sonny asks back, he had to admit that Caroline had more balls then most men by the way she confronted him.

"No I don't make threats I make promises! And I SWEAR to you Sonny I will MAKE your life HELL if you don't back the hell off!"

"Well we both know you're a liar so I have nothing to worry about" Sonny remarks

"Then you're dumber then I tell people because I'm sure as hell not afraid of you but you should be scared shit about what I can do to you!"

"You aren't going to do a damn thing to me! And you can consider yourself under house arrest for leaving the penthouse without a guard and using the damn fire escape to do so! I told you before we left Florida that I wasn't going to let you walk all over me and I meant it! There are rules set in place for a reason and you will obey them! You will NOT get yourself killed on my watch Caroline. That sprang ankle could have been a whole lot worst if my enemy found you instead of Daniel! " Sonny huffs out, he may not like Caroline but he was going to make damn sure she stayed safe, whether she liked it or not. He made a promise to Scully he would take care of her ungrateful ass and he intended to keep his word, like he always did.

"I thought I already was under house arrest when I ran off on your ass after your absurd demand that we get married" Carly points out, since she wanted him to know that he couldn't handle her as much as he seemed to think he could. She did what she wanted when she wanted and she could care less what Sonny wanted  
"Yeah well you won't be escaping down the fire escape ever again" Sonny mumbles out displeased by the fact that Caroline had bested him in the short time she's been in Port Charles.

"You're playing a game you have no prayer in winning Sonny. Go back to the small league and break some kneecaps because you can't handle my kind of trouble Sonny boy."

Closing the distance between them, Sonny leans downwards, gazing down at her brown fiery spirited eyes Sonny's thumb lightly rubs down onto her lower lip as he declares "You'll soon find out I'm hardly in the small league. In fact you're going to find out just how much I'm a big shot I am. You're not tangoing with the losers and bums that you normal hang out with in Florida. I'm Michael Sonny Corinthos sweetheart you don't stand a chance going up against me"

"Yeah? You think so?" Carly asks in a low whisper as she silently wonders if Sonny was all talk, somehow she didn't think he was by what she felt when he kissed her upstairs in the guest room.

"I know so" Sonny mumbles out as his mouth inches closer to hers. She may be an annoyance but he had to admit he did enjoy the softness of her lips earlier and he was damn curious to find out how all that fire wildness that was Caroline's spirit manifested itself in bed.

She knew it was coming, Sonny was going to kiss her again and yet instead of pushing him away from her, like she should she found herself blinking her eyes closed, as she waited for him to kiss her again. She didn't know why but there was a part of her that wanted Sonny to kiss her and that small part of her that wanted to be kissed by him was letting him make his move despite the fact she hated his guts.

"Hey Sonny-"Jason calls out as he opens the door. Stopping in midsentence he states as he watches Sonny pull back in haste away from Carly "I could come back later if you like"

"No, it's fine" Sonny mumbles out while clearing his throat, making his way towards his desk, to retrieve his discarded drink.

"Daniel called me to let me know Carly was found" Jason remarks, shutting the door behind him as he glances at Carly who was now looking back at him chewing on her bottom lip.

"Yeah he found Caroline trying to make her way out of town on foot. I guess Daniel isn't as useless as I thought he was. Maybe there's still hope for the guy" Sonny remarks before drinking down the rest of his drink.

"Oh please. I only came back because I twisted my ankle." Carly remarks as she watches Jason open the closet door.

"What are you doing?" Sonny demands as he watches Jason search the pockets of Caroline's coat

Pulling out a huge wade of cash from her coat pocket, Jason states "I believe this is yours"

"You stole my money?" Sonny states more of a statement then a question since he knew she didn't have any money of her own yet since Benny didn't set up her personally accounts yet.

"So what if I did? You stole that money from the good people of Port Charles so you're no better than I am"

"Hey I earn every damn penny I make, unlike you who hasn't worked a single day of your life" Sonny declares, not that he really cared that she took his money because as his wife it was his responsibility to take care of her both financially and physically.

"Right by killing innocent people and bullying them into giving you what you want from them. Well Sonny boy you may be able to bully yourself rich but you won't bully me into marrying you." Carly states stubbornly, she didn't care how much power or money Sonny had she would never marry him, NOT ever!

"Oh please stop acting like you have some sort of sense of morals considering you were always MORE than happy to take Scully's money! Scully gave you EVERYTHING and how did you thank him? You reject the ONE thing he ever asks you to do and that is to marry me, which by the way you should be thanking your LUCKY stars that someone like me would even marry you!"

As Carly looks at him for help, Jason shakes his head at her. There was no way in hell he was going to come to Carly's defense especially after she broke her promise to him. Sonny was right Carly could have gotten herself killed all because he given her a chance that he now regretted. He should have went with his first instincts and tell Sonny the first time she fled. Maybe if he had, Carly wouldn't have run off on Sonny and twisted her ankle. "Don't look at me this is between you and Sonny."

Placing the cash Carly stole into his desk drawer Sonny utters out "We have some business to discuss."

"My place?" Jason asks since Carly was injured

"Well your business is going to have to wait Sonny because we're soooooooooooo NOT done here!"

"I'm done. We're getting married and that's final." Glancing at Jason, Sonny goes on to say "Let's go"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Carly screams out in frustration as Sonny opens the penthouse door.  
Walking out the door, Sonny calls out to Carly "Try and behave yourself for a change"

As Jason shuts the penthouse doors behind him, Carly mumbles out "I'm going to give you more trouble than you can handle"

"There's men guarding around the whole building especially in front of the fire escapes so if Carly tries to run off again without a guard she won't get too far" Jason declares as he shuts his penthouse door behind him as Sonny made his way towards his couch.

"Good but I doubt she'll be going anywhere with a sprang ankle" Sonny nods, before going on to state "Carols and I had a little chat"

"And?" Jason asks, curious to know how it went between them. When Daniel had called to let him know he found Carly he had also mentioned that Carlos was with Sonny when he and Carly had arrived at the penthouse.

"I'm not sure. He said all the right things but I don't trust him especially around Caroline. " Sonny remarks

"I get you have your reservations about Carlos business wise but why don't you trust him around Carly?" Jason questions

"He seemed a little to concern over Caroline's whereabouts and he even went out and bought her a birthday gift." Sonny remarks

"You sound jealous" Jason notes, which causes Sonny to scowl at him.

"Jealous?! You think I'm jealous?! You're losing your touch in reading people Jason because there is no way in hell I'm jealous of anyone, especially Carlos! Caroline is going to be MY wife and I won't allow anyone to disrespect me by gawking at MY WIFE! I may not love her or even like her for that matter but our marriage will be real in every sense of the word and God help any bastard who tries to take away from me what's mine!"

Knowing that it was pointless to point out the fact that Sonny was possessive of Carly even before he knew of Scully's request that they marry Jason simply states "I'm thirsty I'm going to get a beer. You want one?"

"Yeah, sure" Sonny sighs out heavily.

A little while later as the penthouse door starts to open, Carly utters out to the person she was talking with on the phone… "Yeah I'm going to have to call you back"

Walking inside the penthouse Sonny frowns as he watches Caroline hanging up the phone as she sat on top of his desk. "What are you planning?"

With a smirk across her face, Carly asks "Why you ask? Scared?"

Walking into her personal space, Sonny places both his hands on her hips as he states "Never"

Chewing on her lower lip, Carly fights back a moan as she takes in the smell of Sonny's intoxicating aftershave. Locking eyes with Sonny, Carly asks "Are you still determine to marry me?"

"You know I am."

"Okay, Sonny" Carly sighs out

"Okay what?" Sonny asks

"I give up. You win. I'll marry you" Carly states with a small smile across her face.

Well that's all for now. I want to thank everyone for all their wonderful feedback. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as well. As always all feedback is welcomed and very much appreciated

Take care.


	8. Chapter 8

Love Me Not  
Chapter 8

"Billy Bob Ray Junior don't you dare get yourself tangled up into that blonde tornado's mess. You remember what happened to you the last time you got swept away by hurricane Carly don't ya boy?"

"I'll be fine mum. You worry too much" Billy states heavily sighing out not in the mood to deal with his mother's fussing. He was a grown man and the money was worth the trouble besides like his old man he loved an adventure.

Placing her hands over her hips ignoring the customers that were watching the show, she gives her boy her usual ultimatum when her boy was out of hand "You leave this pizza shack boy and you'll be DEAD to me!"

"You always say that ma and you never mean it" Billy points out as he rolls his eyes at his mother

"Oh I mean it every time I say it! You're just lucky your mama has a soft heart which is why I forgive you for all the gray hairs you given me over the years!"

"I'll check in on you on the road ma."

"BILLY get your hide back inside that kitchen and forget that girl ever rang ya! She's nothing but bad news!" she shouts out as she watches her son walk away from her, out the entrance door. Shaking her head she mutters out to herself "Damn boy! He's just like his father! That boy has been chasing trouble ever since he could crawl. "

"Who was on the phone when I walked in?" Sonny demands as he pulls away from her a little, locking his eyes with hers.

"I told you I would marry you and you're worried about some silly little phone call? What you changed your mind? Got cold feet Sonny? You realized I'm too much woman for you to handle. Don't worry lots of men can't handle the heat I stir up." Carly questions, with a small grin across her face. She always loved to make people squirm, and Sonny sure seemed on edge about what was in store for him, as he should be because he pushed her too far this time.

"I'm no fool Caroline. I can see when someone is trying to play me especially when your plan is so poorly executed. I know you're not used to dealing with men in my caliber but even the losers you slept around with could see through this shame you're trying to pull over me."

"I'm not playing you. Like you pointed out before you have all the power and money. I don't stand a chance in going up against the likes of you and winning which is why I'm agreeing to marry you" Carly states, although saying the words made her want to hurl since her words were utter bullshit! She didn't care how much power or money the guy had there was no way in hell she was going to marry Sonny Corinthos.

"What happened to the woman who told me she had nothing to lose and pointed out how much I have to lose? What happened to your fire Caroline? " Sonny asks, knowing damn well Caroline was anything but rational. The woman was stirring up trouble and it was directly aimed at him for making her marry him.

"I say things in the heat of the moment that I don't always mean. I wasn't thinking logically, but I had some time to cool off and I now realize I stand no chance in going up against you so I figure why fight it you're just going to win anyways."

"I'm not some new guard you're dealing with that you can easily manipulate Caroline. You think you can say the right words and I'm going to believe it? Do you really think I'm that stupid, and blind not to see what's in front of me?"

"You even said so yourself you're Michael Sonny Corinthos and you always get what you want. I just choose not to fight it so what's your problem you should be happy that you won the war. "  
"Whatever you're planning Caroline it's NOT going to work." Sonny warns.

"Who would have guessed a woman half your size could make someone like Sonny Corinthos scared. I wonder what Carlos would think if he knew the man who took his place on the kings thrown was scared of his bride to be. "

"I'm NOT afraid of you Caroline. I just won't take you bullshit and you better stay the hell away from Carlos do you understand me?!"

"That's' find I never really cared for Carlos. He was always such an ass kisser. The guy has no balls. Hell if he had even half the balls a normal man has he would have fought you to the death to get the power and territory Joe handed over to you. The guy is pathetic to lose to you….not that I'm one to throw stones considering I'm not putting up a fight and I'm going to marry your sorry ass but I have a valid reason to admit defeat I'm just a woman unlike Carlos who is supposed to be a man."

"What goes on between me and Carlos or any of my men is not your concern Caroline. You may be about to become my wife but that doesn't give you a right to meddle in business matters." Sonny states yet again.

"Speaking about becoming your wife if I'm going to marry you the least you can do is call me Carly like everyone else does."

Ignoring her request to call Caroline, Carly Sonny asks yet again "Who was on the phone with you when I walked in?"

"You really want to know?"

"I wouldn't ask you if I didn't"

Hopping off his desk, Carly simply states as she stands on her good foot "Billy Ray's Pizza Shack"

"What?" Sonny asks confused

"I called Billy Ray's Pizza Shack in hopes I could convince Billy's wife to franchise her late husband's Pizza shack to the good people of Port Charles. Of course the old crow refused my request. She never liked me. I guess she never liked the attention her late husband gave to me. He would always make sure my pizza slice was extra big and he would always try and sneak me a free refill but of course Marry-Anna, Billy's wife would always catch him doing it and get into a huff about how their profits went down every time I came by which was a total crock since I always tipped big. She may have also hated me because I took away her boy's virginity a few years back when both he and I were in high school." Carly explains.

"You expect me to believe you want to be the owner of a Billy Ray's Pizza Shack franchise?"

"No you would be the owner of it not me. What do I know about running a business anyways?

Besides like you pointed out I hate to work. I just want to be able to enjoy the BEST pizza ever and since the best pizza is at Billy Ray's Pizza shack I was trying to get that stubborn woman to franchise by throwing your money around but she wouldn't hear of it because she was letting her dislike for me get in her way of making money. When you walked in I could see she was in one of her moods, probably PMSing big time so I told her I would call her back later." Carly explains, loving how her plan was falling into place. Hopping away from his desk, heading towards the couch, Carly goes on to say to a skeptical Sonny "If you don't believe me you can go ahead and press the redial button"

Taking Caroline's challenge up, Sonny grabs the phone receiver as he hits the redial button. After a few rings he hears a woman voice answer the phone…

"Thanks for calling Billy Ray's Pizza Shack. What will be your order?"

Hanging up the phone, Sonny lets out a heavy sigh as he points out "That could have been a set up. How do I know you don't have some teenager answering a phone pretending it's a pizza shack?"

"You actually think I'm smart enough to have someone pretend they own a pizza shack on the off chance you would call back?" Carly responds back, sitting on the couch.

"I never said you were stupid Caroline, just a pain in the ass" Sonny remarks, he wasn't in the mood for this shit but thanks to Scully he had to deal with Caroline instead of putting his complete focus on the Carlos situation.

"Well if you don't think I'm stupid you would also know I would be smart enough to figure out you would call your tech guy and trace the phone call"

"Which I will by the way" Sonny states trying to figure out what her game was since he knew Caroline sure as hell didn't plan on marrying him. She never gave up this easily. Caroline was being far too agreeable which was a HUGE give away that she was planning something. He did have to give her credit since she seemed to have covered her tracks damn well even if he knew she was up to no good.

"I have nothing to hide Sonny. Go ahead have him trace the call he'll just trace it back to Billy Ray's Pizza Shack in Florida."

He really hated how confident Caroline seemed about all of this. Well whatever tight plan she thought she had he was going to figure it out and put a stop to it.

"Now if you still want to get hitch I'm not going to settle for some low key wedding. If I'm going to marry you it's going to cost you a whole lot of green. I'm going to make this wedding the biggest wedding Port Charles ever seen." Carly declares

"I'm not into big public displays" Sonny states

"And I'm NOT into you but I'm still marrying you. The least you can do is give me the wedding I want which is BIG and flashy. I want to be the envy of the Port Charles bitches and make every man in Port Charles wished I was marrying them instead of you, so considering you're my groom I have to make up for it by having the best wedding showcase ever." Carly utters out, since she needed more time in order to pull of her plan.

"A big wedding will take too long. I already set up a wedding for the end of the week with Father Coats"

"What's the hurry? Joe asked us to get married but he never said it had to be a quickie wedding with no frills. I love the frills and if I have to marry a man I don't like the least you can do is open your wallet and fork over the cash Scrooge."

Walking over to her, Sonny asks "You think I can't see through this Caroline? You want me to throw around money for a wedding you don't plan on going through with in the end while you put whatever plan you have into motion"

"You know Sonny if you changed your mind and you don't want to marry me that's fine by me but don't you dare stand there and accuse me of things I'm not doing. I thought you would be happy that I wasn't giving you trouble but instead you're trying everything in your power to fight with me."

Letting out a bitter laugh Sonny looks upwards towards the ceiling in disbelief that this is what his life has become. Dealing with Caroline's bullshit as she tried to play little miss innocent.  
Letting out a heavy sigh Carly states "Fine I'll prove it to you that I'm not trying to scam you. I'll move into your bedroom right this second if that will convince you I'm being honest with you"

Glancing down at her, Sonny asks "You want to move into my bedroom?"

"God no but I figure since we're getting hitch I'm going to end up moving into your room with ya anyways right? Unless you want this marriage to be in name only then and I can have my fun elsewhere"

"You know what fine Caroline I'll play along with you" Sonny mutters out as he walks over towards the penthouse door and plays her little game. Yanking the door open Sonny glances at Daniel and Max who had returned to his post "Get the boys hustle up and move Caroline's belongings into my bedroom."

" I'm on it boss" Max states as he pulls out his cell phone to call up the other guys to help move

Caroline's belongs as Daniel looked at Sonny with a shocked impression across his face.  
"Boss may I have a word with you?" Daniel asks

"Yeah, make it quick" Sonny utters out as he steps out of the penthouse and shuts the door behind him

"Boss I think you should be careful. Miss Benson never liked you and she just may try and kill you in your sleep. She ran off that's how desperate she was to get away from you sir."

"Your job may be to protect me and what's mine but when it comes to Caroline you don't need to fret. I know that girl better than anyone and I know what I'm doing so just do as I asked Daniel and move her stuff into my bedroom." Sonny states before turning around and opening his penthouse door.

As Sonny walks back inside the penthouse, Carly states "You better tell your accountant to give me one hell of a spending account because like I told you before this wedding of ours won't be cheap and neither am I."

"You'll have plenty of spending money" Sonny sighs out heavily. Figuring out whatever plan Caroline had in store for him may not be easy but he wasn't going to give up until he figured out what kind of mayhem Caroline wanted to set loose on him.

"And the ring better not disappoint"

Pulling out the ring box from out of his pocket, Sonny tosses it at her "That's the ring I bought for you and you will wear it whether you like the damn ring or not"

"Ouch" Carly mutters out as the ring box lands on her lap, Glancing up at Sonny without even opening the ring box Carly goes on to ask "What you're too good to get down on one knee to ask me properly?"

"No you're not worth the trouble" Sonny remarks back as he his men walk by him, heading towards the staircase.

"I'm sorry but you're going to have to ask me properly if you really want to keep your word to Joe and have me become your wife Sonny." Carly replies back as she places the ring box onto the coffee table.

"Scully never said anything about getting down on one knee" Sonny grumbles out as his men disappear upstairs.

"Yeah well Joe never bothered to ask me if I wanted you for a husband so the least you can do is get down on one knee and propose to me properly."

"Forget it I'm not getting down on one knee for the likes of you" Sonny states stubbornly

"You will if you want me to marry your sorry ass"

"Now there's some of the fire in ya that I'm used to seeing. I thought you called defeat Caroline? If you really are serious about marrying me it wouldn't matter if I get on my knee or not because like you pointed out I won the war. Although you're no prize so I guess there really is no winner here"  
"Fine. You're right you win Sonny" Carly remarks as she grabs the ring box from off the coffee table. Opening the box, Carly is shocked at how stunning the ring looked. She was sure the ring would be ugly since Sonny hated her but it was anything but ugly. It wasn't too flashy but it was still elegant. Taking the ring out of its box, the diamond sparkles as the light of the room hits it. Slipping the ring onto her ring finger, Carly raises her hand in the air… "It fits. Congratulations Sonny we're officially engaged."

"Yay" Sonny mumbles out sarcastically

Standing up on her good leg Carly goes on to say "Best of luck to you Sonny because I can assure you I won't be the typical mob wife"

"I'm sure you won't be" Sonny remarks with a heavy sigh as Carly turns her back on him and hops her way towards the staircase.

Jason tosses a beer bottle at Sonny figuring he needed the drink since every time he came over ever since Carly moved to Port Charles he needed one. He was about to drink that beer himself but he had a feeling his best friend needed it more.

Catching the beer, Sonny mumbles out "The woman is going to make me an alcoholic…I wouldn't put it pass Caroline if she planned on doing just that"

"What happened now?" Jason asks even though apart of him was afraid to hear what Sonny's answer might be

"She agreed to become my wife. In fact the guys are upstairs moving the crap I bought for Carly into my room as we speak."

"Wow. I didn't think Carly would agree to marry you without a hell of a fight" Jason remarks stunned by Sonny's statement.

"That's because she hasn't, not really anyways. The woman actually believes she can manipulate me. Can you believe that?! Well she has no idea whose she's dealing with. " Sonny remarks as he makes his way towards the couch.

"So you think Carly is planning something"

"Is the sky blue?" Sonny asks back

"So what do you think she's going to do?"

"I don't know yet but whatever it is she's pretty confident in her plan which I don't like one bit" Sonny states as he removes the cap off the beer bottle her was holding

"Do you want me to talk with her?"

"You? She already has you wrapped around her little finger like every other sap that crossed her path. So what the hell good are you when it comes to Caroline?" Sonny asks back

"She doesn't have me wrapped around her finger" Jason defends himself as Sonny takes a sip of beer.

"Sure she does Jason. You fell for her innocent look the second you laid eyes on her. You think she's grieving for Scully well I'm telling you the only thing Caroline is grieving about right now is the loss of manipulating powers she had living under Scully's roof."

"Sonny I was the one who saw Carly when you were in police custody. She had no idea I was there and I found her crying in her room over Scully's loss"

"See you fell right into the woman's trap. She knew sooner or later that one of my men would be knocking on her door to get her to drop the charges for getting me put in lock up and she played you like a pro" Sonny utters out, not buying for one second that Caroline had any genuine feelings for anyone but herself.

"Or maybe she does have a heart but is afraid to show it. Scully seemed to think so whenever he spoke about her."

"Love is blind Jason and Scully loved Caroline regardless of all the chaos she caused. Caroline never appreciated Scully's love she used him and I'm telling you she will never use me and I certainly will never love her."

"I think I'm going to have a talk with her. Maybe I'll be able to figure out what's she planning before she does anything that could get you into trouble." Jason states as Sonny takes a sip of his beer.  
Watching Jason leave Sonny doubts that Jason will get to the bottom of whatever Caroline was planning because like he pointed out to Jason she had him wrapped around her little finger.

Upstairs in the hallway Jason glances at Daniel who was carrying a box out of the guest room "Where's Carly?"

"In the entertainment room" Daniel calls out to him as he heads towards Sonny's bedroom.

Walking the short distance towards the entertainment room Jason turns the door handle and opens the door. The second he does he watches Carly quickly grabbed the remote that was on her lap and freezes the picture she was looking at. Noticing the tears in her eyes, Jason questions "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" Carly whispers out hating that Jason always had the bad timing at catching her at her weak moments. She never liked showing her softer side to anyone because she wasn't weak.  
Walking into the room, Jason shuts the door behind him as he glances at the TV screen and sees Joe Scully's face "Is that the-"

Cutting Jason off Carly confirms his suspicions "The DVD Joe made asking Sonny to marry me? Yeah Sonny told you I assumed all about it?"

"Yeah he also said you agreed to become his wife"

"You want to know what's so damn ironic about all of this?" When Jason nods his head at her Carly goes on to say "Joe only asked Sonny to marry me because he didn't think I could take care of myself."

"What's ironic about that?" Jason asks

"I didn't want to get my hopes up so I didn't tell anyone until I was sure everything was going to work out. I should have known better then to actually think anything good could happen to me without it being taken away from me but I didn't learn from the past. A few days before my birthday I was thrilled when I got this letter in the mail. I let myself think just this one time something good could happen and it wouldn't be taken away from me. It was an expectance letter to go to this amazing interior designer school. I was going to surprise Joe at my birthday party and tell him the news that I was finally ready to grow up and act like an adult and get my life together. Only I never got the chance to because he died the day of my birthday. If I had told Joe of my plans he would have never made this DVD asking Sonny to marry me because he would have realized I didn't need anyone to take care of me because I was going to be able to take care of myself" Carly explains

"You can still take a course in interior design I'm pretty sure PCU has some interior designer classes you could take" Jason remarks, stunned that Carly had actually applied for an interior designer course since all Scully and Sonny ever told him was how Carly's life revolved only around partying from night club to night club.

"What's the point? I'm a condemned woman serving time as the soon to be Mrs. Corinthos. I won't need to work because I'll have a huge spending account which is the only upside of being Sonny's wife"

"Are you really planning on marrying Sonny?" Jason asks suspiciously

"I don't have much of a choice now do I? Sonny has all the money and power and I have nothing without the guy so yeah I'll do the time Joe sentence me to and hope that my life sentence will only last Sonny's lifetime and not mine" Carly lies, since she had no desire to spend even one second as Sonny's wife. She just prayed that this plan of hers was going to work.

Closing the distance between them, Jason takes a seat beside her on the leather couch that Carly was sitting on… "Being married to Sonny might not be as bad as you think"

"Easy for you to say you're not the one that has to marry the pompous ass" Carly remarks as she turns off the TV with the remote.

"You could do a lot worst then marrying Sonny"

"I hardly think so. Sonny is the LAST guy I would choose as a husband if I wanted a husband which I never did, not that it matter to Joe what the hell I wanted for myself. If he cared what I wanted he would have asked me instead of going behind my back making that damn DVD." Carly scoffs out.

"I know you see Sonny as a punishment but maybe Scully asked Sonny to marry you because he knew something neither you nor Sonny knows just yet"

"Yeah and what might that be?" Carly asks

"Maybe he thought that you and Sonny would be good for each other. Scully knew you and Sonny better than anyone."

"Joe didn't know me at all because IF he did he wouldn't have made that stupid DVD!" Carly snaps out angrily. She knew she wasn't perfect and she could have been better towards Joe but nothing she did warranted being married to Sonny.

"He loved you like you were his daughter Carly. A man in Scully's position would want to make sure his daughter was well taken care of when he's gone. Scully viewed Sonny as a man that could take care of you and make sure you stay safe. He trusted Sonny so much he wanted the only girl he ever had to be with a man he trusted to take over everything he valued most"

"We're not in the 1800's Jason. I don't need a man to take care of me and Joe had no right to ask Sonny to marry me. Scully knew how much Sonny and I hated each other so tell me Jason what kind of loving father asks the enemy to marry their daughter?"

"Sonny isn't the enemy" Jason sighs out before going on to say "And Scully knew that Sonny would put whatever feelings of dislike of you aside and put your safety first. Scully knew you would be a target to his enemies and he also knew Sonny could protect you from them. He loved you deeply."  
"Anyone in the business could protect me from whatever danger that I may come across without being married to them. And even if he was sooooooooo hell bent on making someone marry me why couldn't he ask you to be my husband? At least I like you and you're not bad on the eyes either. We could have had a lot of fun together both in and out of the bedroom." Carly smiles as she scoots closer to Jason which causes him to groan out

"You've got to stop talking to me like that. We're friends Carly and Sonny wouldn't like to hear you saying those things to me or anyone else for that matter."

"Friends? If you were my friend you would convince Sonny not to marry me for both our sakes."

"Scully asked Sonny to marry you so there is nothing I can say that will change Sonny's mind on the matter. Sonny honors the people he loves and Scully was like the father he never had" Jason explains since he knew that there was no talking Sonny down about this marriage ordeal.

"My life always sucked. I guess that's what I get for actually trying to hope for a future I would actually love having. Everything good in my life disappears and the bad shit just keep coming at me" Carly states truthfully. Although she wasn't going to give up her freedom without a hell of a fight she knew that even if she did escape her life sentence of being Sonny wife something just as shitty or worse would come across her path.

"I'm sorry you're hurting" Jason softly states since he could see the pain in her eyes as she spoke. He knew a little bit about her past. He knew about her best friend dying in a car accident after her mother's death. That's when Carly's behavior took a turn for the worst according to both Scully and Sonny.

"I'm fine. If you don't mind I would like to be alone right now." Carly whispers out fighting back the tears that wanted to fall. She didn't want anyone's pity. She wasn't weak or helpless but for some reason she kept opening up to Jason. She didn't know why because she never could really open up to anyone.

"Sure" Jason nods his head as he stands up. Looking down at Carly, Jason offers "If you ever need to talk I'm right next door"

"I'll be fine" Carly reassures him. She just needed for her plan to work so she could live her life away from Sonny's.

Shutting the door behind him, Jason pulls out his cell phone as he walks down the hallway towards the staircase… "Hey Benny it's me I need you to do something for me. I need you to find out if Carly…yes I mean Caroline Benson, Benny she just prefers to call herself Carly. Look I need you to find out if she was accepted for some college courses for interior designing….No I don't know what college that's your job to find out Benny. Just let me know when you find out." Shoving his cell phone into his pockets Jason lets out a heavy sigh.

Walking into Luke's Sonny asks Claude who was behind the bar "Where's Luke? I hope he's cleaning up that pigsty of an office of his"

"Actually Luke left about a half hour ago Sonny. The PCPD actually found his stolen car"

Frowning, Sonny asks as he takes as seat on one of the stools in front of the bar "Someone actually stole that piece of junk?"

"Yeah, a cute blonde woman that stopped by here a while ago took his car. God knows why she would steal it because when she walked in here the woman seemed to have tons of cash by what Luke told me. The PCPD found his car in the middle of nowhere and had it towed"

"The towing probably cost more than what Luke's car is wroth" Sonny smirks

"I'll have you know partner the memories alone I had in that car was worth the towing" Luke remarks as he walks up from behind Sonny.

"Whatever. I'm still shocked someone would actually want to drive that piece of junk other than you. The thing is a death trap."

"I think she was running away scared man. From the little time I spent with the girl I got the impression she had a guy that wasn't treating her right at home. She said the reason why she was in town was because of a controlling bastard. I asked her if the guy hit her but she told me no. I told her if she needed my help I would be happy to help her out but she refused it."

"She was probably lying. Women don't like to admit when the guy they love beats on them because they're too afraid and embarrassed to" Sonny remarks dryly knowing from experience since his mom was too afraid to report Deke for smacking her around.

"Yeah maybe but she was feisty which doesn't make sense to me why she would let a prick hit on her. The woman had fire running through her veins"

"Maybe it's the early stages. She isn't broken enough so she still has some fight in her left." Sonny remarks trying to push out the visuals he got of his mother's helpless screams as Deke beat on her. 

"Well if I ever meet the son of a bitch who she was running from I'll school him really good" Luke remarks. He didn't know why but there was just something about her that got to him.

"If you find him I'll personally help you make sure that son of a bitch never miss treats a woman ever again" Sonny says in a deadly tone of voice

"Thanks man"

"And if you find her tell her I will help her anyway that I can."

"Well do man" Luke nods. Letting out a heavy sigh Luke asks "So what brings you by?"

"Can you give us a moment Claude?"

"Sure thing Sonny" Claude nods before heading out into the back to give them privacy

As Luke takes a seat beside him, Sonny states "Caroline Benson agreed to become my wife"

"Already? Wow that's surprising considering how much you told me she disliked you"

"Yeah well she hasn't really agreed to it she's just trying to pull one over on me. The woman is planning something and she has Jason under her spell."

"Really? The guy can stare anyone down and he knows right away when someone is lying and you're telling me that Caroline Benson turned Jason's brain into mush?"

"She's good" Sonny remarks

"She must be" Luke smirks

"Yeah well as good as she may be I'm better"

"No doubt" Luke nods

"I'm going to be busy for a while with business and Caroline so I need you to put on your "A" game Luke. I need you to generate more business for Luke's because I hate losing money"

"Sure thing man. Don't you worry about a thing I'll get this place jam packed again"

"Good." Sonny mutters out, although he wasn't sure Luke would actually pull through.

A little while later Carly steps out of the shower stall after drying herself off with one of the black towels that was in Sonny's bathroom. Letting out a frustrated groan as she realizes she forgot to take some clean clothes to change into with her before taking her shower Carly tosses the towel she held onto the marble floor. Luckily for her Sonny wasn't home since she had no desire to let him see her naked ever again. The little peep show she had given to Sonny was in the heat of the moment and a one-time deal. Walking her way towards the door Carly opens the wash room door and makes a beeline for her dresser that Sonny had purchased for her. Opening the top drawer open Carly is about to grab herself a pair of panties but before she can grab them she jumps a little, startled as she hears Sonny's husky voice calling out to her…

"Trying to seduce me Caroline?"

Turning in the direction of his voice, Carly spots Sonny standing by the veranda doors with a drink in his hand. The way he looked at her sent chills throughout her body as he took in her nakedness. How his gaze from across the room could affect her so much she had no idea why, but it did anger her to feel that way. No guy she's ever been with ever gave her the kind of sensation the way his eyes did from across the room and it wasn't right since Sonny was the enemy. Clearing her voice, Carly replies "Don't flatter yourself Sonny. I just forgot to take a change of clothes that's all. I had no idea you were home."

"Right you had nooooooooooo idea I was home and yet you haven't made a move yet to cover yourself up." Sonny notes out loud. Although he did enjoy the view of her naked body as a part of him wonders if Caroline planned on using what God gave to her in hopes to distract him from finding out her plans. If that was her plan she was in for a rude awaking because her beauty wouldn't stop him from finding out her true plans of vengeance he had no doubt she had in store for him. Only a fool would believe Caroline Benson's word to be true and he was no fool.

"Maybe I was waiting for you to turn around. You know a true gentlemen would have announce his presence the second you saw me walk out that door wearing nothing" Carly remarks as she places her hands over her hips

"You're probably right a gentlemen would but I'm no gentlemen" Sonny comments as his eyes travel down her still exposed body.

"Obviously you're not but I thought you posed as one. Joe always seemed to think you were such a noble person but I always knew better. I always saw you for who you really are Sonny your dimples never got to me and your so called charm never turned my brain into mush like the bimbos that crossed your path"

Drinking down the rest of his drink as he makes his way towards her Sonny places his now empty glass on top of her dresser. Invading her personal space, Sonny licks his lower lip as he huskily states "And I know exactly who you are Caroline"

Cocking her head to the side not about to be intimated by how close Sonny's body was to hers Carly remarks "You may think you know me but you don't"

Lightly stroking her arm, Sonny comments "Maybe I should get to know you a little better than"  
Feeling the dangerous spark between them as he strokes her bare arm Carly couldn't help but wonder if he was one of those Latin Love Gods that every woman dreamt about having in their fantasy's. It was hard to imagine that someone she hated so much could make her feel so much without even trying…

"Maybe you should" Carly softly states as she gazes into his dark chocolate brown eyes that were looking at her with pure desire instead of hatred which she was normally use to seeing within the depths of his eyes.

With a grunt Sonny leans into Caroline to give her a kiss but stops in his tracks when he suddenly hears someone knocking on his bedroom door. With a growl like sound, Sonny jerks his head towards the door as he yells out in a frustrated tone of voice "What?!"

"Boss Carlos is downstairs he says he needs to speak with you. He says it's urgent" Max calls out throughout the other side of the closed door.

"I'll be right there" Sonny calls out with a heavy sigh as he silently wonders what the hell was so important that Carlos couldn't wait until morning where he was supposed to meet up with him at the Port Charles Grill. Taking a look at Caroline who had a funny expression across her face he goes on to say "Well finish this later…and uh pick up your dirty clothes you left on the floor by the time I get back. There's a hamper in the washroom for a reason Caroline so use it"

As Sonny walks away from her, Carly blinks her eyes shut. Chewing on her lower lip she silently wonders what the hell she was thinking. If Max hadn't interrupted them she would have slept with that controlling bastard and she had a feeling she would have enjoyed herself too. Having sex with Sonny wasn't a part of her plan and she had to stick with it. Besides whatever feelings Sonny gave her meant nothing to her. She was just horny and the lack of sex was getting to her since she always had a healthy wild sexual lifestyle. She was never attracted to Sonny and that hasn't changed. Nope! She FELT nothing for Sonny Corinthos. It was just sexually frustration. Hearing the door shut close behind Sonny , Carly blinks her eyes open and grabs the pair of panties she was about to put on before Sonny had startled her.

~~**~~**~~**~~

Making his way down the staircase, Sonny spots Carlos sitting on his couch wearing a black trench coat. "This better be important"

Glancing towards Sonny as he made his way towards him, Carlos states "I wouldn't waste your time coming here if it wasn't. Your time as is mine is valuable Sonny"

"Well what is it?" Sonny demands impatiently

"I'm here about Joseph Sorel" Carlos simply states as he stands up from his spot on the couch.

"What about Sorel?" Sonny demands as he places his hands over his hips

"Sorel approached me wanting me to join alliances with him. He wants to control the Port Charles territory so he can push his drugs into your territory. He thought he could turn me against you but I assured him I was loyal to you as I was to Scully."

"And what did he say when you told him you wouldn't turn against me?"

"He called me a fool and told me that I would be sorry because anyone that stands by you would end up dead."

"Sorel's just blowing smoke. He knows that if he tries and takes me on it will be his funeral." Sonny remarks not thinking too much about it since he knew that Sorel didn't have the manpower or the guts to make any drastic moves against him.

"Boss I think you should send Caroline away for her safety" Carlos suggests

"I don't need to send Caroline away to keep her safe" Sonny states, in fact he believed Caroline was safer with him especially since she had a knack of getting herself into trouble if she wasn't supervised.

"I strongly urge you to reconsider boss. He threaten to kill anyone close to you and once word hits the streets you have a fiancé Caroline's life will be endanger"

"Caroline's life has been endangered ever since Scully took her into his home and raised her as his daughter. Caroline will be staying here with me where she belongs" Sonny states a little annoyed by Carlos concern over Caroline since she wasn't Carlos business but HIS.

"Scully wouldn't approve of Caroline being in Port Charles with Sorel making death threats" Carlos asserts hoping he could use Scully as a way to reason with Sonny.

"Who the fuck do you think you are telling me what Scully would want?!Scully asked ME NOT you to marry Caroline! Scully put his trust in ME and NOT you to keep Caroline safe! If I say Caroline is SAFE in Port Charles she is and Scully would back me up on whatever decisions I make because he trusts MY judgment! He gave me his territory just like he gave me Caroline because he knew I was the better man. Caroline is NOT your concern so forget about her." Sonny snaps out as he balls his hands into fists by his sides.

"I didn't mean to upset you Sonny. I was just trying to look out for Caroline because I know how much she meant to Scully. I'm truly sorry that my words have angered you but as your employee it's my job to point out the dangers to you and if you ask me Sorel is a threat you should take seriously boss"

"Good. You pointed it out, now get out"

Nodding his head, Carlos sighs out "Very well sir. Are we still on for tomorrow morning?"

"Yeah" Sonny states with a clench jaw.

"Then goodnight sir and see you tomorrow." Carlos states as he walks away from Sonny and heads towards the door. As he reaches the door Max opens it as Jason walks in…."Jason"

"Carlos" Jason calls out his name shocked to see him as he walks past him out the door. Glancing at Sonny he can tell by the look across his face that he is clearly upset. As the door shuts closed behind him, Jason asks "What happened?"

"Apparently Sorel is making threats to take me down" Sonny remarks, making his way towards the mini bar.

Watching Sonny toss ice cubs angrily into a tall glass, Jason states "Sorel can be a pain in the ass but it would be suicide to go after you and he knows it."

"Exactly" Sonny remarks as he pours water into the glass. Locking eyes with Jason, Sonny goes on to say "Carlos asked me to send Caroline away for her safety and when I said no he brought up Scully thinking that would sway me."

"That was low" Jason comments as he walks over to the couch and sits down.

"Yeah well he claims he's just looking out for Caroline because Scully loved her so much but I think its bullshit. I'm starting to think that Carlos wanted more than Scully's territory before he died. He's way too concern about her whereabouts and her safety and I don't like it"

"I don't think Carlos would try and sleep with the boss's wife if that's what you're thinking. Carlos is probably just trying too hard to prove himself to you by making sure your fiancé stays safe. He just doesn't know Sorel like we do Sonny." Jason remarks since he had a feeling Sonny was letting his jealously get the best of him.

"Yeah well I don't want him alone around Caroline" Sonny mentions before taking a huge gulp of water

"But maybe sending Carly away for a little while wouldn't be such a bad idea"

"You don't think I can keep Caroline safe from Sorel?" Sonny asks, placing his glass on top of the mini bar counter.

"No not at all. I know you can Sonny its just-"

"Just what?" Sonny asks cutting him off.

"Carly told me she applied for interior design course before Scully died and I had Benny look into it and it turns out she wasn't lying. She got accepted at a really good University. Pratt Institute is in Brooklyn New York and it's one of the best University's in the field of interior design. It's not too far from Port Charles Sonny so you can visit Carly anytime you like."

"Scully probably paid off someone to get Caroline accepted" Sonny remarks stunned that Caroline was planning on furthering her education since she was so damn lazy

"Not according to Carly he didn't. She wanted to surprise Scully but he died before she could tell him the news. And according to Benny Carly has really good grades in school despite the fact she always found herself getting into trouble. I think she got accepted on her own like she claims. I also think you should let her go. It will help you focus on business and take care of people who don't agree with Scully's choice in handing over his territory over to you instead of Carlos. Caroline's anger towards you may soften in result, making marriage between the both of you more enjoyable since I don't think you want to spend the rest of your life at war with your wife." Jason explains. 

Letting out a heavy sigh, Sonny asks "And when is her course supposed to start?"

"End of December right after Christmas which doesn't give you too much time together as a married couple since we're already almost in December. I know it's fast but I think it would be good for the both of you if you let her follow her dreams Sonny. While Carly is focusing on school you'll have time to establish yourself as boss now that Scully is dead." Jason remarks

"What about PCU? Don't they have courses in interior design there?" Sonny asks since he would much rather have Caroline at home where he could keep an eye on her.

"They do but they're not one of the tops schools in that field and she might not be able to start as soon as she would with Pratt Institute"

"I need to think about this" Sonny sighs out

"Alright." Jason nods his head.

Walking into Luke's office Bobbie asks as she notices Luke emptying out his desk drawers "You're finally cleaning up your office. Sonny is going to be thrilled"

"No I'm not. I actually looking for something" Luke states without looking up at his baby sister

"Well whatever you're looking for must be important" Bobbie notes

"Tell you the truth Barbra-Jean I have no idea what the heck I'm looking for" Luke confesses as he lets out a heavy sigh and looks up at her.

"I don't understand"

"A blonde chick entered Luke's and there was just something about her that got to me Barbra-Jean. I don't know why but I feel like I know her from somewhere and I'm just trying to figure out where I met her and who she is" Luke explains

"Luke you're a married man, a happily married man by the way"

"I know I know baby sister I'm not planning on plowing her garden and cheating on Laura. You know Laura is the love of my life but that blonde needs my help and I need to figure out who the hell she is before I can find her and help her"

"Why do you care so much about a girl you may or may not know Luke?"

"I just do" Luke sighs out heavily not sure how he could explain it to Bobbie since he couldn't even explain it to himself yet

"What does Laura think about all of this?"

"I haven't told Laura yet but I will as soon as I figure out where the hell I know that blonde bomb shell from." Luke states

"Just don't do anything stupid Luke, whoever this woman is isn't worth losing Laura to" Bobbie remarks concern for her brother's marriage

"My marriage will be fine" Luke states with a heavy sigh since he had no plans on stepping out on his wife.

"I sure hope so" Bobbie sighs out which causes Luke to shoot her a frustrated look…. "Anyways I came by to invite you, Laura and the kids for dinner. Roy and I are getting serious Luke and I think it would be nice for all of us to have family dinner together."

"You know I never pictured one of my best buddies with my little sister but you both make a good couple. I'm happy for you baby sister that you found someone who will treat you right unlike Tony Jones who cheated on you with some intern nurse"

"I don't want to talk about Tony and his affair Luke"

"I'm sorry"

"Anyways Lucas will be there so he and Lulu will be able to play with each other"

"Good that's good. Maybe you should invite Sonny too"

"Sonny?"

"Yeah. He's kind of down right now with Scully's death and all so maybe a little family get-together will do him some good. Besides I'm kind of curious to meet his bride to be"

"Sonny's getting married?" Bobbie asks shocked since she wasn't aware that Sonny even had a girlfriend. In fact she has never known Sonny to ever have a serious girlfriend. The women Sonny spent time with where flings or girls that used to work for the strip joint he used to own when he first came to Port Charles.

"Yeah he's getting hitched to Joe Scully's step daughter Caroline Benson"

"Don't they hate each other?" Bobbie asks since all she heard was how much Sonny couldn't stand Caroline Benson from Luke over the years.

"Yeah which would make dinner a whole lot more interesting don't ya think" Luke grins  
"You're evil"

"Oh come on baby sis aren't you curious to meet the spitfire that can rattle Sonny's cage to the point she has?"

"A little I suppose"

"So give Sonny a ring and invite him over along with his fiancé."

"Fine I will" Bobbie states although she wasn't sure it was a good idea or not because of the children.

"Good." Luke grins before going back to rummaging through his things

~~**~~**~~**~~

With her wet hair tied up with a clip Carly stood by Sonny's dresser drawer as she glances down at the picture frames that were on his dresser. One was an old black and white picture that she assumed was Sonny's mother holding what looked to be him as a newborn child. The other picture was a picture of Scully and Sonny together at what looked like to be a restaurant. Both of them looked so happy in that picture. Truth be told she never saw Sonny look so happy before now. Probably because he despised her so much whenever he would see her his happiness would fade. She had witnessed Scully happy more often than not but whenever he looked her way there was always some pity in his eyes since he knew the heartache she had suffered through. Knowing the pain she suffered through makes Scully's choice of husbands for her even more confusing since you would think he wouldn't want to give her more headache than she already had to go through by dealing with Sonny on a day to day bases. Hearing the door open Carly looks up and sees Sonny's face.

"What are you up to?" Sonny asks noting her by his dresser with a strange look across her pretty little face. He was also disappointed to see Caroline wearing flannel pajamas since a huge part of him had hoped Caroline would be naked ready and waiting for him to finish what they almost started before Max interrupted them.

"Nothing"

"I have a hard time to believe that. There's no rest for the wicked after all" Sonny comments as he walks into his…their bedroom and shuts the door behind him.

"You should know you're the most evil person I know" Carly remarks coldly as she walks towards the veranda doors

"I'm sorry it's an old habit." Sonny sighs out knowing Jason was right that he couldn't spend the rest of his lifetime at war with Caroline. He as the bigger person had to make the first move and try and make peace with Caroline.

"Since when do you apologize to me or anyone for that matter?" Carly asks back stunned that he could even say the words I'm sorry.

"You're going to be my wife and I don't want to be at war with you anymore Caroline. I don't want to make a bad situation worse. We're stuck together so we might as well make the best of it" Sonny explains.

"Oh" Carly simply states as she glances out the veranda doors windows into the darkness.

Making his way over to her, Sonny asks "How's your ankle?"

"It's better now."

"Good that's good. Happy you're feeling better" Sonny mumbles out

"Thanks" Carly sighs out wishing she could be anywhere but in Port Charles. She couldn't wait for Billy to arrive into town so she could put her plan into motion. The only downside about her plan was that she was sure Jason would be angry about the fallout of her plan but his anger was better than a lifetime of being married to a man who hated her as much as she hated him. Besides both she and Sonny would be better off without one another because there was noooooooooooooo way in hell they could ever make each other happy.

"I see that you picked up your clothes from off the floor" Sonny notes pleased that Carly had actually picked up after herself since she was the biggest slob he ever met.

"Uh-huh" Carly mumbles out crossing her hands over her chest, wishing he would go away because the more she saw Sonny, God help her the more she craved to have him which was just WRONG.  
Placing his hands onto her shoulders a dimple smile appears across his face as he realizes that Caroline's breathing pattern changes. His touch was obviously getting to her. At least he wasn't the only one feeling the forbidden heat between them… "I'm going to take my shower"

Chewing on her lower lip, Carly fights back a moan that desperately wanted to escape. "oh-okay" Carly mumbles out

With a small chuckle Sonny walks away from Caroline and heads towards the washroom door.

Walking out of the washroom with a towel wrapped around his waist Sonny frowns a little as he walks into the somewhat darken room. The only light that shined into the room was the lamp on the night stand on what was supposed to be Caroline's side of the bed and the light coming out from the washroom. Caroline was sleeping on his side of the bed underneath the blankets. With a heave sigh Sonny was disappointed to find Caroline asleep since he was hoping to return Caroline the favor by showing off his goods since he got to see hers. Watching Caroline as she slept for a few minutes a small smile appears across his face. He had never really watched Caroline sleep before and he had to admit she looks really pretty in her sleep. She almost looked like an angle with her blonde somewhat wet curly head of hair of hers spread over his pillow. With a heavy sigh, Sonny makes his way towards his dresser to grab a pair of boxers to sleep in.

Blinking her eyes open a moan almost escapes her lips as she sees Sonny's naked backside as the cotton towel he had drops to the floor. DAMN he had a nice butt Carly silently thinks to herself never realizing how nice it was since it was always hidden underneath his suit pants. Even when he went down to Florida to visit Joe she never saw him in anything but in his usual suit pants. She never understood why Sonny couldn't wear shorts like a normal person. And now after seeing his firm tight ass she didn't understand why he didn't show off what God gave him because her motto has always been if you got it flaunt it. As Sonny grabs a pair of silk boxers and starts to put them on with a heavy sigh Carly turns her back to him and blinks her eyes shut hoping the imagines of Sonny's naked backside didn't invaded her dreams since Sonny was the LAST person she should be have dirty thoughts about.

After putting on his boxers Sonny leans down and picks up the towel he dropped. Clutching the towel in his hand Sonny glances back towards his bed and frowns a little… "Caroline you awake?" Sonny calls out softly since he could have sworn he felt her eyes on him. When she doesn't reply, Sonny silently assumes that his mind must be playing games with him and that Caroline had just probably changed positions in her sleep. Making his way inside the washroom Sonny places his towel in the hamper and then flicks the light shut. Walking towards his bed…well their bed Sonny admires Caroline's sleeping form. Pulling back the sheets a little he climbs inside the bed. He takes a moment to take in her beauty a little more before reaching over and turning off the only light that now lit the room. As the room falls into darkness, Sonny silently thinks to himself that maybe married life to Caroline might not be as bad as he first thought it would be.

Well that's all for now. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. I want to thank everyone for all their wonderful feedback. It encourages me to write more chapters. As always all feedback is welcomed and valued

Take care


	9. Chapter 9

Love Me Not  
Chapter 9

Sleep was an imposable feat as she laid in total darkness right beside the man she viewed as her enemy. But it wasn't her hatred for the man that caused her insomnia it was the feeling of lust that invaded her mind that stopped her from sleeping. Her body begged her to just give into her sinful thoughts she's been thinking of the past hour or so and have her sweet way with her archenemy. Although as much as she desired to be with Sonny a bigger part of her knew it was a bad idea to give into the strong cravings she had for him. Giving herself to Sonny would only give him even more power over her than he already possess because of Joe Scully, so she was going to stay strong for her sake and not give Sonny any more power no matter how horny she got. Besides freedom was almost in her grasp so now wasn't the time to do something stupid. As soon as Billy comes to town her plan will be set into motion and Sonny will have no choice but to admit defeat and give her, her freedom back.

Her eyes may be closed but he had a feeling that she was awake even though her body lies perfectly still on his side of the bed for the last hour or so. He would be lying if he said he wasn't tempted to roll over and ravish her until their bodies became spent from the love making and they found themselves into a deep sleep. The only thing that stopped him from giving into his lower half demands was because he didn't want to give her that kind of power over him. He knew all too well how a woman like Caroline Benson viewed the world. Sex to her was power and power was something he wasn't willing to give to his soon to be bride. If he makes the first move he knew Caroline would see it as a weakness and that she could use her sexiness as a way to manipulate him. So instead of satisfying his sexual needs he was going to wait for her to come to him, making her give up what little power she did have over him. Besides he didn't believe that Caroline could last without sex for too long so he knew it was only a matter of time before she came to him to fulfill her sexual appetite.

Last night was a hellish night to say the least and it was all HER fault! She was a pain in the ass during daylight and she was pure torture at nightfall. As he watched her sleep peaceful the last half hour he envied and hated her at the same time. He had assumed last night would be at least as hard on her as it was on him but obviously not since sleep clearly didn't elude her as it did him. He had to admit she did look really pretty sleeping on his side of the bed and somehow she just seemed right lying there in his bed, like she belonged there.

With a heavy sigh he takes a quick glance at his watch to see what time it was. Seeing the time he knew he had to leave her side and head out of the penthouse to meet with Carlos. He wasn't looking forward to his meeting with Carlos especially after last night but it had to be done. With one last glace at Caroline he stands up from the chair he was sitting on and walks away from her.

Blinking her eyes open as she hears the door softly close behind Sonny as he finally left the room; Carly lets out a sigh of relief. Quickly she jumps out of bed and makes a mad dash towards the washroom door that has been calling her for what seemed to be an eternity. She didn't dare let Sonny know she knew he was gawking at her since he got out of bed this morning because she didn't want to clue him in on the fact that HE had a HUGE effect on her last night.

~~**~~**~~

As the limo heads into the morning traffic towards the Port Charles Grill Jason notes "You look like hell" he could tell by the expression across his best friend's face that he didn't appreciate him pointing out his appearance since it was obvious to him that Sonny didn't sleep well last night even if he was properly groomed like he always was…. "So uh how did things go between you and Carly this morning?" Jason goes on to ask since it was soooooooooo quiet last night and this morning. Truth be told last night he was even tempted to check in on Carly and Sonny to make sure neither one of them were trying to kill the other in their sleep but thought better of it since he didn't want to risk catching Sonny and Carly in a compromising situation.

"She's still sleeping" Sonny grumbles out, still annoyed that she could sleep so well in his bed without being tempted whatsoever to jump his bones. The Caroline he knew was the biggest slut he ever met so the fact that she didn't jump his bones was shocking especially since he was soooooooooooooooo much better than the losers she banged.

"I did some checking around last night and I thought you might want to know that Sorel did indeed stop by at the Port Charles Grill and met with Carlos. Carlos's story seems to check out. I know Carlos was out of line regarding Carly but he was just being zealous I think to show you his loyalty to you. I know there's always been tension between you and Carlos but he always did pull through for Scully" Jason comments since he had a feeling Sonny wasn't in the mood to talk about Carly.

"Yeah well if Carlos wants to keep breathing he better stay the hell away from Caroline!" Sonny snaps out, since he didn't like the attention Carlos was giving to Caroline. Caroline was HIS business and no one else's!

Biting his tongue about the jealously he heard in Sonny's tone of voice as Sonny spoke out Jason simply nods his head and then proceeds to glance outside the window knowing it was best not to point out the fact to Sonny that he was overly possessive of Carly, a woman he always proclaimed to hate so much over the years.

As Jason looks away from him, Sonny lets out a little huff before glancing out of his own window as he silently wonders if Caroline would still be sleeping in his bed by the time he got back home from his meeting.

~~**~~**~~

Letting out a yawn Carly glances at the time. The blue lights on the alarm clock that was on the night stand read seven am. Never in her adult life had she ever been up this early. Normally she would stumble her way into her bedroom at one or two in the morning after partying heavily and then only get up after lunch, sometimes a little earlier when Joe would wake her up and make her have lunch with him whenever he wasn't out working. As she lets out another yawn, Carly figures she had maybe one to two hours of sleep last night only to dream about HIM! The only comfort she had about the whole situation was that she knew that Billy should be arriving to Port Charles soon, saving her from a lifetime of Sonny.

~~**~~**~~

Noticing, Jason, Sonny and Rolando making their way towards his table, Carlos stands up from his chair and shoots Sonny a small smile.

"Carlos" Jason nods his head as they reach the table Carlos was sitting at.

"Jason" Carlos nods then glances at Sonny who still looked as annoyed at him as he did last night when he tried to get Sonny to move Caroline out of town for safety reasons. "Good morning boss."

"Sit down Carlos" Sonny states, wanting to just get down to business. He wasn't in the mood for false displays of pleasantries

Sitting back down in his vacated seat, Carlos clears his throat a little before bring up last night events "I would like to apologize for last night. I was out of line. I shouldn't have pushed you the way I did but I only did have the best attentions"

"I don't care about your attentions. Caroline is off limits to you. Her safety isn't your concern whatsoever. Scully entrusted Caroline with me, NOT you." Sonny snaps out in a low but stern voice since he didn't want to attract the attention of the other people who were dinning this morning at the Port Charles Grill.

"I understand. I won't make the same mistake again"

"Then we shouldn't have a problem" Sonny replies back, although he had A LOT of doubts about Carlos working for him. His only saving grace right now was Jason and Scully's memory but that only bought him so much good faith.

As Sonny finishes his sentence Carlos suddenly spots Sorel making his way towards their table… "Boss we have company"

With a smirk across his face, Sonny states much to Jason's and especially Carlos surprise "I know I invited him" 

Descending the staircase wearing a pair of skinny jeans with a black cotton sweater with her naturally curly blonde hair flowing over her shoulder blades Carly walks pass the maid and smiles a smile of relief when she realizes that Sonny had left the penthouse since he was nowhere in sight. As she makes her way towards the front door, planning on paying Jason a friendly visit she suddenly hears a male voice coming through the other side of the door demanding to see her. She didn't recognize the voice so she curiously opens the door wondering who would want to see her here.

"Finally! Miss Benson right?" Taggert states as Johnny tries to block his view from the beautiful blonde that had opened the door. He had heard from his buddy that worked at the Florida Police department that Caroline Benson was a looker, but he had grossly play down her looks since Caroline Benson was more than just your average pretty woman.

"Yeah, who's asking?" Carly questions as Johnny places himself in front of her.

"Don't say another word to this man. He's the fuzz" Johnny comments with disgust laced in his voice, shooting Taggert a dirty look.

"I'm a lieutenant of the PCPD Miss Benson and I'm here because I'm concern for your safety. A friend of mine in Florida informed me that you had Sonny Corinthos arrested for kidnapping and then dropped the charges against him the next day" Taggert states as he glares back at Johnny

Pushing Johnny to the side, Carly utters out "I can handle this"

"I think it would be best if you let me handle this." Johnny states, making eye contact with Carly, knowing that the LAST thing the boss would want is for Miss Benson to talk to Taggert of all people.

"I'm a big girl I can handle myself just fine with flat foot here" Carly remarks before turning her gaze on the officer who was standing in front of her. "I know cops don't have much for brains but even the stupidest cops would know kidnapped people don't run free around an extravagant penthouse. No kidnapped people are tired and gagged hidden from the world which I'm clearly not"

The woman had a mouth on her, but he knew that his friend had a good gut instinct and he wasn't about to let this go. This hot headed woman was his key in finally taking down Sonny so he was going to do whatever it took to uncover the truth and save this woman from Sonny in the process. "If you're afraid Miss Benson I give you my world that I will make sure you stay protected from Mr. Corinthos and his goons."

"Afraid of Sonny? HA! Are you kidding me? I can more than handle my fiancé both in and out of the bedroom. Now I don't know how close you and your little pal are but he sure as hell made a fool out of you since I informed the Florida Police department that my fiancé and I had a little tiff so I let a rookie cop slapped the cuffs on him. Once I cool down I dropped the charges and came to Port Charles so my fiancé and I could plan our wedding" Carly utters out, since she wasn't about to depend on a cop to set her free. Cops were useless she wouldn't even trust them to save a cat from a tree let alone her freedom from Sonny.

Pulling out his card Taggert hands it to her as he states "If you ever need my insistence you can go ahead and call me anytime"

"I might do that if I'm looking for a good doughnut shop and can't find one" Carly grins, as Johnny smirks at Taggert impressed by how well Miss Benson handled Taggert.

Shaking his head, Taggert lets out a frustrated sigh and heads towards the elevator doors since it was apparent to him that Caroline Benson wasn't about to turn on Sonny anytime soon.

~~**~~**~~

"There's seems to be a misunderstanding so I invited Sorel here to clear things up for all of us" Sonny states before taking a sip of coffee he had ordered for himself earlier while Sorel joined their table

"There was no misunderstanding boss. Sorel approached me and asked me to join forces with him to take you down." Carlos spats out angrily since he didn't appreciate the ambush.

"Maybe we should have this meeting somewhere else" Jason suggests since they didn't normally meet with the enemy so openly. The No Name would have been a better place for this type of meeting Sonny suddenly sprung on everyone.

"There's no blood shed that's going to be happening today so there's no need to change venue" Sonny utters out. Although he was pretty sure sooner or later Sorel's blood would be on his hands and maybe even Carlos's blood.

"I think we can all live in harmony with each other if you would realize that letting me move my merchandise would not only be beneficial to me but to all of us as well" Sorel declares

"You know my feelings on the subject and my feeling will not be swayed" Sonny remarks dryly since he wouldn't allow drugs on his territory. Not only drugs were bad for the children of Port Charles but it was bad for business. Drug dealers always ended up using their product and druggies were bad for business. They made foolish mistakes that could land him and his whole organization into trouble.

"Then I see no reason to be here" Sorel remarks, standing up from the chair he was sitting on.

"We'll be in touch" Jason calls out to Sorel as he makes his leave.

"I handled the drug problem in Puerto Rico I can handle it here as well." Carlos states

"No. I can handle Sorel myself. I want you to go back to Puerto Rico because you're not needed here."

"If that's what you want I'll leave" Carlos replies

"That's what I want" Sonny states dryly

"Alright I'll pack my things and head back to Puerto Rico"

"Good and I'll be coming down to check up on things after Caroline and I get married" Sonny states

"Very well" Carlos states with a nod before standing up and then walking away from the table.

~~**~~**~~

Opening the penthouse door Carly glances at Johnny who was standing guard. He looked back at her nervously which told her Johnny was probably a really bad poker player since she could read his facial expressions so perfectly. It was kind of surprising Sonny would hire a guy that gave away his emotions so easily since that couldn't be good for business. She wagered that a little police interrogation would have him spelling his guts out. Not that she cared if Sonny landed in jail but it was surprising Sonny wasn't smart enough to realize that Johnny could be his downfall.

Fiddling with his tie as Miss Benson stared him down Johnny clears his throat a little before asking… "May I help you Miss Benson?"

"Are you new in the business?"

"Mr. Corinthos wouldn't want me discussing business matters with you"

"That's okay. I have no interest in business matters I just want to make sure my soon to be hubby has someone guarding me that actually has some sort of skill. You see Sonny on a good day wouldn't even spit on me if I caught on fire so I'm just curious Johnny would you save me if my life needed saving?"  
"You don't have to worry about that. I would die for you Miss Benson. It's my job to protect you and that's exactly what I will do and for the record the boss would save you too. He would never let a lady get harmed if he could stop it especially if that lady happens to be his fiancé"

"Yeah well I don't know about that. Sonny would probably be thankful if I die because than his obligation to me because of Joe would be gone" Carly comments knowing that Sonny could care less about her and the feeling was mutual.

"You're wrong. If you really believe that you don't know the boss at all" Johnny states confidently.

"He must pay you well for you to be sucking him to him even in his absence" Carly remarks

"I wouldn't work for Mr. Corinthos if I didn't respect him"

"You're such the good solider" Carly smirks before turning around and shutting the door behind her.

~~**~~**~~

Heading back to Harbor View Towers Sonny notes as he glances at Jason who was sitting beside him "You seem upset"

"I'm just curious why you didn't tell me you were inviting Sorel this morning to join us" Jason remarks since it wasn't like Sonny not to fill him in on important things that involved business matters

"I had other things on my mind besides I'm the boss I don't need to explain myself to you or to anyone else" Sonny states with a snap

"I just want to know what's going on that way I can protect you better" Jason sighs out as he silently believes the other things Sonny had on his mind this morning was Carly and she was probably the reason why Sonny was in one of his moods.

"Like I said no blood was going to be shed this morning. I know what I'm doing Jason"

"I know you do. I think we should keep a closer eye on Sorel. You have more to lose now that you're about to be married Sonny"

"IF anyone dares to even make an attempt to go after Caroline they're going to WISH they were never born!" Sonny dryly states

~~**~~**~~

Stepping off the elevator Sonny walks over towards Johnny who was standing guard at his post "How were things here while I was gone?"

"Pretty quiet for the most part boss but you should know that Taggert stopped by"

"What the hell did that bald headed jackass want now?" Sonny demands annoyed that Taggert showed up at his home.

"He heard about the mishap that happen to you in Florida and wanted to make sure Miss Benson was alright" Johnny responds as Jason walks up behind Sonny.

"You didn't let that IDIOT near Caroline did you?!"Sonny asks

"Well sir-"

"YOU LET CAROLINE NEAR TAGGERT?!"

Opening the penthouse door Carly utters out "Oh relax your friend the cop didn't leave here with a happy ending."

"Miss Benson actually handled Taggert pretty well boss" Johnny chimes in

"She shouldn't have been near the bastard to begin with!" Sonny snaps out

"I tried to stop Miss Ben-"

Cutting Johnny off Carly speaks up "And I told Johnny I could handle it. If Taggert didn't get the chance to talk to me he would suspect even more that I was here against my will so I put his theory to rest and explained to him that kidnapped people don't roam around in luxury. It was a total lie but like you always said I'm a good liar"

"I never said you were good at lying, just that you were a liar" Sonny remarks

Rolling her eyes at him, Carly utters out "Well Taggert bought it"

"Taggert isn't smart" Sonny smirks

"Whatever" Carly sighs out as she turns on her heals and walks away from the doorway

"What happened today with Taggert is to never happen again. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes boss" Johnny nods

"Good" Sonny mumbles out before heading back inside his penthouse, slamming the penthouse door behind him.

"Get ready Johnny because we're in for a hell of a ride" Jason remarks before making his way towards his penthouse, planning on calling Stan to see how they could make the penthouse more secure now that Carly was living in Port Charles with Sonny because Carly was obviously good at ditching guards.

~~**~~**~~

Walking into his office Benny almost has a heart attack as he spots Luke Spencer sitting in his chair eating a sloppy joe over important paperwork "LUKE! What the hell are you doing in my chair?!"

"Geez you really need a vacation Benny or maybe some yoga I heard it calms the soul"

"GET away from my desk!"

"Alright but really man you should check into some yoga classes or something because you keep stressing the way you do you're going to kick the bucket young from a heart attack." Luke utters out as he stands up from Benny's chair.

Approaching his desk Benny yells out "You've drop sauce all over important paperwork! How the hell am I supposed to explain this to the boss?!"

"Oh it's not that bad" Luke states before wiping off the sauce with his free hand as he uses his other hand to eat his sloppy joe

"Not that bad?! There's red sauce stains smudge all over it! The boss is already in frenzy over Miss Benson so the last thing I need is for you to put me in the hot seat with the boss!" Benny exclaims since he didn't want to be on the receiving end of Sonny's anger.

"Yeah I know all about Miss Benson, I can't wait to meet the little fire cracker" Luke grins since he knew his baby sitter planned on inviting the happy couple over for dinner.

With a heavy sigh, wanting to get rid of Luke so he can try and draw up more paperwork before Sonny sees the paperwork Luke just ruined he asks "What are you doing here anyways?"

"I need a favor"

"Don't think so because of you I have to draw up new paperwork for the boss to sign because there is no way the boss will sign these now that your ruined them"

"The paperwork is fine besides I have Sonny's approval but hey if you don't wanna help me I can ring him and you can deal with the fallout of his anger for not helping one of his closest and dearest friends"  
"What do you need?" Benny asks since if Luke was telling him the truth he would be in deep trouble with the boss if he refused to help out Luke when Sonny had promised him he would.

"I need you to locate a blonde for me. She in trouble and I need to find her"

"Does this woman have a name?"

"I'm sure she does but I don't know it."

"Well I'm going to need more than that Luke. Do you realize how many women have blonde hair?"

"The woman has cash and isn't afraid to show it. She's a little dark in spirit and she captivating. She has spunk and she's gutsy. She stole my car but I got it back"

"She stole your car? Who on earth would wanna take your car?"

"Why does everyone go hating on my car? It isn't that bad man. She used to be sweet in her day and isn't fair she gets bashed on because she's an old gal."

"That still isn't enough to locate her Luke" Benny sighs out

"Oh come on I'm sure you can put a few of your guys on the situation. I'm certain I'm not the only place she stopped at someone else in town has probably seen her and if they had believe you me they wouldn't forget her."

"Fine. I'll get a few people to look around for you but I'm not making you any promises we'll come up with anything" Benny states

"Good. Let me know if you find anything" Luke utters out before tossing the half eaten sloppy joe into Benny's trash can as he walks out the door.

As the sauce from the sloppy joe splatters onto his desk as Luke tosses it into the trash Benny lets out a groan

~~**~~**~~

As Sonny slams the door shut behind him, Carly asks with fake concern "Had a bad meeting this morning honey?"

"Honey?" Sonny asks with a raised brow as he takes off his coat

"I'm just practicing playing the good mob wife"

"So what no kiss? Doesn't a good wife kiss their husband when they get home" Sonny asks back as he places his coat on his chair wondering how far Caroline plan on practicing playing the good mob wife…he knew that Caroline couldn't resist him for too long… maybe she woke up this morning a little disappointed she had woken up to an empty bed and was left longing for him like he had longed for her all fucking night long while she slept like a baby.

"Do you really want one because I've got to tell you my ankle still hurts a little and well I don't feel like standing up from my spot on the couch?" Carly asks, hoping he didn't because as much as she HATED to admit it the kiss Sonny had planted on her had an effect on her.

"Your ankle looked fine to me when you walked away just now from the door." Sonny remarks as he approaches her. Locking eyes with her Sonny goes on to say "Or maybe your ankle is just an excuse not to kiss me because you liked it too much the last time we kissed"

"You're so full of yourself. I'm not afraid of you or anyone else. And let me tell you something Mr. Sonny Corinthos I had WAY better kisses in my lifetime than the one you planted on me"

"Oh you did, did you?" Sonny asks back, not buying it because he knew there was no way in hell any of those loser that Caroline had been with could compete with him and come out the winner.

Standing up, Carly nods her head "That's right. I bet some of the boys down at the beach could show you a thing or two about how to keep a woman wanting more"

"Those boys wouldn't teach me shit!" Sonny snaps out annoyed, he knew Caroline was no virgin but now that she was going to become his wife it annoyed the hell out of him that she had been with those losers and was now comparing them to HIM!

"You're probably right after all you can't teach an old dog new tricks" Carly giggles out which only infuriates Sonny more

"Old DOG?! I'm only seven years older than you are Caroline." Sonny points out

"Like I said OLD" Carly laughs out

"Or maybe you're just too young. Maybe you can't handle being in a real man's bed since you're only twenty-five that's why you won't kiss me" Sonny smirks, turning the tables on her.

"IF I wanted to I could rock your world"

"I don't know after all you've only been with little punks ass kids who are trying to play grownups. You're not use to having to pleasure a real man who has higher standers than boys who aren't experience yet."

"I would be the BEST sex you ever had" Carly declares confidently

"I don't know about that" Sonny states as he cocks his head sideways a little while going on to say "I had my share of adventurous women."

"Really is that so?" Carly asks back as she crosses her arms over her chest, while silently wondering why it bother her sooooooooo damn much that Sonny had an adventurous sex life and why she felt the need to locate those women and mark her territory when she didn't even like Sonny or even wanted him to be hers.

"That's right" Sonny grins, flashing his dimples at her.

"Well I'm about to bring those women to shame" Carly states, as the words left her mouth her brain was yelling at her, asking her what the hell she was doing?! This wasn't a part of the plan but her body wasn't listening to her good sense at the moment since all her body wanted to do was make Sonny forget about all those women that were in his past. Before Sonny could get a word out Carly takes him off guard and jumps him. As her legs wraps around his waist as her lips crashes down onto his. Moaning into his mouth as they kissed, Carly could feel Sonny's hard on pressing up against her…at that very moment she didn't care that he was the enemy all that she wanted was HIM and she was going to take her sweet time in having him. Parting her lips away from his Carly moans out "Damn you feel so fucking big"

"You're with a real man now Caroline" Sonny grunts out before capturing her lips into zealous kiss. He knew Caroline had a wild past when it came to men but he planned on making her forget all those losers she had been with by showing her how much of a man he really was.

Stepping off the elevator Bobbie smiles brightly at Johnny "Hi Johnny is Sonny home?"

With a nod of his Johnny replies back "Yes Miss Spencer but you should know the boss isn't in the best of moods"

"Well hopefully I will be able to brighten his mood up a little. I'm here to invite Sonny over for a family dinner I'm having" Bobbie states. Normally she would have just called but her curiosity got the better of her and she was intrigue to meet the woman Sonny was going to marry.

"It's worth a shot" Johnny mumbles out although he doubted that anything at this point would cheer up the boss.

Running her hands around to the front of his dress shirt Carly lets out soft moan while kissing Sonny back passionately. Never in her wildest dreams had she thought that she would one day crave to have Sonny enter her but the day had come and GOD did she want Sonny soooooooooooooo fucking badly.  
Letting out a grunt as Carly's hands suddenly rips open his dress shirt Sonny turns around and gently starts to descend their bodies onto the couch not wanting to climb up the staircase since his bedroom seemed sooooooooooo fucking far away and all he wanted to do at this moment was ravish her body.  
"Boss Miss Bobbie Spencer is here to see you" Johnny announces as he opens the penthouse door…

"OH my gosh!" Bobbie yells out as she places a hand onto her chest; totally embrace by the scene that was before her.

Yanking away from Carly's body, Sonny glances at Bobbie who was now blushing from embarrassment… "Uh sorry"

"Sorry?! This bitch walks into OUR home and you're telling her YOU'RE sorry?!" Carly yells back totally annoyed by the interruption and that Sonny was now apologizing to this hussy that looked WAY too old for him anyways!

"HEY watch your mouth Caroline!" Sonny snaps out annoyed that Caroline would call his guest a bitch especially since Bobbie was one of the kindest women he knew.

"Watch my mouth?!" Carly yells out back, not believing his gall! Standing up from the couch Carly glances at the old hag that was standing by Sonny's doorway and yells out to her "You know what he's ALL yours because I wouldn't want this bastard if he was the LAST man on the face of the earth!"

As Carly walks away from Sonny and heads towards the staircase, Bobbie apologizes "I'm so, so, sorry I didn't…I didn't know what I was walking in on"

Rubbing the back of his neck, Sonny heavily sighs out as he hears Caroline stomping her way down the hallway then slamming a door upstairs "Don't worry about it."

Giving Sonny a sheepish look as he stood behind Bobbie shocked as well by what Bobbie walked in on Johnny calls out to him "Sorry boss"

"I'll deal with you later shut the damn door Johnny!" Sonny snaps out

As Johnny shuts the door closed behind her, Bobbie states "I hope he's not in trouble because of me"

"Don't worry about Johnny" Knowing that Bobbie had stopped by for a reason he asks "What can I do for ya Bobbie?"

"I was just stopping by to invite you and your fiancé for a family dinner I'm having this Friday but since I upset your fiancé I'm guessing you won't be coming"

"Caroline is always bitching about something. Don't worry about it. I'm sorry Caroline disrespected you. We'll be there and I promise you Bobbie she will be on her best behavior."

"Well I should get going I have an early shift at General Hospital. I hope you and Caroline will be able to patch things up. I'm really am truly sorry that I caused problems for you"

"Like I said Bobbie don't worry about it. We'll see you Friday for dinner"

As Bobbie opens the penthouse door Sonny calls out for Johnny "Johnny get your ASS in here!"

Walking past Bobbie as she left the penthouse, Johnny blushes a little as he states "Boss I'm sorry I didn't think-"

Cutting Johnny off Sonny yells out "That's your problem Johnny you DON'T think before you act! You don't OPEN that door unless you hear MY voice telling you it's okay! Do I make myself clear?!"

"Yes sir" Johnny nods his head

"Good now get back to your post!" Sonny screams out before turning around and making his way towards the staircase hoping he would be able to finish what he and Caroline started before they got interrupted.

Meanwhile at the docks Billy Bob Ray Junior smiles as he stands in front of the Corinthos Morgan coffee warehouse. He knew this favor Carly had asked him was risky but she had also promised him the payout for his help would be HUGE. All he had to do was make sure he didn't get caught and he would not only be Carly's hero but he would be a rich man. Opening his duffle bag he pulls out his partner in crime…his late father's professional camera.

Well that's all for now. I want to thank everyone for all their wonderful feedback. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as well. All feedback is welcome and very much appreciated.

Take care


	10. Chapter 10

Love Me Not  
*Chapter 10* (NC-17 warning)

 _Tossing her clothes angrily to the floor planning on washing the Sonny cooties off her body as FAST as she could the penthouse door suddenly opens. Her eyes shoots daggers at Sonny as his eyes fixate onto her practically naked body as she stood before him wearing only her bra and panties…_

"Wow you and grandma finished already? You know when you told me you had a wild sex life I didn't think you meant wild as in cougar wild. Who knew Michael Sonny Corinthos junior liked it Granny Style"

"That's enough Caroline!" _Sonny snaps out._

"You're right it is enough because the thought of you and grandma bumping uglies makes me wanna hurl."

"Bobbie and I are just friends" _Sonny sighs out heavily before going on to say_ "And I expect you to show my friends respect."

"Don't worry what happened downstairs will NEVER happen again" _Carly states, since she was really regretting almost having sex with Sonny downstairs after he had the nerve to take that old hag's side over hers._

"Good" _Sonny remarks as he advances towards her…_ "So how about we finish what we started?"

"Are you kidding me?!" _Carly asks back, stunned that Sonny for one second would think she would let him touch her after what he did down stairs! The guy may be packing a loaded gun but he wasn't going to unload it inside of her!_

"No. You're the one who wanted to play the perfect mob wife earlier and well dear we just made up…so how about some make up sex?" _Sonny questions as he lightly strokes her arm while shooting her his million dollar dimple smile her way._

"I have a headache!" _Carly smirks before pushing past him towards the washroom door._

 _As the door slams shut behind her, Sonny hears the sound of the door being lock seconds later. With a heavy sigh Sonny lets out a groan knowing that her body would soon be drench in soapy wet water, making him want her even more…_ "Damn it!"

 _Walking down the steps of the docks as he watches a young man adjusting the zoom on his camera as he fixated on the Corinthos/Morgan warehouse Luke calls out_ "I wouldn't do that if I were you"

"What?"

"I wouldn't take a shot of that building chances are the building will shoot right back at ya" _Luke warns with a chuckle._

"I was just adjusting my zoom for a picture I plan on taking later."

"That's good…so you're new in town?" _Luke asks as he notices the duffle bag beside him_

"Yeah"

"What brings you to old Port Chuckles if you don't mind me prying?"

"A girl" _Billy simply replies_

"Right on man." Luke grins

"You wouldn't happen to know a place around town I can stay at that wouldn't cost too much would you?" _Billy asks_

"As a matter of fact I do. My baby sister and I owe a dinner called Kelly's and we have a room left upstairs for rent. It's not too far from here if you want to take a look at the room"

"Lead the way" _Billy smiles as he grabs his duffle bag in his free hand since he wanted to stay as close to the Corinthos/Morgan warehouse as much as he could._

 _Wrapped in a towel, Carly opens the door praying that Sonny had got the message that she didn't want to be anywhere near him and had left but as she opens the door she is greeted with a sight of Sonny she wasn't expecting to see. Sonny was now shirtless wearing black shorts as he did push-ups. Nibbling on her lower lip Carly's eyes couldn't help but to betray her mind by taking in his beauty. She knew better than to fall into his trap but her eyes couldn't stop staring. As he pushes himself up and down from the marble floor she admires every moving muscle he had. She never realized just how fine his body was until now. Sure she got a glimpse of it downstairs but it wasn't like now where she could see all his muscles at work. She silently wonders why Sonny would hide such a damn good body under suites since she always believed if you got it flaunt it and Sonny's suites didn't do him justice._

 _He could feel her eyes on him the second he heard the bathroom door open. He loved every second she stared him down because he knew she LOVED what she saw. What straight woman wouldn't? He was a sexy man and he knew it, he just wanted to make sure his wife to be knew it too._

 _Nibbling on her lower lip Carly fights a moan. She was tempted to turn around and take another cold shower but her legs couldn't move. She was glued in spot, wishing she could see more of him._

 _With one last push-up Sonny lets out a grunt before standing up. Turning around so he could face her, Sonny grabs a white cotton towel he had placed on his dresser that he got out of the linen closet down the hall to wipe away some of the sweat from off his body._ "Oh you're done. Had a nice shower dear?" _Sonny questions with a smile across his face since Caroline was practically drooling at the sight of him_

"Ye-ah" _Carly manages to choke out_

"Is there something you want?" _Sonny asks as she just stands there looking at him as he tosses his towel back onto his dresser_

 _Clearing her throat Carly, manages to make her way towards him as she states "_ I was thinking…"

"About what?" _Sonny grunts out as he takes in the smell of the vanilla scented soap he had bought for her before he went down to Florida._

"You…me…makeup sex" _Carly moans out, seconds later her mouth descends onto his, which he welcomes._

 _Walking out of the penthouse Jason was planning on filling in Sonny on all the stuff Stan was about to do to Harbor Views in order to make the PH safer for Carly._

"You're not going in there!" _Johnny states quickly as he watches Jason make his way towards the PH door. The boss already got interrupted once and he wasn't about to let it happen again, NOT on his watch anyways. The last thing he needed or wanted was to get on the bosses bad side because Jason interrupted an intimate moment between him and Miss Benson._

 _Frowning Jason demands, silently wondering what was wrong with Johnny since he never denied him access to Sonny's penthouse in the past. Everyone knew that he was always welcome in Sonny's home so for Johnny to tell him he couldn't go inside worried him._

"What do you mean I can't go in there? I need to see Sonny"

"Sorry but whatever it is, it HAS to wait" _Johnny states_

 _Folding his arms across his chest, Jason asks_ "What the hell is going on?"

"It's uh the boss and Miss Benson"

"What about Sonny and Carly?" _Jason asks, not understanding what Johnny was getting at._

"The boss doesn't want any more interruptions. It was bad enough when Miss Bobbie Spencer dropped by while the boss and Miss Benson were about to you know…"

"Wait are you trying to tell me Sonny and Carly are having sex?!"

"They were going hot and heavy on the couch when Miss Spencer stopped by. The boss was mad that I let Bobbie in and well Miss Benson looked even more upset. After Miss Spencer left the boss went upstairs and hasn't descended yet"

"Uh, okay. Just tell Sonny whenever he comes out for air to come over next door. I need to fill him in on changes I made with Stan security wise."

"Sure" _Johnny nods._

 _Shaking his head, Jason makes his way back to his penthouse planning on getting a beer and shoot some pool. As he opens his penthouse door Jason silently prays that now that Sonny and Carly were having sex that maybe things will be easier between the two of them._

 _Sonny lets out a grunt as he truly takes his time and enjoys the feeling of her lips kissing him. Caroline's lips were seductively soft to the touch, but urgent and frantic at the same time as the lust she had for him washed over her. He knew that his little workout would turn her on and he was obviously right by the way her lips were hungrily attacking his, as she ever so often moans into his mouth. Her eyes were smoldering with fire and passion. Placing his hands onto her ass he pulls her closer to his body. Caroline's body fit perfectly against his, like they were made to be together._

 _A loud moan escapes from her lips as Sonny places his hands onto her butt and pulls her closer to him, driving her crazy as she felt sparks flying between them. It had been forever since she felt sparks between her and another guy but the sparks she was feeling from Sonny; her enemy was much MORE intense than they had been with anyone else previously._

 _Removing his hands from off her ass, Sonny cupped her face with his hands as he slows down their kissing pace, kissing her tenderly and gently. He was only kissing Caroline, but something as simple as a kiss felt anything but ordinary. As he kissed her he felt like he was seeing stars, his lower half desperately wanted to explode like fireworks on the fourth of July but he wouldn't let himself do that. No he was going to take his time with her and show her how beneficial it would be to have him as her husband despite the fact they couldn't stand one another. Feeling Caroline's fingers start to tug at the hairs at the nape of his neck, Sonny's kisses go from sweet and tender back to starving hungry kisses. After all the years of hating her and silently yearning to be with her at the same time he had no trouble at all to match her enthusiastic kisses._

 _Despite the fact it was late November in Port Charles New York Sonny's bedroom felt hot and steamy, like a hot summer's day in Florida. Parting her lips away from his, Carly gazes into his eyes with a daze lust full expression across her face as both their bodies pant from the smoldering heat that was between them. She never would have dreamt that kissing Sonny would feel sooooooooo fucking good but it did._

 _As Caroline's lips part away from his, Sonny takes a few seconds to admire her body that was still wrapped in a white cotton towel. Her hair was a wild wet curly mess but she looked damn HOT to him._

 _Giving her ONE last chance to back out Sonny grunts out_ "You sure you wanna do this?"

 _Nibbling on her lower lip Carly knew the right thing would be to walk away from him because after all Sonny was the enemy but she was never one really to go the good girl route. She liked living on the edge and she had to admit that right now she never felt more alive than she was when she was kissing her enemy._

"Yeah" _Carly breaths out in reply to Sonny's question._

 _Not needing any more encouragement than that he pulls her into another hot kiss. Sonny grunts out in pleasure as he feels Caroline's fingernails digging into his back, as his tongue explores every crevice of her mouth all over again, tasting the sweetness of her mouth, probably from sweets she had before._

 _A few minutes later as their lips parts once more Sonny starts kissing her jaw line sensually as he trails hot wet kisses up and down her neck. Caroline's head leans sideways as she cries out blissfully from his touch, giving him more access to her neck. With a huge dimple smile plastered across his face he goes on to nibble, suck, kiss and lick her neck enjoying the sounds of Caroline whimpering from his touch._

"Oh wow" _Carly moans out stunned that Sonny could give her this kind of pleasure with just his mouth._ "You're uh…you're really good at this" _Carly admits much to Sonny's content._

 _Letting out a chuckle Sonny removes his mouth from her neck and looks up at her_ "I told you, you're with a REAL man Caroline"

 _She knew that giving Sonny compliments was a bad thing since she knew all too well it would just inflate his HUGE ego but despite knowing that it just slipped out because of the heat of the moment. She was surly going to regret that remark later on when Sonny rubs it in his face but for now she was going to let his cockiness slip by because right now she sure was fucking WET for him and wanted him sooooooooooo much._

"Just fuck me" _Carly states in a pleading tone of voice._

 _Giving her a smirk Sonny truly enjoyed the fact that he could make Caroline WANT him as much as she made him want her._ "Don't worry I'm going to take care of all your needs Caroline" _he promises her as his hands began to roam her body._

 _As his hands roam up her back he shoots her a sexy smile before tugging her free from that white cotton towel that was hiding her nakedness from his hungry eyes. Letting the towel drop to the floor by her bare feet he takes in her beauty, wanting to memorize every inch of his bride to be._

 _The way his dark eyes intensely stared at her naked body sent shivers down her spine. Nibbling down on her lower lip she is shocked yet again at the power Sonny had over her body since he was the LAST person who should be giving her pleasure and yet so far he was the BEST she ever had and she had yet to feel his penis enter her._

 _Reaching his hand up to her, his thumb gently touches her lips as he softly comments_ "You're going to ruin those lips of your if you keep nibbling down on them like that" _Licking his lower lip Sonny doesn't give Caroline a chance to respond back as he kisses her lips hungrily._

 _Moaning into his mouth as his hands find their way back onto her ass pushing her upwards, Carly moans out loudly into his mouth as she wraps her legs around his hips, she could clearly feel Sonny's penis pressing up against her and she LOVED it._

 _With a grunt, Sonny walks the short distance to his bed while kissing Carly passionately. Once he arrives at his bed Sonny gently drops Carly onto his mattress. He takes another moment to take in her nakedness as she lies on top of his bed._

 _Looking back up at him, Carly reaches her hand out to him, wanting him to join her onto the bed. As his hands touch hers she smiles as his body slowly descends onto hers. Their mouths hungrily kiss at each other like they're both starving people who haven't eaten in days. Their bodies roll around on the king size bed as loud grunts and moans fill the room._

 _With Caroline beneath him, his lips part away from her. He gazes into her eyes intensely before lower his gaze towards her breast. With a dimpled smile across his face, his hands lightly touches her bare breast. Her nipples were hard and begging for his touch. Slowly descending her body he kisses his way down her neck, to her chest, making a beeline for her breast. He kisses her breast softly, his tongue swirling around her erect nipple._

"Oh yesssssssss" _Carly moans out as she arches her back_

 _Grinning Sonny gently takes her nipple between her teeth as Carly gasps as her body is rocked with pure ecstasy. Her moans gets louder as she squirms beneath him, her hands tangles into his hair, causing it to curl into a wild mess, much like her hair was right now from her shower._

 _He loved how much Caroline LOVED his touch right now so he continued to tease her over and over again giving each breast his full attention causing Caroline to moan out in pleasure over and over again. A smile forms against his lips as he sees a hint of a hickey form onto the side of her breast. Satisfied that he left his mark on Caroline he removes his mouth from her breast and gazes back into Carly's face that had a look of pure bliss._

"You know one good turn deserves another" _Carly pants out, before Sonny had the chance to question her Carly pulls him down onto her, then proceeds to roll him onto his back, so he was now beneath her._

 _A huge grin is plastered across his face as Carly looks down at him. Licking her lower lip, Carly's mouth starts to explore his body as she starts with his neck, down his rippled chest. As she arrives towards his nipple Carly gives it a little bite, than proceeds to lick it, causing Sonny to moan out in pleasure. Her hand reaches out to the waistband of his shorts._

 _Looking up at him, Carly remarks_ "It's time for this to go" _as he lets out a small chuckle at her statement she pulls down his pants, and boxers at the same time down his legs to his ankles._

 _Sonny lets out a small gasp as he suddenly feels Caroline's warm hands grasp onto his erected penis._

 _A smile appears across her face as she finally touches his rock hard penis. As she strokes his penis lovingly his moans get louder and louder which was music to her ears since she knew Sonny couldn't throw back the fact he had given her pleasure later on because she knew she had given him just as much._

 _Feeling himself about to lose control of his will from her touch he removes her hands away from his penis. Taking Caroline off guard he flips her over, so she's back underneath him. As he flips her over he kicks off his shorts and boxers from his ankles, causing them to fall onto the floor in a pile. His lips once more attacks her as his tongue swirls around hers, moaning erotically into each other's mouths. Caroline parts her legs open for him, begging him to enter inside of her which he gladly obliges._

 _As he enters her for the first time, filling her up completely, Carly screams out his name in pleasure._ "Sonneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" _bucking her hips upwards Carly matches him thrust for thrust as their bodies moves in perfect rhythm. Their pace was torturously slow but it soon quickens as their moans get louder and louder. Soon they are both thrown over the edge, both feeling like they were in heaven as they both found their release…._

"Sonneeeeeeeeeeeee"

"Carolineeeeeeeeeeee"

 _As Sonny's seed spills inside of her, his body falls limp against her. For a moment they both shut their eyes as they enjoy the feeling of their orgasm wash over them. With a grunt Sonny manages to find the strength to roll off her onto her side of the bed._

 _Feeling his body roll off her onto the other side of the bed, reality starts to hit her as it suddenly dawns on her she just made a HUGE mistake. Realizing she forgot to take her pill because she didn't have her pills with her since she didn't have time to take them along with her when Sonny kidnapped her; she knew she could be in more trouble than she planned on getting into._

 _Glancing sideways, Sonny frowns a little as the expression across her face changes from bliss to a worried look_ "Something wrong?" _He grunts out_

 _Shaking her head against his pillow Carly whispers out_ "No" _as she silently tells herself she was worrying for nothing. After all what were the chances that forgetting ONE time her pill would be a life changing moment._

 _Figuring Caroline was just now realizing how much pleasure he gave her and how much TROUBLE she was really in now that she tasted the forbidden fruit Sonny shrugs it off as being nothing to worry about as his eyes start to flutter close. He was dead tire between the fact he hardly slept last night because he wanted her so badly and now that he actually had her, he finds himself starting to drift asleep._

 _Blinking her eyes open, Carly glances at his face and lets out a heavy sigh as she tells herself silently yet again she HAD nothing to worry about because it was just ONE time. She was safe. And soon her plan would be accomplished and she would be freed from Sonny Corinthos. Although now that she had the pleasure of partaking in the Sonny experience a part of her kind of wanted to stay, but she wasn't about to listen to that part of her because she knew in the end sex with Sonny wouldn't be worth putting up with his controlling ass ways for a lifetime._

 _After successfully renting out the last room above Kelly's Luke had made his way towards General Hospital to let Bobbie know that the room had been rented out by the guy he met at the docks named Brian Robert. The second he steps off the elevator he hears the sound of his baby sister's voice calling out to him from the nurse's station…._

"LUKE you're in soooooooooo much trouble!" _Bobbie calls out to him angrily since it was ALL his fault she walked in on Sonny and his bride to be going at it. She was soooooooooo embarrassed by catching Sonny and his fiancé in the act._

"What? What did I do?" _Luke asks puzzled as he approaches her_

"What did you do?!"

"Yeah, what did I do?" _Luke states wondering what got his baby sister all upset. It's not like he tried to cook at Kelly's or anything._

"You asked me to invite Sonny and his fiancé over for the family dinner I'm having" _Bobbie reminds him_

"Yeah, so?"

"So when I went over to ask Sonny if he would like to come over he and his fiancé were about to make love"

"Say what?" _Luke questions since he KNEW how much his partner despised Caroline Benson._

"I thought you said Sonny and his fiancé didn't get along Luke!"

"They don't. Are you sure you saw right?"

"Luke I think I know how it looks like when two people are about to make love" _Bobbie hisses out softly as a nurse walks by them._

"Well I'll be damned" _Luke remarks stunned…_ "So uh, are they coming?"

"Sonny said he would be his fiancé didn't seem too happy with me. I'm not sure if she will actually show up or not"

"Well Caroline Benson better watch herself because no one miss treats my little sister"

"Sonny spoke up for me which angered her but she didn't do anything to me"

"That's great and Sonny better make damn sure his bride to be treats you right or she'll have to answer to me and she won't like it if I have to deal with her!" _Luke snaps out, getting into protective mode over his baby sister._

"You don't need to protect me Luke."

"I'm you're big brother it's my job to protect ya."

"Well I'm fine and I don't need protecting"

"I'll be the judge of that" _Luke remarks before going on to say_ "Hey I just wanted to let you know that I rented out the last room above Kelly's to a guy named Brian Robert. I met him at the docks. He seems to be a decent guy."

"Okay" _Bobbie smiles_

"Alright. I'll let ya get back to work Barbra-Jean."

"Bye Luke" _Bobbie calls out before going back to the medical files she was sorting through before Luke stepped off the elevator._

 _A few hours later Sonny woke up to find a blanket covering his naked body and an empty spot on the bed bedside him. After pulling on his boxers and shorts Sonny made his way down the hallway but stops in front of the entertainment room when he hears the sound of the TV. Opening the door he finds Caroline asleep on the couch; a wool blanket was covering her body._

 _Glancing at the TV he realizes that Caroline had removed Scully's DVD and replaced it with his The Godfather DVD. The Godfather was one of his favorite movies but he wasn't too crazy about the fact that Caroline was watching it. Those types of movies would only give Caroline ideas to get herself and possibly him into trouble._

 _With a heavy sigh, Sonny inwardly groans as he spots Caroline's glass that was still filled with soda on the coffee table in front of her without a coaster underneath it. Empty bags of chips and candy wrappers were also scattered on the table. A part of him was itching to clean up the huge mess Caroline had made but instead of cleaning up like he normally would have done he couldn't help but gaze back at the woman who was about to become his wife._

 _For the first time since he thought of Caroline being his wife a small smile appears across his face as he tells himself that maybe marrying Caroline wouldn't be the nightmare he assumed it would be._

 **Well that's all for now. I want to thank everyone who gave me feedback on my previous chapters at TAT. I hope you enjoy this chapter too. As always all feedback is welcomed and very much appreciated it encourages me to write…Take care**


	11. Chapter 11

Love Me Not  
Chapter 11

 _After finishing the movie The Godfather that Caroline had fell asleep watching Sonny had then proceeded to clean up the mess she made. Once the room was cleaned to his satisfaction he then picked up and carried Caroline back to their bedroom. After laying Caroline on her side of the bed he pulls the silk blanket and comforter over her slender frame. Getting into bed beside her Sonny gives Caroline one last glance; a small smile appears across his face._

"Good night Caroline" _Sonny whispers softly before reaching for the lamp on his bedside and turning it off._

 _As the room fills into darkness Sonny lays his head onto his pillow and slowly drifts off to sleep with a smile across his face._

"I-I won't do it again!" _The man states shitting in his pants as he stares into the cold stone eyes of Jason Morgan._

"DRUGS are FORBIDDEN in Sonny Corinthos territory and everyone knows it!" _Jason shouts out as he places his gun underneath the man's chin._

"I was desperate man! I owe money to a loan shark. If I don't pay them back they'll beak my legs!" _The man explains hoping and praying that Jason Morgan would have some compassion regardless of Jason's reputation he had on the streets._

"It's one of our loan sharks he owes to" _Francis remarks standing behind Jason as Sonny walks into the warehouse none to pleased that he had to leave his fiancé just before dawn because some bastard tried to sell drugs on his territory._

 _Hearing Francis remark as he entered the warehouse Sonny asks back_ "And you thought using DRUG money was a smart move to PAY me back?!"

"I-I had no idea that I owed you the money" _the man replies as he starts to pee in his pants._

"I DON'T CARE! NO ONE SELLS DRUGS ON MY TURF!"

"Please don't kill me" _the man pleads as he starts to pee in his pants._

"Boss we caught him about to sell drugs to a couple of teenagers that had snuck out of their homes to buy drugs off them. Rolando and I took care of the teens we made it clear to them that drugs could kill ya so they agreed never to try and buy the stuff again before they took off running" _Francis explains, as he silently felt bad for Jason since he now had the guys pee on his shoes._

"You SOLD to kids?!" _Sonny asks, since to him selling to kids was the lowest. You don't take children down with you!_

 _"_ I was desperate! Those rich kids were going to buy drugs weather I sold to them or not!" _The man defends his actions, besides he always hated how rich kids got everything and he was always left scrambling for money. A man his age shouldn't be scrambling for money he should have more money in his pockets than a teenager for heaven's sake!_

"Kill him" _Sonny simply orders since this guy showed no remorse for trying to sell drugs on his territory to children. He was also new in his position as Mob boss and he wasn't about to let anyone think that he was weak or that he couldn't handle business without Joe Scully. He was going to use this loser as an example to anyone else who thought they could get away with breaking his RULES!_

"Nooooooooooooooo! NOOOOOOOOOOOO! PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" _The man shouts out begging Sonny for his life but Sonny wouldn't hear it because he wouldn't feel sorry for a man that was willing to let kids use drugs and lead them down the road to addiction and death. As he walks out the door the sound of Jason's gun goes off._

 _~~**~~**~~_

 _As he shuts the door behind him he sees Rolando walking towards him while holding some guy in a choke hold; calling out to him…_ "Boss we have a little problem"

"Who do we have here?" _Sonny questions as he places his hands onto his hips wondering if this was another jerk who tried to sell drugs on his territory._

"A guy that's camera happy. I caught him near one of the windows about to snap pictures of Jason boss."

"Kid I hope you have your affairs in order because you're about to meet your maker" _Sonny replies dryly_

"Look I didn't mean any harm! I was just trying to HELP a friend!"

"Really and what friend might that be?" _Sonny demands wanting to know what fool would hire this amateur_

"Caro-line Ben-son" _Billy chokes out, he hated to rat out his friend but he wasn't about to die for her._

 _Grabbing the guy out of Rolando's hold Sonny lefts his feet up from off the floor as he asks again wanting the bastard to look him in the eyes and tell him again_ "WHO HIRED YOU?!"

"Caroline Benson did" _Billy repeats as Jason Morgan chooses that moment to open the door that Sonny had just recently shut behind him._

"WHAT FOR?!" _Sonny screams out with a murderous glare across his face._

"She wanted me to take a few pictures and use them to blackmail you into not marrying her and letting her move back home to Florida. She offered me half a million dollars for the pictures. She said she found the money under your bed in a silver briefcase so she was good for the money."

"DID you HEAR that JASON!? Caroline was going to PAY this bastard with my own money to BLACKMAIL ME?!" _Sonny shouts out, wanting to prove to his friend that he was right about Caroline all along, although he didn't think Caroline would go this far to leave Port Charles._

 _Letting out a heavy sigh, Jason simply replies_ "I heard" _he was shocked that Carly would do this especially since she knew that this was a HUGE betrayal to Scully._

 _Tossing him to the ground like a sack of potatoes Sonny barks out_ "Keep this LOSER on ICE!" _before storming out of the warehouse to confront Carly about her PLAN!_

 _~~**~~**~~_

 _The sound of the door falling off its hinges as it bangs open startles Carly awake from the deep sleep she was in. Placing a hand onto her chest Carly can make out Sonny's face from the light in the hallway_ "Sonny what the hell you scared the shit out of me"

"GET OUT OF MY BED!" _Sonny screams out_

 _Reaching for the lamp that was on the night stand beside her Carly turns on the light as she questions_ "What's wrong with you?!"

"WHAT'S WRONG?! YOU WANT TO KNOW WHATS WRONG!? I'LL TELL YOU WHATS WRONG! YOU'RE AN UNFAITHFUL, UNGRATEFUL BITCH WHO HAS NO HONOR OR LOYALTY!"

"What are you talking about?" _Carly asks confuse as she gets out of bed since the last time she spent time with Sonny they had just had sex._

"YOUR PLAN CAROLINE! I KNEW YOU WERE PLANNING SOMETHING BUT I WOULD NEVER IMAGINE YOU WOULD HAVE SOME LACKY TRY ANDTAKE PICTURES OF HOW I HANDLE MY BUSINESS!" Sonny screams out.

"What did you do to Billy, Sonny?" _Carly asks as she silently prays he didn't take care of him like Scully did to people who betrayed him._

 _Giving Caroline a murderous glare, Sonny exhales sharply as he balls his hands into fists at his sides. Not giving her an answer about Billy's fate since she didn't deserve one after what she pulled Sonny states with a clench jaw_ "Pack your bags Caroline and get the hell out of my penthouse! You got what you wanted your freedom because after what you tried to pull tonight I can't trust you in my home or in my life. I will keep my word to Scully and make sure no one harms you for his sake but I will NOT marry you. And after what you did Scully will understand my reason. You should be ashamed of yourself Caroline but I know you well enough to know you're not. But I'm telling you Joe Scully is probably looking down at you and is regretting right now he ever took your ungrateful ass into his home! You're a disgrace and you better PRAY that Scully forgives you for what you've done because I sure as hell won't!"

"Son-"

"SHUT UP! I don't want to HEAR another word from you! Pack your stuff and get the fuck out of my LIFE!" _Sonny screams out before turning around and heading down the hallway before he lost all control and did something to Caroline he would later regret because she's a woman._

 _~~**~~**~~_

 _By the time Caroline walked down the staircase Sonny was long gone but Jason wasn't. He was standing by the door, staring at her with piercing blue cold eyes. Walking down the staircase Carly explains "_ I know you know what happened Jase but he gave me no choice. I wasn't really going to give those pictures to the cops I just…I just wanted my freedom"

"Well you got it now" _Jason simply remarks since Sonny had ordered Jason to stay into the penthouse until Carly was gone. He was now put in charge for Carly's safety since after tonight Sonny didn't even want to hear her name let alone deal with her and he couldn't blame him._

 _Carly had crossed a line that she knew by living with Joe never to cross and she did. It was one thing to put Sonny in lockup for trying to "kidnap" her but it was a whole different story to hire some guy she knew to snap pictures of them conducting business at the warehouse._

"My bags are all packed upstairs" _Carly simply states since she could tell Jason was just as angry with her as Sonny was._

 _Opening the penthouse door, Jason glances at Max as he orders out "_ Get Miss Benson bags and bring them to the car"

"Sure thing Jason" _Max states with a nod of the head._

 _Making her way closer to Jason as Max heads towards the staircase Carly whispers out_ "I hope one day you can find it in your heart to forgive me. I was desperate Jase" _When Jason just stares at her Carly lets out a heavy sigh "_ Will Daniel be coming back to Florida with me?"

"You're not going to Florida. Sonny doesn't want you living in the same home that Scully lived in after what you did" _Jason remarks_

"Then where am I going to live?" _Carly questions_

"Brooklyn, New York. I'll be going down there with you to find a safe place for you to live while you study at Pratt Institute. For your sake you better stay out of trouble while you're there because in the mood Sonny's in right now you don't want to piss him off" _Jason warns. Seeing the confused look on Carly's face, Jason goes on to explain "_ I had Benny find out what school you applied to"

"Oh" _Carly replies with a heavy sigh before going on to say_ "But I never gave them a response since Scully died so they probably gave my spot away to another student"

"Benny will make sure you get in" _Jason remarks as he walks over to the closet and grabs the winter coat Sonny had bought for her. Tossing it at her, Jason goes on to say_ "Let's go"

 _~~**~~**~~_

 _After Jason and Carly had left for Brooklyn, New York, Max and Milo had proceeded to get rid of Sonny's bed to get it burned like Sonny had ordered them to do along with anything that he had bought for Carly that she didn't take with her. Sonny had made it clear that he didn't want any reminders of Carly in his home after what she had done and they couldn't blame Sonny since everyone knew that Carly had betrayed the boss._

 _By the time Sonny came back home it was ten in the morning. The junk food Carly had bought during her short time living here was in the trash where it belonged along with anything she left behind. Exhaling sharply Sonny stumbles his way towards the mini bar needing another drink. He had spent his time at Luke's drinking with Luke's company, explaining to him how Caroline had betrayed him and how he never wanted to see her face again. He also made it clear to Luke he wouldn't be going to Bobbie's family dinner since he wasn't up for it anymore and ask him to apologize to Bobbie on his behalf for not going._

 _Drinking down the drink he just made for himself Sonny slams the glass onto the mini bar. Seconds later the rage that was inside of him suddenly boils over as he swipes his hand across his mini bar sending all the glassware and alcohol flying and crashing to the floor._

 _~~**~~**~~_

 _It had been a little over a month since Carly won her freedom back and she was enjoying living in Brooklyn, New York although she still hated how things went down back in Port Charles. She had no clue what happened to Billy because the guards Max, Milo and Johnny who were now living in Brooklyn and wouldn't tell her a damn thing about Billy no matter how much she tried to question them so she finally caved in and called Billy's Ray's Pizza shack. To her relief she heard Billy's voice come over the phone asking her for her order. When she told Billy it was her calling he told her to never call back again and hung up the phone. She was grateful that Sonny and Jason had let him live since she feared the worst for Billy which is why it took her so long to call Florida._

 _At first Max, Milo and Johnny were pretty cold and distant towards her because they knew what she did to their boss. She had explained her actions and told them she would have never gone to the cops with the pictures if Sonny refused to give into her blackmail and over time they had slowly forgiven her. Jason as far as she knew hadn't forgiven her since she hadn't seen him since he found her the apartment she was living in. She knew Jason would call from time to time to check up on her but he would never speak to her, just the guards._

 _Wearing a pair of flannel pajamas Carly made her way towards her apartment door. As she opens the door she comes face to face with Johnny since it was his shift to guard the hallway of the apartment she was living in "_ Hey Johnny could you call Max or Milo to go to the drug store for me?"

"Sure, what do you need?" _Johnny asks while silently hoping for Max or Milo's sake it wasn't tampons_

"I need some tums and some more seven up since I drank my last one the other day. My stomach is feeling squeamish this morning" _Carly replies_

"Alright I'll call Max up right away. I hope it's nothing too serious I know you're excited that your first class at Pratt Institute will be starting in a few days from now"

"Yeah I hope so too John-" _Carly goes to say but stop midsentence as she suddenly covers her mouth with her hands and takes off running towards the washroom door._

 _Cringing, Johnny shuts Carly's apartment door shut before pulling out his cell phone to call Max to get Carly what she asked for._

 _~~**~~**~~_

 _Meanwhile in Port Charles the guards knew to stay the hell AWAY from Sonny Corinthos as much as possible since he was impossible to deal with ever since Miss Benson left for Brooklyn, New York. The only man that Sonny could somewhat stand to be around was Jason Morgan. His trip to Puerto Rico just before Christmas was intense for the people around him. He questioned every guy who worked for Carlos to make sure they KNEW who was boss and even had every man that worked for him kiss his ring to show him respect, Jason included had to kiss his ring._

 _Sonny had also made himself clear that anyone who crossed him would pay dearly for it which included Miss Benson's friend Billy Ray Junior. Billy may have escaped with his life but he didn't go back to Florida in the best of shape. After Sonny had beaten the shit out of him Sonny had let the fucker go. Billy of course had given him his word he would never speak to the cops about what he saw that night knowing if he did he would be dead by the time Sonny got hauled off to the PCPD. They assumed the only reason why Billy didn't leave Port Charles in a body bag was because the boss didn't want Miss Benson to blame herself for Billy's death._

 _As the door dings open Rolando forces a smile across his face as Sonny storms off the elevator… "_ Is Jason home?"

 _Letting out a groan Rolando shakes his head, now knowing Jason didn't tell Sonny he had left town "_ No sir, Jason left town"

"Where did he go?" _Sonny demands with a frown across his face since he didn't send Jason out of town for a job_

"To uh…"

"Rolando SPIT it out! I don't have all day!"

"He went to Brooklyn, New York boss" _Rolando replies back while silently praying that the boss didn't shoot the messenger._

"WHAT?!" _Sonny screams out annoyed and confused as to WHY Jason would go there to see Caroline since he knew she was now living there._

"I swear boss I don't know anything else. I just know he left town to see Miss Benson" _Rolando replies_

 _Shaking his head, Sonny singles for Rolando to open his penthouse door as soon as he does he storms inside and slams the door shut behind him. Frustrated he kicks his desk, since he couldn't understand why Jason would go see that bitch after what she done! As he kicks his desk the top draw of his desk rolls open and his eyes spot the diamond engagement ring he had purchase for Caroline. He had found her ring a few days after Caroline had left for Brooklyn inside the drawer of his nightstand._

 _Despite his anger towards Caroline he couldn't bring himself to toss the ring into the trash so he had placed it inside his desk. Every once and awhile he would hold the ring in his hand and think about the night where he and Carly had sex for the first and then get angry all over again by Caroline's betrayal and toss the ring back into his desk. Slamming his hand onto his desk drawer not wanting to look at that ring anymore Sonny then proceeds to make his way towards the mini bar to make himself a much needed drink._

 _~~**~~**~~_

 _As Carly flushes the toilet she hears someone opening her bathroom door. Not looking at who was at the door as she tries her best not to vomit yet again as Carly states "_ That was fast Johnny"

"It's not Johnny"

 _Shocked Carly looks away from the toilet and glances towards the doorway._ "Jase"

"You alright?" _Jason questions since Johnny informed him that Carly had gotten some sort of bug and wasn't feeling well._

 _Getting up from off the floor, Carly asks_ "Do you really care?" _before grabbing her mouthwash that was by the sink._

 _Watching Carly gargle her mouth with mouthwash, Jason states truthfully_ "I care"

 _Spitting out the mouthwash into the sink, Carly glances back his way. Crossing her arms over her chest, Carly asks_ "Why are you here Jase? I'm sure that Sonny wouldn't want you around his enemy"

"You're not his enemy or mine. I don't agree or liked what you did but I did believe you when you told me you wouldn't have given those pictures to the cops if Sonny hadn't back down from marrying you"

"If you believed me why were you so distant towards me Jase? Why didn't you even bother to call me at Christmas time to wish me a merry Christmas if we're friends?" _Carly asks hurt that Jason had shut her out of his life since he found her this apartment_

"I was upset that you would hire someone to try and take pictures when you knew better Carly and I didn't call you during Christmas because I was busy with work" _Jason explains_

"You had time to call Max, Milo and Johnny so don't deny it I heard them updating you on how I've been" _Carly remarks while walking past Jason, heading towards the living room._

 _Frowning at Carly's statement Jason remarks_ "I never called Max, Milo or Johnny about you Carly. They would e-mail me once and awhile but they were told that as long as you behaved yourself I didn't really need updates"

"If you weren't calling that means…"

"Sonny" _Jason simply replies, he was shocked that Sonny had called in to check on Carly but not too surprised by it since he caught his friend a few times staring down at the engagement ring Sonny had purchased for Carly._ _When he tried to call Sonny on the fact he seemed to miss Carly he would shoot him a dirty look and deny the fact he was looking at the ring which he clearly was. He would also tell him that he HATED Carly but he always felt that both Sonny and Carly protested way too much._

"Well I guess I shouldn't be shocked he was checking up on me he did promise Scully he would make sure I was safe. So he was just fulfilling his promise. I may dislike Sonny but even I know he's a man of his word." _Carly responds as she sits on her couch Indian style._

 _Taking a seat beside her Jason states "_ Sonny sees you more than just an obligation Carly."

"You're right he sees me as a disloyal pain in the ass selfish bitch." _Carly remarks back_

"Sonny has a right to be angry with you Carly but Sonny wouldn't feel this angry and upset about what you did if a part of him didn't care about you"

"Sonny hates me and I hate him right back. Look if you came all the way down here to convince me to ask for that man's forgiveness you wasted a trip. I'm happy to be away from him! He's a controlling bastard, but I do admit that I went too far with what I did to get my freedom back" _Carly remarks_

 _Letting out a heavy sigh since he knew just like Sonny she was stubborn and wouldn't admit she missed Sonny too, Jason pulls out a small box that was in his coat pocket_ "I got you a Christmas present"

"Really?" _Carly asks shocked_

"Yeah, open it" _Jason simply replies as he hands the small box into her hands._

 _Opening the small box Carly sees a small keychain that had the letter J on it._

"It's to remind you that you'll always have a friend in me and that if you need me I'm here for you Carly. I know you think sooner or later everyone leaves but I won't. I know we haven't spoken in a while but I did miss you Carly and I'm sorry I didn't come by sooner to see you"

"Thank you Jase. I love it" _Carly cries out as she wraps her arms around Jason, giving him a hug._

 _Hugging her back Jason blinks his eyes shut, seconds later the apartment door opens as Max walks in…_ "Sorry"

 _Pulling away from Jason, Carly wipes the tears from her eyes "_ It's okay Max…" _Seeing a brown paper bag in his hands Carly goes on to ask "_ Did you buy me the tums?"

"Yeah I did and I got your seven-up too" _Max nods his head as he places the bag onto the coffee table in front of the couch._

"Thanks Max"

"No problem" _Max nods before leaving, to give Carly and Jason some privacy_

 _As Max shuts the door and Carly reaches for the brown paper bag Max had placed onto the coffee table Jason lets out a heavy sigh before saying_ "I have to get going. I just wanted to give you your Christmas gift in person and clear the air with you"

"So soon you just got here Jase" _Carly asks with a pout_

"Yeah…I have work to do back in Port Charles" _It was the truth but he also wanted to get back to Port Charles before Sonny found out he left town to visit Carly since he didn't want the grief from Sonny._

"You'll keep in touch this time right?" _Carly asks as Jason stands up from the couch_

"I'll keep in touch and you'll stay close to your guards at all times right?" _Jason asks back since he knew Carly was about to start school and the LAST thing he wanted was for Carly to ditch her guards at school._

"I will. You have to admit I've been really good since I started living here" _Carly states_

"You have" _Jason nods. Leaning down Jason places a small kiss onto her forehead "_ Goodbye Carly"

"Bye"

 _As he walks towards her apartment door, Jason calls out to her_ "And get some rest. You don't want to be sick on your first day of school Carly"

"I will..." _Carly smiles as Jason opens her apartment door._

 _Looking back at Carly, Jason goes on to say_ "Call me anytime day or night if you need anything Carly"

"I will" _Carly nods her head as Jason gives her a small smile before turning his back on her and heading down the hallway._

 _As Johnny shuts the door behind Jason, Carly glances down at the keychain Jason had given her and smiles. It wasn't a fancy or expensive gift but it was one of the best gifts she received because her friend Jason had given it to her._

 _~~**~~**~~_

 _A few hours later Carly was lying on the couch looking at one of her favorite movies; Scarface when her apartment door opens. Pausing the movie Carly glances towards the doorway since she figured Johnny wanted something but sees Sonny instead as he calls out to her in his usual demanding voice …_

"Where is he?!" _Sonny demands, slamming the door shut in Johnny's face as he tried to put his nose where he had no business in._

 _"_ Where's who?" _Carly asks back not understanding WHY he was here and not liking the fact he was in her home to begin with. Sure she regretted going to the measures she took to get freedom from Sonny but she wasn't regretting getting her freedom back from that controlling bastard._

"Don't PLAY dumb with me! I know Jason is here!"

 _Rolling her eyes at him, Carly gets up from the couch as she spats out "_ Well as any fool with two eyes could see he left, HOURS ago actually."

"Damn it!" _Sonny hisses out since he wanted to catch Jason in the act of being with the woman who betrayed him!_

"You know a normal person, hell even a person with half a brain would have just picked up a phone and you know CALL the person first so said person wouldn't waste a trip" _Carly remarks. Pointing towards the door Carly goes on to say "_ Since Jason is gone you can go ahead and get the fuck out!"

"I pay the rent for this place so I can stay here as long as I damn well please!" _Sonny spats out; not believing the nerve Caroline had!_

"I don't care if you pay for this place or not I want you OUT!" _Carly yells out_

 _Ignoring her request, Sonny unbuttons his trench coat as he makes his way towards her. Standing directly in front of her, Sonny locks eyes with the hell cat that he couldn't get out of his head despite the fact she had betrayed him. He hated himself for spending so much time thinking about her and he HATED her more for being the reason why every time he closed his eyes at night he would dream about the one night of passion they had together… "_ I'll go ahead and leave when I'm damn good and ready"

"I'm not in the mood for you bullshit Sonny! You don't want to be here anymore than I want you here so get out!" _Carly states while shoving him in the chest, causing him to fall back a few steps_

"DON'T you DARE do that again" _Sonny warns with a clench jaw._

"STOP telling me what I can and CAN'T do! You're NOT the boss of ME!" _Carly yells back as she tries to push him again only for Sonny to grab onto her hands, pulling her closer towards him…_ "LET GO OF ME YOU JERK!"

"I told you NOT To do that again!" _Sonny snaps out angrily_

 _"_ And I told you to LE-"Carly _stops mid-sentence as the room starts to spin around in circles…_

 _As Carly falls into him, Sonny frowns as he holds her up so she wouldn't collapse to the floor "_ What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing…I just caught some stupid cold" _Carly replies as Sonny helps her sit down onto the couch_

 _Shaking his head Sonny removes his jacket as he goes on to rant "_ You probably weren't dress right for the winter weather. I wouldn't be surprised if you were walking around in the cold wearing a mini skirt like you were still living in Florida"

"I'm sure you wouldn't since you've been checking up on me since you kicked me out of your penthouse" _Carly remarks back_

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"Right, you're going to tell me you haven't been calling Max, Johnny, or Milo during the whole time I've been living in Brooklyn?"

"That's right. You betrayed me and you betrayed Scully I don't give a shit about ya Caroline you mean nothing to me" _Sonny spats out, not about to admit to Caroline that he had been checking up on her._

 _He had sworn Max, Milo and Johnny to secrecy and told them if Caroline asked about who was calling them to say it was Jason._

"And you call me a liar" _Carly remarks since she knew he had been checking up on her since JASON just told her it wasn't him making the calls_

"You are a liar among other things" _Sonny states as he opens Carly's closet to hang his coat up._

"Hey what are you doing?! I told you to LEAVE Sonny, not to make yourself at home!" _Carly asks as she watches Sonny hanging up his coat inside her closet_

 _Ignoring her, Sonny makes his way towards the small distance to her kitchen. As he opens her fridge doors Sonny shakes his head as he sees her fridge had nothing but crap inside of it_ "No wonder you're sick! You don't have a single vegetable inside here!"

"That's because I don't like vegetables Sonneee!" _Carly sighs heavily wishing he would just GO!_

"Grow up and eat your damn vegetables! They're good for you! They keep you from getting sick!"

"YOU grow up and get OUT of my apartment!" _Carly replies back, since she knew he was only staying to piss her off._

 _Shaking his head, Sonny walks towards her apartment door and opens it. Glancing at Johnny he tells him_ "I want you to call Max and Milo and have them go to the supermarket. Tell them to get all the fruit and vegetables they can find. Also I'm going to need fresh herbs and a chicken and some suitable knives and pots because I'm sure whatever Caroline has is crap and I don't cook with crap"

"Yes sir"

"What?! You're going to cook for me now?!" _Carly asks stunned since Sonny was supposed to hate her._

 _Shutting the door, Sonny glances at Caroline as he orders out to her_ "Go to bed and get some rest."

"I'm not tired but I am sick and tired of YOU! So LEAVE!"

"I'm not going anywhere! It's obvious you can't take care of yourself properly which is why you're sick in the first damn place so I'm going to cook you a healthy meal and make sure you get some rest!"

"Why do you care?!" _Carly asks back frustrated that he wouldn't LEAVE._

"I don't!" _Sonny insists_

"Then why are you still here?" _Carly asks back_

"Because I made a promise to Scully that I would take care of your ungrateful ass so that's what I'm doing!"

"UHHHHHHHHHH! I'm sooooooooooooo fed up of hearing you say that! I don't care about your stupid promise!"

"Go to bed Caroline" _Sonny orders out yet again._

"Stop telling me to go to bed like I'm a child and GET out of my apartment"

"GO to bed Caroline or I will toss your ass to bed myself!" Sonny threatens back

"You wouldn't dare!"

"TRY ME! You have five second to get your ass into bed before I toss you into bed myself!"

"UHHHHHHHHHH!"

"1…2…"

"I HATE YOU and I'm not leaving because of your stupid counting either! I just want to get the HELL away from YOU!" _Carly yells out before standing up and making her way towards her bedroom._

"Yeah well I HATE YOU MORE" _Sonny yells out as Caroline slams her bedroom door shut behind her._

 _Letting out a heavy sigh Sonny makes his way back towards Carly's couch. Glancing at the TV he shakes his head when he realizes what movie she had been watching before he stopped by._ _Sitting down onto the couch, Sonny grabs the remote and presses the play button to finish watching Scarface as he waited for Max and Milo to stop by with the supplies._

 _~~**~~**~~_

 _Meanwhile back in Port Charles Jason was about to go into his penthouse when he hears Rolando call out to him_ "The boss was looking for you"

 _Casting his head down, Jason lets out a heavy sigh as he asks "_ Does he know where I went"

"Yeah" _Rolando nods his head._

 _Turning around he starts to make his way towards penthouse 4 to face Sonny's wrath but stops as he hears Rolando go on to say_ "The boss isn't home"

"Then where is he?" _Jason asks, making eye contact with him_

"He went to Brooklyn, New York to find you"

 _As Jason slams his hand onto the elevator door button, Rolando asks_ "Where are you going"

"Brooklyn, New York" _Jason simply replies as the elevator door dings open since he had a feeling if left alone Sonny and Carly might end up killing each other_

"Good luck" _Rolando calls out to him as Jason steps inside the elevator_

 _~~**~~**~~_

 _Later that day Sonny held Caroline's hair back as she puked her guts out…_ "I told you that crap isn't good for you but did you listen…HELL NO!"

"Oh go away" _Carly moans out as she flushes the toilet not in the mood to hear his stupid I told you so's._

 _She had decided to eat some chips out of the bag of chips she had on her nightstand since she was starting to feel hungry but much to her dismay her stomach didn't agree with the salty chips she was eating. She barely made it to the bathroom_

 _Helping Caroline from off the floor Sonny reminds her_ "I gave my word to Scully"

"I should have puked all over you when I had the chance" _Carly remarks before grabbing her mouthwash to rinse out her mouth_

 _As she rinses her mouth out, Sonny comments_ "You know you could thank me for holding your hair back while you puked your guts out instead of giving me attitude. I don't know why you're so grumpy anyways since it's not like I had some guy snapping pictures at you, now did I?"

 _Glaring at him, Carly asks_ "If I thank you will you finally LEAVE"

"No"

"Then I wouldn't hold my breath for one if I were you" _Carly remarks as she walks past him_

 _Following her out of the bathroom Sonny remarks "_ Maybe I should take you to get checked out by a doctor"

"I'm fine. It's just a stupid cold." _Carly moans out as she makes her way towards her couch but quickly turns around and makes another mad dash towards the bathroom as the smell of whatever food Sonny was cooking hits her like a punch in the face._

 _Watching Caroline as she runs past him he shakes his head_ "Fine she says…" _before making his way back into the bathroom to hold her hair back for her._

 _As he enters the bathroom yet again he watches Caroline flush the toilet as he asks "_ How many times have you vomited today?"

"What now you want to play doctor with me?"

"I already examined every inch of you before and trust me you weren't that great Caroline so don't flatter yourself. I'm just asking because it's not normal to be puking all the time and you don't look sick other than the fact you're vomiting"

"It was that smell of whatever crap you're cooking in my kitchen that made me hurl." _Carly comments_

"It happens to be fish" _Sonny comments_

"I hate fish Sonny and you KNOW that!" _Carly spats out as she reaches for her mouthwash yet again_

"You hate anything that's good for you and my fish is damn good by the way!"

 _After spitting out the mouthwash Carly asks_ "What the hell happen to the chicken you asked Milo and Max to get?"

"The chicken wasn't too my standards so I had Max and Milo buy some salmon"

"You know I hate fish so why would you ask them to get fish?!" _Carly asks yet again_

"To punish you" _Sonny grins_

"Oh I knew I should have puked all over you!" _Carly spats out, regretting she didn't the last two times she had to vomit._

"I was kidding….well sort of. Fish happens to have plenty of vitamins" _Sonny explains_

"Well there is no way in hell I'm eating that crap or anything else for the matter" _Carly comments as she pinches her nose so she wouldn't smell the horrible FISH smell that was now in her kitchen before walking past Sonny and going into her bedroom._

 _Following Caroline out the door, Sonny goes on to tell her, getting a little insulted_ "Everyone who tasted my fish told me they loved it"

"They were probably in fear for their life but I'm sure as hell NOT afraid of you!" _Carly comments as she enters her room. As Sonny walks behind her into her room, Carly asks as she watches him shut the door behind him "_ What do you think you're doing? You're NOT welcome in my room Sonny"

"Well like I told you before Caroline I pay your bills so I can go wherever the hell I please"

"Yeah well not anymore!" _Carly snaps out_

"Oh so you're actually going to go out and get a job and pay for your own bills?" _Sonny asks with a chuckle_

"No I'm going to school and I plan on putting all my focus on school that way I will be able to find myself an amazing job once I graduate. I'll just ask Jason to pay my bills because he unlike you he is welcome in MY home…and in my bed"

"You stay the hell away from Jason!" _Sonny warns her even though he wasn't too worried about Jason being in her bed since Jason was warned to keep it in his pants a long time ago and he knew unlike Caroline that Jason was loyal to him._

 _When Carly starts to giggle at his warning, Sonny marches over to her as he states yet again in a deadly tone of voice "_ I mean it Caroline you STAY AWAY from Jason!"

 _Choosing that moment to push open Carly's bedroom door Jason utters out "_ Hey Car-" _but stops midsentence as Sonny turns his head towards him, giving him a lethal glare._

 _Seeing the look in Sonny's eyes as Carly grins, Jason lets out a heavy sigh knowing that he just stepped into the lion's den… "Sonny"_

 _Making his way towards Jason, Sonny demands "_ What the hell are you doing in Caroline's bedroom?!"

 _"_ I was just looking for you and Carly. Rolando told me you decided to come down here"

"YEAH to see you JASON!"

"And yet he wouldn't LEAVE when I told him you were gone!" _Carly comments_

"You put me in charge to make sure Carly was safe." _Jason points out_

"That's what phones are for!"

"Phones are also for calling someone in advance to make sure they'll be someplace by the time someone gets there" _Carly comments since she wished Sonny would have called Jason before leaving Port Charles_

"IF I want to hear your opinion Caroline I will ask for it!" _Sonny snaps out_

"IF you don't want to hear it, here's an idea LEAVE!"

"Yeah you know what Carly's sick so why don't we just go back home and let her rest" _Jason says_

"Wait a minute! You KNEW she was sick and you LEFT her?!" _Sonny questions annoyed since Jason should know better than to leave a sick woman alone._

"I needed to get back to Port Charles-" _Jason tries to explain_

"Before I found out you LEFT, right?!" _Sonny demands, interrupting him_

 _Letting out a heavy sigh, Jason states_ "I didn't want to upset you"

"So you sneak behind my back to see Caroline?!"

"I wanted to see how she was doing" _Jason repeats_

"And yet you left her when you knew she was SICK!" _Sonny shouts out annoyed as hell_

"You know there's no pleasing you Sonny. You're mad because Jason came over to see me and you're mad because he left me." _Carly points out_

"I said STAY out of this Caroline! This is between ME and JASON!"

"Why do you put up with him Jase?" _Carly asks ignoring Sonny._

"You're right I should have told you I was going to see Car-"

"Unbelievable! I can't believe you're bowing down to him Jase! You have nothing to be sorry about!" _Carly interrupts Jason from apologizing to Sonny._

 _With a heavy sigh since Caroline refused to stay out of it like he asked her twice already Sonny utters out_ "We'll talk about this later where we won't be interrupted every five seconds"

"Alright" _Jason sighs with a heavy sigh, knowing it was going to be a LONG ride home._

"Hey how about now since Jason is here why don't you LEAVE Sonny and Jason can stay and take care of me. After all you did put him in charge of my safety" _Carly suggest with a grin across her face._

 _Knowing that Carly was just trying to cause trouble, Jason remarks "_ You know you don't seem that sick Carly"

"That's what I said" _Sonny replies back as he looks back at Caroline. He knew she wasn't faking since he saw the vomit himself he just found it strange how she didn't have any other symptoms other than that dizzy spell she had earlier._

"It's probably just a stomach flu" _Carly states with a shrug since she didn't understand why it was just affecting her stomach either_

"She needs to stop eating all the crap she's been eating."

 _Rolling her eyes at Sonny, Carly pleads with Jason_ "Can you PLEASE get rid of him and take that smelly fish with you back to Port Charles Jase?"

"Sonny, look all this fighting isn't good with Carly being sick in all so how about we go home"

"You go home and get your ass to the warehouse" _Sonny states as he makes his way towards the arm chair that was near Caroline's bed and sits in it before going on to declare_ "I'm NOT leaving until Caroline is okay"

"Alright then" _Jason nods his head_

"ALRIGHT?! Jason you need to take him with you! You can't LEAVE me alone with this control freak and his smelly fish!"

 _Seeing Jason hesitate to leave, Sonny states in a warning tone of voice_ "I would go now if I were you"

"His fish is really good Carly" _Jason comments before heading out the door_

"UHHHHHHHHHHHH! You COWARD!" _Carly yells out to Jason as he leaves her room without SONNY!_

"Jason's not a coward Caroline. Jason just knows whose boss around here and it sure as hell isn't you Caroline!" _Sonny spats out_

"Look you said so yourself I LOOK fine so it's nothing serious! So just leave" _Carly pleads with him_

"You know if you stop yapping and actually get some real rest you'll probably feel better sooner and once you are better then I'll leave" _Sonny remarks_

"UHHHHH!" _Carly screams out in frustration as she lays her head against her pillow and stares up at the ceiling wondering to herself yet again WHY did Joe make Sonny promise him he would look after her!?_

Getting up from the armchair he was sitting in, Sonny remarks "I'm going to go check on my fish"

"Great" _Carly remarks sarcastically_

 _~~**~~**~~_

 _A little while later Sonny opens Caroline's bedroom door to tell her the fish was ready but stops himself as he realizes that Caroline had fallen asleep. Making his way over towards her he watches her sleep for a moment. Taking in her appearance he had to admit Caroline REALLY did look amazing especially for a sick woman. She seemed to be glowing which was crazy, Sonny tells himself silently. With a heavy sigh, Sonny glances one last time at her before leaving the room to let her sleep in peace._

 _~~**~~**~~_

 _Well that's all for now. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter. As always all feedback is welcomed and appreciated, it encourages me to write. Take care_


	12. Chapter 12

Love Me Not  
Chapter 12

 _Pushing her bedroom door open Carly lets out a moan when she realizes her unwelcome guest was still in her apartment eating at the small kitchen table she had made for two. As she makes her way towards the kitchen she hears Sonny remark out to her…_

"About time you got up. I almost thought you were dead considering you didn't wake up after your nap last night. I even checked up on you last night to make sure you were still breathing"

"How disappointed you must have been to realize I was still alive" _Carly remarks with a heavy sigh_

 _Ignoring her smartass remark, Sonny goes on to say_ "I made you breakfast you must be starved considering you didn't get to partake in my fish yesterday. Max and Johnny loved it by the way"

"Good for them"

"Waffles are keeping warm in the oven"

"I'll just have a doughnut" _Carly remarks as she makes her way towards the countertop where her box of crispy cream doughnuts used to be…_ "What the fuck?! Where the HELL are MY doughnuts?!"

"Oh in the trash where they belong" _Sonny states before taking a bite out of his waffle_

"YOU THREW AWAY MY DOUGHNUTS?!" _Carly yells out as she shoots Sonny a murderous look._

"Yeah, you eat too much crap which is why you were sick yesterday"

"Well I'm FINE now and you OWE me a box of doughnuts Sonny!"

"You mean you want me to pay you back for a box of doughnuts that I PAID for in the first damn place!"

"I used MY money to buy them!" _Carly huffs out as she places her hands onto her hips_

"Yeah, with the money I GAVE YOU!"

"Whatever" _Carly sighs out as she makes her way towards her apartment door. Swinging the door open, Carly smiles at Milo who was standing guard_ "Hey Milo can you be a doll and get me some Crispy Cream Doughnuts since your JACKASS boss threw mine in the garbage!"

"YOU get her those doughnuts and you're a dead man Milo!" _Sonny warns since he wanted Caroline to eat less crap_

"Uh…sorry"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" _Carly screams out as she slams the door in Milo's face. Turning around Carly asks_ "Why the HELL are you still here anyways?!"

"I told you yesterday I'm here because I promised Scully I would take care of you, NOT that you deserve a damn thing from me"

"Well I feel fine now so why don't you GO HOME?!"

"You don't look like you were sick at all" _Sonny remarks as he takes in her appearance. He couldn't understand how Caroline wasn't worst off than she was yesterday. Last night he had assumed Caroline wasn't showing too many symptoms because it was in the early stages of her cold but today she looked like she was never sick at all._

"What can I say I'm pretty hot no matter what happens"

"Not as hot as you think you are" _Sonny remarks back bitterly he wasn't about to compliment her after she hired that idiot to take pictures of him to blackmail him with his own damn money!_

"Oh please! You know I'm HOT. Hell IF I wanted you which I DON'T I could have you, anytime any place"

"Think again. I don't sleep with people who are picture happy"

 _Letting out a giggle, Carly laughs out_ "You would think your little guy would be happy to get in a picture, people says it adds 10 pounds when you're in a picture and your little guy needs all the help it can get to look passable"

"You're such a liar. You know I'm packing heat. WAY more than any loser you can find by the beach down in Florida. I'm the BEST you ever had, that you will EVER have and you'll NEVER have me again Caroline because you're a faithless slut!"

"Get the HELL out of my apartment!" Carly screams out

"With PLEASURE!" _Sonny shouts back at her as he stands up from his chair, he didn't want to be near that bitch anyways! Caroline was obviously fine so why the hell should he stay and put up with her ungrateful ass anyways?! Besides he and Jason needed to have a LONG talk about her!_

 _As Sonny heads towards her closet door to get his coat Carly yells out_ "DON'T let the door hit you on the ASS on your way out!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever! Just do me a favor and DON'T take a picture of me while I'm LEAVING your sorry ASS!" _Sonny remarks back as he puts on his coat._

"Don't worry I won't! You're ASS isn't worth taking a picture of!"

"Oh really! Well it was sure as hell worth you grabbing when you were screaming out my name." _Sonny hollers out as he yanks Carly's front door open. Glancing at Milo who looked at him with a nervous look across his face, Sonny goes on to say_ "Make sure she stays out of trouble while I'm gone!"

"Yes sir" _Milo nods his head_

 _As Milo shuts the door behind Sonny, Carly makes her way towards the oven to throw away the waffles Sonny made for her into the trash when the room around her starts to spin. Letting out a moan, Carly places her hands against the countertop that was by her stove for support._

 _~~**~~**~~**~~_

 _A few hours later, Jason was about to head out the door to go to work at the warehouse when his cell phone starts to ring. Pulling his phone out of his pocket he sees its Carly by his caller ID… "_ Hey, how are you feeling?"

 _****_

 _Not wanting to tell Jason about her dizzy spell she had after Sonny left her apartment in fear he might mention it to Sonny, Carly utters out_ "Never been better now that the control ass is probably in Port Charles by now"

 _****_

"Oh so Sonny left?" _Jason questions_

 _****_

"Yup, and thank heavens for that! The guy threw out ALL my junk food Jase and replaced it with health food crap! Now I have to go shopping and fill up all my cupboards and fridge with eatable food."

 _****_

"You love shopping"

 _****_

"Oh sure take HIS side as always!"

 _****_

"I'm not taking sides" _Jason remarks as the penthouse door opens as Sonny walks in…._ "Hey I have to go… business "

 _****_

"What the control freak is there?"

 _****_

"Bye" _Jason sighs out as he hangs up and glances at Sonny who was standing in the doorway with his hands on his hips._

"That was Caroline wasn't it?"

"Yeah" _Jason nods_

 _Shaking his head, Sonny walks past him towards the couch_ "The woman has you wrapped around her little finger! Did you FORGET that woman hired someone to take pictures of us conducting business Jason?!"

"She wouldn't have gave them to the cops" _Jason explains_

"Why? Because she said she wouldn't?!"

"Yeah. I believe her"

"Of course you do! The woman was manipulating you! She's the QUEEN of manipulation!"

"I know when people are being dishonest with me" _Jason remarks as he shuts his penthouse door close._

"No you DON'T because you've been under her spell the second you met her in Florida AFTER she had me put in LOCKUP for kidnapping her!"

"She was upset. She obviously does stupid things when she's upset"

"You think?!" _Sonny responds back sarcastically_

"Look. I like both of you as friends and I don't want to be put in the middle of your feud"

"Oh please she isn't your friend! She's just using you to piss me off!"

"She doesn't need me to piss you off. She does a pretty good job of pissing you off on her own" _Jason points out_

"So you're on her side?"

"I'm NOT on anyone's side"

"Doesn't seem like it to me. Whatever happened to the Jason BC?"

"BC?"

"Yeah, BC; Before Caroline? What happened to the Jason that would always have my back?!"

"I do have your back and you know I do. I'm loyal to you Sonny but I also have Carly's back, something YOU asked me yourself to do. YOU put me in charge of her protection, remember?"

"Yeah because I promised Scully I would take care of her!"

"Which is why you were calling Max, Milo and Johnny to check up on her since she left town? Because of your promise to Scully?" _Jason asks_

"Who told you about that?" _Sonny demands_

"Carly did"

"What?! I'm can't believe those idiots! I swear I'm going to wire their mouths shut for blabbing to Caroline!" _Sonny remarks as he balls his hands into fists by his side._

"They didn't rat you out to Carly. Carly thought I was the one checking up on her and I just put two and two together since I knew I wasn't the one to make the calls since I was getting updates by e-mail"

"Well I was just making sure she was behaving herself because you obviously have blinders on when it comes to her shenanigans!" _Sonny defends himself._

"Do whatever you want. You're the boss"

"Damn straight I can do whatever the hell I want! Because I am the boss Jason! I run things around here. NOT Caroline! Speaking of being your boss why the hell are you NOT at work anyways Jason?!"

"I was going to work but then-"

"Caroline called ya!" _Sonny interrupts_

"Yeah, and-"

"I don't want to hear it! Just GO to the warehouse and get to work!" _Sonny barks out before storming out of Jason's penthouse to head back to his._

 _~~**~~**~~**~~_

 _Walking in the hallway Carly makes her way towards the bathroom to take a shower before leaving the apartment to restock her kitchen with her junk food just as she is about to walk inside the bathroom her eye catches the date of the calendar that was in her hallway._

 _Stopping in her tracks as she notices the date, Carly mumbles out to herself…"_ Oh no, no. NO! It CAN'T be!"

 _Leaning herself against the opposite wall as her eyes stares down at the date that was in front of her Carly lets out a moan as it suddenly becomes clear to her why she was having dizzy spells and why she puked her guts out the day before, and it was ALL his fault! She was late for her period; something that never happened to her before._

 _~~**~~**~~**~~_

"Hi Sonny" _Bobbie cheerfully calls out to him as he enters Kelly's and makes his way towards the counter_

"Bobbie, hey I'll have a coffee" _Sonny smiles as he sits himself down at one of the stools in front of the counter_

"Sure" _as she pours Sonny a hot cup of coffee, Bobbie asks_ "How are you doing? I haven't really seen you in awhile"

"I'm good. I've just been really busy outside of town with business" _Sonny remarks_

"Oh. I thought maybe it was because of Caroline Benson"

"Why would you think that?"

"Well you were engaged to her"

"Which was the biggest mistake of my life" _Sonny declares_

"Are you sure about that you seemed pretty into her when I caught you by accident. And she seemed really into you too by her reaction to the situation"

"Yeah, damn sure of it. She's a pain in the ass. I'm happy to be rid of her" _Sonny remarks back before taking a sip of his coffee._

"So you haven't seen her since she left town?" _Bobbie asks_

"Actually I saw her this morning and yesterday…and don't get any ideas. I wasn't there out of pleasure. It was out of pure obligation" _Sonny states, not wanting Bobbie to get the wrong idea._

"Obligation?"

"Yeah I found out she was sick and I promised Scully before he died I would take care of her"

"And she's fine now?" _Bobbie asks_

"Yeah. I found that strange too. She went from puking her guts out last night to being perfectly fine this morning. She had a dizzy spell too but I guess it wasn't anything too serious since she's better now. Hell I hate to admit it but she actually looked radiant this morning. It was like she was never sick at all"

"Huh, you don't say" _Bobbie remarks with a small grin across her face, since she had a feeling what type of bug Caroline Benson had, and Sonny was obviously clueless about it._

"What?" _Sonny asks since he had a gut feeling Bobbie had something on her mind_

"I think I know why Carly was sick yesterday and not today"

"What? Is there a one day bug going around?" _Sonny asks since she was a nurse in a hospital so she would know about illnesses that were going around._

"No. It lasts more like nine months" _Bobbie remarks_

"Nine months?!...Oh wait a minute…You don't think…"

"I had dizzy spells and I vomited in the early stages of my pregnancy _" Bobbie remarks._

"BUT she's on the pill!" _Sonny states since he knew damn well Scully put Caroline on the pill because he knew better than anyone about Caroline's wild ways._

"It's not a hundred percent affective Sonny and some women do forget to take their pill from time to time" _Bobbie explains as Sonny stands up from the stool he was sitting on._

 _Pulling out a wade of cash Sonny tosses it on the countertop as he utters out_ "I have to go"

 _~~**~~**~~**~~_

 _Later that day Carly had managed to distract Milo and Max who had taken her shopping long enough to steal a pregnancy test; luckily for her she grew up poor before moving into Scully's so she was a pro at the four fingers discount. She managed to snag the pregnancy test without anyone being the wiser._

 _As soon as she snagged it Carly went straight home. However once home she found herself scared to death to pee on that little stick. She knew that once she peed on that stick her life could be forever changed. Sure there was a possibility that she wasn't pregnant but she knew the chances were slim since she was never late and she had forgotten to take her pill thanks to that controlling bastard who kidnapped her to Port Charles without her pills!_

 _Half the day had passed before Carly finally had the courage to pee on the stick. She was now pacing back in forth in the bathroom as the time ticked on her timer. It felt like FOREVER before the timer went off. As the timer buzzes, Carly chews on her lower lip as she approaches the stick that was on her bathroom countertop by the sink. As she glances at the results of her test she suddenly jumps at the sound of Sonny's voice yelling out to her …._

"CAROLINE where the hell are you?!"

 _~~**~~**~~**~~_

 **Well that's all for now. I wanted to thank everyone for all their wonderful feedback. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.**

 **Take care**


	13. Chapter 13

Love Me Not  
Chapter 13

 _Sonny had speeded all the way back to Brooklyn, New York and even went through a bunch of red lights. Ever since Bobbie planted the idea of the possibility that Caroline might be the mother of HIS child he couldn't get back to Caroline's place fast enough to find out for a fact if she was carrying his child…._

 _GOD what a scary thought that was that Caroline Benson might actually be pregnant with HIS child! A part of him was overjoyed at the thought of being a father but a HUGE part of him couldn't help but wonder why faith could be so cruel and set upon him the misfortune of CAROLINE being the mother of his child after only having sex with her that ONE time! Sure she was a sex pistol in the bedroom but she was also a HUGE pain in the ass and there was noooooooooooooo way in hell she was mother material!_

 _As Sonny rushes past Johnny who was standing guard in front of Caroline's door he doesn't even give Johnny the time to open the door for him. Opening Carly's front door himself he scans the room for her. When he doesn't see her he yells out into the apartment as he shuts the door behind him so Johnny doesn't hear his personal business…_

"CAROLINE where the hell are you?!"

 _~~**~~**~~**~~_

 _Startled from the sound of Sonny's voice as she glances down at the pregnancy results Carly quickly sweeps her pregnancy test into the open trashcan by the sink; unrolling some toilet paper she tosses it into the trashcan to hide the pregnancy test she just took as she hears his annoying voice yell out for her again…_

"CAROLINE, STOP WHATEVER YOU'RE DOING AND SHOW YOURSELF!"

 _Exhaling sharply Carly gives herself a few seconds to prepare for whatever battle Sonny wanted to start with her…_

 _~~**~~**~~**~~_

 _As Caroline finally emerges he places his hands onto his hips as he notices her coming out from the bathroom…_

 _Sonny asks "_ Where you puking again?"

"No" _Carly simply replies as she silently wonders if she was imaging Sonny checking out her stomach because of the stress of wondering if HE had impregnated her._

"You sure about that?" _Sonny questions wondering if she knew she could be pregnant and was hiding it from him…it would be sooooooooo like her to try and hide the fact she was pregnant with his child._

 _Sonny had a feeling if she knew she was pregnant she would probably already be planning to find a guy to pass off as his child's father…well that wasn't going to happen! IF she was carrying his child he was not only going to be a part of his child's life fulltime he was going to have to marry her; just like Scully wanted._

"Yes, I told you I was fine this morning. Why are you back here?" _Carly asks as she tries to walk past him towards the couch only to be stopped by him as he takes a hold of her arm_

 _Watching as she chewed on her lower lip, Sonny questions_ "You're on the pill, right?"

 _Removing her arm from his grasp Carly sighs out "_ Not that it's any of your business but yeah. I've been on the pill since Joe took me in."

"It's my business when you could be pregnant with my child!" _Sonny spats out as he goes on to ask_ "You didn't forget to take your pill did you?!"

 _It took everything in her not to smack his face when he asked her that question since it was his FAULT she didn't have her pills with her._

 _Shooting him a dirty look Carly states_ "No I didn't forget to take my pill… and I'm NOT pregnant with your child"

"You sure about that?! Why else would you have fainted from a fight? Why were you puking all day yesterday and today you're suddenly fine?!" _Sonny demands_

"I'm NOT pregnant!" _Carly repeats_

"Yeah well I'd rather have a doctor tell me. So grab your coat and let's go."

"I'm NOT going anywhere with you!"

 _Getting into her face, Sonny asks_ "Why not?! Because you know you're carrying MY child Caroline?!"

"Because I'm NOT pregnant!"

"And what makes you so damn sure you're not!? You have all the signs! Any fool can see that!" _Sonny remarks although he wasn't about to tell Caroline that Bobbie had pointed it out to him since he hadn't put two and two together._

 _He was always safe when it came to sex but that night with Carly he didn't use a condom which he should have since Carly was so damn irresponsible._

"Because…"

"Because what?!" _Sonny asks as he locks eyes with hers._

"I'm got my period. I got it this morning. Right on time like always so you wasted a trip back over here... next time you come call first so I can make sure NOT to be home!" _Carly remarks as she walks away from him towards the couch._

"So I'm just supposed to take your word for it?!" _Sonny questions as he watches Caroline plop herself onto her couch._

"What do you want proof? You want me to pull out my tampon and show you?!" _Carly asks back, going on the defensive mode….seeing the look across his face like he was thinking about taking her up on her challenge Carly goes on to say "_ OH man you're sick you're NOT really thinking of having me pull my tampon out for you are you?! What kind of control freak are you!? God you need HELP!"

 _Shaking his head at her he mumbles out_ "I don't want to see it"

"Good. Now leave" _Carly calls out to him as he starts to walk over towards her._

 _Reaching the couch, Sonny kneels down next to her._

 _Cocking his head sideways, Sonny remarks dryly_ "IF you're lying to me Caroline you're going to be FUCKING sorry you did!"

"FINE! You want the truth! I'll give you the truth!" _Carly snaps out so sick and tired of his superior attitude!_

 _She wasn't afraid of him and she was going to prove it to him! Sure she wasn't on her period like she lied about telling Sonny she was to get him to back the hell off but she wasn't pregnant either!_

"Where are you going!?" _Sonny demands as Carly stands up and walks past him towards the bathroom._

 _When Carly doesn't answer him, Sonny frowns and quickly rushes towards the bathroom room…_

 _As Sonny walks into the bathroom behind her he watches Carly bend down and toss some toilet paper that was in the trashcan onto the floor and then proceeds to grab something he couldn't make out._

 _Turning around Carly tosses her pregnancy test at him as she yells out_ "SEE NOT pregnant! Now get the fuck out of here!"

 _Bending down Sonny grabs the pee stick she threw at him and looks down at the results seeing the negative symbol…_

 _Sonny lets out a sigh of relief but then quickly looks back at her as he states_ "BUT you thought you were and you didn't tell me! So I guess you LIED when you said you took your pills!"

"IF I didn't take MY pill it's ALL on you!" _Carly spats out_

"My FAULT?! How the hell do you figure that?! YOU have ONE thing to do and that's to take your fucking PILLS! How hard is that?! I shouldn't have to tell you to take your damn pills! Grow the fuck up and be responsible! The last thing you need is to become a mother! You can't even take care of yourself!"

"Oh I don't know…let's see how it's your fault…Oh RIGHT you kidnapped me and didn't give me a chance to TAKE my pills with me!" _Carly spats out_ _as Sonny tosses the pregnancy test back into the trash can._

"Oh and you didn't think of saying something about it before we had SEX?!" _Sonny questions back as he starts to wash his hands since he had just touched her pee stick._

"It's NOT like I planned on having sex with you! It's not like I wanted to have your baby Sonny because I can assure you that's the LAST thing I want! Like the world needs another mini you walking around!"

 _Shaking his head Sonny dries off his hands with a towel as he spats out_ "And what you think the world needs another little Caroline mooching off everybody?!"

"Better another me than another YOU!" _Carly states as she starts to wash her hands._

"You're useless Caroline! You give nothing to society! All you do is cause trouble and are a burden to the people around ya" _Sonny notes as Caroline pushes him aside to dry her hands._

"Right and you're sooooooooooooooooooo much better than me with all the BLOOD on your hands! I'm sure all the family members that lost someone they loved because of YOU are grateful for the fact you were born!"

"My hands may be dirty but I fought to get what I have. I didn't sponge on people all my life and the people who died at my hands took the risks knowing that they could die in the end! No one in this world is untouchable!"

"You don't have to tell me. Joe was supposed to be the best and look what happened to him…" _Carly softly says as she fights back her tears, not about to cry in front of Sonny as she walks past him out of the bathroom._

"YOU don't get to talk about Scully! After all the crap you did before and after his death!" _Sonny tells her following her out of the bathroom._

 _Shaking her head Carly makes a beeline towards her front door. Reaching her door Carly yanks it open._

 _With a glare across her face Carly states_ "Goodbye Sonny!"

"With pleasure!" _Sonny remarks._

 _He came to find out if Caroline was the mother of his child or not and she clearly wasn't which he thanked God for that. He had dodged a bullet. Caroline being the mother of his child would have been a nightmare come true._

 _As he walks out the door past her Carly slams the door shut behind him. After locking the door Carly slides to the floor and lets out a small sob she was holding back ever since Joe's Scully's death came into their fight. She knew that Sonny didn't think she loved Joe because she caused him trouble but she did. Sometimes she wished she hadn't because she wouldn't be suffering in silence._

 _~~**~~**~~**~~_

 _Much later back in Port Charles Sonny lets out a heavy sigh as he walks inside his penthouse. As Rolando shuts the door behind him he notices Jason sitting on his couch with a beer in one hand and a slice of pizza in the other…_

 _"_ Why are you eating that crap in my penthouse?! Now my house is going to reek of takeout pizza Jason!"

"Carly called me and told me what happened. I just wanted to see how you were doing because Carly seemed pretty upset over the phone"

"Did she tell you that she almost got herself pregnant!?" _Sonny asks back annoyed that Caroline and Jason were so chummy._

 _He had hoped when Caroline had hired that bastard to take pictures of them conducting business Jason would see the REAL Caroline but he was still obviously under her spell._

"She told me she didn't take her pill because you kidnapped her" _Jason responds as he tosses his half eater slice into the open pizza box._

"Oh so you're taking her side again?! You're blaming ME for this?!"

"I don't think it's anyone's fault…things happen" _Jason resounds before taking a sip of his beer._

"NOT with Caroline! She is a manipulating bitch!" _Sonny growls out_

"So you're saying she manipulated you into bed? I thought you were immune to her "spell"?" _Jason asks back which causes Sonny to shoot him a deadly glare._

"SHUT UP!" _Sonny yells out as he walks over to the mini bar needing a drink. Tossing a few ice cubs into his glass Sonny goes on to say_ "I may have slept with her but I NEVER once forgot what type of person she is down to her core. She's a selfish pain in the ass!"

"I think there's more to Carly that meets the eye" _Jason comments_

"Yeah, **you** would think so" _Sonny mumbles out before drinking down his drink._

"I do" _Jason nods as he stands up. Shutting the pizza box with his free hand he then proceeds to pick it up._

 _Watching Jason as he left his penthouse Sonny shakes his head as he silently wonders why Jason couldn't read Caroline like he could read everyone else. Jason was normally such a great judge of character but for some reason he was blinded to who Caroline was._

 _~~**~~**~~**~~_

 _In Brooklyn, New York it took Carly awhile to regain her composure after Sonny left. She didn't know why it took her so damn long to regain control over her emotions since she knew she wasn't pregnant so it couldn't be hormones but for some odd reason once she started crying she couldn't stop._

 _After she felt composed enough Carly had then called Jason. She didn't want to tell him she was sad about Joe but she also need to hear a friendly voice so she called and told him all about how she almost ruined her life by almost getting pregnant with Sonny's child. Of course much to her dismay Jason had defended Sonny as always and told her that he would have made a great father to her child and that she didn't know the REAL Sonny, which made her laugh since HE was the one who clearly didn't know the REAL Sonny._

 _As the penthouse door opens Max announces_ "I got the pizza you wanted"

"Oh God!" _Carly cries out as she smells the disgusting smell of Max's fucked up Pizza that made her want to hurl._

"What?" _Max asks wondering what was wrong with her._

 _Standing up Carly quickly places her hand over her mouth as she makes a mad dash towards the bathroom._

"Car-lee?!" _Max calls out to her in concern as he places the two boxes of Pizza he had on the counter…seconds later he hears the sound of her puking from the bathroom…_ "Damn" _Max remarks softly since he never heard a woman puke so loudly in his life._

 _~~**~~**~~**~~_

 _Sitting at his desk, Sonny tried his best to focus on work but all his mind kept doing was drifting back to the night when he and Carly had sex and then hearing Bobbie's voice telling him that Carly could be pregnant. He knew in his head she wasn't for a fact because he saw the test but his gut was telling him the test was wrong which was silly. Those things in this day in age had to be right and besides it's NOT like he wanted Caroline to be the mother of his child but he did have to admit a part of him always wished he could be a father._

 _Tossing his pen onto his desk Sonny grabs his coat and decides to head to Luke's in hopes to get his mind off Caroline._

 _~~**~~**~~**~~_

"GET IT OUT!" _Carly shouts out from the doorway of the bathroom._

"What out?!" _Max asks as he makes his way towards the hallway_

"THAT fish pizza!" _Carly states_

"You could smell the anchovies on my pizza?!" _Max asks surprise and he also didn't understand why it was upsetting her so much since he ate anchovies on pizza before in front of her._

"Are you kidding me?! I can smell them from here! Now get that gross pizza out of my apartment! Who the hell eats fish pizza anyways! Most disgusting thing I've ever seen!"

"Okay, okay, it's gone. I'll just give it to Milo and have him put it in our apartment."

"Good." _Grabbing the air freshener spray that was in her bathroom Carly tosses it at Max as she goes on to say_ "And once it's gone use that to clear the smell"

 _Catching the air freshener spray Max utters out_ "Sure. Whatever you want Carly"

"And HURRY!" _Carly calls out to his retreating form as the smell of his stinky fish pizza was making her want to puke all over again._

 _~~**~~**~~**~~_

 _Walking towards Sonny's table Luke hands Sonny his drink._

 _Taking a seat beside him Luke laughs out_ "You poor bastard! I can't believe you almost knocked Caroline up with a bun in the oven. Don't ya know you gotta wrap it up with a glove if you don't wanna get burned?"

 _With a glare across his face Sonny remarks_ "Caroline isn't pregnant Luke"

"Barbara-Jean is going to be so disappointed. She was already gushing over the fact The Godfather was actually you know going to be a father."

"Bobbie shouldn't have blabbed my business to you" _Sonny remarks as he takes a sip of the drink Luke made for him_

"Oh come on man we're like family….but seriously man if you had planted your seed into her garden of Eve you would have made a great father"

"Thanks" _Sonny sighs out heavily since he had hoped going to Luke's would distract him from Caroline's close call pregnancy but he was clearly wrong._

 _~~**~~**~~**~~_

"I'm sorry about earlier. I should have realized I shouldn't have brought over anchovy pizza after you were sick yesterday. Obviously you're still under the weather a little"

"It's okay Max" _Chewing on her lower lip a little Carly goes on to ask_ "Could you not tell Sonny about this? I've had enough of Sonny for a lifetime. It's just a stomach bug and the LAST thing I need is him annoying me."

"Jason did say that as long as you were safe I didn't need to report back but if the bosses asks I won't lie to him" _Max remarks._

"Fine" _Carly sighs out as she silently prays that Sonny didn't ask Max because a part of her was starting to wonder if that pregnancy test she took was somehow wrong._

 _She knew that there was always a slim chance it could be wrong but she prayed it wasn't. She just hoped whatever the hell was wrong with her was some sort of bug or she would truly be screwed._

 _~~**~~**~~**~~_

 _Tossing his keys onto his desk as he enters his penthouse Sonny lets out a heavy sigh. Luke's certainly didn't work out the way he had hoped it would. If anything Luke just kept reminding him of the whole nightmare of the situation he was almost in because Caroline couldn't take her damn pills! So he decided to leave and go back home._

 _Opening his desk drawer Sonny pulls out Caroline's engagement ring. Making his way towards the couch Sonny places the ring on the tip of his pinky. Plopping himself onto the couch, Sonny silently wonders why he couldn't shake off the feelings that the pregnancy test Caroline had taken was wrong. It's not like he loved her; hell he didn't even like her and yet he couldn't make his gut shut the hell up!_

 _Glaring at the ring Sonny mumbles out to himself "_ Damn you Caroline!"

 _~~**~~**~~**~~_

 _Turning off her TV Carly tosses the remote onto the coffee table in front of her. Glancing at the time she sees it's only ten at night and yet she was tired which wasn't like her since normally she was a night owl._

 _Since there was nothing on TV and not much to do anyways she decides she might as well go to bed and rest. As she stands up however the room starts to spin around. Letting out a moan Carly plops herself back down onto the couch. Shutting her eyes as she waits for the room to stop spinning Carly silently prays that she was just SICK and that she wasn't pregnant!_

 _She couldn't be pregnant! She and Sonny may disagree about a lot of things but she did agree with him that she wasn't mother material and he certainly wasn't father material either._

 _~~**~~**~~**~~_

 _The next morning Carly woke up early; hell it was so early the fucking sun wasn't even up yet. It was four in the morning and she had spent the last few minutes vomiting like she had just came out from partying at a college frat party._

 _Flushing the toilet Carly blinks her eyes shut as she makes the decision she had to see a doctor ASAP. Something was clearly wrong with her. She just hopes whatever the hell was wrong with her wasn't an unplanned pregnancy. The only catch was she had to do it in complete privacy. The last thing she needed was for word to get back to Sonny about her going to see a doctor._

 _She didn't think it would be too hard to ditch her guards especially since she was a pro at it back in Florida but she also knew if Max, Milo or Johnny reported her missing to Sonny and Jason things could get ugly…NOT that she was afraid of Sonny but she really didn't want to have to hear him go into lecture mode. He was even more annoying than usual when he stood on his soap box blasting her for things he believed she did wrong…like he was some sort of saint. The guy shot and killed people on a daily bases and yet he felt he had every right to judge her!_

 _~~**~~**~~**~~_

 _Glancing at Jason as he grabbed a few pancakes he had a made and places them onto a plate Sonny remarks_ "Those were for me man!"

"Oh come on you have plenty of batter left _" Jason points out as he cuts himself a piece of pancake with a fork and proceeds to eat it._

"That's not the point! Make your own breakfast! I'm NOT a short order cook! " _Sonny hisses out, in a foul mood since he hardly got any sleep the day before because of CAROLINE!_

"Fine, take them" _Jason replies as he places the plate onto the kitchen counter beside the stove_

"I don't want them NOW you just took a bite out of it! It's ALL yours now!"

"Great" _Jason smiles as he grabs his plate_

 _As Jason starts to leave his kitchen after taking HIS pancakes Sonny calls out to him_ "Have you heard from Caroline this morning?"

 _Walking back the short distance towards Sonny, he holds back a smile as he simply replies_ "No…Why?"

"Don't look at me like that!" _Sonny snaps out seeing the hint of a smile across his face._

"What?"

"All smug! I was just asking because you and Caroline are soooooooooooooooo chummy and you think you know her soooooooooo damn well which you DON'T by the way!"

"I haven't spoken to her this morning. The last time I spoke with her was yesterday after you left Carly's apartment."

"I'm not going into work this morning. So whatever needs to be done I trust you'll handle it"

"Sure" _Jason nods his head before asking_ "So what are you going to be doing?"

"Since when do I have to answer to you!? I'm the BOSS around here! I can do whatever the hell I want without being interrogated!" _Sonny asks with a snap as he flips over the pancake that had survived Jason's fork since it was already in the frying pan._

"You're right" _Jason sighs out knowing when Sonny was in one of his moods it was just easier to agree with him._

 _Besides he had a feeling later today Carly was going to tell him all about where and what Sonny did today instead of work._

"Damn straight I'm RIGHT! And DON'T think I don't know what you're doing! I know you're patronizing me and it's damn annoying by the way!"

"I need maple syrup. I saw some on the table" _Jason mumbles out as he walks away from him._

"Sure go ahead mooch on me some more" _Sonny grumbles out_

 _~~**~~**~~**~~_

 _After washing his and Jason's dirty plates Sonny had jumped into his jag and made the long drive back to Brooklyn, New York. Since he couldn't get his damn gut to shut the hell up about the fact her pregnancy test could be wrong he decides he might as well go see Caroline and make her see a doctor so it could ease his mind once and for all!_

"Boss it's nice to see ya." _Milo smiles._

"Shut up and open the door Milo!" _Sonny snaps out_

"Sure thing boss" _Milo nods as he opens the door for him…._

"Caroline?!" _Sonny calls out into the apartment as Milo shuts the door behind him._

 _Not seeing Caroline anywhere in the living room or kitchen Sonny figures she was still sleeping since she was sooooooooo fucking lazy._

 _Making his way towards Caroline's bedroom door Sonny calls out to her_ "I don't care if you're sleeping its time you get the hell up because I'm taking you to the hos-" _Sonny trails off as he opens her bedroom door and sees her bed was empty._

 _Her blankets were a tussled mess but there was no sign of her anywhere. Figuring Caroline must be in the bathroom he leaves her room and walks the short distance down the hallway towards the close bathroom door._

 _Knocking onto her door he calls out "_ Caroline, we need to talk so hurry the hell up!" _Frowning when he doesn't get a response from her, Sonny tries the doorknob as it turns opens he yells out as he realizes that Caroline wasn't in her apartment_ "Oh FUCK NO!"

 _~~**~~**~~**~~_

 _Chewing on her lower lip Carly glances at the doctor as she came walking back into her office…_

 _Smiling at her, the doc states_ "Congratulations you're pregnant"

"Are you SURE?! It could be some sort of stomach flu! I took a home pregnancy test and it was negative last night." _Carly asks, desperate for the doctor to tell her it was a MISTAKE!_

 _She couldn't be a mother especially the mother of Sonny Corinthos child! She had managed to get rid of him almost completely out of her life but this would change everything and NOT in a good way._

"Yeah I'm sure you're pregnant and home pregnancy tests sometimes can give you false negatives. They're not one hundred percent accurate" _Seeing the look across her face, the doctor sighs out heavily as she remarks_ "I guess this wasn't a planned pregnancy"

"You think?!" _Carly questions back as she wipes away her tears angrily._

 _Opening her file cabinet the doctor reaches out for some pamphlets as she goes on to say_ "If you don't feel like you can have this baby for whatever reasons maybe you should read these pamphlets so you can weigh your options. Some of them are about adoption and some are about abortion"

"Abortion?" _Carly asks_

"Yeah, would that be an option that interests you?" _The doctor asks cautiously_

"I'm not sure" _Carly remarks as she takes the pamphlets from the doctor's hands._

"Well I'm not seeing anyone so if you like we can talk and I can answer whatever questions you may have"

"No that's okay. I just need to be alone...but I'll read the pamphlets. Thank you" _Carly states as she stands up_

"Whatever you want. Take your time. You might go home and realize that this baby is something you want." _The doctor states._

"Thank you" _Carly mumbles out as she opens the office door and makes her leave._

 _~~**~~**~~**~~_

"You're ALL useless idiots! What did I TELL you about her?! I told you NOT to trust her for ONE second! Now thanks to you clowns Caroline is God's knows where doing God's know what because YOU'RE all useless!"

"We'll fine her!" _Max, Milo and Johnny state in unison!_

"Yeah you'll find her…WELL what the HELL are you still doing standing here then?! GO!" _Sonny screams out._

 _As Max, Milo and Johnny run out of the apartment, Sonny slams the door shut angrily behind them. Pulling out his cellphone Sonny speed dials Jason's number…._

 _At the warehouse Jason was overseeing a shipment when his cell starts to ring. Pulling out his cellphone from his jean pocket Jason immediately answers it when he sees its Sonny from his caller ID..._

"Hey, what's up?"

"Caroline is missing! That bitch had the nerve to ditch those idiots that were guarding her! Now she's God's knows where risking her life Jason! I swear that woman won't learn until it's too damn fucking late!"

"I'm on my way over there" _Jason remarks as he hands a clipboard to one of the guys on the docks. They didn't really need him anyways._

"Fine! But I swear if you take her side when I do find her I'll rip ya both to shreds!" _Sonny hisses out before angrily flipping his cellphone shut._

 _~~**~~**~~**~~_

 _After leaving the doctor's office Carly went towards a nearby park and walked the snowy trails in her high heel boots. As she sits herself down on the snow covered bench Carly couldn't help but watch as kids made snowmen from afar._

 _Placing her hand onto her flat stomach Carly chews on her lower lip as she tries to picture herself with a son or daughter playing in the snow. Tears cloud her eyes as she reminds herself that all good things come to an end. Even if she did keep the baby the baby would probably end up hating her especially if Sonny was in her child's life. Sonny hated her and he never hid his discontent for her with anyone so she was sure he would be the same with their child._

 _Opening her purse Carly pulls out the pamphlets the doctor had given her on abortion and decides she might as well read them even though it was cold outside because she had nooooooooooooo desire to go back to her apartment. Besides she was sure Milo was unaware she was missing so she had all the time in the world._

 _~~**~~**~~**~~_

 _As he drove around town looking for Caroline in his jag Sonny's car suddenly comes upon a park. He didn't know why but his gut was telling him to stop and take a stroll in the park despite the fact he HATED snow and the cold._

 _Parking his car on the side of the road Sonny gets out and walks into the cold. As he walks in the snow he sees children making snowmen and smiles but then his smile quickly fades as he notices Caroline from afar sitting on a bench that was covered in snow reading something._

 _It was obvious to him that Caroline had no idea he was there so he quickens his pace to get to her. As he gets closer his eyes are finally able to read the cover of the pamphlet Carly was reading that he couldn't read from a far. As he reads the title his heart sinks into his chest as rage starts to fill his body. His body tense with fury as he angrily reach's out and snatches the pamphlet out of her hands taking her off guard…_

 _Looking up wondering who the hell would dare to take something from out of her hands Carly mouth drops a little as she locks eyes with Sonny's deadly stare…_

"Sonneee"

 _~~**~~**~~**~~_

 _ **Well that's all for now. I wanted to thank everyone for all the wonderful feedback on my previous chapters. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. As always all feedback is welcomed and very much appreciated**_

 _ **Take care.**_


	14. Chapter 14

Love Me Not  
Chapter 14

 _Looking up wondering who the hell would dare to take something from out of her hands Carly mouth drops a little as she locks eyes with Sonny's deadly stare…_

"Sonneee"

 _Chewing on her lower lip after she calls out his name, Carly wasn't sure what move to make next. Sonny had caught her red handed reading a pamphlet about abortion and she knew even HE was smart enough to put two and two together._

 _Sonny stares at her a few seconds more waiting for her to say something, anything to explain herself for having that trash in her hands that he had grabbed seconds ago. He didn't give a fuck about society views about abortion. When it came to other women they could do whatever they hell they wanted with their bodies but NOT when it came to his child! NO ONE took away what belonged to him, especially not his child. If Caroline thought she could terminate their baby she was going to be in for a hell of an awaking._

"Over my dead body" _Sonny finally spats out with venom laced in a low voice since he didn't want to scare the children in the park who were playing in the snow._

 _Standing up from the snow covered bench Carly was sitting on she shifts on her feet as she clutches her purse in her hand. Fear was eating up at her as she stared into his eyes. She wasn't scared of Sonny but the thought of having a baby, especially HIS baby scared the hell out of her. She kept wishing she would wake up and this mess she was living would be nothing but a nightmare._

 _Crumping the pamphlet in his hands Sonny waits for Caroline to say something but she was strangely quite. It was unlike her not to be mouthing off on him. He was about to speak up but much to his shock Caroline suddenly turns around and takes off running._

"CAROLINE GET BACK HERE!" _Sonny shouts out angrily_

 _Annoyed that not only was she planning on killing HIS child but was now running off on him. As he takes off running after her Sonny curses her out in Spanish for making him run after her in the damn snow!_

 _~**~**~**~**~_

 _Carly couldn't believe it she had actually managed to ditch Sonny; in heels no less in the snow. Luckily for her he had fallen on his ass a few times as he slipped on some ice that was underneath the white snow while chasing her or he would have surly been able to grab her._

 _From the back of the bus Carly had watched Sonny chase after the bus running as fast as he could but he was no match for the speeding bus and the bus driver thankfully hadn't noticed Sonny chasing after the bus so he didn't stopped. Of course now that she was in the bus she had no clue where she was going and how long it would take Sonny to figure out the bus root she was on._

 _Carly had no plan and an angry mob boss after her. She was truly screwed in more ways than one. As she leans against the back of the city bus Carly shuts her eyes momentarily praying for a plan to pop inside her head because so far she had NOTHING which was unlike her; but then again she was never in this situation before nor did she ever imagine she would be in this situation. Jumping in her seat as her cell phone starts to ring Carly pulls it out of her open purse, as she glances down at the caller ID she sees its Sonny calling her._

 _Shoving her ringing phone back into her purse Carly mumbles out to herself "_ Oh God"

"Are you alright miss?" _A man asks from the other side of the bus as he stares at her with a concerned look across his face. He had got onto the bus at the same time as she did and he couldn't help but notice how frazzled she looked_

 _Glancing at the man who was sitting across from her Carly nibbles on her lower lip. The man looked good. He was wearing jeans and a black Pea coat with a grey knitted wool scarf. He wasn't her type but he did have black hair; much like Sonny's only his hair wasn't curly. After giving him the once over she knew it was CRAZY to do this but she was desperate so with a sharp exhale Carly mumbles out_ "I could be if you're willing to help me out"

"Help you out? How?" _The man asks as his eyes takes in her beauty_

"Before I go into details I have to ask you a question"

"What's that?"

"Do you have a girlfriend and if you do is she the jealous type?"

"No" _he grins… "_ Why are you looking for revenge sex or something?" _he goes on to ask; hoping she was; although he couldn't imagine why anyone would wrong that pretty woman._

 _Grinning at him, Carly nods her head as she states_ "Or something, yeah"

"Yeah?" _He grins_

"Yeah" _Carly breaths out heavily before going on to say_ "So do you think you're man enough to help a girl out?"

"I'm all man" _he growls out which causes a few people to look his way._

 _"_ And they say chivalry is dead" _Carly remarks_

"You know my place is a block away from here"

"Perfect" _Carly smiles back at him; silently hoping that somehow she will be able to pull this plan off._

 _~**~**~**~**~_

 _After calling Caroline and getting her voicemail Sonny had then called Max and passed on the information about what bus Caroline took. Sonny had then proceeded to run back through the park to get his car to try and chase the bus Caroline had managed to get on but much to his dismay when he got on the road he had lost the damn bus. Instead of going back to Caroline's apartment he decided to drive around in hopes he would end up catching up to the bus Caroline had fled on as she got off the bus._

 _~**~**~**~**~_

 _As they got off the bus her new friend had introduced himself as Vince Remington. She had told him her name was Carly Roberts; which was the name of her best friend in high school who had sadly died from a car accident in fear if she gave him her real name he might freak out. Her name would pop up in the news from time to time because she was Joe Scully's step daughter. They never really showed her picture but would refer to her as the step daughter of the powerful Gangster Joe Scully. She knew if she had a chance to pull this off she had to play this very carefully. She couldn't risk scarring him off before Sonny found her._

 _As he held her hand while walking down the snow covered street as they headed towards his apartment Vince asks curiously_ "So are you going to explain to me why you switched coats with that lady's in the bus before we got off? The coat you had on was probably worth more than that coat she had on and why are you hiding your face with that hood? I can hardly see your face?"

"I'm from Florida so I'm not use to the cold weather." _Carly lies;_

 _Truth was she switched coats because the lady in front of her had a hood on her coat and she hoped it would fool Sonny if he had happened managed to catch up the bus. She didn't want to risk being spotted until she had the time to convince Vince to go along with her plan._

"Your coat was probably warmer than the coat you're wearing now?" _Vince points out._

"Well to tell you the truth that coat held bad memories" _Carly states truthfully since she was wearing the red winter coat Sonny had bought for her and given to her after he had kidnapped her to Port Charles. If Sonny hadn't kidnapped her she wouldn't be in the mess she was in the first place!_

"Oh" _he simply remarks then proceeds to lead her down the driveway of his apartment block… "_ This is my place. I live on the first floor"

"Great can't wait to see your place"

"I can't wait too" _He smiles; not believing his luck that he would bump into a pretty lady on the bus who wanted SEX! This was like a story you read in those penthouse magazines._

_~**~**~**~**~_

 _After driving around town for a good thirty minutes and not finding Caroline anywhere Sonny had made his way back to Caroline's apartment. As he opens the door a part of him was hoping that Caroline had come to her senses and came back home but as he scans the room he soon realizes that she hadn't. Slamming the door shut Sonny heads straight for her bedroom to pack her stuff since he figured sooner or later Caroline would have to come back to her apartment either on her own or his men would find her._

 _~**~**~**~**~_

 _Meanwhile at Vince's place the second Vince had unlocked his door and they got inside he had pulled Carly into a heated kiss. She had let him kiss her for a bit because she was desperate. Despite the fact he wasn't her type he was a handsome man but his kisses didn't have the same effect on her than Sonny's kisses which causes her to push him away. When he had questioned her what was wrong she had the proceeded to explain to Vince her problem and the plan she had come up with to fix her problem…._

"WHAT?! ARE YOU INSAINE?!" _Vince asks as he starts running around his living room and starts shutting all the blinds of his windows in fear that some gangster from Port Charles would spot him with his PREGANT girlfriend in his apartment. He didn't know much about how the mafia worked but he was pretty sure getting caught with the girlfriend of a mob boss the punishment would be DEATH and he was guessing not a pretty one either._

"Look I know I'm asking you a HUGE favor but I'm desperate. YOU don't know just how much of a controlling bastard Sonny Corinthos is when you're around him"

"You need to LEAVE now before your boyfriend catches me around you!" _Vince states as he silently tells himself he should have known better._

 _When things were too good to be true it's because it was! Now because of his dick he might be sleeping with the fishes. Sure the water was frozen but he was pretty sure that to a mob boss that wouldn't be much of a problem._

"Boyfriend!? That JERK isn't my boyfriend!" _Carly states as he starts to escort her back towards his front door._

"You just told me you were pregnant with that jerk's baby!" _Vince points out_

"It was nothing! We're not in love with each other in fact he downright hates me and I hate him too. It was a ONE time thing! A HUGE mistake on my part!" _Turning around Carly leans against the closed door preventing Vince from opening it and kicking her out. Shooting him her BEST puppy eye looked that she had perfected over the years to get what she wanted she pleads with him_ "Please Vince be my knight and shining armor and come with me and tell Sonny that I'm carrying your child. Trust me Vince he will be thanking you if you do. Like I said he doesn't love me so he will be overjoyed at the fact he isn't the father of my child!"

"He has noooooooooooooo feelings for you whatsoever?" _Vince asks as his fears start to ease down a little as he starts to actually think he might go along with this crazy plan of hers for his penis sake. Hell he bet if he freed her from Sonny Corinthos she would be more than happy to rewards him for his efforts._

"The only feelings he has for me is hatred. The guy wishes I was never born. He just sees me as an obligation because he made some stupid promise to my mother's boyfriend Joe Scully that he would take care of me if he died. If you tell him you're the father of my child he will finally be free from any so called obligation he feels he has to fulfill because he will assume you will take care of me now which you won't have to because I can take care of myself just fine. It will just get him off my back until I figure out what the hell I want to do" _Carly explains. As she watches his facial expression she starts to think that she might have just pulled this off._

"Well if you're sure he doesn't have any feelings for you other than hatred I guess I can do it" Vince sighs out

"You will?" _Carly asks somewhat shocked that she had managed to actually convinced him to go along with her plan._

"God help me but yeah" _Vince remarks as Carly pulls him in a tight hug._

"Thank you, thank you! You're the BEST! I sooooooooooo owe you for this!" _Carly remarks as she hugs him tightly._

 _~**~**~**~**~_

 _Pacing the living room area of Carly's apartment after packing Caroline's clothes Sonny lets out a heavy sigh. Fear was starting to get to him as he started to imagine all sorts of scenarios that Caroline might be in. They may not be in Port Charles but that didn't mean his enemies weren't lurking around waiting for a chance to pounce on an opportunity to get to him which is why he had Max, Milo and Johnny guard Caroline in the first damn place!_

 _Now that Sonny knew she was pregnant with his child those fears were amplified because she was an even bigger target now pregnant even if his enemies didn't know it yet. He was also furious with her because Caroline should know better but then again it's not like she gave a shit about their child since she wanted to terminate the pregnancy which is why he had called men he had in town other than Max, Milo and Johnny to guard the clinics around town that would perform abortions._

 _Hearing the apartment door start to open Sonny rushes towards the door and to his relief Caroline was alive. However his content at seeing her back quickly vanishes as he sees a man standing behind her that wasn't a guard of his. Before Caroline had a chance to say anything he reaches out and grabs her arm; pulling her away from the man that was standing behind her…_

"Sonny, let go of me!" _Carly hisses out_

 _Ignoring Caroline's remark Sonny keeps his hold on her not wanting her around this man who looked like he wished he was anywhere but here._

"Who are you?"

"The father of my child" _Carly declares as Jason walks up behind Vince_

 _Turning around he shakes his head at her. He didn't know HOW or WHERE she found this idiot she brought home with her but he knew for damn sure she wasn't banging anyone in Brooklyn since Max, Mio or Johnny never brought up that Caroline had any male companion's! He did have to give her credit for being able to convince some schmuck to go along with her STUPID plan!_

"Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrreally Caroline? Is that the BEST you can do?" _Sonny questions knowing damn well HE was the father of her child as much as he hated to admit it._

 _Maybe Caroline's plan could have worked on someone who was under her spell but HE knew Caroline better than anyone. He knew how she operated. She convinced the loser by the door to say he was the father of her child so he would back off; at least long enough to terminate the pregnancy. Well luckily for their baby he wasn't stupid! His gut was telling him that it was HIS child and he believed his gut any day over that lying slut!_

"What you think you're the only guy I slept with?!" _Carly asks back as Jason walks past Vince into her apartment._

 _She could tell that Vince seemed nervous but she just prayed that he could keep his cool until she got rid of Sonny._

"Oh I know you're a CHEAP SLUT but I also know that's MY baby!" _Sonny hisses out!_

"Baby?" _Jason questions since the last he spoke with Sonny he had said Carly wasn't pregnant._

"Yeah baby! She's pregnant with MY child and now she's trying to pass off MY kid as someone else's!" _Sonny spats out to Jason; annoyed as hell that some stranger now knew Caroline was pregnant with his child which meant word of her pregnancy could spread like wildfire on the streets._

"Carlee?" _Jason calls out to her_

 _Hearing Sonny call Carly a slut Vince takes a deep breath before stating_ "She's right I'm the father of her child"

 _Before anyone could say or do anything Sonny suddenly pounces on Vince likes a Cougar pouncing on their prey._

 _Slamming Vince against the closet door that was by her entrance Sonny asks_ "YOU'RE GOING TO TELL ME YOU SLEPT WITH HER?!"

"LEAVE HIM ALONE! JASE DO SOMETHING!" _Carly shouts out since Jason was just standing there doing nothing_

"You're saying Sonny isn't the father of your child?" _Jason asks as Sonny doesn't let his hold on the guy go._

"Yes" _Carly nods her head_

"She's LYING like she always DOES!" _Sonny shouts out_

"Carly, Max, Milo or Johnny would have mentioned seeing him before and we would have done a background check per protocol" _Jason points out_

"You think I don't know how to ditch a guard whenever I want to Jase? I've been doing it for years even Sonny can tell you that! I snuck out of here plenty of times without them being the wiser and that's when Vince and I would meet up and you know…" _Carly explains_

 _With a deadly stare, Sonny yells out_ "Well go on VINCE speak up! TELL me you're the father of her child again! I DARE YA!"

"Well…"

"SAY IT! TELL ME!" _Sonny screams out knowing damn well that bastard didn't have sex with her!_

 _As Sonny Corinthos yells at him daring him to tell him that he was the father of Carly's child Vince could tell if he lies his fears of sleeping with the fishes would come true since it was obvious to him that Mr. Corinthos wasn't buying Carly's lies. Carly may be a beautiful woman but she wasn't worth dying for! After all she was a complete stranger and he was sure he could find someone who would want to have sex with him who WASN'T connected to a mafia boss!_

"I-I never slept with her in my life! We just met on the bus this afternoon! I swear!"

 _As Jason shakes his head at her Carly lets out a groan knowing IF Vince was a better liar she would have been able to pull off her plan._

"SINCE you were smart enough to come clean with me I'm going to let you go unharmed."

"Oh thank you! Thank you Mr. Corinthos!" _Vince utters out pleased that he had met Sonny Corinthos and didn't leave in a body bag._

"BUT on one condition!"

"Anything!"

"YOU don't breathe a word about this to anyone! You don't tell ANYONE she's pregnant!"

"I won't and you won't have to worry about me seeing her again because I SWEAR to you if I see her again I will run not walk in the opposite direction!"

"Good!" _Letting his hold go on Vince, Sonny goes on to say_ "NOW get the hell out of my sight!"

 _As Vince scrambles away from Sonny and out of her apartment door down the hallway Carly glances at Jason for help._

 _Noticing the look she was shooting Jason, Sonny growls out_ "DON'T even think about trying to pass off my kid as Jason's either because it WON'T work!"

 _Crossing her arms over her chest Carly states_ "I want you to GO! This is MY place and you're NOT welcome here Sonny!"

"Oh I'm GOING alright and you're coming with ME!" _Sonny shouts out to her as he walks back over to her; his body distraught with rage!_

"LIKE hell I will! And DON'T you dare think about going all caveman on me Sonny because if you even try it I swear I will kick you in the balls!"

"How about we sit down and talk about this rationally" _Jason suggests_

"Talk rationally with HER?! What are you smoking Jason!?"

"ME?! You're the pig headed JERK who thinks he can do NO wrong! You think you're ALWAYS RIGHT!"

"NOT always! Even I make mistakes like having SEX with YOU! Now look where it's got me! Because of one night of passion I'm shackled to you for the rest of my life!"

"Passion? Please! I was BORED out of my mind!"

"You and the lies never quit don't they?! _Sonny questions back as Jason lets out a heavy sigh as he walks over to Carly's couch and plops himself down._

"GET OUT!" _Carly screams out as she pushes his chest with all her might causing him to step back a few paces._

"I'll go but like I said before you're coming with me."

"Oh no I'm NOT!" _Carly yells out_

"Oh yes you are!" _Sonny yells back as he finally notices that Caroline wasn't wearing the red winter coat he got her that she had when he spotted her in the park…_ "What happened to your coat?"

"I gave it away! It had too many bad memories!" _Carly remarks_

"Do you realize how much that coat cost me?!"

"No, what a few kneecaps in a day's work?" _Carly questions back_

"Hahaha funny. But sorry to burst your bubble sweetheart you're going to have a lifetime of memories of me!"

"No I won't. In fact I'm not even sure if I'm keeping the baby!" _Carly declares which causes Jason to stand up from the couch; preparing himself to intervene if Sonny lost his cool._

"Oh you're keeping our child and that's NOT up for debate!"

"This is MY body and you have NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO say in what I do or don't do with MY body!"

"Wanna bet!" _Sonny yells out as he balls his hands into fists by his side._

 _Rushing towards them Jason remarks_ "All this fighting isn't good for the baby"

"You're right" _Sonny agrees grudgingly knowing that regardless of how he felt about Caroline she was pregnant which meant he just had to try HARDER to play nice with her._

"Great so leave and all this stupid fighting will be done with!"

"Not a chance in hell! You're moving back to Port Charles!"

"I start school in a few days!" _Carly reminds Sonny_

"Not anymore! You're carrying my child which means you're coming back home with me. Your bags are already in the limo. Johnny, Max and Milo will bring them back to Port Charles as soon as they get back here."

"You went through my stuff?!"

"Yeah why not I PAID for it?!"

"UHHHHH! I'm NOT moving back with you! So you're going to have to go and get my bags and bring them back here!"

"You don't have a choice in the matter."

"Jase"

"You could always take classes at PCU" _Jason suggests_

"Some help you are!"

"Look I'm sick of all this shit! Now you either come willingly with me to my jag or I will carry you back!"

"You try IT and you'll be limping for weeks" _Carly warns him_

"FINE suite yourself!" _Sonny barks out, FED up of all this shit! As he makes his move to grab her Sonny quickly grabs her leg as she tries to kick him in the balls…_

"LET ME GO!" _Carly yells out as Jason just stands there with a pained look across his face._

 _Scooping her up in his arms Sonny calls out to Jason as he holds her wiggling body tightly against his chest so she wouldn't fall out of his arms_ "Call those clowns and tell them to pack all their crap because they're moving back to Port Charles!"

"Sonneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! LET ME GO!"

"Sure thing" _Jason nods as he pulls out his cell phone to let Max, Milo and Johnny know that Carly was found and that they were all moving back to Port Charles._

"Sonneeeeeeeeeeeee I swear you're going to be sooooooooooooo sorry!" _Carly screams out as Sonny walks out of her open apartment door down the hallway._

 _~**~**~**~**~_

 _Halfway back to Port Charles Sonny makes a quick glances towards the passenger side of his Jag since Caroline was being so damn quiet which was unlike her. As he glances over he notices some tears falling down her cheek. He knew her well enough to know that those were probably fake tears BUT since she was pregnant with his child it still got to him. With a heavy sigh he pulls his Jag over to the side of the road…_

"What are you doing?" _Carly questions as she wipes the tears that had fallen down onto her cheek despite her best efforts to fight back the tears that so desperately wanted to fall._

 _Turning off the car's ignition Sonny asks_ "Why are you crying?"

"I'm not crying" _Carly remarks as she glances out her side of the window_

"You are too"

"No I'm NOT but even if I was I would have more than enough reasons to cry so just leave me the hell alone"

"Jason was right earlier we have to learn to get along and stop fighting all the time because it's not good for the baby" _Sonny remarks_

"Right but its good for the baby to think his mother is a lazy lying manipulative slut right? Let's face it Sonny that's what you're going to tell our baby isn't it because that's what you think of me." _Carly remarks; not wanting to look at him in the eyes since she didn't want Sonny to see her softer side._

 _With all the hormones that was going on inside of her it was harder for her to keep her cool which is why Sonny saw some of her tears in the first place._

 _Letting out a heavy sigh Sonny states truthfully_ "I would never badmouth you to our child"

"Yeah, right" _Carly mumbles out; not believing him for one second that he was stating the truth. She knew that Sonny was always more than ready to badmouth her to anyone whenever he got the chance._

"You know a little bit about how I grew up with Deke and my mother. You know that Deke was abusive to my mother right?"

 _Glancing back at him, Carly remarks_ "Joe said that you had it rough growing up but he never went into details." _Chewing on her lower lip a little Carly goes on to admit_ "I overhead you and Joe talking once in the study. Your mom had just died and you had come to Florida because you told Joe you had no reason to stay in Brooklyn now that your mom was gone. I heard you thanking him for killing your step father Deke and telling him you would always be grateful to him. Then I heard one of the guard's footsteps heading my way so I walked away before he saw me. I didn't hear any details about his death"

 _Shaking his head at her, Sonny mumbles out_ "You mean you were eavesdropping"

"It's not like I planned on it. I was heading out to the beach when I heard voices in the study" _Carly defends herself which causes Sonny to roll his eyes at her._

"Whatever…anyways before Deke came along my mother used to sing and dance around house. In fact my mother taught me how to dance. It was hard on my mother when my father would leave us. One day Mike came back; like he always did every few months. He had bought me a brand new bike after winning big. I loved that thing; I rode my bike all day that day showing it off to all my friends. My father had promised me that day that he would never leave my mom or me ever again and I believed him. That was the last time I ever believed Mike. The next morning I woke up and my brand new bike was gone and so was Mike. He had pawned the bike to go off gambling. My mom wanted to give me a normal childhood and she knew staying with Mike we would never be happy. Mike's true love was gambling; not his family. Winning at the track was more important to him than being with me or my mom. A few months later my parents were divorce and I never saw or heard from Mike again until I moved to Port Charles. My mother met Deke after she was divorced. He seemed nice at first but that quickly changed. As soon as they got married that bastard would beat my mother daily. He would emotionally and physically abuse her to the point he broke her. She had no fight in her left. She had no life in her eyes. I used to think my mother had the most beautiful smile but that son of a bitch took her smile away. I tried to help my mom. I took Deke on but I was just a kid. He was a cop. He was too strong and powerful for me at the time. My mother didn't dare tell anyone about the beatings because she knew no cop would believe her because that bastard was a respected cop on the force…he would lock me up in the closet as he beat my mother. Sometimes at night I can still hear her cries. I told myself as a kid that I would never let anyone make me feel so powerless again. That I would grow up and I would save my mother from the hell Deke put upon us…" _Sonny states as he tries his best to fight back his tears_

"That's why you joined the mob"

 _Nodding his head… "_ That's part of the reason. Things between Deke and I were getting too bad. As I grew up my physical strength grew as well. My mom kicked me out of the house at sixteen. She told me it was her way of saving me from Deke. She was afraid that if I stayed in that house a day longer Deke would end up killing me. I had no money in my pockets so I stared stealing from people. One day I stole from the wrong person. I got caught and normally I could fight the person off but that person had guards-"

"It was Joe"

"Yeah. Scully was in Brooklyn on business that day. He told his men to let me go. He said he saw something in me and that if I wanted to I could work for him. The pay was good so I accepted. I worked in Brooklyn for him for a while doing odd jobs and he liked my work. He would come down to Brooklyn a lot back then because he had a problem with punks selling drugs on his territory no matter how many times he told people not to sell that junk on his turf. Anyways we started to get closer and he asked me one day why I would run away from home. He knew from my background check my mother had married a cop after she divorced Mike but he didn't understand what would make me want to leave what seemed to be a happy home and start to steal from people since I had a cop as a stepfather. I never talk to anyone about Deke because my mother begged me not to say a word to anyone but I trusted Scully so I opened up to him. I told him everything. A broke down in tears by the time I told him my story. He pulled me into a hug and told me he could make things better for my mom if I wanted him to. I agreed so Scully handled Deke. I thought once Deke was gone the mom I knew before Deke would come back but that didn't happen. She was free from Deke but the years of abuse had scarred her. She was never the same." _Sonny explains_.

"I'm sorry about what happened to your mom and you as a kid but why are you telling me all this now?"

"Because I want you to understand and believe me when I tell you I would never badmouth you to our child. I don't want to break your spirit Caroline. When I tell you not to do something it's for your protection. It's not to break you down. I know we both said nasty things to each other but that has to change. I want things to be better between us for our child's sake. I don't want our child to be afraid to come home because of the warzone that awaits for him or her when he or she comes back home. I want our child to have a happy childhood. I want to give our child what I didn't have growing up." _Sonny explains_

"You probably won't believe me now but since you were open and honest with me I want to tell you anyways. I wouldn't have gone through with the abortion. The doctor gave me the pamphlets because she knew this pregnancy wasn't planned. She wanted to show me the options I had. I admit I did think about it which is why I was reading them when you found me in the park but as much as I know you hate me and this pregnancy scares the hell out of me I couldn't do it Sonny. I'm just scared shitless about this pregnancy and I have no one to turn to or count on. I don't know how to do this!" _Carly states truthfully as she breaks down and cries_

 _His hand reaches out to her and wipes away the tears that were falling down her cheek. Locking his eyes with hers Sonny softly promises_ "Everything is going to be alright Caroline. Things will be different between us."

 _As his hand gently wipes away her tears as he promises things would be different between them Carly turns away and glances out the window since things were feeling too strangely good between them._

"You should keep driving before we end up getting stuck in rush hour traffic _"_

 _As Caroline pulls away from him and glances back out the window and tells him to start driving again Sonny lets out a heavy sigh before starting up the engine again. Normally he didn't believe Caroline but this time his gut was telling him that she was telling him the truth about not be able to abort his baby and since his gut was never wrong in the past for the first time ever he actually believed her._

 _~**~**~**~**~_

 _Well that's all for now. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as well. I wanted to thank everyone for all their wonderful feedback it encourages me to write. As always all feedback is welcomed and appreciated_

 _Take care_


	15. Chapter 15

Love Me Not

Chapter 15

Letting out a yawn Carly blinks her eyes opens and frowns as she wakes up in a darkened room. Glancing around the room which was only lit by the moonlight from the veranda windows from afar it doesn't take her long to figure out where she was…Sonny's bedroom. As she tosses the blankets off her body her eyes zones in on a sparking stone that was on her ring finger.

"Son of a bitch" Carly curses him out softly.

She knew Sonny was controlling but she had hoped their talk in the car would be a step forward between them but obviously Sonny was still trying to control her! Getting out of bed Carly marches towards the doorway planning on setting Sonny straight about this whole marriage thing!

Meanwhile downstairs Sonny hands Father Coats a cup of coffee as he utters out "Thank you Father for coming over here on such short notice"

"It's my pleasure especially when you told me your plans on getting married. It gives me such joy to marry two people in love. It's such a shame though I couldn't meet you're finance"

"Yeah well she's had a long day so I didn't want to wake her" Sonny utters out truthfully.

By the time they arrived home Caroline had fallen asleep in his jag. Since she was pregnant and she had been through a stressful day he figured it would be best to carry her to the penthouse and put her to bed. He also figured it was probably best for Father Coats to see Caroline as less as possible knowing how she could be.

"Sonny you RAT BASTARD!"

Letting out a groan as Father Coats glances towards the staircase as Caroline called him a rat bastard Sonny shakes his head as he calls out to her "We have company dear"

Standing on top of the staircase Carly's eyes zone in on the man sitting on Sonny's couch wearing a priest uniform who was gazing back at her. Descending the staircase Carly removes her gaze from off the priest towards her soon to be DEAD baby's daddy.

"YOU called a PRIEST?!"

Placing his cup of coffee onto the coffee table Father Coats utters out "Maybe I should come back another time."

"Yeah; I'm sorry about this Father Coats but my fiancé is a little hormonal right now" Sonny explains as Caroline shoots daggers at him.

"No, no, no you might want to stay Father because Sonny may want to confess a few of his sins before I KILL him!" Carly snaps out as the penthouse door opens.

Rushing towards Carly, Jason wraps a protective arm around her since he heard her threating to kill Sonny from the hallway.

"Father Coats hi, it's nice seeing you" Jason greets him as he keeps his hold firm onto Carly as she tries to free herself from his grasp.

"Yes it's nice seeing you too." Father Coats smiles back at Jason before turning his gaze back onto Caroline Benson "If you have some pre-wedding jitters I will be more than happy to help you through any worries you may have. I understand how marriage can be a scary prospect"

"I don't have pre-wedding jitters! My only problem is that this JERK over here thinks he can control MY life! Sonny wasted your time Father because I don't nor will I ever want to marry this man!"

As Father Coats looks his way, Sonny exhales sharply before remarking "I'm sorry about this Father. Clearly my fiancé and I have some issues to workout"

"Well I'll be more than happy to give you both some premarital counseling."

"I told you there will be NO wedding Father!" Stomping her foot down onto Jason's foot Carly goes on to yell out "And would you LET ME GO!"

Wincing in pain as Carly stomps onto his foot, Jason was grateful she was only wearing socks and not wearing her usual high heels.

Keeping his hold onto Carly despite the pain in fear she would pounce on Sonny if he lets her go Jason utters out "I will as soon as you calm down"

"Jason let her go" Sonny snaps out since the last thing he wanted was for Carly to hurt the baby by trying to fight off Jason's hold on her. As Jason lets his hold on Carly go Sonny goes on to tell Father Coats "Father I think premarital counseling is a great idea. I'll call you later this week so we can arrange an appointment with you"

"Very well." As he walks past Jason and Carly Father Coats goes on to say "It was nice meeting you"

"Yeah, whatever" Carly remarks as her eyes stayed glued onto Sonny's who was shooting her an annoyed look

"You know you have a lot to learn about self-control" Sonny remarks as Jason shuts the penthouse door behind Father Coats.

Placing her hand onto her stomach Carly replies "It's a little late for a self-control talk Sonny"

Shaking his head at her Sonny goes on to tell her "Father Coats is a man of the cloth Caroline! Your behavior around him was unacceptable"

"MY behavior was unacceptable?! I'm NOT the one who called a PRIEST over to the penthouse to plan a wedding that is NEVER going to happen!" Carly yells out as she pulls off the ring Sonny placed on her finger and tosses it at him.

As the ring hits him in the chest Sonny quickly catches it before it falls to the floor. "I'm not going to argue with you about this Caroline. You're pregnant and fighting with you isn't good for the baby"

"Great" Carly remarks as she walks towards the couch to sit down pleased that Sonny dropped the subject of marriage

"But we're still getting married" Sonny states not wanting Caroline to get the wrong idea that there will be no marriage when there was going to be one

Letting out a frustrated scream Carly grabs a throw pillow that was on the couch and throws it at Sonny.

Ducking before the pillow hits him in the head Sonny goes on to tell her "It's only right for the baby's sake that we get married"

"Yeah maybe if we lived in the 1800's but luckily for us we don't!" Carly remarks as she glances towards Jason for help but he just stood there saying nothing at all with no expression across his face.

"I don't care what year it is I'm Catholic and you're pregnant so guess what we're getting married!" Sonny states stubbornly

"Are you kidding me?! You're Catholic so that's why we have to get married?! What the hell kind of logic is that?! YOU KILL people for a living Sonny! You break the law on a daily bases. YOU slept with not only me but tons of women not married and that's a sin!" Carly points out since it was CRAZY that this ONE thing that the church asks people to do is the ONE thing that matters to him.

"We're getting married Caroline. The decision has been made and it's not up for debate because you're pregnant and I don't want to fight about something that's going to happen no matter how much you yell, scream or pout" Sonny remarks as he places her engagement ring onto the coffee table.

"Maybe you should both just take a breather and you know talk about something else." Jason suggests since he could tell Sonny trying not to fight with her was pretty much the same thing as them fighting.

"You know what Jase if you want to get involved in this mess maybe you should remind your BOSS here that the last time he tried to pull this marriage crap it didn't END well!"

"You're bringing up that NOW? Really Caroline?! Do you REALLY want to go there with me?!" Sonny asks getting annoyed as hell that she would bring up the fact she paid some guy with HIS money to take pictures of him conducting business.

"Carly come on now you know that you regretted pulling that stunt on Sonny. You admitted as much to me so don't bring that crap up again because it's not helping. It's just making everything worse"

Before Carly has a chance to reply back the penthouse door opens as Francis, Milo, Max, Rolando and Johnny walk inside the penthouse with boxes in their hands which she assumed where her things from Brooklyn

"Wrong penthouse guys because I'm not staying here I'm moving in at Jason's place."

Noticing them about to head back out the door Sonny yells out to them "HEY she's not the boss around here! And you NEVER take orders from her! I give the orders around here and you take all those boxes upstairs to MY room!"

"Jason I want to live with you. That way I'm protected from whatever enemy you and Sonny have and Sonny could still see the baby whenever he wants when the baby is born." Carly expresses to Jason in hopes he would take her side and see that living with him next door would be best for everyone.

Seeing the deadly look Sonny was shooting his way, Jason lets out a heavy sigh… "I think it's best you stay here Carly"

"For who? Sonny? You think that's wise to leave Sonny alone with me at night where no one would be able to hear his screams if somehow a pillow ended up over his face in the middle of the night?"

"I'm sure Sonny can uh…handle himself around you just fine considering…" Jason remarks back as he points towards her flat pregnant stomach causing Sonny to smirk at his response

"FINE! Laugh it up! But you better sleep with one eye open tonight Sonny boy!" Carly spats out as she stands up and walks away from them angrily that Jason was obviously siding with Sonny over her.

As Carly stomps her way up the staircase Jason remarks as he heads out the door "If I were you I would sleep with a cup on tonight"

"Don't worry about me" Sonny calls out to Jason as he shuts the door behind him.

Shaking his head Sonny walks over to the mini bar to make himself a much needed drink.

Leaning against the doorframe as she watches Francis, Milo, Max, Rolando and Johnny opening boxes of her belonging and putting away all her stuff in Sonny's bedroom per his orders Carly remarks "I thought we were friends. Shame on me for believing you actually gave a rat's ass about me huh"

"Oh come on Carly you know we care about ya" Johnny states as he hangs up one of Carly's dresses in Sonny's closet

"Yeah we care about you…it's just that we work for Mr. C and he wants you here…besides the boss isn't that bad" Max remarks

"That and we don't want to die young" Milo adds in which causes Max to smack him across the head

As he opens one of the boxes that was on the floor Francis suddenly blushes as he sees Carly's underwear in the box… "Hey maybe you should unpack this one yourself"

"There is noooooooooooo way in hell I'm unpacking my stuff here because my stuff doesn't belong here!"

"What's wrong with you? You know the boss would be mad at ya if he found out you asked Miss Benson to unpack her stuff" Rolando questions

"Yeah but…it's just that I don't think the boss would want me touching THAT!"

"Touching what?" Johnny asks curiously…

"Her uh…her…you know…underthings" Francis mumbles out

"What's the matter Francis? It's just underwear" Carly asks with a smirk across her face

Walking up behind Carly, Sonny demands since he heard the last past of Caroline's sentence "What the hell is going on here?! Why is my fiancé talking about underwear?!"

"Would you stop telling people that?! I'm NOT your fiancé Sonny!"

"Nothing!" They all say in union as they go on unpacking Carly's things as Francis shifts on his feet a little as he explains "Boss it's just that I wasn't sure what you wanted me to do with the box that uh…that uh…"

"Of for heaven's SAKE! He's afraid to unpack my underwear because you have your men so tightly wound they're scared the slightest mistake will get them killed!" Carly remarks as she walks away from Sonny, into his bedroom.

"Leave the box Francis. I'll unpack that myself go unpack the other boxes" Sonny remarks, grateful he came before Francis touched Caroline's underwear.

"You know what Sonny you might as well burn them because after YOU touched them I wouldn't want to wear them anyways" Carly remarks as Francis, Milo, Max, Rolando and Johnny try their best to not get pulled into the fight between Sonny and Carly by looking busy as much as possible as they continued to place Carly's belonging into Sonny's bedroom.

"I don't want to fight with you" Sonny repeats since he knew things had to change between them for their child's sake

"You have a funny way of showing it Sonny! You say you don't want to fight with me and yet you keep trying to control my life. What you really want is for me to obey your every command like your men do but that's NEVER going to happen!" Carly points out since Sonny didn't know how to do anything but bark out orders to everyone! He just wasn't use to anyone standing up to him because she unlike everyone else didn't fear Sonny Corinthos.

"No I want you to grow the hell up! That's what I want Caroline! You keep pulling the same bullshit stuff over and over again and it could have cost us our child!"

"I told you I wouldn't have gone through with the abortion Sonny" Carly remarks back with a heavy sigh.

"I'm not talking about that Caroline! I'm talking about you ditching your guards, running off on me at the park and then convincing some guy you had no idea who he was to say he was the father of my child! What if he worked for my enemy Caroline? You can't take risks like that! Scully and I made lots of enemies in Brooklyn over the years which is why I gave you damn guards to begin with!"

"I would have handled it. I'm not some helpless woman who needs saving Sonny. I can take care of myself against anyone."

"Thinking like that is going to get you killed!"

"It hasn't yet. Joe had enemies in Florida too Sonny and I was always fine"

"Do you realize how many times Scully would be scared as shit that something had happened to you because you couldn't stay close to your guards?! You were lucky that some bastard didn't kill you off a long time ago Caroline! You're pregnant now which means you can't be selfish anymore! I need you to stop taking risks Caroline because when you do you also put our child at risk and I won't stand for it!"

"I'll be more careful and I won't ditch my guards"

"Thank you" Sonny sighs out heavily

"BUT I won't marry you!" Carly goes on to say before leaving Sonny's bedroom.

Noticing his men looking at him, Sonny shouts out to them before leaving his room to go after Caroline "GET THE HELL BACK TO WORK! I DON'T PAY YOU TO LISTEN IN ON MY PERSONAL LIFE!"

Walking into Luke's Bobbie goes straight to the bar and sits on a stool in front of Luke who was pouring himself a drink…"So?"

"So what?"

"Did you see Sonny since we last talked? Is Caroline Benson pregnant with Sonny's child?" Bobbie questions

"My partner may have put his dipstick into Caroline but his car isn't parked into her garage" Luke remarks before taking a sip of his drink

"Really? From what Sonny told me she had all the signs"

Noticing the look of disappointment across his baby sister's face, Luke asks "Why do you care anyways baby sis? It's not like Sonny wants to be shackled to that wench. He only popped the question because Scully played him wrong and guilt him into it"

"I know that Sonny always says how much Caroline is a pain in the ass Luke but if you had walked in on what I walked in on you would think differently. If you ask me Sonny protests far too much."

"What you walked in on was animalist instincts. If someone shakes their jelly at ya sooner or later you're going to crave for some Jello. I promise ya Barbara-Jean, Sonny is thrilled he doesn't have any pudding cups on the way" Luke remarks

"He still would have made a great father"

"And some day he will be a pudding pops, pop when the right feline comes around. It's a damn shame I never found that blonde because I'm sure Sonny would have enjoyed making that woman purr"

"Well I'm just happy you finally stop looking for that mysterious blonde woman because I have a feeling she would have been trouble and you get into enough trouble as it is"

"Trouble is the only way to live baby sis. You aren't living if you don't take a few risks"

Shaking her head at him, Bobbie stands up from the stool she was sitting on as she states "It's hard to enjoy life Luke if you end up dead"

"Hey I'm not going anywhere Barbara-Jean"

"You better not" Bobbie states with a small smile across her face before turning around and leaving.

Jogging towards her as she is about to leave the penthouse Sonny asks "Where the hell are you going Caroline?! Didn't YOU just promise me you wouldn't ditch your guards?!"

Turning around to face him as Sonny jogs the rest of the way over towards her Carly explains "I wasn't ditching my guards. I was just going over next door to get something to eat at Jason's place. I'm hungry"

"There's food right here"

"Nothing I would want to eat I'm sure. Jason has the good stuff." Carly remarks before turning her back on him.

Grasping her arm he carefully pulls her back and shuts the penthouse door… "You need to start eating better too. I'll make you something hot and healthy. You can have an apple while you wait."

"An apple?"

"Yeah"

"Is it candy coated?" Carly questions

"No"

"Then I don't want it"

"So what you plan on eating just junk food during your whole pregnancy?" Sonny questions

"I plan on eating what I want when I want"

"Not pregnant with my child you won't. You're carrying my baby Caroline so you need to take better care of your body"

"Better care of my body? I think you find my body more than amazing considering you could never keep your eyes off me despite the fact you hate me" Carly remarks with a smirk across her face as she walks past him towards the couch

Admiring her as she walked away from him, Sonny states "The way you eat it's amazing you don't weigh four hundred pounds."

"You know what I think?"

"No, what" Sonny sighs out

"I think I figured out why you're such a stiff" Seeing the dimples appear across his face Carly clarifies "And I'm not talking about your partner in crime. I mean you in general….you deprive your body with all the good stuff your body REALLY wants deep down inside and replaces it with all those nasty little green stuff there so you're miserable and you take it out on everyone around you"

"You know what I think?"

"Oh I know what you think. You think that you can do whatever the hell you want and that sooner or later everyone will bow down to you and kiss your ring but you're dead wrong. You may be Michael Sonny Corinthos but you don't rule over me, not now, not ever"

"No I think that all that sugary crap you fill your body with is part of the reason why you're a pain in the ass and why you're always up to no good" Leaning downwards Sonny goes on to say "And we are going to get married"

"The hell we are!" Carly calls out to Sonny as he moves away from her and then proceeds to walk away from her heading towards the kitchen.

Turning around, Sonny warns out "Oh and don't even think about trying to sneak out while I'm in the kitchen over to Jason's place or you'll be eating fish every day for a week."

A little while later as Caroline looked down at her bowl a soup for the last few minutes without eating any of it Sonny questions "Why aren't you eating? You said you were hungry"

"This isn't canned soup" Carly simply remarks as she looks down at the green things that were floating in her bowl in disgust

"Of course it isn't canned soup. Do you honestly think that I would buy that crap?"

"It's not crap, you food snob. Canned soup happens to be the best soup ever"

"I'm not a food snob I just have standards unlike some people"

"You're right I don't have standards because if I did I wouldn't have slept with you" Carly remarks back

"Oh please I'm the BEST you ever had"

"Typical male response. Every guy think's they're the best but guess what NOT every guy is the best and you Sonny boy are NOT my best"

"You're the worst liar I know Caroline. You and I both know that I was your best." Hearing her scoffing at his remark, Sonny goes on to remind her "Besides you don't have to deny it considering we're getting married so our first time won't be our last"

"Really? You're actually saying the M word to me when I have a hot bowl of soup in front of me?" Carly asks back

Letting a heavy sigh Sonny tells her "Eat your soup Caroline before it gets cold"

Glancing back down at her bowl Carly makes a disgusted look across her face as she pushes her bowl away from her… "You know what you want me to eat make me something good. Like a double cheese burger with bacon and some chilly fries. Followed by a big ass chocolate sundae and I will even let you put more than one cheery on top because you know I'm pregnant and the baby does need some fruit."

After standing up from his chair, Sonny grabs it and moves his chair right by Caroline's side. Sitting down beside her his arm brushes against her arm; making him feel that all too familiar spark that was between them as he reaches for her bowl of soup.

Chewing on her lower lip, Carly tries to fight back a moan that so desperately wanted to escape because of the surge of desire that suddenly washed over her because of his touch. It had to be the pregnancy hormones because why else would a simple touch suddenly make her want to rip open his shirt and kiss her way down his body!?

Grabbing her spoon he scoops up some soup as he locks eyes with Caroline... "EAT" Sonny simply orders out to her in a tone of voice that meant business.

Licking her lower lip a little Carly takes Sonny and herself by surprise as she leans into him and plants a kiss onto his lips.

Stunned by the kiss Sonny drops the spoon that he was holding causing it to drop into her bowl of soup. As soup splatters all over the table, Sonny welcomes her kiss as his hands frame her face as he takes control of the kiss that she had suddenly sprung on him.

"Sonny I wanted to…oh dear" Bobbie gasps out as she opens the penthouse door and yet again interrupts what was obviously an intimate moment between Sonny and Caroline Benson.

Pulling away from Caroline's moist lips Sonny glances toward Bobbie who looked embarrassed by catching them yet again…

"I'm so sorry Sonny. It's just that the guard wasn't at the door…"

"It's okay Bobbie" Sonny sighs out heavily since the guys where still upstairs unpacking all the crap Caroline had bought while in Brooklyn.

"Every heard of knocking?!" Carly asks back.

The logical part of her knew that she should be thanking her for stopping her from ending up in Sonny's bed yet again. However her pregnancy hormones wanted to make her pounce over Sonny's table and rip that bitch's heart out for breaking the moment that was between her and Sonny.

In a warning tone of voice Sonny calls out Caroline's name in hopes she behaves herself for once since after all he had previously warned her not to mistreat guest in his home "Caroline…"

A scowl forms across her face as he called out her name in that warning tone of voice of his. He wanted the penthouse to be their home and yet she wasn't allowed to have an opinion on people who just barged into their home whenever they damn well pleased.

"What can I do for you?" Sonny asks as he stands up from his chair and starts to make his way over to her

"You know what it wasn't important I can just come back later" Bobbie states since she had come to apologize for making him think Caroline was pregnant when she wasn't but obviously she must have been right if Caroline was back at Sonny's penthouse. She wasn't sure how but Luke must have misunderstood Sonny earlier because why else would Caroline be back in Port Charles?

"Don't let Caroline scare you off Bobbie. We're friends if you need something just tell me what you need"

"Yeah don't leave on my account. It's not like I live here too…Oh wait I DO!" Carly spats out as she stands up and heads towards the staircase

Looking back at Caroline as she made her way towards the staircase Sonny utters out "You didn't eat your soup Caroline"

"I lost my appetite but hey maybe your friend wants my leftovers." Carly remarks before heading up the staircase

As Caroline disappears upstairs Bobbie shoots Sonny a regretful gaze "I'm sorry I didn't mean to cause you any problems"

"Don't worry about it" Sonny remarks as the sound of a slamming door from upstairs is heard

"I just came to apologize about getting you worked up over the possibility of Caroline being pregnant because Luke told me she wasn't"

"No need to apologize Bobbie it turns out you were right anyways. Caroline is pregnant. Just do me a favor though and keep it to yourself. The last thing I need is for my enemies to find out Caroline is pregnant" Sonny sighs out heavily

"Sure no problem…I know you don't think this pregnancy is an ideal situation but who knows maybe in time Caroline might come to surprise you"

"I doubt it" Sonny remarks heavily.

"So when is the wedding?" Bobbie asks since she knew that Sonny would want to marry Caroline now that she was pregnant with his child.

"The sooner the better" Sonny sighs out heavily, although he wasn't sure how long it would take to get through Caroline's stubbornness to do what was right by their child. He knew he had a battle on his hands when it came to marrying Caroline but he wasn't going to give up until he got Caroline to marry him for the baby's sake.

"If you want you can have your reception at the brownstone" Bobbie offers

"I don't know about that. I think the wedding will be pretty small and simple. It's not like we're marrying for love or anything."

"Okay but if you change your mind my offer still stands" Bobbie smiles

"Thanks"

"Good luck" Bobbie goes on to say before stepping out of the penthouse knowing that Sonny was going to need all the luck he could get when it came to Caroline Benson.

Meanwhile in Puerto Rico Carlos lets out a heavy sigh as he sees from the caller ID it was Sonny who was calling him from his penthouse in Port Charles. As he reaches for his phone he braces himself slightly for whatever tongue lashing Sonny surly had in store for him. Everyone knew that ever since Caroline Benson had hired an old friend of hers to snap pictures of Sonny conducting business Sonny was practically inapproachable…

"Boss, what can I do for you?"

"It must be worst then getting kicked in the balls huh to have to call Sonny boss. I don't know what Joe was thinking in letting Sonny take over everything including MY life but Joe was obviously wrong about a lot" Carly spats out

"Caroline?!" Carlos calls out surprise to hear her voice, especially since the call came from Sonny's penthouse. The last time he checked on her she was living in Brooklyn, New York.

"I told you I go by Carly now"

"Right, I'm sorry. What can I do for you Carly?"

"I need you to come to Port Charles" Carly states as someone starts knocking on the guest room door…

"Caroline open up. This isn't your room anymore" Sonny calls out from the other side of the room

"Sonny go AWAY!" Carly shouts out

"Open the door Caroline NOW or I'm kicking it open!" Sonny threatens

"FINE!" Carly yells out before speaking to Carlos over the phone "I have to go but just get your butt over here!" Hanging up the phone Carly tosses it onto the bed as she heads towards the bedroom door…

"Caroline what's taking so long?!"

Yanking the door open, Carly asks "Where's your friend?"

"She left. What took you so long to open the door?" Sonny questions

"I was resting"

"This isn't your room." Sonny points out as he glances towards the bed that didn't look slept in.

"You're right, none of these rooms are my room but this one is better than yours" Carly remarks

"You're pregnant with my child" Sonny reminds her

"And?"

"And I need to know that you and the baby are okay. I don't want to spend my nights worrying about you and the baby. Sleeping with me will reassure me nothing is wrong and if something is wrong I will be right there to take you to the hospital." Sonny explains.

"Right because it's always about what YOU want"

"No that's your way of thinking. It's about what's best for the baby, not what either of us wants because believe you me this was the last thing I wanted" Letting out a heavy sigh Sonny states "I thought we made some progress on the ride back to Port Charles"

"So did I but then I woke up in YOUR bed with a ring on my finger and a priest down stairs sitting on the couch ready to marry us"

"Alright the priest could have waited a little I guess"

"A little? Try another lifetime because Sonny there is no way in this lifetime I will marry you" Carly states stubbornly

"You must be hungry" Sonny comments, changing the subject since he didn't want to keep fighting about something that was already a done deal.

"Depends what you intend on feeding me"

"I'll warm up your soup and if you're good I might just give you some dessert" Sonny states as he gives her a smoldering look.

Caroline may be a pain in the ass but that kiss she planted on him earlier made him want more. Besides the damage was done so why not have the fun? It's not like the situation could get any worst then it was now.

As Sonny walked away from her, despite herself she couldn't help but admire his backside as he walked away. Chewing on her lower lip Carly silently tells herself to get control of herself.

Opening the penthouse door Jason states as Sonny walks out of the kitchen with a bowl of soup in his hands "I knew it. I knew I smelt soup"

"There's more in the kitchen you mooch" Sonny grumbles out since lately Jason has been bumming food off him instead of cooking for himself.

Although he did prefer his friend eating his food over takeout food especially now that Caroline was living with him again. The last thing he needed was for Caroline to be eating Jason's leftover takeout food.

"Caroline soups ready!" Sonny shouts out towards the staircase

"Dessert better be good" Carly grumbles out as she descends the staircase

As Caroline approaches the table Sonny remarks confidently "You won't be disappointed"

Chewing on her lower lip, Carly fights back her urge to pull Sonny into a heated kiss. Sitting down at the table Carly lets out a heavy sigh as she looks down at the soup Sonny made her that had little green things floating in it.

"Hey man you forgot to make your famous homemade crackers what gives?" Jason remarks as he comes out of the kitchen with a bowl of soup in his hands.

"You make your own crackers?" Carly asks

"Yes those store bought crackers are crap." Sonny remarks before turning his gaze at Jason who was now sitting down in front of Caroline at the table. "What the hell am I now your personal chef?! You want homemade crackers make your own damn crackers! I have a life you know other than to serve people at their beck and call!"

"Sonny?"

"What?"

"I could go for some crackers in my soup" Carly remarks as she chewed on her lower lip

"FINE! I'll make the damn crackers!" Sonny snaps out as he storms away from the table and heads towards the kitchen

"That was fun" Carly giggles out

"See living with Sonny isn't so bad"

The smile across Carly's face fades at his statement "Way to ruin a moment Jase"

"Sorry" Jason mumbles out before taking a spoon full of soup into his mouth.

As Caroline finished her bowl of soup Sonny remarks proudly "I told you those store bought crackers are crap compared to mine"

"Crackers are crackers Sonny" Carly states, not wanting to admit to him that he was right about that ONE thing since it would only inflate his already oversize ego.

"What you should do is make some biscotti's. You haven't made any in forever" Jason remarks. Sonny didn't make any desserts other than biscotti's to go with his cappuccino but they were the BEST biscotti's he ever had.

"What's up with you?! It's like I never gave you any cooking lessons before. If you want a biscotti make your own damn biscotti's Jason. The last thing Caroline needs right now is having sweets laying around the house in her condition"

"What the hell! Do you mean to tell me there is NO dessert?! Sonny you said if I ate your healthy crap soup I could have dessert!" Carly states since they had a deal.

"Hey man if you promised Carly dessert you should keep your word" Jason points out which only causes Sonny to shoot him a dirty look.

"You better keep your word after all I ate all those vegetables you filled the soup with"

"I intent to but dessert can wait"

"Until when?" Carly questions

"Until Jason leaves" Sonny remarks as he makes his way towards his mini bar since the type of dessert he had in mind wasn't one he wanted Jason to partake in.

"What-oh-oh-GROSS! No way in hell!" Carly responds finally getting that he meant having her for dessert because why else would he want Jason gone!

That guy had some nerve! He gets her pregnant so he now thinks he can just have sex with her whenever he please?! Well he was sadly mistaken! Sure she felt like ripping his clothes off and having her way with him earlier before that red headed bitch stopped by AGAIN but she wasn't thinking clearly because of her pregnancy hormones.

"Gross? You must be pregnant if you don't want dessert" Jason's comment since he's never known Carly to say no to dessert before.

He heard horror stories about how pregnant chicks could want something REALLY badly one second then not the next. He used to laugh at those poor shmucks that had to deal about the insanity of living with a pregnant lady but now his best friend was in the same boat and he had a bad feeling that her hormones would be his problem as well.

"Oh she wants it" Sonny remarks as he eyes Caroline's body before taking a sip of his drink

"The hell I do" Carly replies with the best disgusted look she could muster up even though he body did want Sonny BADLY because of those stupid pregnancy hormones that were inside of her.

"Well I still want dessert so I'll see you both later"

"Wait!"

"What?" Jason asks with a frown

"What are you getting?"

"Probably doughnuts, why?"

"Get me some please. Double chocolate ones"

"Right and the second I come back you won't want them anymore" Jason remarks

"I WON'T change my mind!"

"I'll see you both later" Jason states before heading out the door

"Jason you better get me some!" Carly shouts out to his retreating form.

Glancing towards Sonny as he stood by the mini bar with a drink in his hands looking hotter than James Bond as Jason closes the penthouse door behind him she warns out "DON'T even think about it!"

"What?"

"YOU and ME are NEVER gonna HAPPEN AGAIN!" Carly states determine to never have sex with Sonny again, even though he LOOKED damn hot!

"You sure about that because I kind of think that it was about to happen before Bobbie stopped by"

"UHHHHHHHHH! Stay away from me!" Carly shouts out before rushing towards the staircase to get away from him before her hormones made her do things to Sonny that she would later regret.

"Hey be careful around the stairs Caroline!" Sonny calls out to her, not wanting her to end up hurting herself on the staircase in her haste to get away from him.

A little while later Sonny tosses his pen onto his desk and lets out a heavy sigh as he glances towards the staircase. Ever since Caroline hurried up the staircase to get away from him he hasn't heard a peep out of her. It was unlike Caroline to be quiet. He hoped the quietness was because she was sleeping and not because she was coming up with yet another one of her plans. Standing up from his desk Sonny figures he might as well hit the sac since he had an early meeting with Benny in the morning.

As he makes his way towards the staircase he stops in his tracks as he hears Johnny announce from his post…

"Boss Carlos is here to see you sir"

Turning around Sonny gazes at Carlos with an intense look as he enters his home unexpectedly. As he brushes the snow off his jacket Sonny demands "What the hell are you doing in Port Charles Carlos?"

Unzipping his coat, Carlos remarks "I certainly didn't come for the cold and the snow that's for damn sure"

Making his way over to him, Sonny demands yet again "Why are you here?"

"That's a good question. You should ask Carly. She's the one who demanded that I come here."

"Wha-WHAT?!" Sonny shouts out as he silently wonders how long Carlos and Caroline have been talking to each other behind his back. And why on earth would Caroline call HIM!?

"She called me earlier and demanded I come to Port Charles right away to see her. That's all I know" Carlos explains

"So you just hop on a plane at her beck and call?" Sonny questions back, not liking the fact that Carlos raced to Port Charles just because Caroline told him to.

"I was concerned" Carlos simply states

"Don't be! Like I told you before Caroline is NOT your problem!" Sonny snaps out

"I mean no disrespect boss but Scully loved Carly like she was his daughter so I only came because that's what Scully would have wanted. He would have wanted me to make sure she was okay"

"NO! Scully wanted ME NOT YOU to take care of Caroline! She is NOT your concern! She's MY problem! NOT yours!"

"I'm sorry that I've upset you boss. It's just that Carly seemed frantic over the phone so I was concerned." Carlos states as he silently takes note of Sonny's protectiveness over Carly.

His protectiveness didn't seem to stem from an obligation like Sonny would like everyone to believe. It seemed to him that Sonny cared about Caroline more than he wanted to admit to anyone from the look in his eyes to his taut body

"Has Caroline been calling you a lot?"

"Other than tonight the last time I spoke with Carly was during my last visit here."

Letting out a heavy sigh Sonny makes a quick glance towards the staircase to make sure Caroline wasn't lurking before returning his gaze back on Carlos. He didn't trust Carlos as far as he could throw him and he especially didn't trust him around Caroline but he also needed to know what Caroline was up to. Caroline was pregnant so whatever plan she obviously had involved Carlos so much to his dismay he was going to need Carlos to help him figure out what Caroline had planned.

"I want you to leave. I'll be gone on a business meeting tomorrow morning with Benny at the No Name. I want you to show up here at eight tomorrow morning and make Caroline think you just arrived. Your job is to find out what Caroline wants from you then report back to me. You do NOTHING else. Are we clear?"

"Yes boss" Carlos nods

"Good. Not get out" Sonny snaps out before turning around and making his way back towards the staircase.

Opening his bedroom door Sonny spots Caroline sitting on his bed with a book in her hands. Shutting the door shut Sonny demands "Why aren't you asleep?! You're pregnant and it's late!"

"What's your problem? Don't I at least get credit for actually being here and not in the guestroom?"

"You should be sleeping. The baby needs his or her rest" Sonny remarks as he starts to unbutton his dress shirt

"I slept earlier so I'm not tired right now" Carly remarks before biting down on her lower lip as she watches Sonny unbutton the last few buttons of his shirt. As his shirt hangs open Carly fights back a moan, silently hating him for being so damn HOT!

"Yeah well I have an early meeting tomorrow so its lights out" Sonny grumbles out while removing his dress shirt

"You know if you would be reasonable and just let me stay in the guestroom I could stay up and finish reading this book while you go to bed"

"You're right where I want ya. Where I know you and the baby are safe" Sonny responds back.

Caroline might not be an enemy per say but she couldn't be trusted either so he needed her close to him so he could keep an eye on her and make sure their baby is okay too.

As Sonny goes towards the bathroom to toss his dress shirt into the hamper Carly calls out to him "The baby and I would be safe down the hall too"

"The discussion is over Caroline!" Sonny calls back out to her before going on to ask "Why are you clothes on the floor Caroline?"

"Because I left them there" Carly sighs out as she rolls her eyes at him.

Removing his pants Sonny tosses his pants in the hamper before bending down and picking up Caroline's clothes and putting them in the hamper as well. Making his way out of the bathroom wearing only his boxer shorts Sonny utters out to her "Dirty clothes belong in the hamper Caroline"

"Yeah and Pj's belong on a body" Carly states back as she fights the desire she had to jump his almost naked body.

Smirking at her as he observers her checking him out he informs her "I don't own a pair of Pj's. I just sleep in my boxers…or sometimes I sleep in nothing at all"

Letting out a groan Carly warns him "You better keep those boxers on or I'm out of here!"

"Oh I don't think for one minute you will leave if I take these off" Sonny states as he approaches his bed. Taking a look at the book Caroline was reading he goes on to say "Besides the real thing is WAY better than those cheap romance novels."

"Not if it's you" Carly remarks as she tosses her book onto the nightstand and turns her back to him.

"Whatever you say" Sonny chuckles out as he gets into bed beside her

"I hate you" Carly mumbles out

"Yeah well right back at ya" Sonny states as he turns off the lamp that was on his nightstand.

As the room fills with darkness Sonny scoots closer to her as he whispers out into her ear "Sweet dreams Caroline"

His whisper sent shivers up and down her spine but she refused to play into his games because she feared if she did she would end up jumping his bones. Instead she simply lets out a frustrated moan and blinks her eyes shut.

Well that's all for now. I wanted to thank you for all your wonderful replies. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. As always all feedback is welcomed and appreciated. It encourages me to write.

Take care


	16. Chapter 16

Love Me Not  
 _Chapter 16_

_As she flushes the toilet, Sonny points out_ "If you were sleeping in the guest room you wouldn't have someone to pull your hair out of the way as you puked your guts out in the middle of the night"

"Oh just shut up" _Carly moans out as she leans herself against the toilet seat. She wasn't in the mood for Sonny right now._

"You know instead of telling me to shut up you could say thank you Sonny."

 _Turning her head around, Carly locks eyes with him as she asks with a deadly gaze across her face_ "Thank you? You want me to THANK you?!"

"Yeah" _Sonny nods with a smirk across his face_

"For WHAT exactly do you think I should be thanking you for?!"

"Well it's the middle of the night and a work night might I add and I was nice enough to get up and hold your hair up for you so you wouldn't get vomit all over your hair. You know many men would have just stayed in bed but not me. I take care of my baby mama"

"IF it wasn't for you I wouldn't be puking my guts out in the middle of the night to begin with!" _Carly spats out before letting out a moan as another wave of morning sickness hits her._

 _As Caroline turns around to puke Sonny quickly grabs her hair again seconds before he could hear the sound of her puking in the toilet. As she flushes the toilet Sonny utters out "_ You're welcome"

 _Standing up from off the floor Carly states "_ I feel fine now so you can go back to bed now" _before grabbing the mouthwash to rinse out her mouth_

"Not a chance" _There was no way he was going to leave Caroline now. For all he knew the second he left her should would turn around and puke again. He was making light of it but a part of him was worried that Caroline had puked too much. Sure he knew vomiting was a part of pregnancy but it was still a lot for such a small woman._

 _After spitting the mouthwash into the sink Carly lets out a frustrated sigh before turning back around to face him. As she faces him she regrets her actions as she takes in his almost naked body. The only thing covering his hot Latin body was the boxers shorts he was wearing. Chewing on her lower lip, she  
shifts on her feet a little as she silently tells herself to look away from his body. As much as her brain was screaming at her to look away from the temptation that was before her, her body wanted to take in his hotness even more. As a dimple smile appears across his face Carly clears her throat a little before she asks _"What?"

"You want me" _Sonny laughs out_

"Yeah dead" _Carly remarks back as she forces herself to turn around and walk out of the washroom._

 _Walking up behind her Sonny goes on to remark_ "It's okay I can be patient despite what people may think about me"

"You patient?! HA!" _Carly laughs out knowing damn well that Sonny Corinthos wanted everything when he wanted it, which was pretty much the second he saw it._

"I can wait" _Sonny repeats before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her body against his. Leaning into her ear he whispers out hotly "_ But I rather not"

 _Letting out a soft moan Carly prays for the strength to resist him because between him and her hormones she was feeling her resolve weaken more and more by the second._ "Forget it Sonneee"

"I bet I could change your mind if you give me a few minutes" _Sonny states confidently before his lips softly kiss the side of her neck_

"Uhhhhhhhhhhh!" _Carly moans out frustrated before pulling away from his sweet sinful touch "_ No"

"What's the matter? The damage is done anyways" _Sonny questions knowing she wanted him and hell he wanted her. Ever since he found out she was carrying his child she seemed even sexier to him than ever. Besides he wasn't going to spend the rest of his life like a Monk when he had a hot woman to have sex with. Sure she may be a pain in the ass but she was going to be his wife so that made her his pain in the ass._

"Just because you got me pregnant doesn't give you a free pass to have your way with me." _Carly states all the while trying to force her eyes to look anywhere but at him which was not an easy task to do since her hormones where screaming at her to give into temptation_

"We're going to be married Caroline" _Sonny reminds her since he had no plans of making this marriage in name only. They both had sexual needs and there was nooooooooooo way in hell he would allow Caroline to fulfill her needs with another man. He had an image to protect and just the thought of someone being with Caroline made him want to break things._

"UHHHHHHHHHHH! You're like a dog with a bone! I don't want to marry you Sonny!" _Carly snaps out annoyed that he wouldn't just let this marriage thing go!_

"You shouldn't get yourself all worked up all the time. It's not good for the baby"

"I wouldn't be upset if you weren't sooooooooo damn controlling Sonny" _Carly points out as she makes her way towards his bed._

"I'm not trying to control you" _as he hears Caroline let out a bitter laugh Sonny lets out a heavy sigh_ "You should get some rest"

"There you go telling me what to do again" _Carly points out_

"There you go overreacting as usual. I just pointed out that you needed your rest because all this stress isn't good for the baby" _Sonny defends himself_

"I can take care of myself!"

 _That comment almost made him want to laugh since he knew all about Caroline's past. The woman was never dependent on herself and whenever she did have the chance to do something right she ALWAYS screwed up and made things worst which is why he knew he couldn't trust her especially after the stunt she pulled with her friend in Florida and knowing she already had another plan that involved Carlos._ "Then why aren't you in bed?"

"I don't know maybe it has to do with the fact I have to share a bed with the most overbearing man on the face of the earth"

"Well it's not like you're the most reasonable person to deal with either"

"Yeah but at least I'm smart enough to know that we should get married" _Carly remarks back before walking towards Sonny's bedroom door_

"Hey where do you think you're going?!" _Sonny demands as he watches her head out the door._

 _~**~**~**~_

 _Walking down the staircase Carly silently tells herself she couldn't wait for Carlos to get to Port Charles because the sooner he arrived the sooner she could get Sonny out of her hair. She didn't want to stop Sonny from seeing their child. All she wanted was a place of her own and for Sonny to agree to co-parent their child without having to be married to one another._

 _As she makes her way to the PH front door Carly pulls it open. Giving Rolando a deadly glare she warns him since she was sooooooo sick and tired of people telling her what to do_ "And don't you dare to try to tell me what to do either or I will rip your head off your shoulders!"

"CAROLINE!" _Sonny calls out to her loudly from on top of the staircase annoyed that she was standing before his guard wearing her PJ's. They might not be revealing but he didn't want Caroline to get into the habit of prancing around his men wearing PJ's since he saw the skimpy PJ's she used to wear in Florida and he wouldn't allow his men or any man for that matter to ogle his wife like she was a fresh piece of meat._

 _As she tries to leave the penthouse, Rolando blocks her way._ "I'm warning you, you don't want to mess with me!"

"Shut the door Rolando!" _Sonny snaps out as he descends the staircase_

 _As Rolando shuts the door, Carly turns around to face Sonny_ "I thought you said that you weren't trying to control me"

"The safety of our unborn child is my number one concern and if YOU won't take care of yourself I'll make sure you do"

"You're saying that I don't love my child?" _Carly questions as Sonny makes his way towards her._

"I never said that. I'm just saying that you need to take better care of yourself because our baby needs you too. Now it's late we shouldn't be up let alone fighting so would you just go back  
to bed already"

"I'm hungry" _Carly remarks as she reopens the penthouse door_

"Rolando shut the damn door!" _Sonny yells out to him annoyed that Caroline was being her usual pain in the ass self._

 _As Rolando shuts the door yet again Carly shoots Sonny a deadly look_ "You're going to stop me from eating now? Did you ever stop to think that our baby could be starving since I puked up that gross soup you made me eat"

"The kitchen is over there if you're hungry" _Sonny remarks as he points towards his kitchen_ "And there are plenty of fruits and vegetables to snack on over there"

"I gagged enough for one evening and Jason said he was going to get doughnuts earlier and you owe me a dessert." 

"And I tried to give you some" _Sonny remarks back; grinning at her._

"Are you trying to make me puke again?" _Carly asks as she fakes disgust in hopes he would STOP looking at her with the smoldering look of his_

"Oh don't give me that bullshit just admit it. You want me, it's okay after all we will be husband and wife so just stop fighting yourself from partaking in the best love making you ever experienced" _Sonny remarks back_

"It's astonishing you're able to walk around with such a big head on your shoulders to carry" _Carly notes before chewing down on her lower lip; hating herself for wanting him_

 _Making his way closer to her, he pulls her body up against his. His eyes locks with hers as his thumb rubs her lower lip_ "You shouldn't keep chewing on your lower lip like that. It's a bad habit"

"Yeah well I got plenty of bad habits and chewing on my lower lips is the least of my problems" _Carly remarks as her eyes zone in on his sinfully good lips._

"Yeah?"

"Yeah" _Carly mumbles out as his mouth inches closer and closer to hers._

"Well you were always good at getting into trouble" _Sonny grunts out_

"Trouble seems to run after me" _Carly remarks back seconds before his lips crashes down onto hers. As his mouth attacks hers Carly moans out his name into his mouth._

 _Hearing his name coming out from her lips as he kissed her Sonny backs her up against his penthouse door planning on just fucking her up against the door since he wanted her badly for a while now. Besides his bedroom seemed hours away from where they were and they could always go upstairs and do it again later._

 _As her back hits the back of the door Carly lets out a whimper_ "Sonny" _Carly calls out his name as she pushes him away from her body_ "Sonnee stop"

"What?" _Sonny asks a little frustrated that she pushed his body away since he knew she wanted him especially by the way she kissed him back._

"I-I can't do this" _Carly states with tears in her eyes_

"Okay-hey its fine we don't have to you know…" _Sonny remarks seeing the tears in her eyes which got to him more than he wanted to admit; probably because she was now the mother of his child. He didn't really understand why she was so upset since she seemed into the kiss before she pushed him away._

"No not just this all of this Sonny! I can't do this! We don't even like each other let alone love each other and we're having a baby. You're on my back telling me what I can and can't eat all  
the time. You're pressuring me to marry you again when we both know we're the last two people on the earth who should be getting married. Everything is just too much. I just CANT!" _Carly cries out as she angrily wipes the tears that had fallen onto her cheeks_

"Hey, hey calm down" _Sonny remarks not liking that she was getting herself all worked up for nothing which wasn't good for their unborn child. With a heavy sigh Sonny asks_ "If I promise to back off about us getting married will that help you calm down?"

"You mean it?" _Carly asks shocked that Sonny would offer to back off the crazy idea he had of them having to get married when he wouldn't in the past_

"All this stress isn't good for our baby so if you promise me you'll just take some time and really think about becoming my wife and try to see my point of view on the matter I promise you I won't have a priest standing in our penthouse pressuring you to marry me."

"Does this mean I can sleep in the guest room?" _Carly questions_

"If that's what you want" _Sonny sighs out heavily knowing he had to back off a little before Caroline got herself so upset she ended up hurting herself or the baby. He still intended on marrying Caroline he just had to change his tactic in getting her to go along with the wedding_

"Then you've got yourself a deal" _Carly smiles_

 _Reaching his hand out to her, his hand gently wipes away a few of the tears that had fallen onto her cheeks._ "You should go ahead and go upstairs and rest. You and the baby need it"

"Okay" _Carly nods before walking away from him._

 _As Caroline walks away from him Sonny watches her climb the steps of the staircase with a heavy heart. He hated that he had to push their wedding plans back but his unborn child's welfare was more important than getting married._

 _~**~**~**~_

The next morning by the time Carly had gotten up Sonny was long gone to a meeting he had with his account. However Sonny's meeting didn't stop him from making her a healthy breakfast. When she got downstairs she found a note on the table telling her that there were pecan pancakes in the oven for her to eat. Walking out of his kitchen with a plate of pancakes that she had covered with maple syrup Carly stops in her tracks as Carlos walks into the penthouse.

"Caroline. Are you alright?" _Carlos questions as Francis who was standing guard shuts the penthouse door behind him._

"Yeah…uh actually it turns out I don't need you after all" _Carly remarks since after Sonny promised her he would back off the whole marriage idea she felt better about her situation and no longer felt the need to make the deal with the devil…AKA Carlos._

 _Unzipping his coat Carlos approaches her while asking_ "What changed? You seemed to frantic over the phone which is why I felt so bad it took me this long to get down to Port Charles and see you."

"Sonny did" _Carly simply states as she sits herself down at the table._

"Care to elaborate?" _Carlos asks; now standing by her side_

"No not really" _Carly remarks as she grabs her fork since she was starving_

"I stopped everything I was doing for you and now you don't want to tell me why you summoned me"

"Everything has been handled so there is no more need for you. Look I'm sorry that you had to fly all the way down over here but if it makes you feel better there are more pancakes in Sonny's kitchen and they are DAMN good" _Carly states before taking another bite out of the pancakes Sonny had made for her._

"I don't want any pancakes" _Carlos grumbles out that he flew down the Port Charles and pissed off Sonny last night for nothing._

"Your loss" _Carly remarks as she stands up_

"What are you doing?"

"Going to get my glass of milk I forgot it in the kitchen" _Carly explains as she starts to head towards the kitchen Carly suddenly cries out in pain as she hands grab onto her stomach_ "Ow, ow, Owwwwwwwwwww…."

 _Frowning Carlos rushes the small distance between them as he questions confused_ "What's going on?"

"I think something is wrong with the baby" _Carly cries out in pain as she feels her stomach cramping up on her painfully_

"Baby?" _Carlos questions shocked as he wraps his arm around her_

"Yeah I'm preg-owwwwwwwww-nant" _Carly cries out as she is hit with another cramp._

 _Leaning downwards Carlos picks her up into his arms and heads towards the penthouse door as he yells out to Francis_ "Francis open the door we need to get Carly to the hospital right away!"

 _~**~**~**~_

 _As Benny left Sonny's office Jason notes out loud his observations that he had made during the meeting they had with Benny._ "You seemed a little distracted this morning?"

"Carlos is probably with Caroline as we speak" _Sonny declares which concerned him since he didn't trust Carlos as far as he could throw him._

"Why? When did Carlos get to town?" _Jason questions_

"Caroline called him up demanding he come to Port Charles right away. He showed up late last night acting all concern over Caroline." _Sonny explains with a clench jaw_

"What does Carly want with Carlos?"

"Nothing good that's for damn sure. I'm just allowing Carlos around Caroline this one time because I know she's planning something and I need to know what so I can put a stop to it before her plan goes bad like they always do" _Sonny remarks as his cell phone starts to ring. Grabbing his cellphone out of his pocket Sonny pulls it out and answers it when he sees it was Francis who was calling him from his caller ID_ "Is Caroline giving you any problems?"

****

 _As he watches Carly being wheeled away in a wheelchair with Carlos by her side Francis states_ "Boss you need to get to GH right away. I think something may be wrong with the baby sir. Carly is being wheeled away to see doctor Meadows as we speak"

****

"I'm on my way!" _Sonny utters out as he starts to feel his heart beating rapidly in his chest. Shoving his cell phone into his pockets he tells Jason as he stands up and heads for the door to leave his office in a panic voice_ "Something is wrong with the baby"

 _~**~**~**~_

Well that's all for now I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. I wanted to thank everyone who has given me feedback my chapters since it encourages me to write :) As always all feedback is welcomed and very much appreciated.

Take care


	17. Chapter 17

Love Me Not  
*Chapter 10* (NC-17 warning)

 _Tossing her clothes angrily to the floor planning on washing the Sonny cooties off her body as FAST as she could the penthouse door suddenly opens. Her eyes shoots daggers at Sonny as his eyes fixate onto her practically naked body as she stood before him wearing only her bra and panties…_

"Wow you and grandma finished already? You know when you told me you had a wild sex life I didn't think you meant wild as in cougar wild. Who knew Michael Sonny Corinthos junior liked it Granny Style"

"That's enough Caroline!" _Sonny snaps out._

"You're right it is enough because the thought of you and grandma bumping uglies makes me wanna hurl."

"Bobbie and I are just friends" _Sonny sighs out heavily before going on to say_ "And I expect you to show my friends respect."

"Don't worry what happened downstairs will NEVER happen again" _Carly states, since she was really regretting almost having sex with Sonny downstairs after he had the nerve to take that old hag's side over hers._

"Good" _Sonny remarks as he advances towards her…_ "So how about we finish what we started?"

"Are you kidding me?!" _Carly asks back, stunned that Sonny for one second would think she would let him touch her after what he did down stairs! The guy may be packing a loaded gun but he wasn't going to unload it inside of her!_

"No. You're the one who wanted to play the perfect mob wife earlier and well dear we just made up…so how about some make up sex?" _Sonny questions as he lightly strokes her arm while shooting her his million dollar dimple smile her way._

"I have a headache!" _Carly smirks before pushing past him towards the washroom door._

 _As the door slams shut behind her, Sonny hears the sound of the door being lock seconds later. With a heavy sigh Sonny lets out a groan knowing that her body would soon be drench in soapy wet water, making him want her even more…_ "Damn it!"

 _Walking down the steps of the docks as he watches a young man adjusting the zoom on his camera as he fixated on the Corinthos/Morgan warehouse Luke calls out_ "I wouldn't do that if I were you"

"What?"

"I wouldn't take a shot of that building chances are the building will shoot right back at ya" _Luke warns with a chuckle._

"I was just adjusting my zoom for a picture I plan on taking later."

"That's good…so you're new in town?" _Luke asks as he notices the duffle bag beside him_

"Yeah"

"What brings you to old Port Chuckles if you don't mind me prying?"

"A girl" _Billy simply replies_

"Right on man." Luke grins

"You wouldn't happen to know a place around town I can stay at that wouldn't cost too much would you?" _Billy asks_

"As a matter of fact I do. My baby sister and I owe a dinner called Kelly's and we have a room left upstairs for rent. It's not too far from here if you want to take a look at the room"

"Lead the way" _Billy smiles as he grabs his duffle bag in his free hand since he wanted to stay as close to the Corinthos/Morgan warehouse as much as he could._

 _Wrapped in a towel, Carly opens the door praying that Sonny had got the message that she didn't want to be anywhere near him and had left but as she opens the door she is greeted with a sight of Sonny she wasn't expecting to see. Sonny was now shirtless wearing black shorts as he did push-ups. Nibbling on her lower lip Carly's eyes couldn't help but to betray her mind by taking in his beauty. She knew better than to fall into his trap but her eyes couldn't stop staring. As he pushes himself up and down from the marble floor she admires every moving muscle he had. She never realized just how fine his body was until now. Sure she got a glimpse of it downstairs but it wasn't like now where she could see all his muscles at work. She silently wonders why Sonny would hide such a damn good body under suites since she always believed if you got it flaunt it and Sonny's suites didn't do him justice._

 _He could feel her eyes on him the second he heard the bathroom door open. He loved every second she stared him down because he knew she LOVED what she saw. What straight woman wouldn't? He was a sexy man and he knew it, he just wanted to make sure his wife to be knew it too._

 _Nibbling on her lower lip Carly fights a moan. She was tempted to turn around and take another cold shower but her legs couldn't move. She was glued in spot, wishing she could see more of him._

 _With one last push-up Sonny lets out a grunt before standing up. Turning around so he could face her, Sonny grabs a white cotton towel he had placed on his dresser that he got out of the linen closet down the hall to wipe away some of the sweat from off his body._ "Oh you're done. Had a nice shower dear?" _Sonny questions with a smile across his face since Caroline was practically drooling at the sight of him_

"Ye-ah" _Carly manages to choke out_

"Is there something you want?" _Sonny asks as she just stands there looking at him as he tosses his towel back onto his dresser_

 _Clearing her throat Carly, manages to make her way towards him as she states "_ I was thinking…"

"About what?" _Sonny grunts out as he takes in the smell of the vanilla scented soap he had bought for her before he went down to Florida._

"You…me…makeup sex" _Carly moans out, seconds later her mouth descends onto his, which he welcomes._

 _Walking out of the penthouse Jason was planning on filling in Sonny on all the stuff Stan was about to do to Harbor Views in order to make the PH safer for Carly._

"You're not going in there!" _Johnny states quickly as he watches Jason make his way towards the PH door. The boss already got interrupted once and he wasn't about to let it happen again, NOT on his watch anyways. The last thing he needed or wanted was to get on the bosses bad side because Jason interrupted an intimate moment between him and Miss Benson._

 _Frowning Jason demands, silently wondering what was wrong with Johnny since he never denied him access to Sonny's penthouse in the past. Everyone knew that he was always welcome in Sonny's home so for Johnny to tell him he couldn't go inside worried him._

"What do you mean I can't go in there? I need to see Sonny"

"Sorry but whatever it is, it HAS to wait" _Johnny states_

 _Folding his arms across his chest, Jason asks_ "What the hell is going on?"

"It's uh the boss and Miss Benson"

"What about Sonny and Carly?" _Jason asks, not understanding what Johnny was getting at._

"The boss doesn't want any more interruptions. It was bad enough when Miss Bobbie Spencer dropped by while the boss and Miss Benson were about to you know…"

"Wait are you trying to tell me Sonny and Carly are having sex?!"

"They were going hot and heavy on the couch when Miss Spencer stopped by. The boss was mad that I let Bobbie in and well Miss Benson looked even more upset. After Miss Spencer left the boss went upstairs and hasn't descended yet"

"Uh, okay. Just tell Sonny whenever he comes out for air to come over next door. I need to fill him in on changes I made with Stan security wise."

"Sure" _Johnny nods._

 _Shaking his head, Jason makes his way back to his penthouse planning on getting a beer and shoot some pool. As he opens his penthouse door Jason silently prays that now that Sonny and Carly were having sex that maybe things will be easier between the two of them._

 _Sonny lets out a grunt as he truly takes his time and enjoys the feeling of her lips kissing him. Caroline's lips were seductively soft to the touch, but urgent and frantic at the same time as the lust she had for him washed over her. He knew that his little workout would turn her on and he was obviously right by the way her lips were hungrily attacking his, as she ever so often moans into his mouth. Her eyes were smoldering with fire and passion. Placing his hands onto her ass he pulls her closer to his body. Caroline's body fit perfectly against his, like they were made to be together._

 _A loud moan escapes from her lips as Sonny places his hands onto her butt and pulls her closer to him, driving her crazy as she felt sparks flying between them. It had been forever since she felt sparks between her and another guy but the sparks she was feeling from Sonny; her enemy was much MORE intense than they had been with anyone else previously._

 _Removing his hands from off her ass, Sonny cupped her face with his hands as he slows down their kissing pace, kissing her tenderly and gently. He was only kissing Caroline, but something as simple as a kiss felt anything but ordinary. As he kissed her he felt like he was seeing stars, his lower half desperately wanted to explode like fireworks on the fourth of July but he wouldn't let himself do that. No he was going to take his time with her and show her how beneficial it would be to have him as her husband despite the fact they couldn't stand one another. Feeling Caroline's fingers start to tug at the hairs at the nape of his neck, Sonny's kisses go from sweet and tender back to starving hungry kisses. After all the years of hating her and silently yearning to be with her at the same time he had no trouble at all to match her enthusiastic kisses._

 _Despite the fact it was late November in Port Charles New York Sonny's bedroom felt hot and steamy, like a hot summer's day in Florida. Parting her lips away from his, Carly gazes into his eyes with a daze lust full expression across her face as both their bodies pant from the smoldering heat that was between them. She never would have dreamt that kissing Sonny would feel sooooooooo fucking good but it did._

 _As Caroline's lips part away from his, Sonny takes a few seconds to admire her body that was still wrapped in a white cotton towel. Her hair was a wild wet curly mess but she looked damn HOT to him._

 _Giving her ONE last chance to back out Sonny grunts out_ "You sure you wanna do this?"

 _Nibbling on her lower lip Carly knew the right thing would be to walk away from him because after all Sonny was the enemy but she was never one really to go the good girl route. She liked living on the edge and she had to admit that right now she never felt more alive than she was when she was kissing her enemy._

"Yeah" _Carly breaths out in reply to Sonny's question._

 _Not needing any more encouragement than that he pulls her into another hot kiss. Sonny grunts out in pleasure as he feels Caroline's fingernails digging into his back, as his tongue explores every crevice of her mouth all over again, tasting the sweetness of her mouth, probably from sweets she had before._

 _A few minutes later as their lips parts once more Sonny starts kissing her jaw line sensually as he trails hot wet kisses up and down her neck. Caroline's head leans sideways as she cries out blissfully from his touch, giving him more access to her neck. With a huge dimple smile plastered across his face he goes on to nibble, suck, kiss and lick her neck enjoying the sounds of Caroline whimpering from his touch._

"Oh wow" _Carly moans out stunned that Sonny could give her this kind of pleasure with just his mouth._ "You're uh…you're really good at this" _Carly admits much to Sonny's content._

 _Letting out a chuckle Sonny removes his mouth from her neck and looks up at her_ "I told you, you're with a REAL man Caroline"

 _She knew that giving Sonny compliments was a bad thing since she knew all too well it would just inflate his HUGE ego but despite knowing that it just slipped out because of the heat of the moment. She was surly going to regret that remark later on when Sonny rubs it in his face but for now she was going to let his cockiness slip by because right now she sure was fucking WET for him and wanted him sooooooooooo much._

"Just fuck me" _Carly states in a pleading tone of voice._

 _Giving her a smirk Sonny truly enjoyed the fact that he could make Caroline WANT him as much as she made him want her._ "Don't worry I'm going to take care of all your needs Caroline" _he promises her as his hands began to roam her body._

 _As his hands roam up her back he shoots her a sexy smile before tugging her free from that white cotton towel that was hiding her nakedness from his hungry eyes. Letting the towel drop to the floor by her bare feet he takes in her beauty, wanting to memorize every inch of his bride to be._

 _The way his dark eyes intensely stared at her naked body sent shivers down her spine. Nibbling down on her lower lip she is shocked yet again at the power Sonny had over her body since he was the LAST person who should be giving her pleasure and yet so far he was the BEST she ever had and she had yet to feel his penis enter her._

 _Reaching his hand up to her, his thumb gently touches her lips as he softly comments_ "You're going to ruin those lips of your if you keep nibbling down on them like that" _Licking his lower lip Sonny doesn't give Caroline a chance to respond back as he kisses her lips hungrily._

 _Moaning into his mouth as his hands find their way back onto her ass pushing her upwards, Carly moans out loudly into his mouth as she wraps her legs around his hips, she could clearly feel Sonny's penis pressing up against her and she LOVED it._

 _With a grunt, Sonny walks the short distance to his bed while kissing Carly passionately. Once he arrives at his bed Sonny gently drops Carly onto his mattress. He takes another moment to take in her nakedness as she lies on top of his bed._

 _Looking back up at him, Carly reaches her hand out to him, wanting him to join her onto the bed. As his hands touch hers she smiles as his body slowly descends onto hers. Their mouths hungrily kiss at each other like they're both starving people who haven't eaten in days. Their bodies roll around on the king size bed as loud grunts and moans fill the room._

 _With Caroline beneath him, his lips part away from her. He gazes into her eyes intensely before lower his gaze towards her breast. With a dimpled smile across his face, his hands lightly touches her bare breast. Her nipples were hard and begging for his touch. Slowly descending her body he kisses his way down her neck, to her chest, making a beeline for her breast. He kisses her breast softly, his tongue swirling around her erect nipple._

"Oh yesssssssss" _Carly moans out as she arches her back_

 _Grinning Sonny gently takes her nipple between her teeth as Carly gasps as her body is rocked with pure ecstasy. Her moans gets louder as she squirms beneath him, her hands tangles into his hair, causing it to curl into a wild mess, much like her hair was right now from her shower._

 _He loved how much Caroline LOVED his touch right now so he continued to tease her over and over again giving each breast his full attention causing Caroline to moan out in pleasure over and over again. A smile forms against his lips as he sees a hint of a hickey form onto the side of her breast. Satisfied that he left his mark on Caroline he removes his mouth from her breast and gazes back into Carly's face that had a look of pure bliss._

"You know one good turn deserves another" _Carly pants out, before Sonny had the chance to question her Carly pulls him down onto her, then proceeds to roll him onto his back, so he was now beneath her._

 _A huge grin is plastered across his face as Carly looks down at him. Licking her lower lip, Carly's mouth starts to explore his body as she starts with his neck, down his rippled chest. As she arrives towards his nipple Carly gives it a little bite, than proceeds to lick it, causing Sonny to moan out in pleasure. Her hand reaches out to the waistband of his shorts._

 _Looking up at him, Carly remarks_ "It's time for this to go" _as he lets out a small chuckle at her statement she pulls down his pants, and boxers at the same time down his legs to his ankles._

 _Sonny lets out a small gasp as he suddenly feels Caroline's warm hands grasp onto his erected penis._

 _A smile appears across her face as she finally touches his rock hard penis. As she strokes his penis lovingly his moans get louder and louder which was music to her ears since she knew Sonny couldn't throw back the fact he had given her pleasure later on because she knew she had given him just as much._

 _Feeling himself about to lose control of his will from her touch he removes her hands away from his penis. Taking Caroline off guard he flips her over, so she's back underneath him. As he flips her over he kicks off his shorts and boxers from his ankles, causing them to fall onto the floor in a pile. His lips once more attacks her as his tongue swirls around hers, moaning erotically into each other's mouths. Caroline parts her legs open for him, begging him to enter inside of her which he gladly obliges._

 _As he enters her for the first time, filling her up completely, Carly screams out his name in pleasure._ "Sonneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" _bucking her hips upwards Carly matches him thrust for thrust as their bodies moves in perfect rhythm. Their pace was torturously slow but it soon quickens as their moans get louder and louder. Soon they are both thrown over the edge, both feeling like they were in heaven as they both found their release…._

"Sonneeeeeeeeeeeee"

"Carolineeeeeeeeeeee"

 _As Sonny's seed spills inside of her, his body falls limp against her. For a moment they both shut their eyes as they enjoy the feeling of their orgasm wash over them. With a grunt Sonny manages to find the strength to roll off her onto her side of the bed._

 _Feeling his body roll off her onto the other side of the bed, reality starts to hit her as it suddenly dawns on her she just made a HUGE mistake. Realizing she forgot to take her pill because she didn't have her pills with her since she didn't have time to take them along with her when Sonny kidnapped her; she knew she could be in more trouble than she planned on getting into._

 _Glancing sideways, Sonny frowns a little as the expression across her face changes from bliss to a worried look_ "Something wrong?" _He grunts out_

 _Shaking her head against his pillow Carly whispers out_ "No" _as she silently tells herself she was worrying for nothing. After all what were the chances that forgetting ONE time her pill would be a life changing moment._

 _Figuring Caroline was just now realizing how much pleasure he gave her and how much TROUBLE she was really in now that she tasted the forbidden fruit Sonny shrugs it off as being nothing to worry about as his eyes start to flutter close. He was dead tire between the fact he hardly slept last night because he wanted her so badly and now that he actually had her, he finds himself starting to drift asleep._

 _Blinking her eyes open, Carly glances at his face and lets out a heavy sigh as she tells herself silently yet again she HAD nothing to worry about because it was just ONE time. She was safe. And soon her plan would be accomplished and she would be freed from Sonny Corinthos. Although now that she had the pleasure of partaking in the Sonny experience a part of her kind of wanted to stay, but she wasn't about to listen to that part of her because she knew in the end sex with Sonny wouldn't be worth putting up with his controlling ass ways for a lifetime._

 _After successfully renting out the last room above Kelly's Luke had made his way towards General Hospital to let Bobbie know that the room had been rented out by the guy he met at the docks named Brian Robert. The second he steps off the elevator he hears the sound of his baby sister's voice calling out to him from the nurse's station…._

"LUKE you're in soooooooooo much trouble!" _Bobbie calls out to him angrily since it was ALL his fault she walked in on Sonny and his bride to be going at it. She was soooooooooo embarrassed by catching Sonny and his fiancé in the act._

"What? What did I do?" _Luke asks puzzled as he approaches her_

"What did you do?!"

"Yeah, what did I do?" _Luke states wondering what got his baby sister all upset. It's not like he tried to cook at Kelly's or anything._

"You asked me to invite Sonny and his fiancé over for the family dinner I'm having" _Bobbie reminds him_

"Yeah, so?"

"So when I went over to ask Sonny if he would like to come over he and his fiancé were about to make love"

"Say what?" _Luke questions since he KNEW how much his partner despised Caroline Benson._

"I thought you said Sonny and his fiancé didn't get along Luke!"

"They don't. Are you sure you saw right?"

"Luke I think I know how it looks like when two people are about to make love" _Bobbie hisses out softly as a nurse walks by them._

"Well I'll be damned" _Luke remarks stunned…_ "So uh, are they coming?"

"Sonny said he would be his fiancé didn't seem too happy with me. I'm not sure if she will actually show up or not"

"Well Caroline Benson better watch herself because no one miss treats my little sister"

"Sonny spoke up for me which angered her but she didn't do anything to me"

"That's great and Sonny better make damn sure his bride to be treats you right or she'll have to answer to me and she won't like it if I have to deal with her!" _Luke snaps out, getting into protective mode over his baby sister._

"You don't need to protect me Luke."

"I'm you're big brother it's my job to protect ya."

"Well I'm fine and I don't need protecting"

"I'll be the judge of that" _Luke remarks before going on to say_ "Hey I just wanted to let you know that I rented out the last room above Kelly's to a guy named Brian Robert. I met him at the docks. He seems to be a decent guy."

"Okay" _Bobbie smiles_

"Alright. I'll let ya get back to work Barbra-Jean."

"Bye Luke" _Bobbie calls out before going back to the medical files she was sorting through before Luke stepped off the elevator._

 _A few hours later Sonny woke up to find a blanket covering his naked body and an empty spot on the bed bedside him. After pulling on his boxers and shorts Sonny made his way down the hallway but stops in front of the entertainment room when he hears the sound of the TV. Opening the door he finds Caroline asleep on the couch; a wool blanket was covering her body._

 _Glancing at the TV he realizes that Caroline had removed Scully's DVD and replaced it with his The Godfather DVD. The Godfather was one of his favorite movies but he wasn't too crazy about the fact that Caroline was watching it. Those types of movies would only give Caroline ideas to get herself and possibly him into trouble._

 _With a heavy sigh, Sonny inwardly groans as he spots Caroline's glass that was still filled with soda on the coffee table in front of her without a coaster underneath it. Empty bags of chips and candy wrappers were also scattered on the table. A part of him was itching to clean up the huge mess Caroline had made but instead of cleaning up like he normally would have done he couldn't help but gaze back at the woman who was about to become his wife._

 _For the first time since he thought of Caroline being his wife a small smile appears across his face as he tells himself that maybe marrying Caroline wouldn't be the nightmare he assumed it would be._

 **Well that's all for now. I want to thank everyone who gave me feedback on my previous chapters at TAT. I hope you enjoy this chapter too. As always all feedback is welcomed and very much appreciated it encourages me to write…Take care**


	18. Chapter 18

Love Me Not  
 _Chapter_ _18_

 _Pausing the movie she was watching_ _Carly glances towards Sonny since he was driving her CRAZY. Instead of working_ _he kept looking at her which was distracting since she could feel his eyes on_ _her while she tried to focus on the movie she was watching_

"Why did you stop the movie? Is something wrong with the baby?" _Sonny asks in a worried tone of voice._

"The baby is fine Sonny" _Carly sighing out_ _heavily "_ But you're driving me crazy"

"I'm not doing anything" _Sonny defends himself_ _wondering if this was a hormone thing since he was just sitting beside her_ _quietly as she watched her girly movie._

"Yes you are. You keep looking at me and it's very distracting to feel your eyes on  
me when I'm trying to watch my movie." _Carly explains_

"I'm just making sure you and the baby are alright"

"Sonny we're fine and I promise you if anything changes you will be the first to know."

"Good that's good" _Glancing down at his watch_ _Sonny goes on to say_ "It's getting close to lunch time so I should get lunch ready because you and the baby need nourishment"

"How about a burger?" _Carly asks_

"Sure" _Sonny nods his head_

"Really?" _Carly asks shocked that he was agreeing_ _to make her one._

"Yeah" _Sonny grins back at her since it's been_ _awhile since he had a homemade veggie burger_

"Wow I can't believe you're actually going to make me a burger" _Carly remarks stunned since she was sure Sonny was going to put up a_ _fight especially after that stupid list doctor Meadows handed to him at GH._

"Well believe it"

 _As Sonny stands up and makes his way_ _towards the doorway Carly calls out to him_ "And fries?" 

"Nope"

"Oh come on Sonny you have to have fries with a burger" _Carly pleads with him_

"You're getting salad with your burger"

 _Letting out a heavy sigh Carly_ _mumbles out_ "Fine" _at least she was getting her burger. Noticing_ _Sonny hesitate to make his leave Carly asks_ "What?" 

"Maybe you should come downstairs so I can hear you if something happens" _Sonny suggests since he could hear her_ _cries better from the couch then all the way upstairs_

"Sonny we're fine" _Carly repeats_

"Alright" _Sonny nods before leaving the entertainment_ _room_

~**~**~**~**~**~

 _Downstairs Sonny opens the penthouse door and finds Luke Spencer_ _at his door._ "Luke? What are you  
doing here? Shouldn't you be at the warehouse going over the books with Benny and Jason?"

"Jason didn't even want to look at the books and well Benny said he could get the work done faster without me. Anyways Jason told me you're having some personal problems so I'm here to help you out man" _Luke explains as he pushes_ _by Francis and Sonny and walks inside the penthouse_

"There is nothing you can do Luke" _Sonny states before glancing at Francis_ "I want you to go upstairs and stand guard near the entertainment room. Make sure Caroline doesn't see you unless you hear her in pain because I don't want you to upset her."

"Sure thing boss" _Francis expresses as he makes his way_ _towards the staircase_

"Caroline is living here again?" _Luke questions shocked since the last he_ _heard she was living in Brooklyn, New York._

"She's pregnant with my child Luke" _Sonny explains_

"I thought you said-"

 _Interrupting him Sonny states_ "I was wrong she's carrying my child"

"I'm sorry man. That sucks the big one"

 _Glaring at him Sonny remarks_ "I'm NOT! That's my child she's carrying Luke and I'm not sorry I'm having it! That baby means everything to me!" 

_Frowning not understanding why his words angered him so damn_ _much Luke notes_ "I thought you hated her"

"She's carrying my child and that changes everything. If anyone shows her or my child disrespect they're going to feel my fury" _Sonny warns_

"You know if I didn't know better partner I could swear you actually cared for her" _Luke remarks since he dished out his warning about his family like a_ _man passionately in love with his gal._

"She's the mother of my child Luke nothing more." _Sonny defends himself. He_ _wasn't in love with Caroline but he would die for her if he had to, to keep her_ _or the baby safe since it was his duty as the man of the house._

"If you say so man"

"It's what it is" _Sonny remarks before going on to say_ "Now unless you have something important to tell me I'm going to ask you to leave because I need to make lunch for my family"

"You know I'm kind of hungry" _Luke remarks since he was always curious_ _about Joe Scully's step daughter. After all the stories he heard about her he_ _wanted to meet the gal that seemed to have cast her spell over his friend._

"Caroline just got out of the hospital Luke because she was overstressed so there is noooooooooooo way in hell I'm letting you eat here. You want to bum a meal go to Kelly's and bum off your sister because I will not have anyone upset her"

"Alright man I'm going" _Luke sighs out since he could tell Sonny_ _meant what he said besides Port Charles was a small town so he was sure sooner_ _or later they would cross paths._

"Shut the door on your way out" _Sonny calls out before making his way_ _towards his kitchen._

~**~**~**~**~**~

 _Walking out of the entertainment room_ _since she was starting to get hungry Carly spots Francis standing in the_ _hallway_ "Unbelievable"

"The boss is just concern" _Francis states in_ _his boss's defense_

"He's overreacting" _Carly remarks as she walks_ _her way past him and down the hallway towards the staircase._

 _Walking down the staircase with_ _Francis following behind her Carly spots Sonny carrying two plates as he heads_ _towards the table_ "Sonny!"

"Oh hey, perfect timing" _Sonny grins as he_ _looks up at her while placing the plates onto the table._

"WHY did you have Francis stand guard upstairs?" _Carly_ _asks as she descends the staircase_

"Francis wasn't supposed to disturb you" _Sonny_ _remarks as he shoots Francis a dirty look for getting caught when he told him_ _to stay out of eyeshot of her._

"Boss she just popped out of the room without warning" _Francis defends himself._

"Francis isn't the problem Sonny."

"You're getting yourself all worked up. Remember you have to avoid stress" _Sonny reminds her not liking the fact she_ _was getting upset over nothing._

"Sonny I understand that you got scared when you found out I had to go to the hospital but the doctor told you I was fine. I don't need a babysitter watching my every move. You need to just have faith that the baby and I will be alright"

"Lunch is ready" _Sonny simply remarks changing_ _the subject as he pulls her chair out for her._

"The baby and I are fine" _Carly repeats_

"I heard you now come eat" _Sonny states_ _before glancing towards Francis_ "Get back to your post"

 _With a frustrated sigh Carly makes_ _her way towards the table as Francis walks towards the Penthouse door to stand_ _guard. As she gets closer Carly questions "_ What's that?" _  
_  
"That's a burger" _Sonny explains_

"The bun in brown"

"Yeah its call brown bread. Have a seat before it gets cold" 

_Taking a seat at the table Carly asks_ "What kind of meat is that? It had green and orange things in it"

"It's a veggie burger and its good for you and the baby. Doctor Meadows said you need  
to eat healthy Carly" _Sonny remarks_ _getting a little annoyed that she was complaining about their meal since he was_ _a damn good chief and anyone would be lucky to partake in any meal he made._ Besides she didn't even taste the damn burger!

"I have a salad on my plate that enough greens for one meal so make me a real burger and while you're at it make it a cheese burger with bacon in it"

"Eat!" _Sonny growls out as he grips her chair in_ _his hands starting to lose his cool._

"Hey what's for lunch?" _Jason questions as he_ _walks inside the penthouse which causes Sonny to shoot him a murderous look as_ _Francis stood guard in the hallway_

"I should just open this place as a fucking restaurant since everyone seems to think I have nothing better to do then to cook for them" _Sonny mutters out_

"Hey if you want I can make my own cheese burger and Jason can have the thing you  
made that you have the nerve to call a burger " _Carly offers_

"You're NOT cooking in my kitchen! And you're eating that damn burger and I don't want to hear any more complaints from you!"

"Jason come on talk some sense into him! No one should have to eat a meatless burger  
that has orange and green things in it. When I asked Sonny for a burger I meant I wanted a REAL burger" Carly _pleads with_ _Jason as he stands near Sonny's desk_

"You know what I think Sonny is right this isn't a restaurant I think I'll just grab  
a bite to eat at Jakes" _Jason remarks_ _since he wasn't the health food nut Sonny was and like Carly a veggie burger_ _didn't sound appealing to him even though he knew Sonny was a good cook._

"See ya" _Sonny grins_

"Jase come on." _Carly calls out to him but much_ _to her disappointment Jason was already out the door on his way to a place call_ _Jakes._

 _Leaning into her as Francis shuts the_ _penthouse door Sonny orders out yet again_ "Eat"

"This is the most disgusting burger I ever seen" _Carly_ _comments before reluctantly grabbing the thing Sonny tried to pass off as a_ _burger in her hands._

_Taking a seat beside her Sonny smiles_ _as he watches Caroline finally take a damn bite out of her burger_ "That's more like it"

~**~**~**~**~**~

 _Walking out of the kitchen after_ _placing the dishes in the dishwasher Sonny calls out to Caroline as he watches_ _her open the penthouse door_ "Where do you think you're going?

"To Jason's. He has a pool table and I figure I could you know play a game or two on my own"

"Jason also has junk food" _Sonny remarks since_ _she wasn't fooling him._

"Does he?" _Carly questions back_

"You know he does" _Sonny states as he shuts_ _the penthouse door close_

"I ate all the crap you feed me without complaint so the least you can do is let me have something actually good to eat"

"Without complaint?!" _Sonny questions back with a_ _raise brow_

"Okay maybe I complained a little but really who wouldn't complain seeing a veggie burger on their plate"

"It was good" _Sonny states_

"Not as good as a real burger would have been"

"You should go upstairs and take a nap" _Sonny_ _suggests_

"I'm not on bed rest Sonny" _Carly reminds him_ _since he couldn't seem to get it through that thick head of his that doctor_ _Meadows said she could live a normal life_

"I know you're not but you got a little worked up before lunch and I think you and  
the baby should rest a little. I don't want to have to take you to the hospital again because you're cramping Caroline" _Sonny explains_

"Okay I'll make a deal with ya" 

"Oh we're going to bargain now?"

"Yes" _Carly nods before going on to say_ "I'll take a nap on the condition you take me out tonight for dinner and I can have whatever dessert I want that's on the menu"

"I'll agree to that as long as I can pick what you have for dinner"

"Okay you got yourself a deal Mr. Corinthos" _Carly_ _smiles_

"How about we seal the deal with a kiss?" _Sonny_ _suggests flashing his dimples at her_

"Nice try" _Carly laughs out before turning her_ _back to him and making her way towards the staircase_

"That's alright you're going to need your rest because I plan on keeping you up a little late tonight" _Sonny calls out to her as he watches her walks away from him with male appreciation._

"I'll be sleeping alone tonight _" Carly states_ _before disappearing upstairs_

"We'll see about that" _Sonny mumbles out to_ _himself; always up for a challenge before making his way towards his desk to_ _make dinner reservations._

~**~**~**~**~**~

 _A little while later after checking_ _up on Caroline and the baby to make sure they were alright Sonny made his way_ _down the staircase to try and get some work done when his penthouse door opens._ _Seeing Mike standing in his penthouse Sonny lets out a heavy sigh._ "How much Mike?"

"I'm not here for money Michael" _Mike sighs_ _out heavily since he always thought the worst of him. He knew he wasn't perfect_ _but he did love his son_

"Than what do you want?" _Sonny demands as he_ _places his hands onto his hips_

"I haven't seen you in a while."

"I've been busy. In fact I have work to do"

"Where's the blonde?" _Mike questions curiously_ _since the last time he showed up at the penthouse some blonde had called him a_ _bastard for leaving his family which meant that blonde had to mean something to_ _his son_

"What are you talking about?" _Sonny demands_ _since he never introduced Mike to Caroline before._

"I stopped by a little over a month ago and there was a blonde inside your penthouse with Jason. She seemed to know a lot about me. She called me a bastard in fact for leaving you and your mom when you were a child." _Mike informs him_

"She's not your concern Mike" _Sonny states since_ _he didn't want Mike apart of his family. Mike hurt him as a child so he wasn't_ _about to let Mike anywhere near his grandchild. He would only hurt his child_ _  
_ _like he hurt him as a child and he wouldn't allow his baby girl or boy to suffer_ _like he did._

"You both seem protective of each other" _Mike_ _notes trying to figure out how serious his son was about this woman_

"Like I said she's not your concern" _Sonny_ _repeats with a clench jaw_

 _Seeing how upset he was getting Mike_ _states "_ I just want to be a part of your life son"

"Until a poker games comes along right? The game has and will always be more important to you than anyone or anything Mike. I needed you when I was a child but NOT anymore Mike. I don't need or want you in my life so just get the hell out of my house and do what you do best; lose your money on games" _Sonny spats out_

"I'm sorry that I-" 

_Cutting him off Sonny screams out_ "I don't wanna hear it Mike!"

 _Walking down the staircase Carly_ _glances towards Sonny and his father as she asks_ "What's going on?" 

_Turning his head Sonny exhales_ _sharply before telling her_ "Nothing. Mike was just leaving."

"I'll go Michael but I'm not going to give up on you no matter how much you try and  
push me away" _Mike declares before_ _walking out of the penthouse._

 _As Francis shuts the door close Sonny_ _tells Carly in a stern tone of voice_ "I don't want you talking to Mike. Are we clear?"

"He's your father Sonny and not to mention the grandfather of our child"

"Mike will have NO part of our child's life!"

"Sonny I know your father hurt you but he's obviously trying to make things better between the two of you"

"He can't make things right Caroline." _Sonny_ _states as he makes his way towards the mini bar to make himself a drink_

"My mother's dead, your mom is dead, Joe is dead and my father left me and my mom when I was a baby Sonny. I'm pretty sure I'm never going to see my father again but your father is here and he's the only grandparent our child has. Do you really want to deprive your child of knowing their only living grandparent?"

"Trust me our child is better off not knowing Mike" _Sonny utters out before taking a sip of his drink._

"People can change Sonny" _Carly states as she_ _sits herself down on the couch_

"Not Mike"

 _Watching Sonny as he makes his way towards his_ _desk with his drink in his hand Carly comments_ "He may surprise you if you just give him a chance Sonny" 

"Mike got plenty of chances Caroline and each and every time he fucked up! Mike's gambling addiction will ALWAYS come first to him and that's never going to change!"

"He could get help. They have organization's Sonny to help people with gambling problems."

"Mike tried that before Caroline and they didn't work."

"It might be different this time if you tell him he's going to be a grandfather"

"Okay you need to really let this go Caroline. Mike is forbidden from going anywhere near our child and that's final"

"Why because you say so?"

"YES! Mike will only end up hurting our child and I won't allow anyone to hurt our kid!" _Sonny shouts out angrily since like always_ _Caroline was pushing him when she shouldn't be_

"Fine I'll let it go"

"Thank you" 

"But I think you're wrong" _Carly states before_ _standing up from the couch and heading towards the staircase._

 _With his drink in his hand Sonny makes his way_ _towards the window since he knew there was no way right now he could focus on_ _work. As he gazes outside he could feel her eyes on him, which he ignored since_ _he didn't want to fight with her any more than he already did. The last thing he_ _wanted was to end up taking Caroline to the hospital again._

 _From on top of the staircase Carly glances towards_ _Sonny as he gazes out the window while sipping on his drink. Looking at him she_ _knew he was in pain and she didn't like seeing him that way. Descending the_ _staircase Carly makes her way towards him again as she reaches him Sonny turns_ _and gazes at her. Without saying a word she pulls him into a hug._

 _Blinking his eyes close Sonny hugs her back with_ _his free hand. He didn't expect her hug but her touch was a welcome surprise._ _As she leans her head against his chest his fingers lightly strokes the side of_ _  
_ _her stomach._

 _Well that's all for now. I wanted to thank everyone_ _for their feedback. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as well. As always_ _all feedback is welcomed and very much appreciated._

 _Take care._


	19. Chapter 19

Love Me Not  
 _Chapter 19_

 _Blinking his eyes close_ _Sonny hugs her back with his free hand. He didn't expect her hug but her touch_ _  
_ _was a welcome surprise. As she leans her head against his chest his fingers_ _lightly strokes the side of her stomach._

 _A smile forms on her_ _face as she feels his fingers caressing the side of her stomach. She never knew_ _  
_ _that being in Sonny's arms could feel this good. She wasn't sure if it was the_ _hormones from the pregnancy but even the slightest touch from him gave her electrical_ _surges. With a small moan Carly looks up at him._

 _Blinking his eyes open_ _hearing her soft moan Sonny looks down at her as he asks in a concern tone of_ _voice_ "Something wrong with the baby?"

 _Instead of answering him_ _Carly hands reaches up towards his face and pulls him into a kiss._

 _Letting out a grunt he_ _kisses her back as he holds her close with his free hand._

"Sonny-" _Jason calls out as he walks inside the penthouse but stops in mid-sentence as_ _he notices Sonny and Carly kissing by the window._

 _Breaking away from her_ _lips, Sonny glances towards Jason with an annoyed look across his face_ "What?!"

"Sorry but we need to talk. It can't wait"

"I'll go upstairs" _Carly softly states as she walks away from Sonny with a longing_ _look in her eyes._

 _Taking a sip of his_ _drink as Carly walked away from him, Sonny silently thinks to himself that_ _whatever Jason had to say better be pretty damn important._

 _Shutting the door behind_ _him Jason remarks_ "It's nice to see you and Carly are getting along" 

"She's the mother of my child. Nothing more" _Sonny states wanting Jason to be clear_ _on the matter as he places his glass onto the table._

"I meant nothing by it. It's just nice, that's all" _Jason says as he silently_ _notes that his best friend was overly defensive._

"Well I'm sure you didn't come all the way over here to comment about Caroline and I so what the hell do you want?" _Sonny growls out since he was a little more_ _than annoyed Jason interrupted him when he did._

"Helena Cassadine is back in town"

"Luke was here earlier he didn't say he needed my help about anything regarding Helena Cassadine" _Sonny declares wondering why Jason was even bothering with_ _anything regarding Helena since she never tried to cause him any problems._

"This isn't about Luke and Helena. Our guys on the docks found out that Helena's men have been asking questions about Carly"

"Caroline?" _Sonny asks with a frown across his face since he couldn't understand why on_ _earth Helena Cassadine would care about Caroline. Joe Scully and Helena never_ _crossed paths so she had no reason to want to go after Caroline._

"Yeah" _Jason nods his head. Seconds later Jason watches as Sonny turns and walks_ _towards the staircase. Calling out to him he questions_ "Where are you doing?"

"I'll be right back" _Sonny replies back as he rushes up the staircase._

 _~**~**~**~_

 _As he opens his bedroom_ _door to retrieve his gun he is taken off guard as Caroline suddenly pops up_ _  
_ _before him. Her arms wrap around his waist as she plants her lips against his;_ _kissing him passionately. Letting out a grunt he kisses her back._

 _As he kisses her back_ _Carly pulls out his dress shirt from out of his pants eager to be with him._ _Ever since she left him downstairs with Jason she found herself wanting him_ _more and more and now that he was free of business he was all HERS and she_ _planned on having him as long as he could keep up with her._

"Oh man" _Sonny grunts out as her lips break away from his only to make a path of_ _kisses across his cheek and down his neck. He silently cursed his bad luck that_ _Caroline would want him the second he finds out someone as dangerous as Helena_ _Cassadine was posing a threat to his family._

 _As her fingers start to_ _work on his buckle it took all the strength he had to remove her hands away_ _  
_ _from his pants_ "Caroline we can't" _he tells her_ _with a frustrated sigh._

"Sure we can." _Carly purrs out as she rubs her body against his. Her body was_ _aching for him right now and she wasn't going to deny herself any longer. She_ _NEEDED him badly right now and she was going to have him._

 _Pushing her away from_ _him gently Sonny explains_ "I have to go its business"

"Business? Are you kidding me?! Come on Sonny I'm sure whatever the problem there is Jason  
can handle it. You are NEEDED here"

"I'm sorry" _Sonny mumbles out as he pushes past her to get his gun._

"I can't believe you're leaving when you could have sex with me!" _Carly_ _exclaims; annoyed that he would leave her when her hormones were all fired up_ _to have him._

 _Opening his dresser_ _drawer open Sonny tosses his boxers shorts out of the way to get to his safe_ _  
_ _box as Caroline ranted about him choosing business over sex._ "I'll be back later. We can do whatever you want when I come back"

"Oh so I'm supposed to just wait for you?" _Carly questions back annoyed_

 _Glancing towards her, he_ _states "_ Yeah because you sure as hell aren't going to have sex with anyone else"

"I can have SEX with WHOEVER I want! You don't OWN me!" _Carly states irritated_ _as she started to silently wonder what the hell was wrong with her for wanting_ _to have sex with him in the first place….but then again he did look mighty hot_ _right now._

"I don't have time for this!" _Sonny hisses out as he pulls out his gun._

 _Seeing his gun in his_ _hands Carly asks with tears in her eyes "_ Why do you care who I have sex with if you're just going to go out and get yourself killed?"

 _Glancing towards her,_ _Sonny notices the tears in her eyes which tugged at his heart strings_ "I'm not going to get myself killed"

"What's with the gun than? You wouldn't need the gun if it wasn't dangerous" _Carly_ _comments_

"I live a dangerous life you know that Caroline. I'm not a banker I'm a mob boss and this gun is a part of the life I lead. Scully wore a gun and-"

"And he died!" _Carly cries out_

"Hey, hey, hey I'm not going to die" _Sonny promises as he tucks his gun into his_ _pants and makes his way towards her. Reaching his hand out, he wipes away the_ _tears that had fallen onto her cheeks_ "I'm going to be fine." _He goes on_ _to promise her_

"I'm sorry it's just hormones" _Carly mumbles out hating that she couldn't control_ _her emotions in front of him like she used to before her pregnancy._

 _Letting out a heavy sigh_ _Sonny states "_ I really do need to get going Caroline. Are you and the baby going to be okay?"

"Yeah" _Carly nods_

"Good.Johnny will be at the door guarding if you need anything since I'm going to take Francis with me." _Sonny explains as he tucks his shirt back_ _into his pants._

"Okay"

 _Placing his hand_ _underneath her chin so she makes eye contact with him he says "_ Please try not to worry it's not good for the baby. I know how to take care of myself. I'll be fine as long as you and the baby are okay"

"We'll be fine" _Carly sighs out as she places her hand onto her stomach_

 _Leaning into her Sonny_ _places a kiss against her cheek before walking away from her to go deal with_ _Helena Cassadine._

 _~**~**~**~_

 _Walking down the_ _staircase Sonny orders out_ "Let's go"

"The speedboat will be ready for us upon arrival" _Jason remarks since he knew_ _that Sonny would want to deal with Helena himself._

"Good"

 _As Sonny walks past him_ _towards the door Jason grabs onto his arm before he could open the door._

"What?" _Sonny demands wondering why Jason stopped him from leaving the penthouse._

"Before you go you might want to wash off the lipstick smudges against your face and neck" _Jason advises trying to hold back a grin._

 _Glancing at the mirror_ _that was near his desk Sonny notices the marks Caroline had left behind. Grabbing_ _his handkerchief that was in his pocket he wipes off the lipstick marks that_ _were on him. Once he removed the lipstick marks from off his neck and cheek_ _Sonny tosses the handkerchief onto his desk as he orders out_ "Let's go"

 _~**~**~**~_

 _A little while later_ _Carly opens the penthouse door and finds Johnny standing guard._

 _Frowning at her Johnny_ _asks_ "Why are you wearing a coat?"

"Well I don't know if you got the memo Johnny but its winter outside and well that means it's cold which means you need a coat on to go outside" _Carly explains_ _as she tries to walk past him only to be blocked in by Johnny._

"The boss didn't say you could leave" _Johnny states which causes Carly to shoot_ _him a deadly look_

"Say that I can leave?! LOOK he might be your boss Johnny but he isn't mine! If I want to leave I WILL!"

"You just got out of the hospital. I don't think Mr. Corinthos would approve" _Johnny_ _states as he silently curses his bad luck to get guard duty since he had a_ _feeling that Carly was planning on getting them both into trouble with the boss._

"I'm fine Johnny but I will tell you one thing Sonny will NOT be happy with you if he finds out you caused me stressed by trying to keep me from leaving the penthouse."

 _Letting out a heavy sigh_ _Johnny asks_ "Where do you wanna go?"

"To see Mike Corbin" _Carly declares as she pushes past him and heads towards the_ _elevator doors._

 _~**~**~**~_

 _Meanwhile at Spoon_ _Island Helena makes eye contact with Nikolas as she states "_ It's time for you to settle down and take your rightful place as the Cassadine Prince"

"I don't have time for this grandmother. My friends are waiting for me at Kelly's" _Nikolas sighs out heavily_

You are the heir to the throne Nikolas and that is more important than those ingrates you call friends"

"Grandmother my friends are not ingrates! And you better stay away from them!"

"Oh relax those peasants aren't worthy of my time." _Helena remarks as she silently_ _thinks to herself that her attention was better spent on Caroline Benson then_ _those peasants he insisted on being friends with._

"Goodbye grandmother" _Nikolas sighs out heavily before leaving the living room._

 _Once she was sure_ _Nikolas was gone Helena calls out into the empty room_ "Bruno"

 _As Bruno walks up_ _towards her, Helena demands_ "What do you have for me regarding Caroline Benson?" 

"Or a better question would be why do you care about MY fiancé?" _Sonny questions_ _as he walks into the room with Jason by his side and his gun held tightly in_ _his hand; pointed directly at her._

 _~**~**~**~_

 _Well that's all for now._ _I hope you enjoy this chapter. I want to thank the people who have given me_ _  
_ _feedback it encourages me to write. As always all feedback is welcome and appreciated_


	20. Chapter 20

Love Me Not  
 _Chapter 20_

 _Staring_ _down the bitch with an intense deadly look Sonny spats out with venom laced in_ _his voice_ "I asked you a fucking question and I want a fucking answer NOW!"

"Mr. Corinthos I have no desire to quarrel with you. I'm a very busy woman and-" 

"No?! Your sniffing around what's mine and you don't want to fucking quarrel with me?!" _Sonny shouts out, interrupting her_ _as he gripped his gun tightly into his hands losing what little patients he_ _had. He wasn't Luke who would put up with her crap. He wouldn't just sit by and_ _let her cause chaos in his life. He had a family to protect and he would kill_ _anyone without a second thought who posed a threat to his family._

"The gun isn't necessary Mr. Corinthos" _Helena_ _remarks not at all fazed by the situation in front of her like most would be in_ _her shoes._

"WHAT do you want with Caroline?!" _Sonny demands_ _yet again as Jason watched silently_

"Oh nothing at all Mr. Corinthos I was just doing a friend a favor"

"You have a friend?" _Jason questions back_

"Why would your friend want to know about Caroline?!"

"He just wants to make sure his daughter is happy and healthy" _Helena remarks_

~**~**~**~

 _Meanwhile_ _at the penthouse Johnny rushes in front of her as he asks_ "Not Mike Corbin as in the Mike Corbin that is the boss's father?" 

"Do you know more than one Mike Corbin?" _Carly_ _asks back_

"I was hoping you did" _Johnny sighs out heavily_ as the elevator doors dings open.

 _Seeing_ _Bobbie appear before her, Carly shakes her head as she states annoyed_ "Sonny isn't home"

"I'm not here to see Sonny. I'm here to see you" _Bobbie_ _states as she walks off the elevator_

"Me? Why on earth would you want to see me?"

"Because I work at General Hospital and I noticed when I was updating your file that your mother's blood type was written wrong" _Bobbie_ _informs her_

"So you show up in person? Don't they have phones at GH?" _Carly questions back_

"They do have phones but since I was heading in the area I thought I would just ask you in person what your mother's blood type is"

"Well you wasted a trip because I don't know what her blood type is by heart and it doesn't matter anyways because my mother is dead. Her files are somewhere in Florida"

"It's good to have the right blood type on file so you might want to have Sonny get those files. Her medical history could be helpful too" _Bobbie comments_

"I'll let Sonny know you want them. Now if you don't mind I was heading out."

"No you weren't!" _Johnny states forcefully_

"Excuse me?!" _Carly asks back shocked since Johnny was normally such a sweetheart with_ _her._

"Sorry I raised my voice Carly but you can't see Mike." _Johnny states knowing that the boss would hate Carly near him and he_ _would take his anger out on him for letting Carly near Mike._

"Sonny and Mike don't have the best history why would you want to see him?" _Bobbie questions_

"What business is it of yours?" _Carly questions_ _back_

"Sonny is my friend and I don't like the fact that you seem to be doing everything in your power to make him miserable"

"Oh you don't, do you?!" _Carly asks as she gets_ _in her face._

"No I don't!" _Bobbie states back as Johnny_ _quickly gets in-between them_

"Don't you think you're a little old for Sonny? I know he's a good looking man but come-on honey there is noooooooooooooooo way grandma turns him on"

"Sonny and I are just friends and I'm not that old"

"Right which is why every time I turn around you're sniffing around him like some bitch in heat waiting for her chance to pounce on him"

"Like I said we're friends and I care about him because that's what friends do; they care about each other, but you wouldn't know a damn thing about that now would you because like Sonny has said over the years you're a heartless bitch who only cares about herself!" _Bobbie spats_ _  
_ _out; getting sick and tired of this woman treating her like dirt when she has_ _been nothing but nice towards her._

"Heartless bitch?!" _Carly screams out as Johnny_ _suddenly picks her up and carries her towards the penthouse…_ "Johnny put me the fuck down so I could show that bitch just how much of a bitch I can be! Johnny I said put me down!"

 _Letting_ _out a heavy sigh Bobbie hits the elevator door button to make her leave as_ _Johnny carries her inside the penthouse and kicks the door shut behind them._ _She didn't mean to pick a fight with her especially because she was pregnant_ _but her emotions got the better of her._ _  
_

 _Jason_ _and Sonny glance at each other momentarily as Helena declared to them she was_ _doing a favor for Caroline's father. Gazing back at Helena, Sonny demands_ "You know Caroline's father?"

"That's right. His name is Frank Benson"

"How the heck do you know Frank Benson?" _Sonny_ _demands since all he really knew about Frank Benson was that he left Caroline_ _and her mother when Caroline was a baby_

"I must admit Frank Benson isn't the type of person I normally socialize with but he was nice enough to help me with a project I had a few years back" _Helena explains truthfully since she did pay Frank_ _Benson to adopt the bastard child of Bobbie Spencer but she had no idea where_ _Frank Benson was today. Her men had informed her that as soon as he got his_ _last payment for adopting the girl he took off on his wife and his adopted_ _child._

"A project? What could Frank Benson do for you?"

"He helped keep an enemy of mine close while I waited for the perfect time to strike so now I'm repaying him by letting him know how his daughter is doing" _Helena informs Sonny as Bruno stood by her_ _side silently this whole time._

"You can tell the bastard that he lost any right to know about Caroline and if I ever lay eyes on that son of a bitch he's going to wish he was never born! And as for you lady I will put you to your grave if I ever find out you're sniffing around what's mine again!" _Sonny yells out before_ _storming out of the room._

 _After_ _shooting Helena one last deadly gaze Jason walks away._

 _Walking towards the entrance Bruno makes sure Jason and Sonny where out of earshot_ _before gazing back at Helena as he states "_ Mr. Corinthos will surly check your story out"

"I'm sure he will. You know for a good looking man he sure does have poor taste in the women he takes interest in" _Helena_ _comments since Caroline Benson had Spencer blood running through her veins which_ _meant her bloodline was as worthy of a rats bloodline._

~**~**~**~

 _As_ _Johnny places her on her feet in front of the couch Carly pushes at him as she_ _yells out "_ Who the  
hell do you think you are?! You have no fucking right Johnny to carry me off somewhere like a caveman! It's bad enough when Sonny does it. I don't need this macho crap coming from you too!"

"You were getting upset and the boss would be upset if he found out I let things got out of hand between you and Miss Bobbie Spencer. You were just at GH and-" _Johnny explains_

"And I have to take it easy, you're right. I'm sorry" _Carly sighs out heavily_

"It's okay" _Johnny smiles at her_

 _Taking_ _off her coat Carly hands it to Johnny as she states_ "You know what I'm getting tired so I think I'm just going to go take a nap. Could you hang this up for me because you know Sonny he will have a cow if he sees it lying somewhere" 

"Sure" _Johnny nods; pleased that she got the_ _silly idea of meeting up with Mike out of her head._

"Thanks _" Carly grins before making her way_ _towards the staircase._

~**~**~**~

 _A_ _little while later Sonny walks off the elevator as he shouts out into his cell_ _phone_ "That's right Benny I want you to locate Frank Benson and find out everything you can about his ties with Helena Cassadine!" _After Benny agrees to get right on it_ _Sonny shuts his cell phone shut and glances towards Johnny who looked uneasy._ "How where things here while I was gone?"

"Bobbie Spencer showed up and well Carly and Bobbie Spencer got into a verbal spat but I intervene before things got out of hand"

 _Shutting_ _his eyes Sonny exhales sharply as he shakes his head. Blinking his eyes open_ _Sonny goes on to ask_ "Is there more?"

"Yeaaaaaaaaah" _Johnny nods_

"What?"

"She wanted me to take her to see your father sir"

"Mike?" _Sonny asks back with a clench jaw that_ _Carly had disobeyed him after he just told her he didn't want her or their_ _child near him._

"Yes boss" _Johnny nods_

"You didn't take her right!?"

"No sir"

"Good" _Sonny remarks as he makes his way towards_ _the penthouse door._

 _Opening_ _the door for him, Johnny remarks "_ Carly went upstairs to take a nap a little while ago"

"Good" _Sonny mumbles out as he walks into the_ _penthouse then proceeds to slam the door behind him._

~**~**~**~

 _Looking_ _up from the paperwork Benny sent back to him Luke asks as he watches Jason walk_ _into his office._ "What's up?"

"Helena Cassadine"

"What the wicked witch flew back into town on her broomstick? Doesn't she know Halloween was a few months ago?" _Luke questions_ _as he silently wonders why Jason cared about her since Jason never took an_ _interest in Helena before._

"She's been asking questions about Carly Benson." _Jason_ _remarks taking a seat in front of his desk_

"Joe Scully's girl?" _Luke frowns wondering why_ _on earth Helena would care about the step daughter of a dead mob boss._

"Yeah. Sonny and I were hoping you might know why Helena would take interest in Carly since they come from different worlds"

"That's a good question. I have no idea man but I would be happy to try and figure it out for ya"

"Any information you get Sonny and I will be grateful" _Jason remarks_

"I can't make any promises but if I find out anything you'll be the first to know"

"Thanks" _Jason states with nod before standing_ _up and leaving Luke's office._

~**~**~**~

 _Glancing_ _towards the door from her spot on the bed Carly wipes away the tears that had_ _fallen onto her cheeks as she mutters out_ "Every heard of knocking?"

 _The_ _d_ _anger he felt at Caroline trying to go behind his back to see Mike is put on_ _hold as he notices the tearstains on her cheeks as she glares at him._ "Why are you crying?"

"I wasn't crying" _Carly states hating that her_ _stupid hormones were making her look weak._

 _Letting_ _out a heavy sigh, Sonny goes on to remark as he walks closer towards her_ "Johnny told me you and Bobbie had an argument"

"He's such a blabbermouth" _Carly comments as she_ _gets off her bed and walks towards the window._

"He's paid to protect you and report back to me if something is wrong and Johnny isn't the problem here Caroline." _Sonny_ _reminds her._

 _Shaking_ _her head Carly states_ "And of course you're here to defend her right?! Tell me off for fighting with her because you'll pick anyone's side over mine"

"I'm not picking sides" _As he hears Caroline_ _chuckle out bitterly he goes on to say_ "Besides I have something more concerning on my mind then your fight with Bobbie. Johnny told me you tried to go behind my back to see Mike after I told you to stay away from him. Do you wanna  
explain to me why you want to see Mike so badly after I forbid you from doing so?" 

_Glancing_ _towards him, Carly remarks_ "Maybe because I'm a heartless bitch and my goal in life is to make you suffer! After all that's what your friend Bobbie thinks of me because that's what kind of person YOU told her I was."

"I've may have told Bobbie things in the past way before you were even living in Port Charles Caroline out of pure frustration over the stuff you pulled but we both agreed to leave the past behind us for the baby's sake. We both did and said things to each other that was out of line  
but it's different now and I can't change the past any more than you can Caroline. Bobbie was wrong to call you a heartless bitch and so was I and the next time I see Bobbie I will let her know it was unacceptable for her to say that to you" _Sonny explains hating to see the hurt in her eyes that she_ _clearly felt by Bobbie's words during their fight._

"You expect me to believe your feelings towards me changed just because I got pregnant by your child? I'm still the same person I was before I got pregnant Sonny. I'm still the woman who didn't show up to Joe's funeral because I'm such a self-centred bitch!" _Carly cries out_

"You may be a little self-centred but you're not heartless. I can see in your eyes that you care. You're hurting right now because you do have a heart and I'm sorry that you're hurting" _Sonny remarks_ _walking closer towards her._

_As_ _Sonny reaches his hand out to wipe away her tears Carly blinks her eyes shut as_ _  
_ _she states_ "I think you're wrong about Mike"

 _Dropping_ _his hand away from her Sonny lets out a heavy sigh as he explains_ "I'm not wrong about  
Mike we've been through this Caroline earlier. He's never going to change. I get and understand that the little girl inside of you is hoping to have this nice reunion with the father who left you but it's never going to happen Caroline like you picture it. I know from experience. I was a little boy waiting for my daddy to come home and when he did it never lasted and he always left pain behind. My mother married Deke Woods because Mike broke her heart one too many times"

 _Blinking_ _her eyes open Carly goes on to say_ "You have an opportunity to have a relationship with your father and its wrong of you to throw it away. He wants to change or he would have left the second you rejected him. IF my father came back into my life I would try and work things out with him because our child deserves to have his or her grandpa in their life Sonny"

"OVER MY DEAD BODY YOU WOULD! Your father will NEVER be a part of yours or our child's life, NOT EVER! Do you understand me?!" _Sonny shouts out; since he knew anyone who associated with Helena Cassadine_ _would pose a threat to his family and he wouldn't allow Frank Benson to cause_ _his family any harm._

_Frowning,_ _Carly states_ "If I didn't know better Sonny by the way you were talking it's as if you knew my father had tried to contact me."

"I never met Frank Benson and for his sake he better wishes I never do." _Sonny states truthfully_ before walking away from her, needing a drink.

 _Watching_ _Sonny as he walked away from her and out of the room Carly lets out a heavy_ _sigh as she places her hand onto her stomach while telling their unborn child_ _in a soft tone of voice_ "Your daddy is very stubborn little one but lucky for you I'm just as stubborn as he is and I will make sure you at least get one grandpa in your life"

~**~**~**~

 _Walking_ _inside the penthouse Jason spots Sonny as he descends the staircase_ "I spoke with Luke and  
if he finds out anything he'll let us know"

 _Taking_ _a quick glance towards the staircase to make sure Caroline hadn't followed him_ _he looks back at Jason before stating_ "We need to find Frank Benson now. Caroline is already on my back about Mike being a part of my child's life and I know if that son of a bitch shows up she's going to want Frank to be a part of our child's life too and it will be a cold day in hell before I let that happen" 

"As soon as Benny gives me a lead on Frank Benson I'll track him down and make sure he understands he has no place in Carly's or your child's life" _Jason remarks; knowing Sonny was right that Frank Benson would_ _only cause his family problems because of his ties to Helena Cassadine._

"Good because this needs to be handled the sooner the better" _Sonny remarks making his way towards the mini bar_

"What needs to be handled?" _Carly questions from_ _on top of the staircase causing both Jason and Sonny to look her way with a disapproving_ _gaze across their faces._

"You know better than to interfere in my business Caroline" _Sonny remarks dryly as he pours himself a drink_

 _Letting_ _out a heavy sigh Carly descends the staircase as she states_ "Fine I don't care about your business anyways. We're still going out for dinner right?"

Yeah" _Sonny shrugs_

"Okay good. Well than I think I'm going to go out and buy myself a new dress for tonight" 

"While you're out there maybe you can buy yourself some sensible shoes" _Sonny suggests as he watches her make her way towards_ _the closet door_

"What's wrong with my shoes?" _Carly asks back as_ _he grabs her winter coat_

"Well I just don't think it's wise to be teetering around in heels while you're pregnant" _Sonny states since she could hurt_ _herself and the baby._

"I've been wearing heels since I was eleven years old and I don't plan on giving them up and by the way I never teeter in them before either. My shoes are fine" _Carly states as she opens the penthouse_ _door_ "Let's go shopping Johnny"

 _As_ _Johnny gazes at him Sonny calls out to him before taking a sip of his drink_ "Make sure she doesn't hold anything heavy while she's shopping"

 _Shutting_ _the door behind Carly as she leaves the penthouse Jason comments_ "I doubt Helena will let whatever this thing with Carly go. She's not known to give up."

"Benny assured me that our men will be on guard regarding Helena and her men and I meant what I said Jason if I find out that bitch is asking about Caroline again I will grind her into dust!" _Sonny_ _snaps out before drinking down the rest of his drink and then slamming the_ _glass onto the mini bar_

~**~**~**~

 _Well_ _that's all for now. I wanted to thank everyone for all their wonderful_ _feedback. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well and as always all feedback is_ _welcomed and very much appreciated_

 _Take_ _care_


	21. Chapter 21

Love Me Not  
 _Chapter 21_

 _At Spoon Island in one of the hidden tunnels Luke grabs Helena_ _from behind and holds a knife to her throat. As she gasps for air he leans into_ _her ear as he asks_ "Tell me queen of darkness what's your beef with Port Charles newest vixen? Did the Benson girl steal your ruby red shoes and you want them back? Or maybe she killed one of your own by casting a house to fall on another wicked witch and you want payback"

"Lu-Lu-ke let me go" _Helena pants_ _out as she silently vows to make him pay for this._

 _Shoving her as he lets her go Luke comments as he watches Helena_ _give him the stink eye as she pants out for air_ "You know you put me in a puzzling situation. You see my partner is now itching to knock you off your broom stick and stab a dagger into your heart. Now don't get me wrong I wouldn't miss ya if you were gone. In fact I will be the first guy to be dancing on your grave but you see I was kind of hoping I would be the last face you see. Now that you got my partner boxers in a bunch I may have to forgo my right to send ya straight to  
hell and that would sadden me greatly. "

'You were never a bright man Luke." _Helena_ _comments as she watches Luke toys with the knife he held against her throat_ _just moments ago with his hand._

"This coming from the crazy broad that went after Sonny Corinthos latest squeeze."

"Caroline Benson is insignificant to me. Like I told that hooligan Sonny Corinthos I have no desire to squabble with him. I have far better things to do with my time" _Helena_ _comments with a wicked grin because she knew Luke was clueless about the fact_ _that his niece was right under his nose._

"Like what?" _Luke asks back as he gazes at her suspiciously not buying that she_ _could care less about Caroline Benson because Helena wouldn't have gone through_ _the effort of looking her up if she didn't want to cause a ruckus_

"Like finally making you pay for killing my dear husband Mikkos and my favorite son Stavros" _Helena declares truthfully since it was about time he finally paid_ _for taking away what was dear to her._

"Bring it on" _Luke remarks having a feeling that maybe this time Helena Cassadine_ _will truly come to her demise which would be about time._

 _~**~**~**~_

 _After calling Carlos and ordering him out of Port Charles Sonny_ _was about to grab the phone again so he could call Johnny to check in on_ _Caroline since she had been gone for almost two hours now shopping when his_ _penthouse door opens as Francis walks in shutting the door behind him._

"Boss I just got a call from Rick and he told me he found your father in an alley beaten up. He took him to Mercy Hospital. Rick says he's pretty banged up but it's nothing life threatening"

 _Shaking his head Sonny lets out a heavy sigh before asking_ "How much and who does he owe this time?" 

"Mike told Rick he owes ten thousand plus interest to a loan shark that is run by Sorel in Courtland Street." _Francis_ _inform him_

"Damn it!" _Sonny shouts out_ _angrily as he grabs a paperweight off his desk and flings it across the room._ _As the paperweight smashes against the stairs of the staircase the penthouse_ _door reopens…_

"What happened?" _Carly questions_ _as she gazes at Sonny whose body was stiffen with rage._

 _Turning around to face Caroline who was holding a small bag in_ _her hand he orders out to Francis_ "Go ahead tell her Francis"

"You want me to tell her sir?" _Francis asks shocked since the boss made it really clear to the men that Miss_ _  
_ _Benson wasn't to be involved in his business whatsoever especially after she_ _pulled that stunt with her friend that was picture happy._

"I said TELL HER!" _Sonny snaps out_ _  
_  
"If you're sure boss…well uh Mike Corbin was found beaten up in an alley. Rick a guard who works for Mr. Corinthos found Mike and took him to Mercy Hospital"

"Oh my God Sonny! Why are you still standing there? Why aren't you on your way to Mercy Hospital?" 

"Tell her WHY Mike got his ass beaten Francis!" _Sonny snaps out as he balls his fists at his sides._

"Mike Corbin took a loan with a loan shark. He owed the loan shark ten thousand dollars plus interest and since Mike couldn't pay up he got beaten" _Francis explains._

"Tell Benny to pay off all Mike's debt and his hospital bills" _Sonny orders out to Francis as he makes his way_ _towards the mini bar._

"Sure thing boss" _Francis states_ _before walking out the open door and shutting it behind him._

 _Placing her bag onto the desk Carly asks_ "So that's it?"

"What ELSE do you WANT Caroline!?" _Sonny shouts out as he angrily tosses ice into his glass._

"He's your father-"

"I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT! I told you that Mike would never change and this proves it! When he came here earlier he told me he didn't need my money well that was BULLSHIT! He came here knowing  
damn well he owed money because he gambled with money he couldn't pay back. He wasn't even man enough to tell me the truth!" _Sonny yells out as he poured himself_ _some Brandy in a glass._

"If you're done with Mike why pay his bills?" _Carly questions back_

"Because I won't have his blood on my hands" _Sonny states before drinking down his drink; knowing that if he_ _  
_ _didn't pay Mike bills Mike would end up dead like all the rest of the deadbeats_ _who didn't pay up._

 _Letting out a heavy sigh Carly unzips her coat as she makes her_ _way towards him._

 _As she tosses her coat onto the coffee table he was about to_ _remind Caroline that coats belong on a hanger when they aren't worn but stops_ _himself as Caroline pulls him into a much needed hug._

 _After placing his glass onto the mini bar he hugs her back as he_ _whispers out_ "I don't want to fight about Mike. He's not worth it."

"I don't either" _Carly softs_ _states as she leans her head against his chest._

_~**~**~**~_

 _Meanwhile at the Port Charles Hotel after getting a call from_ _Sonny ordering him to go back to Puerto_ _Rico; while reminding him yet again that Caroline was not his business Carlos_ _had just finished packing his bags when he hears someone knocking on his door._ _  
_

_Making his way towards his hotel room door Carlos opens the door and comes face_ _to face with Jason._

"I was just about to head back to Puerto Rico per the boss's orders" _Carlos states as he silently_ _wonders why Jason stopped by._

"This won't take long" _Jason states as he walks past him into his hotel room._

 _Shutting the door close_ _Carlos asks_ "What's going on?"

"When Scully was alive did he ever talk about Carly's father?" _Jason asks since Carlos had been working for_ _Scully far longer than Sonny did and there were things about Scully's past that_ _maybe Carlos knew more of then Sonny._

"Not really, no. He just said that Carly's father took off on her and her mother when Carly was a baby so when her mother died he took her into his home per her mother's dying wish. Scully told me Carly's biological father's name was Frank Benson but that's all I really know about him. If Scully knew anything else about Frank Benson he never told me about it. Why do you ask?"

"Well with Carly pregnant it wouldn't hurt to know more about her family history" _Jason remarks simply_ _  
_ _since he knew Sonny didn't trust Carlos with the real reason why they were_ _asking questions about Frank Benson._

"Well I can't help you out because I told you all that I know but maybe Jack Lawson could help you out more. He was Scully's lawyer for years he might know something we don't regarding Frank Benson" _Carlos suggests_

"Yeah, maybe" _Jason states_ _as he heads towards Carlos hotel room door._

 _~**~**~**~_

 _As Caroline breaks away_ _from him when the penthouse door opens as Johnny and Max walks in with bags of_ _  
_ _stuff Caroline had purchased on her shopping trip Sonny lets out a heavy sigh_ _as he states_ "I know I promise we would go out tonight but do you think we could go out some other time? I'm not really in the mood to be in the public eye right now"

"Sure." _Carly nods as_ _Johnny and Max disappears upstairs with her bags_

"Thanks" _Sonny mumbles_ _out. Walking past her Sonny goes on to say "_ I better get started on making us dinner then _"_

 _Watching Sonny as he made_ _his way towards the kitchen Carly lets out a heavy sigh._

 _~**~**~**~_

 _Carly lets out a sigh of_ _relief when she sees a plate of lasagna. Sure there was also a bowl of salad on_ _  
_ _the table but she didn't really care about that because she loved lasagna and_ _it didn't look like a healthier crappier version of lasagna either. It looked_ _and smelt good and she couldn't wait to partake._ "This looks damn good Sonny"

"Everything I make is good" _Sonny_ _comments with a smirk across his face as he sits himself down at the head of_ _the table._

 _As the penthouse door_ _opens Carly smiles as she asks Jason as he walks inside_ "Hey Sonny made some lasagna do you want some?" _  
_  
"It smells good but I can't stay." _Jason declares as Sonny stands up from the chair he was sitting on._

"What's going on?" _Carly_ _asks back_

"Caroline eat your dinner" _Sonny_ _orders out to her before making his way towards Jason so they could talk over_ _at Jason's place without Caroline's prying ears working overtime._

 _As the penthouse door_ _shuts behind Sonny and Jason as they leave the penthouse Carly lets out a heavy_ _sigh as she silently hopes whatever reason Jason was leaving wasn't something_ _serious since she knew all too well in the mob one second your alive and the_ _next you could end up dead._

 _~**~**~**~_

 _As Jason shuts his_ _penthouse door Sonny demands_ "So is there a lead on that son of a bitch?"

 _Shaking his head Jason_ _simply states_ "No"

Well?!" _Sonny demands as_ _he places his hands onto his hips_

"I called Jack Lawson and he told me that while Carly was in high school Scully tried to adopt Carly but for some reason Scully suddenly dropped the idea of adopting Carly and never gave Jack Lawson a reason why he had a change of heart. I want to go to Florida and try and figure out why Scully changed his mind out of the blue since we all know when Scully sets his mind to do something he does it" _Jason explains_

"Scully never told me anything about adopting Caroline. Everyone knew he loved Caroline like she was his daughter but he never voiced that he wanted to make it legal. Let me know the second you find something" _Sonny remarks as he silently wonders if_ _Scully knew something about Caroline's past that he or even Caroline for that_ _matter didn't know about._

"I will" _Jason promises_

 _~**~**~**~_

 _Glancing towards the_ _penthouse door as Sonny walks back inside without Jason Carly questions_  
"Is there a mob war about to start?"

"Caroline how many times do I have to tell you that my business is none of yours?!" _Sonny snaps out_

"I'm pregnant with your child Sonny I have a right to know if you might end up dead"

"I'm not going anywhere" _Sonny promises her as he makes her way towards her seeing the fear in her eyes_ _  
_ _he goes on to say_ "You don't have to worry about me, but it's nice to know you care"

"You're the father of my child so yeah I care" _Carly admits as Sonny sits back down_

 _"_ You didn't eat much while I was gone" _Sonny_ _notes_

"That's what you think" _Carly smirks back "_ This happens to be my second helping and by the way I also had some salad while you were gone too. You see I can be good sometimes"

"Well if you ate that much I guess you won't have room for dessert huh"

"I'm NOT falling for that one again" _Carly remarks as she chews on her lower lip._

"No this time I have dessert for real" _Sonny chuckles out_

"You know it's not wise to lie to a pregnant woman about dessert" _Carly advises him_

"I'm not lying" _Sonny_ _insists_

"Really?" _Carly asks back_

"Scouts honor"

"You were a scout?" _Carly_ _asks back skeptically_

"It's just a saying Caroline, but I do have dessert it's in the fridge"

 _Standing up from her_ _chair Carly warns him_ "I swear if you're lying to me you're going to be soooooooooooooooooo sorry you did Sonny"

"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…" _Sonny_ _counts softly to himself as Carly rushed off to go see for herself if he was_ _lying about dessert_

"OH MY GOD! EEEEEEEEEEEEEE! THERE'S A CHOCOLATE CAKE SONNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" _Carly shouts out_ _thrilled from the kitchen_

"I TOLD YOU" _Sonny calls_ _out to her as he pushes away her dinner plate._

 _Making her way back to_ _the table with the box of chocolate cake in her hands with two plates on top of_ _  
_ _the box Carly asks_ "When did this cake get here?"

"I ordered it when you were upstairs putting away the things you bought at the store" _Sonny explains_

"I can't believe you got me a cake"

"Well I did promise you dessert and I'm a man of my word" _Sonny states back_

 _Placing the plates onto_ _the table Carly comments_ "Your lasagna is probably cold so do you want to skip dinner and go straight for your dessert"

"No that's okay. I'm not much of a dessert eater. I'll have some salad and warm up my lasagna later."

"I'll never understand how anyone could resist eating chocolate cake" _Carly comments as she slices herself_ _  
_ _a big slice of cake and places it onto her plate_

"Well I can't understand how people like you insist on filling your bodies with crap" _Sonny replies back_ _  
_ _as he reaches for the blow of salad that was on the table._

 _As she takes a bite out_ _of the cake Carly moans out_ "Yum…Sonny I swear this tastes like chocolate heaven."

"Glad you like it" _Sonny_ _comments before taking a bite out of his salad_

"Best cake ever" _Carly_ _moans out between another bite-full of food._

 _~**~**~**~_

 _Later that night after_ _he gave his men the rest of Caroline's cake so she wouldn't end up eating the_ _whole cake herself he made his way up the stairs. Walking down the hallway_ _Sonny stops at her bedroom door. The light was on but it was silent inside the_ _room. Tapping softly onto the door he awaits for her to say something. When she_ _doesn't say anything Sonny opens the door. As he gazes into her room he spots_ _Caroline lying in bed with a book in her hands as she slept. Making his way closer to her Sonny grabs the books out of her hands and glances at the cover._ _It was a pregnancy book that said What To Expect When You're Expecting. With a_ _small smile across his face he places the book down onto the nightstand beside_ _her._

 _Kneeling down on the floor beside the bed he places his hand onto her stomach as he whispers out to_ _his unborn child_ "Hey there little one it's your papa. I just want to tell you that your daddy loves you so much and I will never ever hurt you. You won't have to worry about me ever leaving you because I never will. I promise you that you can count on me and your mama to always be there for you."

 _Standing up Sonny_ _removes his hand from off her stomach. Leaning downwards Sonny places a soft_ _kiss against her stomach before pulling the blankets over Caroline's body._ _Leaning down once more he places another kiss against her lips before_ _whispering out_ "Goodnight"

 _Making his way towards_ _her doorway Sonny flicks the lights off before gently shutting the door behind_ _him._

 _As the door shuts close_ _behind Sonny, Carly whispers out_ "Goodnight Sonny" _before placing her fingers against her lips_ _where Sonny had kissed her._

 _~**~**~**~_

 _Well that's all for now._ _I wanted to thank everyone for all their wonderful feedback. I hope you enjoyed_ _reading this chapter as well. As always all feedback is welcomed and very much appreciated_

 _Take care_


	22. Chapter 22

The Oceanfront  
 _Chapter 22_

 _Letting_ _out a heavy sigh Taggert makes his way toward Sorel who was getting checked out_ _by a paramedic._ "How's he doing?" 

"He just inhaled in too much smoke but other than that he's fine"

"Do you have any idea who did this?" _Taggert_ _asks Sorel; although he knew Sonny had to be behind both of the fires that were_ _set off._

"No" _Sorel remarks; even if he had a pretty good_ _feeling it was Sonny but he wasn't a snitch so he wasn't about to tell the_ _cops. Besides the cops were useless so he was going to get payback on his own._

"You know it just wasn't your house that went up in smoke right? Your office burnt to the ground too." _Taggert states in hopes_ _to get Sorel angry enough to point the finger at Sonny for the fires._

"And?" _Sorel asks as he lets out a small_ _cough_

"And don't you find it odd that both your home and your workplace as been turned into ashes?" _Taggert asks_

"I don't know what to tell you. I guess some people just aren't lucky" _Sorel mumbles out before coughing again_

 _~**~**~**~_

"Thanks man, I owe you one" _Luke mutters out_ _into the phone before hanging it up. Silently he hopes his plan works because_ _the last thing he wanted was for Sonny to find out Caroline Benson wasn't_ _really a Benson after all but a full blown trouble maker Spencer._

 _He_ _hated that he was keeping this secret from his baby sister but he knew if the_ _truth came out now Barbra-Jean would never forgive him or understand that he_ _only did what he did because at the time he believed it was the only way to_ _keep that baby girl safe._

 _Letting_ _out a heavy sigh Luke reaches for the bottle of Scotch that was on his desk to_ _make himself a much needed drink._

 _~**~**~**~_

_As_ _Jason is about to take his shot to sink the black ball into the right corner pocket_ _of the pool table at Jakes he lets out a heavy sigh as a cop calls out to him_ "Are you Jason Morgan?"

 _Giving_ _him his famous blank stare, Jason states_ "You know I am. Everyone in town knows I'm Jason Morgan"

"I have a few questions to ask you" 

"The PCPD knows the phone number to my lawyer" _Jason_ _says as he takes the shot he was about to take before this cop showed up to_ _waste his time._

"That's your choice if you want to have your lawyer present but you're going to have to come with me and then to the PCPD to answer my questions. I'll make sure your lawyer will be with you by the time we arrive  
at the PCPD" _the cop says as he watches the black ball sink into the right_ _corner of the pool table._

"Just let me finish my drink first..." _Jason_ _remarks before drinking down what was left of his beer. Placing his empty beer_ _bottle back against the rim of the pool table he says_ "Alright, let's get this over with"

 _~**~**~**~_

_Carly_ _lets out a moan as he kissed up and down her neck as his body laid over hers._ "Oh yeah right there" _Carly says softly as his hands roam_ _underneath her shirt; cupping her breast_. "God I want you so bad" _Carly goes on to moan out_

"Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrreally I couldn't tell" _Sonny chuckles out_

"Shut up you want me too" _Carly states as he_ _looks down at her; his hands still fondling her breast_

"I never said I didn't" _Sonny points out before_ _going in to kiss her only to stop as Francis opens the penthouse door…_ "Taggert is here"

 _Letting_ _out a heavy sigh Sonny pulls his hands out from underneath Carly's top as_ _Taggert walks into his home._

"Whatever you want Taggert make it quick" _Sonny states as he sits himself upright on_ _the couch as Carly shoots Taggert an aggravated look at him interrupting them._

"Have either of you seen the news?" _Taggert_ _questions_

"Tell you the truth I've had my hands full so no we didn't have time to watch the news." _Sonny grins out as Carly continues to_ _shoot Taggert the glare of death._

"Well let me give you an update. The latest news is that Sorel's office and home have been burnt down to the ground."

"What a shame" _Sonny remarks; fighting back a_ _smile_

"Sorel's still alive however but a few of his men weren't so lucky"

"Again a shame but that has nothing to do with me"

"So you're claiming to have nothing to do with the fires that happened on your enemy's turf?"

"That's right" _Sonny nods_

And I'm guessing you have an airtight alibi right?"

"Sonny's been home with me all day" _Carly states_ _as she silently wonders if the fires were what Sonny and Jason were talking_ _about earlier while she was upstairs_

"You're not going to get away with this Sonny. I'm going to nail you for this one!" _Taggert remarks frustrated_

"And I'll be sure to let every outlet on the news know that you set up an innocent man if you do. Since clearly you would do anything to put Sonny behind bars including playing with evidence" _Carly says_ _which causes Sonny to shoot her a dirty look for butting in._

"I don't play with evidence. Sonny did the crime and he's going to pay for his crimes one day!" _Taggert huffs out_

"You're small minded, you know that right? You're so hell bent on putting Sonny behind bars you can't see the forest for the trees. This guy called Sorel I'm sure has more than one enemy and yet you're so hell bent on pointing the finger at Sonny without looking at who else might want him dead"

"Ignore him Carly he's been singing that same old tune since he was a teenager. There is no need for you to upset yourself over this fool. He's convinced I'm the devil despite lack of evidence for pinning a single crime on me."

"Or maybe Taggert's problem is that he's in love with you and he knows you don't swing that way so he's taking out his sexual frustrations out on you." _Carly comments_

"WHAT?! I don't LOVE him!" _Taggert asks outrage_ _that Carly would accuse him of being in love with Sonny Corinthos._

"My, my, my, aren't we a little touchy. I guess the truth really does hurt sometimes" _Carly smirks_

"Look lady, I'm into women! Sonny Corinthos is a criminal! You know it, and I know it! And one of these days I'm going to put this thug behind bars where he belongs!" _Taggert yells out before storming_ _out of the penthouse._

 _As_ _Francis shuts the door behind Taggert Sonny grins at Carly as he states "_ I kind of like having you on my side" _Leaning into Carly to kiss_ _her, he frowns as Carly pushes at his chest…_ "What?"

"When you and Jason were talking business was that business about those fires Taggert just spoke about?" _Carly questions_

"I don't discuss my business with you" _Sonny_ _remarks in a tone that left no room for argument_

"Did that man…Sorel I think his name was; did he threaten me or the baby?" _Carly goes on to ask despite Sonny's statement he_ _wasn't going to talk to her about his business_

"Did you not just hear what I just told you?" _Sonny asks back_

"Answer the question Sonny! Did the man threaten to do anything to me or the baby?"

"My business is **not** your concern Carly. All you need to know is that I'm going to protect you and our child and whatever other children that may come down the road." _Sonny remarks before trying to kiss her again only for Carly to push_ _him away again…_

"It is my concern when it affects **me** or **my** child's life!" _Carly snaps out_

"Calm down!" _Sonny yells out as he gets off the_ _couch to make himself a drink_

"So this guy is a threat to **me** and **my** child?"

"First off stop saying your child it's not yours it's **ours** " _Sonny states while_ _pouring himself a much needed drink_ "And second of all any enemy of mine is a threat to you and our child which is why there are guards all over the place to keep you and our child safe!"

 _Watching_ _Sonny as he takes a sip of his drink Carly shakes her head at him as she points out_ "Well your plan with Jason obviously didn't work because this Sorel guy is still alive so what now Sonny?"

"Did you not understand me when I just told you I'm not going to discuss my business with you?!"

"If you're going to make me live with you then I have a right to know what's going on Sonny! This affects my life just as much as it does yours"

"When you slept with me you knew what kind of man I was. You knew the world I lived in and there are certain things in my life I can't and won't ever discus with you and one of those things is my business. So drop it!"

"Not a chance in hell. Not when it involves my baby's welfare" _Carly remarks as the penthouse door opens._

 _Walking_ _into the penthouse Jason lets out a heavy sigh as he feels the tension in the room_ _the second he walks in. He was starting to think getting grilled by the PCPD_ _was a lot easier than to dealing with Sonny and Carly fighting._ "I can come back if you're busy"

"No don't Jase"

 _Hearing_ _Carly call Jason by her new pet name for him makes Sonny's blood boil. Yes he_ _wanted Carly and Jason to get along but he didn't want his fiancé to like his_ _best friend more than she liked him._

 _"_ That's right stay. We have business to discuss and Carly needs to take a nap." _Sonny remarks_

"I know all about the fires that took place on your enemies turf and I want to know as Sonny's right hand man and enforcer how you plan on taking care of the threat to my child" _Carly remarks as Sonny glares_ _at her_

"It's the first I've heard about these fires" _Jason simply remarks knowing that Sonny would never want to involve Carly in_ _the business side of his life_

"Jase come on! Don't bullshit me! Unlike what Sonny thinks I have a right to know how you're going to handle a threat to my child"

"Enough Carly! I already told you that I will protect our child and that's all you get to know. Now go upstairs and rest for our baby's sake" _Sonny snaps out_

"Jase" _Carly calls out to him in hopes he would_ _realize that as the mother she had a right to know what was going on when someone_ _was threating her child._

"You don't need to worry about the safety of the baby. Sonny and I won't let anyone hurt you or the baby" _Jason promises her._ _  
_  
"I should have known you would take **his** side." _Carly spats out as Jason_ _hands Carly her crutches_

"That's because I'm the boss around here" _Sonny_ _points out as Carly angrily takes her crutches from Jason_

"But you're **not** the boss of me _" Carly says as she makes her way towards the kitchen_

"Hey, where do you think you're going Carly!?" _Sonny_ _calls out to Carly as he notices she was heading towards_ ** _his_** _kitchen_

"Where the hell do you think I'm going?!" _Carly_ _asks back before disappearing inside his kitchen_

_Shaking_ _his head Sonny goes after her as he warns out_ "You better not even think about cooking inside **my** kitchen!"

 _Letting_ _out a heavy sigh Jason plops himself on the couch and places his feet onto the_ _coffee table._

 _~**~**~**~_

_A_ _little while later walking inside the penthouse Luke spots Jason on the couch_ _with a pain look across his face._ "Hey man where's Sonny?"

 _Before_ _Jason had a chance to tell him they hear Carly ask Sonny loudly from inside the_ _kitchen…_

"What kind of person lives like this?!"

"I lived perfectly fine until you showed up in my life!" _Sonny yells out back at her as the sound of cupboards are heard_ _slamming shut._

 _"_ HA! You would be shark bait IF it wasn't for me showing up into your lousy life!" _Carly points out_

"I'm starting to wish for the shark!" _Sonny_ _yells out…_ "And stop slamming my cupboard doors shut like that!"

"Trouble in paradise?" _Luke questions Jason_

"Now isn't a good time" _Jason simply states_

"Oh don't be such a baby! Its expensive cupboards I'm sure they can handle it!"

"I'm warning you Carly be nice with my things or I going to kick your ass out!"

"Really? Is that ALL it will take to finally be free from your controlling ass and get a place of my own?!"

"I meant out of my kitchen! Like it or not we're stuck together" _Sonny yells out_

"UHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Why isn't there any chocolate in this forsaken place?! You don't even have ice-cream! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"She has a point about that" _Luke remarks as he_ _helps himself to Sonny's bar while listening in on his secret niece and Sonny_ _go at it inside his kitchen._

"Maybe we should leave" _Jason comments_ ; _fearing_ _this fight was going to go to a place where he wanted to be FAR, FAR, FAR away_ _from._

"Are you kidding me?" _Luke questions back since_ _he always enjoyed a good showdown_

"The last thing YOU need is junk food! Try a banana!"

"Oh YOU had your chance earlier and blew it Sonny boy! I'm not going to eat that banana or **yours**!"

"You know what man maybe you're right we should go" _Luke comments since he was starting to get a bad feeling that this lovers_ _spat they were having was going to take a ugly turn into them actually doing_ _it._

"Yeah, lets" _Jason remarks as he jumps off the_ _couch and rushes towards the penthouse door with Luke following closely behind_ _with the drink he made himself in his hand._

"Oh don't act like you don't want me. You and I both know it takes only ONE kiss and you can't get enough of me! Hell even less than a kiss sometimes!" _Sonny states as he follows Carly out of his kitchen_

"You egoistical, controlling, smug bastard! I wouldn't want you if you were the last man on earth!" _Carly remarks as she_ _makes her way towards the couch; using her crutches_

"You know you're the **worst** liar I have ever met!"

"I happen to be a damn good liar and I'm not lying to you now! You are the LAST guy I would ever want to be with"

"Oh right, that's why you were all over me on the couch earlier" _Sonny points out_

"Noooooooooooo you were all over me until Taggert showed his ugly face over here" Carly _says as she plops herself on the couch_

"You started it" _Sonny points out as he grabs_ _her crutches from her and places them against the side of the couch_

"I did not"

"You did too"

"Well if I did, and I'm not admitting that I did, it was only because of these damn hormones which you are partly to blame for!" _Carly_ _remarks with a heavy sigh_

"I need a drink" _Sonny comments since she was_ _driving him crazy._

"You need a drink? I'm the one who should be drinking with your controlling ass breathing down my neck every second of the day" _As Sonny gazes at her with an intense look Carly explains_ "I said I should not that I would because I wouldn't considering I'm pregnant." 

_Watching_ _Sonny pour himself a drink she goes on to say_ "You're just as bad as Jase drinking beers around me…hey speaking of Jase where did he go?"

 _Frowning_ _Sonny remarks since it wasn't like Jason to up and leave when he knew they had_ _business to discuss_ "I don't know"

"Well that was rude of him to up and leave without even saying goodbye" _Carly comments as Sonny takes a sip of his drink._

"Why do you care if Jason tells you goodbye or not?" _Sonny asks as sparks of jealously hits him_

"We are friends now and it's rude to up and leave your friend alone with a controlling ass without at least saying goodbye first" _Carly remarks_

"No what's rude is you causing a damn scene by going into my kitchen causing Jason to run off before we had a chance to talk business. Do you realize how astonishing that is that some cheerleader from Florida can chase off Jason when this is a man who fears no bullet?!"

"Or maybe he ran away to become the next Willy Wonka because you're so insufferable. And who wouldn't want to be a guy like Willy Wonka, right?!"

"Who?" _Sonny asks_

"Who? How can you not know who Willy Wonka is?! What planet do you come from?!" _Carly questions back_

"I don't know. I never head of the guy. Who the hell is he?!" _Sonny remarks wondering if this Willy Wonka guy was some loser_ _from Carly's past and if he was he silently wonders why Carly would want Jason_ _to be like him. He also wonders why the hell didn't Benny put this Willy Wonka_ _guy in the background check he had him do on Carly._

"Wow I had no clue that Willy Wonka virgins existed. I thought everyone on the planet had seen his movie. He is only the best fictional character who ever existed. When I was a child I used to wish I lived in a place where Willy Wonka lived. The guy had the best candy factory ever." _Carly explains as Sonny gazes at her stunned._

"This Willy Wonka guy wasn't even real?!" _Sonny_ _asks as he looks at her like she's crazy; which she was to bring up some guy_ _that never even existed except on the big screen._

"No but if he was I would have made sure to be his best friend. They may say diamonds are a girl's best friend which it is true by the way but if a guy like Willy Wonka ever came to life he would be a close second to diamonds" _Carly comments_

"I'm getting a headache" _Sonny mumbles out since_ _she was driving him crazy with all her nonsense talk_

"Then maybe _**you**_ should take a nap. Hell if you did you might be less cranky and maybe even  
tolerable to be around" _Carly tells him; wanting him to feel like she felt_ _whenever he order her to take one._

"You're the one who's insufferable to be around with!" _as tears cloud her eyes Sonny goes on to say_ "Oh don't even try it!" 

"Wh-what? The father of my child happens to think I'm this unbearable human being and I can't even cry now because of it?" _Carly_ _cries out_

"Hey come on now! Don't you dare make me the bad guy here. You said I was intolerable first" _Sonny tells her as tears start_ _to roll down her cheek which was_ _making him feel like a huge jerk even_ _if he wasn't wrong…_ "Hey I'm sorry alright you're not intolerable to be around. I'm just having a bad day, alright" 

"HA! And you said I wasn't a good liar. Well I fooled you pretty good didn't I? I guess you can't read me as well as you believe you can" _Carly laughs out as she wipes her tears away from off her cheeks_

 _Shaking_ _his head Sonny mumbles out_ "You did not fool me" _before_ _taking a sip of his drink_

"I did too" _Carly giggles out before imitating_ _Sonny's voice_ "I'm sorry alright, you're not intolerable…I so fooled you Sonny just admit it"

"I won't admit it because you didn't. I knew what you were doing all along. I was just playing along with you to see how far you would take it" _Sonny states as he makes his way towards his desk; with a_ _drink in his hand._

"And you say I'm a bad liar well look in the mirror Sonny because your nose is growing longer by the second, Pinocchio"

 _Shaking_ _his head Sonny sits himself down at his desk as he mumbles out_ "I have work to do. I don't have time for this foolishness"

 _Letting_ _out a giggle Carly goes on to say_ "I soooooooooo fooled you but go ahead and hide in shame at being defeated by some cheerleader from Florida"

"You didn't defeat me" _Sonny maintains_ _stubbornly causing Carly to let out a burst of giggles. Letting out a heavy_ _  
_ _sigh Sonny tries his best to focus on work_

 _~**~**~**~_

 _Inside_ _Jason's penthouse, Jason asks Luke who had made himself at home at his place by_ _plopping himself onto his couch and drinking the drink he had made for himself_ _at Sonny's place_ "What did you want with Sonny anyways?"

"Oh I was just hoping my business partner could pass on some green towards his old buddy to help me get Luke's back to the hopping place it used to and should be."

"You want Sonny to put in more money into Luke's when Luke's is hardly staying afloat?" _Jason questions_

"Yeah I know the numbers haven't been all that great in a while man but I can get Luke's back on track. I found this amazing talented cool guy who is ready to give live blues concerts Thursday, Friday, Saturday and Sunday man. I just need a little more cash to pay the guy. I'm telling you man once word hits that this guy is in my joint every gal and dude who has a lick of taste will be at Luke's enjoying the best music in town"

"What name does the supposed talent go by?" _Jason_ _questions_

"His name is James King. He's a newcomer man. He's not well known yet but I'm telling you he's damn good and you know I know blues man"

"And how did you find out about this guy"

"Get this man he was singing by the dumpster behind Luke's when I found him. The guy knows blues because his life is a disaster man. He lives on the streets so I'm sure it wouldn't take that much green on Sonny's part to make him happy and sing his songs at Luke's."

"You found him by the dumpsters?" _Jason asks_ _shocked that this was the talent Luke discovered_

"I'm telling you man he's good. I was throwing out some empty booze bottles that were in my office when I found the guy sitting on the ground by the dumpster singing his song"

"I have to see Sonny about something later I'll let him know about your guy" _Jason states_

"Great" _Luke says with a smile across his face_ _before taking another sip of his drink._

"Was there anything else you wanted?" _Jason asks_ _in hopes he could get rid of Luke from his place_

"Chips would be good if you have any man"

 _Shaking_ _his head Jason opens the penthouse door as he tells him_ "Get out"

"Way to make a buddy feel welcome man" _Luke_ _remarks sarcastically and he stands up from the couch_ "You don't have to ask me again. I'm out of here"

"Great" _Jason mumbles out as Luke walks past_ _him…_ "Hey hold on a minute"

"Oh so now you want me to say?"

"I'm not fickle that's Sonny's glassware you're holding" _Jason states_

"Oh right, hold on…" _Luke states before drinking_ _down what was left of his drink before handing it back to Jason._ "See ya man"

"Yeah" _Jason sighs out heavily before shutting_ _the penthouse door in Luke's face._

 _~**~**~**~_

 _Watching_ _as Taggert kicked his desk in frustration Mac walks over towards him_ "Hey, maybe the next time right?"

 _Shaking_ _his head Taggert spats out_ "The bastard keeps slipping through our fingers and I'm sick of it!"

"Sooner or later Sonny will mess up. Look the cops in Florida are still looking into Savage's death. Who knows maybe they will come up with something to pin him for murder"

"Sonny covered his tracks like he always does" _Taggert_ _remarks_

"We'll get him one day" _Mac promises him since_ _he knew that sooner or later criminals always ended up paying for their crimes._ _Sonny was just getting away from his more than the average thug._

"Can you believe that Sonny is about to become a father?"

"No" _Mac softly says_

"Poor kid doesn't stand a chance with that thug as a dad" _Taggert remarks since he knew that Sonny will do what he did to his_ _mother to both his child and Carly. Abusive men like Sonny never changed._

"Maybe we'll get lucky and Sonny will mess up before his child is born"

"For that kids sake I hope we do because Carly is obviously too scared to turn on Sonny to save herself and her unborn child" _Taggert remarks_

 _~**~**~**~_

 _Hearing_ _Carly let out a small groan Sonny's gaze quickly move off from the paperwork he_ _was reading onto Carly. As he sees her standing on her bad leg he asks_ "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"It's calling standing" _Carly says softly as she_ _fights back another groan._

"Yeah and clearly you're in pain so use your crutches or sit down" _Sonny orders out to her_

"I'm sick of my crutches and hopping around like some damn bunny" _Carly tells Sonny as she slowly starts to walk on her bad_ _leg wincing a little as she did_

"Carly you're not healed yet" _Sonny tells her as_ _he stands up_

"I-I'm fine." 

"Oh right because that looks like a face of a person who is fine" _Sonny remarks back sarcastically as he makes his way_ _towards her_

"Don't touch me." _Carly tells him as he tries to_ _take her in his arms._ "I can do this Sonny so just let me walk around a little"

"You're clearly in pain"

"It's nothing. Look if you want to do something for me just let me walk around a little. I'm not wearing shoes so there is no risk to the baby…Please"

 _Letting_ _out a heavy sigh Sonny nods his head_ "Fine…just stay close to me so I can catch you in case you fall"

"I'm not going to fall"

"Regardless I'm staying close" _Sonny tells her_

"Suit yourself" _Carly breaths out heavily as she_ _continues to walk around the penthouse as Sonny arms extend slightly her way;_ _ready for her in case she falls_

 _~**~**~**~_

 _Storming_ _into the lobby of Harbor View Towers Mike yells out to Rolando who was_ _standing guard_ "I don't have time for your bullshit! I need to see my son now!" 

"Is there a problem?" _Rolando questions as he_ _pulls out his cellphone_

"Yes there is a problem! The mother of my child never came back home and it's all Sonny's fault!" _Mike yells out_

"I'll see if the boss will see you" _Rolando_ _simply states as he calls Francis's cellphone_

 _~**~**~**~_

 _Opening_ _the penthouse door Francis utters out to Sonny as he walked closely by Carly_ "Mike is demanding to see you, boss"

"The guy left me for months at a time as a child and now he keeps showing up at my door what the hell is wrong with him now?"

"He says the mother of his child never came back home and he's blaming you sir"

"Oh right because everything is Sonny's fault" _Carly_ _remarks out sarcastically angry that Mike was blaming Sonny for his messed up_ _life_

"Car-lee, stay out of it" _Sonny calls out to her_ _since she's been upset way too much today._ _  
_ _Letting out a heavy sigh Sonny calls out to Francis "_ Tell Rolando I'll be down in a few minutes"

"Sure thing boss" _Francis nods his head before_ _shutting the penthouse door shut_

"Come on let's get you back to the couch" 

"Sonny I'm fine"

"Can you just humor me and stay on the couch and rest a little while I'm with Mike. Besides you shouldn't be pushing yourself too much considering you're pregnant Carly."

"Fine" _Carly sighs out heavily_

 _As_ _he walks besides her as they head slowly towards the couch Sonny goes on to say_ "I trust you to stay on that couch and rest Carly so don't make me regret it"

"I'll stay on the couch" _Carly promises him as_ _she plops herself down onto the couch_

"Thank you" _Sonny says with a small smile across_ _his face before making his way towards the penthouse door to deal with Mike_ _downstairs._

 _~**~**~**~_

"Where is she?!" _Mike demands the second Sonny_ _steps off the elevator_

"I have no idea where she is Mike" _Sonny states_ _with a heavy sigh_

"Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrright you expect me to believe that? You show up at her apartment and accuse her of working for your enemy and now she's suddenly gone missing and you have nothing to do with it?"

"Are you questioning my word?" _Sonny asks back_ _with a clench jaw that Mike of all people was questioning him about his honesty_

"IF you didn't do anything to Millie than where the hell is she?!" _Mike questions_

"I don't know where the hell she is but I will have my men look into it since she may be carrying my baby brother or sister" _Sonny_ _states as he pulls out his cellphone to have his men look into Millie's_ _disappearance_

 _As Jason walks into the penthouse Carly lets out a heavy sigh_ "Damn so I guess you didn't run off to be the next Willy Wonka after all"

"Who?" _Jason asks with a frown_

"Oh come on! You too?! How on earth don't you know who Willy Wonka is?" _Carly questions since Jason unlike Sonny at least liked_ _junk food like a normal person_

 _Shrugging_ _his shoulders, Jason asks_ "Who is he?"

"He is only the best fictional character ever. He owned this really cool chocolate factory that had eatable rooms made out of candy and he had his very own Umpa Lumpa's"

"Umpa Lumpa?" 

"They work in his chocolate factory"

"Oh"

"You know what we sooooooooooo need to watch that movie because once you see it you will love it"

"Does it have shooting in it or motorcycles?"

"No"

"Then I doubt I will like it" _Jason simply_ _states as he sits himself down on the couch beside her_

"Oh bite your tongue you will so love it Jase, trust me the movie is damn good, it's a classic in fact"

"Where's Sonny?" _Jason questions since he came_ _over in hopes they could discuss business and_ _not some movie about a_ _  
_ _chocolate factory that Carly was trying to trap him into watching_

"He's downstairs in the lobby with Mike. Apparently the mother of his child is missing and he's blaming Sonny for it. He's almost as bad as the cops blaming Sonny for everything that goes wrong in the world" _seeing_ _the small smile appear across_ _his normally emotionless face Carly asks_ "What?"

"Nothing. It's just nice to hear you defend Sonny that's all"

"Look Sonny and I may have our differences but he's still the father of my unborn child so of course I'm going to defend him especially when I know he's innocent." _Carly explains_

"Are you sure it's not more than that?" _Jason_ _asks as the penthouse door opens_

"No, it's not" _Carly insists as Sonny looks at_ _them_

"Is everything alright?" _Sonny questions_

"Everything is fine. I guess you two have business to conduct so I'm going to go upstairs and buy Charlie and the Chocolate Factory off the internet so Jase and I can watch it later…see ya Jase"

"Be careful on those stairs Carly" _Sonny calls_ _out to her as he watches her slowly walk on her bad leg towards the staircase_

"I'll be fine" _Carly calls out as she reaches_ _the staircase_

 _Sonny_ _watches Carly intensely as she slowly walked up the staircase while wincing in_ _pain. Once she reaches the top floor and starts walking down the hallway he_ _removes his gaze off her and onto Jason._

 _Noticing_ _the deadly look Sonny was shooting him Jason asks_ "What?"

"You wanna explain to me why you're making a movie date with the mother of my child and fiancé?!" _Sonny demands as he places_ _his hands onto his hips_

"What? I didn't make a movie date with her. She's the one who wants to watch a movie with me."

"But you agreed to watch the movie with her." _Sonny_ _points out; since he didn't like the fact that Carly and Jason were becoming so_ _chummy while he was left out in the cold._

"Not exactly, look if you want I'll tell Carly no"

"Oh right, so you're going to make me the bad guy now?!" _Sonny questions back that Jason would suggest such a thing knowing_ _that Carly would blame him for breaking up their stupid movie date that Jason_ _had no business into agreeing to in the first place._

 _IF_ _Carly wanted to watch a stupid movie about some guy who had a chocolate factory_ _she should be asking the father of her unborn child to watch it with her which_ _was_ ** _him_** _and_ ** _not_** _Jason!_

 _Letting_ _out a heavy sigh as Sonny sits down in the armchair since he was in a lose,_ _lose situation regarding this movie night with Carly he changes the subject by_ _saying_ "I made sure to leave no trace behind so the PCPD has nothing on us. It's going to take Sorel a long time to recover from the hit he just took from us"

"Taggert and Sorel aren't my only problems right now. Mike showed up demanding to see me because Millie left her apartment and never returned. Mike thought I had something to do with it and when I told him  
I didn't Mike actually questioned **me** about **my** word. Can you believe that? " _Sonny_ _comments_

"That sucks. Everyone knows you're a man of your word"

"Yeah, well that's Mike. The guy doesn't know how to keep his word so he expects everyone to be like him" _Sonny sighs out_ _heavily before asking him_ "Where did you take off to anyways? Carly and I came out of the kitchen and you were gone"

"Luke and I just thought you and Carly needed to be alone"

"Luke?" _Sonny questions with a frown since he_ _had no idea Luke stopped by the penthouse_

"Yeah he stopped by while you and Carly were in the kitchen he believes he discovered a new talent that would bring back money into Luke's. The catch is you're going to have to invest in a guy he found by the  
dumpsters singing"

"I don't have time with whatever scheme Luke has up his sleeve Jason. I have enough on my plate with the cops breathing down my neck, Mike and dealing with Carly"

"I understand that your plate is full but it might be worth looking into anyways. Luke's hasn't been doing all that great and if this guy can really bring in more money maybe you should check it out" _Jason_ _advises him_

"You know what you're right. Call Luke and have him set this guy up so he can sing for you and if you think he's good I'll invest money in Luke's latest plan"

"Me? Come on Sonny I don't know anything about Blues music" _Jason remarks stunned that Sonny wasn't going to go in and see_ _the guy himself since he wasn't a music judge but a hit man for the mob. His_ _specialties were shooting and motorcycles not some guy singing the blues._

"All you have to do is listen to his voice and if he has a good voice let Luke hire the guy" _Sonny simply states before making_ _his way towards the staircase since he wanted to make sure Carly wasn't pushing_ _herself too much upstairs than she should be by walking around on her bad leg._

"But-"

"I have complete trust in you Jason" _Sonny calls_ _out to him as he walks up the staircase_

 _~**~**~**~_

_As_ _Sonny walks into their bedroom Carly looks up from the computer screen as she_ _s_ _tates_ "I found and bought the movie off Amazon and I put a one day rush so Jase and I can watch it tomorrow night"

"Well Jase is going to be busy tomorrow" _Sonny_ _remarks in a mocking tone of voice as he called Jason "Jase"…God he hated that_ _stupid nickname Carly had for Jason!_

"Why?" _Carly asks back wondering why Sonny_ _looked so ticked off at her._

"Why? Because he has a job that's why" _Sonny_ _spats out annoyed that Carly was trying to make a movie date with his best_ _friend and was acting like it was no big deal!_

"Yeah so, but like anyone else he doesn't work 24/7"

"Why do you want to watch this movie so badly with him anyways?" _Sonny asks as he walks over to their bed._

"Because he's my friend and I think he will like the movie. What's your problem anyways?"

"I have no problem" _Sonny remarks as he sits_ _himself down at the edge of their bed._

"If I didn't know better I would say you do have a problem…wait are you jealous of Jason?" _Carly questions_

"No I'm not jealous of Jason" _Sonny spats out_

"Oh you so are" _Carly smiles_

"I am not! I'm just trying to save my best friend from you forcing him into watching a movie he has no desire to watch" _Sonny_ _defends himself._

"Oh please I doubt anyone can make him do something he doesn't want to do" _Carly states before looking back down at the laptop_ _that was on her lap._

 _Shaking_ _his head Sonny sighs out heavily "_ Fine do whatever the hell you want. Like I care if Jason has to watch some stupid movie about a chocolate factory"

"Good I will" _Carly smiles as she looks at the_ _computer screen at the nice dress she wouldn't have ever been able to afford_ _before Sonny._

"What are you doing now?" _Sonny asks_

 _Turning_ _the laptop around Carly shows him the dress she was planning on buying_ "About to buy this killer dress. It's sexy right?"

"Yeah, but uh…"

"But what?" _Carly asks as she turns the laptop_ _back around to face her._

"You're pregnant and well…"

"Are you saying I'm too **fat** for that dress?!" _Carly asks while shooting daggers at_ _Sonny with her eyes._

"No you don't even look like you gained any weight yet but you will be gaining weight soon and-"

"And **what** Sonny!?"

"Nothing, buy the dress it will look great on you" _Sonny_ _grins out; flashing his dimples her way._

"I am buying it" _Carly states_

"Good. I'll take you out to my favorite restaurant and show you off and if your leg is feeling better maybe we can even go dancing"

"You can dance?" _Carly asks curiously_

"I happen to be a damn good dancer. My mom taught me as a child. She was an amazing dancer."

"I'd like that" Carly says with a small smile

"Yeah?" _Sonny asks softly_

"Yeah. It's been a long time since I went dancing"

"Then we'll go dancing if your leg is up to it" _Sonny_ _remarks with a huge smile across his face; happy that Carly was agreeing to go_ _out on a date with him_

"Great, that means I have to buy some shoes to go with my dress"

"Maybe something in low heels" _Sonny suggests_ _which he kind of regretted the second he did by the look across her face._

"You don't mean that Sonny."

"What's wrong with a low heel? You're going to be getting bigger from the pregnancy do you really want to be teetering around in heels while pregnant?" _Sonny asks;_ _not understanding the big deal about wearing a lower heel_

"I don't teeter and I've been wearing heels since I was a preteen I'll be fine"

"Fine, buy the damn shoes" _Sonny grumbles out_ _since he figured it was best to pick his battles with Carly._ _He would_ _  
_ _wait and see how things go regarding the shoes as her pregnancy progresses and_ _if he sees a problem with the heels then and only then he will take matters_ _into his own hands._

"I will and so much more. Mama needs a new wardrobe"

"Shop away" _Sonny simply remarks as he silently_ _hopes she plans on buying clothes that would be useful for her pregnancy since_ _that dress he showed her was not._

 _Looking_ _up from the computer screen as she feels Sonny get off their bed she fights_ _back a moan as she watches Sonny start to unbutton his dress shirt_ "What are you doing?"

"Nothing, just going to work out a little" _Sonny_ _comments fighting back a smile since he could tell by the look across her face_ _that he was getting to her._

"Oh I didn't realize there was a gym in the building" _Carly comments_

"There isn't" _Sonny states as he unbuckles his_ _buckle. As Carly bites down on her lower lip he goes on to explain_ "I was just going to do some push ups and crunches on the floor. You don't mind right?"

"Mind? Of course not. Why would I mind?"

"Well you seem a little flushed" _Sonny comments_

"I'm not flushed, I'm fine. Workout all you want it won't bother me at all"

"Alright then" _Sonny remarks as he pulls off his_ _pants_

_Fighting_ _back a moan as she watches Sonny's pants fall down to the floor Carly removes_ _her gaze off his fine body and gazes back down onto the computer screen._

 _~**~**~**~_

 _Opening_ _her hotel room Virginia gives Dan a small smile as he walks inside her room._ "Hey"

"Hey? That's all you have to say to me after you ditched me?" _Dan questions_

"Sorry about that" _Virginia sighs out heavily as_ _she shuts the door shut._

"So where did you run off to anyways?"

"I went to see an old friend of mine"

"You know people in Port Charles?" _Dan questions_ _shocked_

"Yeah I know someone. He wasn't originally from here but he does live here now and he knows all the town gossip and whatnot."

"And?"

"And from what my friend has told me I don't think Sonny Corinthos would lay a hand on her. Apparently he's a tough ass but not when it comes to women."

"The man hit his own mother Virginia!" _Dan_ _points out to her, since if he could hit his own mom Sonny would have no_ _problems to hit Carly._

"Was there ever any police reports that said he did? Did Mr. Corinthos go to jail for the abuse?" _Virginia asks as Dan paces_ _her hotel room floor._

 _"_ He's Sonny Corinthos! Of course he didn't go to jail! The guy has been getting away with murder for years now! Wake the hell up Virginia! Your daughter is in danger and we need to stop him before he hurts her or the baby she's carrying"

"IF my daughter was in danger I would walk through fire to save her Dan but I really don't think she is in any danger from Sonny" _Virginia_ _remarks since she knew that Luke would have told her if Sonny was a danger to_ _  
_ _her daughter because Carly was his flesh and blood._

"Obviously not. I don't know why the hell I would think you would give a damn about Carly when you never did in the past" _Dan_ _states bitterly before walking back towards the door._

"Dan, hey! Come on that's not fair!" _Virginia_ _calls out to him_

"You're right Virginia it isn't fair. That girl deserves so much better than she ever got" _Dan states before walking out the_ _door; slamming it shut behind him._

 _~**~**~**~_

 _Well_ _that's all for now. I want to thank everyone who has given me feedback on my_ _chapter. As always all feedback is welcomed and very much appreciated since it_ _encourages me to write. Hope you like this chapter as well._

 _Take_ _care_


	23. Chapter 23

Love Me Not  
Chapter 23

 _The next day while Caroline was sleeping_ _in upstairs Sonny paced the floor of his penthouse as he hears Jason's voice_ _mail kick in…_ "Damn it Jason call me back as soon as you get this!" _Shoving his cellphone back into his pants pockets he lets out a_ _frustrated sigh. He was a little worried about his friend since Jason should_ _have called him by now with news regarding Frank Benson or why Joe Scully_ _suddenly stopped the adoption process while Caroline was in high school._

"Luke Spencer is here to see you boss" _Francis_ _announces as he opens the penthouse door._

"Let him in" _Sonny remarks back as he silently_ _hoped that Luke had figured out Helena's true intentions._

 _As he walks into Sonny's penthouse_ _Francis shuts the door to give them privacy. Unzipping his winter coat Luke_ _remarks_ "I know Caroline is knocked up with your kid and all which makes you protective of her and I understand that man but you need to get her to back off my baby sister"

"I already warned Caroline before to treat Bobbie with respect Luke" _Sonny comments with a heavy sigh_

"Yeah, well maybe you should talk to her again. She got Barbra-Jean so upset that she  
pulled out her box of pain yesterday. I don't like seeing my sister distraught"

"Maybe Bobbie should just stay away from the penthouse then. Caroline is pregnant Luke  
and she was upset as well from the fight. I don't want Caroline stressed out. She was just in the hospital for that! I care about Bobbie but my child and my fiancé comes first." _Sonny remarks back as he_ _makes his way towards the mini bar._

"Well I don't think Bobbie will be stopping by anyways since she regretted the fight she had with Caroline because of her pregnancy but she's still going to need the information she came here for"

 _Frowning Sonny demands_ "What information?"

"You mean Caroline didn't tell ya?"

"No, it must have slipped her mind"

"Apparently the blood type of Caroline's mother was written wrong in her file and she needs  
to correct the mistake."

"I'll call Scully's lawyer Jack Lawson to get the information to correct the mistake" _Sonny comments_

"Good…well I should get going I promised to take Lulu ice fishing"

"Alright see ya Luke" _Sonny mumbles out as he pulls out his cell_ _phone to call Jack Lawson. As Francis shuts the door behind Luke Sonny utters_ _out when he gets Jack Lawson's voice mail…_ "I need you to call me back as soon as you can. Apparently there's some sort of mistake regarding Caroline's mother's blood type and the hospital wants it for their records" _as he shoves his cell phone back into his_ _pockets he hears Caroline's voice…_

"Hey"

 _Glancing towards the staircase he watches as Caroline bounces_ _down the staircase wearing a blue sheath dress with matching heels._ "You look beautiful" _Sonny comments_

"Thanks" _Carly grins back at him as she makes her_ _way closer towards him_

"So what are your plans for today?" _Sonny questions curiously_ _since Caroline was looking really good…not that she didn't normally look stunning_ _but she looked better then she normally did...maybe it was because he could see_ _a hint of a pregnancy bump through her dress which made her extra appealing to_ _him._

"I'm going to look at paint swatches and baby furniture. I want to see what type of baby décor Port Charles has to offer for the baby's nursery. If you like you can come along with me"

"Oh man I wish I could but I have to go meet Benny at the warehouse today." _Sonny sighs out heavily since he hated to miss out on anything_ _regarding his child._

"That's okay. I'll see you later" _Carly remarks back as she_ _grabs her winter coat and puts it on_

 _Blocking her path preventing her from leaving the penthouse_ _Sonny goes on to remark_ "Not so fast"

 _Letting out a heavy sigh Carly states_ "Don't worry I won't ditch Johnny and the extra guards I'm not supposed to know they're there but are actually there."

"That's good but that's not why I stopped you. I wanted to know why you didn't tell me the reason why Bobbie stopped by regarding the error that was done in your file about your mother's blood type"

"I was upset so I forgot to tell you about it. I swear that woman has no life! I can't believe she went behind my back to tell you!" _Carly_ _comments back annoyed that Bobbie couldn't stay out of her life._

"Bobbie wasn't the one who told me her brother Luke did when he stopped by earlier _" Sonny clarifies_

"Oh so now she's talking about my personal file to her brother?! That woman has no right to talk about my medical file to anyone. It's private."

"Luke and Bobbie are my friends Caroline. They are practically like family to me" _Sonny remarks back_

"Whatever they are NOT my friends and she had no right to go blabbing about my medical file to her brother!"

"Now don't get yourself all worked up about this Caroline! It's not good for the baby."

"Fine. Can I leave now?" _Carly asks back annoyed_

"Yeah" _Sonny sighs out heavily as he steps aside_ _to let her leave. As she opens the door Sonny goes on to call out to her_ "And don't lift up anything heavy while you're out" _…seconds later Caroline slams the door shut behind her._

~~**~~**~~

 _Walking off the elevator at GH Carly makes a beeline for the_ _nurse's station_ _as Jonny followed closely_ _behind her._

"Hi can I help you?" _a nurse questions the second Carly appears_ _before her._

 _With a nod of her head Carly remarks back_ "Yeah you can get me the chief of staff."

"The chief of staff is busy right now-"

 _Cutting the nurse off Carly goes on to tell her_ "I don't care how busy the chief of staff is you tell him or her to get his or her butt here or I will threaten this hospital with the biggest lawsuit they  
ever seen"

"I'll be right back" _the nurse mutters out before walking away_ _from her._

 _As Carly watches the nurse hurry off she hears Johnny warn her_ _in a soft tone of voice…_

"The boss isn't going to like this"

"I can handle Sonny because unlike you Johnny he doesn't scare me" _Carly responds back, causing Johnny let out a small groan._

~~**~~**~~

 _At Sonny's warehouse after concluding the business meeting with_ _Benny he was about to grab his phone that was on his desk to call Jason since_ _he hasn't heard from him yet when Francis opens the door…_

"Boss Taggert is here to see you"

 _Letting out a heavy sigh Sonny mutters out_ "Let him in"

 _Walking inside of Sonny's office Taggert remarks_ "Your father's at Mercy Hospital, but you already knew that right?"

"Yeah and you're an idiot" _When Taggert glares back at him_ _Sonny laughs out_ "What I thought we were stating the obvious since you came all the way down here to tell me something you knew I already knew"

"I stopped by to give you a friendly warning"

"You did? And what friendly warning are you planning to dish out to me." _Sonny questions back_

"If anything happens to Sorel I'm coming for ya"

"And how is that news? Someone scraps their knee and I'm the first to be blamed" _Sonny remarks back, not at all caring about the threats that fool was_ _threating him with since he has been getting away with murder right under his_ _nose for years now. He like the PCPD was a joke._

"One of these days you're going to pay for your crimes Sonny because in the end the law always wins."

"Are we done here?" _Sonny asks back annoyed as he silently_ _wonders why he lets this bastard live when his life would be sooooooooooooo_ _much easier without him in it._

"Yeah…for now" _Taggert remarks back before making his_ _leave from Sonny's office._

 _As Francis shuts the door behind him his cell phone starts to_ _ring…Pulling out his cellphone from his pocket he smiles when he sees it Jason_ _from the caller ID…_ "About time you called"

 _Letting out a heavy sigh Jason explains_ "I didn't call sooner because I was following some leads regarding Frank. I hate to say it Sonny but the guy is good. Every time I think I'm getting closer to the son of a bitch I end up at a dead end."

 _*****_

"Damn it Jason! That son of a bitch needs to be found now!" _Sonny_ _shouts out into his cell phone irritated that none of his men, even Jason could_ _locate that son of a bitch!_

 _*****_

"We're going to find him Sonny it's just going to take more time." _Jason_ _remarks back since he was determine to find him so they could get their answers_ _regarding Helena Cassadine._

 _*****_

"What about Scully? Did you find out why he suddenly dropped the adoption process when Caroline was in high school?" _Sonny asks; hoping Jason at_ _least had that information for him since they had nothing on Frank Benson as of_ _yet._

 _*****_

 _"_ No. No one seems to know why Scully dropped the ball on the adoption papers Sonny. I went through his things at his place, talked to the men here in Florida and I found nothing. That might be one secret Scully took with him to his grave. There's a chance Scully could have stopped the proceedings because Carly didn't want to be adopted by Scully" _Jason explains_

 _*****_

"Yeah, maybe I know there's a part of her even at this very moment wishing her daddy would come back for her so she might have said no in fear her dad would think she replaced him with Scully if she agreed to the adoption." _Standing up from his_ _desk Sonny makes his way towards the coffee maker that was near his desk as he_ _goes on to say_ "You know what just drop the whole Scully adoption situation and focus on what's more important; finding that bastard because I want to make sure he NEVER gets anywhere near Caroline or my child."

 _*****_

"Alright." _Jason simply states with a nod of his head_ _before flipping his phone shut._

 _*****_

 _Shoving his cellphone back into his pockets Sonny pours himself_ _some coffee into his coffee mug as Francis opens the door for Benny._

"Boss, Jack Lawson just faxed me Virginia Benson blood type he said you wanted it."

"Good. Send the information to GH for me. They wanted it for Caroline's medical file" _Sonny states; pleased at least one thing_ _that he wanted got done._

"Sure thing boss" _Benny utters out before walking out the_ _door_

~~**~~**~~

 _At GH Bobbie couldn't believe what just happened to her. The_ _second she came in to start her shift she was told to go see the chief of staff_ _right away. When she did she was told she was being fired because she had_ _talked to Luke who wasn't a part of the GH staff about Caroline Benson's_ _medical file. Apparently Caroline Benson had threatened to sue GH if they_ _didn't fire her for talking about her medical file to Luke so they gave into_ _Caroline's demands in fear she would make good on her threat._

"I can't believe that idiot fired you! You're the best nurse we have here at GH!" _Monica hisses out as she watches her friend empty her locker_

"He didn't have much of a choice" _Bobbie replies back trying to_ _fight back her tears_

"And you call Sonny you're friend! I told you Bobbie, Sonny Corinthos is a low life and you would regret being friends with that bastard!"

"This isn't Sonny's fault" _Bobbie remarks back as she shuts_ _her locker door shut_

"No?! He let his pregnant girlfriend get you fired! How is that not his fault?!" _Monica questions back; stunned that her_ _friend was still defending that hooligan!_

"I'm sure Sonny knew nothing about it" _Bobbie states back_

"Well Amy saw everything when Caroline Benson was talking to the chief of staff and she said Johnny was standing right beside her as she talked to him. So don't tell me Sonny knew nothing about it! We all know Sonny's men don't allow anything to happen without Sonny knowing about it beforehand! Just face it Bobbie, Sonny stabbed you in the back in favor for his pregnant girlfriend!"

"Monica Quartermaine we need you in the ER room! Monica Quartermaine we need you in the ER room six"

 _Letting out a heavy sigh hearing her name being paged Monica_ _utters out; hating she couldn't be there for her friend when she needed her_ _most_ "I have to go, but I'll call you as soon as I can"

"Okay" _Bobbie states as she watches Monica rush_ _off. Looking down at the small box that had all her belongings in it she lets_ _out a heavy sigh as she whispers out to herself_ "I'm going to miss this place"

~~**~~**~~

 _Later that afternoon Sonny walks off the elevator and heads_ _towards his penthouse door as he does so he asks Johnny who was standing guard_ "You didn't let Caroline lift anything heavy while she was out looking for baby furniture and paint samples right?" 

"Caroline didn't lift anything heavy while she was out sir" _Johnny_ _states truthfully_

"Good so nothing happened while she was out?" _Sonny questions_ _wanting to make sure Caroline stayed out of trouble_

"Well…" _Johnny goes to explains but stops as the_ _penthouse door opens and two delivery men walk out the door and walks past a_ _stunned Sonny…_

"Who the hell are they Johnny?!"

"Delivery men" _Johnny simply responds which causes Sonny_ _to shoot him a deadly look._

"I know they're delivery men Johnny but I thought Caroline was just supposed to look at things and not actually buy stuff since we don't even know the sex of the baby yet!"

"Well they didn't delivery baby stuff sir" _Johnny informs_ _Sonny_

 _Getting a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach Sonny demands_ "IF they weren't delivering baby stuff what the hell did they deliver?!"

 _Walking up towards the open door Carly informs Sonny_ "They delivered an ottoman."

"An otto-What?!"

"An ottoman." _Carly repeats_

"What the hell is that and why do you need it?" _Sonny questions_ _Caroline as he walks inside the penthouse._

 _As Caroline makes her way towards the mini bar to take a sip of_ _her glass of water Sonny suddenly notices his coffee table that he paid damn_ _good money for was missing and replaced by something that for Caroline's sake_ _better not be an otto-whatever she called it._ "What's that? And where the hell is my coffee table?" _Sonny demands as he points his finger towards the thing that was in_ _the place where his coffee table was supposed to be._

"I told you it's an ottoman and the coffee table was sent to goodwill" _Carly remarks back as Johnny slowly starts to shut the door shut which_ _didn't go unnoticed by Sonny._

 _Yanking the door back open before Johnny could completely close_ _the door he pulls Johnny into the penthouse as he holds him by the collar of_ _his shirt Sonny demands_ "YOU LET HER DO THIS?!"

"Well…" _Johnny mumbles out_

"Would you leave poor Johnny alone! YOU made it very clear because I'm pregnant with your child that this is our home well I choose to replace an ugly piece of furniture with something better"

"Better?! You call that better?!"

"Johnny liked it better" _Carly smiles smugly at Sonny_

 _Glaring at Johnny with a murderous look across his face Sonny_ _demands_ "YOU like that Otto-CRAP better than MY imported, very expensive coffee table?!"

"I wouldn't say better…it's like comparing apples and oranges" _Johnny mutters out; as he silently prays he's nowhere near the_ _penthouse when the boss finds out about Caroline getting Bobbie Spencer fired_ _since that was a lot worse than Caroline replacing his coffee table with an_ _ottoman._

"It's NOT crap Sonny and unlike your UGLY coffee table it's not a hazard to our child!" _Carly remarks_

 _Glancing back at Caroline, Sonny asks_ "HOW is my beautiful coffee table a hazard to your fetus?"

"Well I don't know if you realize this but sooner or later the baby won't be a fetus and one day the baby is going to start walking and those pointed ends of your UGLY coffee table could injure our child if she or he falls on it." _Carly explains_

"I want my coffee table back!"

"Like I said it's at the goodwill and IF you expect me to live here with you, you're going to have to let me do the decorating because you have ZERO taste"

"I have ZERO taste?!" _Sonny asks back as he lets his hold on_ _Johnny go as he makes his way towards her._

"Yeah. BLACK is not a warm and welcoming home. The penthouse looks like a cave deep down under the ocean where no light seeps through. It's depressing Sonny." 

"This is MY penthouse and I don't care if you like it or not! It stays the way it is! Are we clear?" _Sonny remarks, as Johnny makes his leave,_ _shutting the door behind him softly_.

"It's OUR penthouse so I get to vote in how this place looks like since I have to live here too"

"It's MY money that pays for everything" _Sonny points out_

"Hey if you want I could move out. In fact I would be more than happy to move if you don't like my sense of style"

"Oh so that's your game? You think you can send my coffee table to goodwill as a way to get your own place? Well that's NOT going to happen because you're pregnant with my child! Like it or NOT you're staying here!"

"Well like it or NOT that ottoman stays!" 

_Letting out a frustrated sigh, Sonny asks_ "I thought we had a truce"

"We do but that doesn't mean you get everything you want because of our truce. I didn't buy the ottoman to anger you Sonny. I thought it looked nice and it's safer for when the baby  
starts to walk. I didn't think it would be such a big deal to replace the coffee table when I bought the ottoman…" _Carly_ _remarks back as her lip starts to quiver._

"Oh no! Don't you start crying! You got rid of my coffee table without asking me first!" _Sonny remarks back as he notices her eyes_ _start to water up which pulled at his heart strings._

"I'm pregnant it's not my fault that my hormones are making me sensitive. I just wanted to make the penthouse nicer and do I get a thank you Carly…HELL no. You come home bitching  
about my ottoman after I spent hours trying to pick the nicest one for the penthouse." _Carly cries out_

"You called my coffee table ugly too" _Sonny mumbles out before_ _letting out a heavy sigh…_ "Alright fine you can keep it"

"Really?" _Carly asks with a small pout across her_ _face._

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" _Sonny mumbles out as he closes the distance_ _between them and pulls her into his arms._

 _Hugging Sonny back Carly lets out a small grin unbeknown to him._ _She couldn't believe that Sonny had actually fallen for her tears. It was the_ _oldest tick in the book to get what she wanted and he fell for it…so much for_ _him not being under her "spell" Carly silently thinks to herself. "_ Thank you Sonny"

 _Pulling away from her a little Sonny wipes the tears that had_ _fallen down her cheeks as he states_ "But the next time you want to replace something you ask me first, alright?"

"Fine"

 _Letting out a heavy sigh Sonny goes on to remark "_ I have to make dinner. You should go upstairs and take a nap."

"Okay"

 _As Caroline made her leave Sonny gazes at the ottoman and lets_ _out a heavy sigh before walking towards the closet door to hang up the winter_ _coat he was still wearing. After hanging up his coat and shutting the closet_ _door shut he makes his way towards the kitchen._

~~**~~**~~

 _A little while later Carly was descending the staircase as she_ _notices Sonny coming towards her_ "Hey whatever you're making smells good"

"It's roast beef"

"I love roast beef" _Carly grins_

"Good. I was just about to get you because dinner is almost ready"

"Great because I'm starved" _Carly remarks as the penthouse_ _door opens_

"Boss a man is here to see Carly. He says it's important that he sees her right away. I patted him down and he's clean but he didn't want to give me his name. He says he wants to  
surprise Carly." _Johnny declares as_ _stands in the doorway_

"A man?" _Sonny frowns. Locking eyes at Caroline,_ _Sonny demands_ "Why the hell is a man coming here to visit you?"

"I don't know. Why don't you tell Johnny to let him in so we'll find out" _Carly remarks back_

"Let him in Johnny" _Sonny spats out as he pulls Caroline by his_ _side; going into protective mode._

 _As Johnny lets the man walk inside the penthouse Carly couldn't believe_ _her eyes as she whispers out in shocked_ "Dad?!"

~~**~~**~~

 _Well that's all for now. I wanted to thank everyone for all the_ _feedback they given me. It encourages me to write. As always all feedback is_ _welcomed and appreciated._

 _Take care_


	24. Chapter 24

Love Me Not  
Chapter 24

"Dad?!" _Carly whispers out stunned to see her father standing in Sonny's penthouse_ _after all these years. There was a part of her that always wished her father_ _would come back and explain to her why he left her behind but she never thought_ _that day would come._

"Hey baby girl" _Frank grins at her as his eyes tear up at seeing her._

 _To_ _hear him call her baby girl brought tears to her eyes. She hadn't seen her_ _father since she was a baby other than in pictures her mother had kept for her_ _so this was really the first time she got to hear the sound of her father's_ _voice._

 _Standing_ _beside Caroline he is just as astonished as Caroline that, that son of a bitch_ _showed up into his home like he had every fucking right to be anywhere near his_ _family. The fake tears in Frank's eyes as he gazed at Caroline didn't fool him._ _He knew that Frank showed up at his home for a reason and it wasn't for_ _Caroline. IF he had truly wanted to be a part of her life he would have showed_ _up a long, long time ago or better yet never have left her and her mother to_ _begin with. NO this bastard was here because of Helena and he wasn't going to_ _allow that piece of shit to break Caroline's heart._

"I can't believe you're here" _Carly cries out as she starts to make her way towards her father she_ _is stopped by Sonny as he wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her back_ _towards him._ "Sonny what are you doing? Let me go?!"

"Johnny get that son of a bitch out of my house NOW!" _Sonny barks out to Johnny as he_ _held Caroline back from going anywhere near Frank Benson._

"Johnny NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! SONNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE LET MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE GO!" _Carly shouts out as_ _Johnny grabs onto Frank's arm with his left hand and pulls out his gun with his_ _right hand._

"JOHNNY GET HIM THE HELL OUT OF HERE NOW!" _Sonny screams out as he continues to hold_ _Caroline back from going anywhere near that bastard as Johnny jams his gun_ _against Frank Benson._

"JOHNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE DON'T YOU DARE HURT HIM!" _Carly screams out at the top of her lungs_ _as she tries to fight the hold Sonny had on her._

"Everything is going to be okay baby girl" _Frank utters out calmly to Carly as Johnny_ _hauls him out into the hallway with his gun jammed into him._

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" _Sonny yells out to Frank for daring to speak to Caroline in his home._

 _As_ _Johnny kicks the door shut with his foot after hauling Frank into the hallway_ _Sonny lets his hold of Caroline go. As she tries to race past him towards the_ _door he blocks her way as he states to her_ "You're not going anywhere near that bastard, I forbid it."

"You can't stop me from seeing my own father Sonny!" _Carly yells out to him_

"I just did" _Sonny simply remarks as he makes his way towards the front door._

"Just because YOU don't want a relationship with your father doesn't mean I don't want one with mine! You have NO RIGHT-."

 _Cutting_ _her off as he turns around to face her while standing in front of the door he_ _yells out_ "Like hell I don't! I will do whatever the hell I have to protect my family whether you like it or not!"

 _Pointing_ _her index finger at him, Carly spats out_ "You KNEW he was looking for me, didn't YOU?! That's what has been going on these last few days! YOU had me worrying about a FUCKING MOB WAR when all this time it was about MY father, wasn't it?!"

"Calm down! It's not good for the baby!"

"You're unbelievable! You stand on your high horse calling me a liar among other nasty things over the years; acting like you're so much better than I am but all this time you have been lying to my face about my own father wanting to see me! So much for our truce"

"I admitted already that some of the things I called you in the past was uncalled for Caroline and I apologize for it but I WONT apologize for protecting MY family"

"I don't need protecting from my own father!"

 _Not_ _wanting to fight with her anymore especially because Caroline wasn't supposed_ _to be stressed out Sonny moves away from the front door and heads towards the_ _kitchen._

"Where the hell do you think you're going?!" _Carly calls out to his retreating form_

"Dinner is ready" _Sonny simply states before disappearing into the kitchen._

 _Shaking_ _her head Carly yanks the front door open and finds the hallway empty. Heading_ _out into the hallway Carly slams her hand onto the elevator door; while_ _silently praying that Johnny didn't do anything to her father._

 _~**~**~**~_

_The_ _second the elevator door opens Carly spots Johnny standing in the lobby with_ _her father nowhere in sight. Making a beeline for Johnny Carly shoots him a_ _murderous look as she demands_ "WHERE IS HE?!"

"Where's who?" _Johnny questions back_

"DON'T play stupid with me Johnny! Where the hell is my father?!"

"He's not here" _Johnny states truthfully_

"I know that! I want to know what you did to him Johnny?!" 

"Nothing"

"So you expect me to believe he just walked out that door unharmed?"

"I didn't do anything to your father but escort him out of the building. Just like the boss asked me to do" _Johnny informs her_

 _Grabbing_ _him by the caller Carly screams out_ "BULLSHIT!" _since she knew it was lies. She knew how_ _Sonny worked because he learnt everything he knew from Joe Scully. She loved_ _Joe but she also knew that he wouldn't blink an eye at the thought of killing a_ _man who was a threat; which Sonny believed her father to be. She didn't know if_ _she wanted her father in her life or not but she knew that Sonny wouldn't be_ _making that decision for her. She wanted to hear his side of the story and she_ _wasn't about to let Sonny rob her of that._

"Is there a problem here?" _Taggert asks as he walks up from behind Carly with a grin plastered_ _across his face._

 _Johnny_ _lets out a small groan at Taggert's timing as Carly lets her hold on him go. As_ _Carly turns around and gazes at Taggert Johnny silently prays that Carly didn't_ _say or do anything stupid to get the boss into trouble. He wouldn't put it past_ _her since she did after all get the boss arrested back in Florida for_ _"kidnapping" her after Joe Scully had died._

"Are you okay?" _Taggert goes on to ask Carly since she just looked at him without saying_ _  
_ _anything_

"She's fine" _Johnny answers for Carly._

"I like to hear from her" _Taggert remarks back as the elevator doors dings open and Sonny walks_ _off the elevator._

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!" _Sonny shouts out as he rushes towards Caroline, Johnny and Taggert._ _When he had realized that Caroline was no longer in the penthouse he had_ _figured Carly tried to go after her father but he didn't expect to see Taggert_ _in the lobby standing near Caroline._

"You don't have to be afraid. IF Sonny and his goons did something to you or if you saw them do something to someone else that was against the law I promise you the PCPD will protect you from that monster and I will do everything in my power to put Sonny where he belongs…behind bars." _Taggert states_

"A scared woman doesn't grab a man by the collar and yells at him." _Carly remarks back_

"Do you want to tell me why you grabbed Sonny's goon by the collar?"

"It's none of your damn business!" _Sonny hisses out_

"Sure"

 _Shaking_ _his head at her, Sonny calls out her name in warning tone of voice_ "Caroline"

"I grabbed Johnny by the collar because he denied eating the last chocolate doughnut, and well I didn't believe him since Sonny hates junk food so he's the only culprit. You see you can't mess with a girl when she's craving for her sweets. That's all that was going on here when you walked in on us." _Carly explains._

"The doughnut doesn't matter because dinner is ready dear" _Sonny mutters out_

"Like hell it doesn't matter. That doughnut was mine and you don't take away what belongs to me. You of all people Sonny should understand since you don't like it yourself when someone takes away something that is yours." _Carly states before_ _walking away from them and heading towards the elevator doors._

 _As_ _Caroline walks away from them Sonny singles to Johnny to follow her inside the_ _elevator since he didn't like Caroline going anywhere without a guard._

 _Letting_ _out a heavy sigh since seeing Taggert twice in one day was like having to read_ _  
_ _the most boring book you ever read all over again in the same day he asks_ "What the hell are you doing here anyways?"

"There was a call that came just a few moments ago that someone saw one of your goons stuffing a man in the back of your limo's trunk. Since I was nearby I came to check it out. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that?"

"Don't know what you're talking about. I was making dinner for my girlfriend." _Sonny_ _responds back as he silently vows to track down the caller who dared to inform_ _the cops about what they saw…not that Taggert could prove anything anyways._ _However his men were in deep shit too for being sloppy with Frank._

"Yeah well you're coming with me for questioning down at the PCPD." _Taggert's utters out_ _as he pulls out his cuffs._

"You're just wasting the tax payer's money, but what else is new" _Sonny mumbles out as_ _Taggert's grabs his hands and cuffs him._

"We'll see about that…lets go"

 _~**~**~**~_

 _A_ _half hour later Sonny walks off the elevator after Justus worked his magic at_ _the PCPD and finds Johnny standing at his spot…_ "I'll deal with you later" _Sonny spats out to_ _him since it was his fault and probably Francis fault too since he was guarding_ _downstairs in the lobby that his dinner was now cold. IF they hadn't done such_ _a sloppy job in taking Frank Benson to the safe house Taggert wouldn't have_ _gotten that call._

 _Letting_ _out a gulp, Johnny opens the penthouse door._

 _Walking_ _into the penthouse Sonny finds Caroline sitting on her Otto-whatever crap. Glancing towards the table as Johnny shuts_ _the penthouse door behinds him he notices that both of their dinner plates were_ _gone_ "Did you eat?"

"Where's my father Sonny?"

"I said did you eat?" _Sonny asks yet again, getting annoyed that she wasn't answering his_ _question._

"I ate both our dinners. Now where's MY father?!"

"That man is no father" _Sonny states since a REAL father doesn't abandon their daughter. The_ _  
_ _only man that had a right to be called Caroline's father was Scully._

"You told me to respect your decision regarding Mike well you need to do the same for me regarding Frank. Frank is my father and it's MY choice, NOT yours to decide if he has a place in my life or not"

"You don't even know what kind of man your father is. The man who was supposed to love you and always be there for you ditched you and never looked back until now. Don't you find that odd that suddenly he shows up HERE in Port Charles, not in Florida where you were born to a known mafia boss's home to see you? He hurt you once before Caroline why give him another chance to do it all over again" _Sonny_ _points out_

"If you hadn't strong-armed my father out of here I could have gotten some answers. And people can change Sonny"

"Frank Benson has ties to a dangerous woman who's been after Luke and Bobbie's family for years. Her name is Helena Cassadine and she's been getting away with murder for eons now" _Sonny states; hoping by telling Caroline the truth it will get her to_ _back off and stop stressing herself over a man who could care less about her._

"Again with her! I can't believe this! I don't care what that woman Helena Cassadine has done to BOBBIE Spencer and her brother Luke in the past! Bobbie is alive and annoying as hell so I don't blame that Cassadine woman for hating her. I just want to see my father and speak to him"

"Like I said Helena is dangerous and Frank has ties to her so there is noooooooooooo way in hell you and our unborn child are going anywhere near him and that's final"

"Jason is a hit man for the mob and you're a mob boss you can't get more dangerous ties than that Sonny and we're still for the most part anyways good people." _Carly_ _points out since she knew people in the mob had a bad reputation but she also_ _knew that despite their bad reputation they also had a heart and loved their_ _families regardless of how many people they killed._

"There is nothing good about Helena Cassadine. She's evil to her core and I won't allow you to risk yourself or our child's life for a man who abandoned you as a child. He isn't worth it!" _Sonny remarks back before walking away from_ _her, with his drink in his hand._

 _Watching_ _Sonny walk away from her as he heads towards the kitchen Carly calls out to him_ "Sonny you can't do this! You can't keep me away from my father! Son—OUCH!"

 _Turning_ _around he drops his drink as Carly doubles over in pain holding onto her_ _stomach._ "CARO-LINE!"

 _Rushing_ _to her side as she moans out in pain Sonny yells out_ "JOHNNEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Oh God it hurts" _Carly cries out as Sonny scoops her up into his arms._

 _As_ _the penthouse door opens Sonny yells out to Johnny_ "Call downstairs and get a car ready for us because we need to go to GH NOW!" _As Carly moans out in pain Sonny utters out_ _as he rushes towards the penthouse door as fast as he could while holding onto_ _Caroline for dear life "_ Hold on…"

 _~**~**~**~_

 _A_ _little while later at GH Doctor Meadows warns; as Carly lies in a hospital bed_ "You were lucky this time but you really need to find a way to avoid stress as much as possible because if you don't you will lose this child."

"You're right. I'm sorry doctor Meadows" _Carly whispers out softly as Sonny stood by_ _her side holding her hand._

"I'm keeping you at GH for the night for observations if everything goes well tonight you can go back home in the morning. You should get some rest. If you need anything or if the pain comes back just press the red button on your side and a nurse will come in and check in on you"

"Thank you Doctor Meadows" _Sonny calls out to her as she makes her leave_

 _As_ _Sonny sits himself down on the chair that was beside her hospital bed as Doctor_ _Meadows closes the door behind her Carly whispers out "_ Promise me you won't kill my father Sonny"

"You heard Doctor Meadows you need your rest" _Sonny sighs out heavily; not wanting to_ _  
_ _make such a promise since he knew it was more than likely he would have to_ _break his word if he did._

"I need you to promise me on our child's life that you won't kill my father."

"Alright, alright, I swear to you on our child's life that I won't kill him" _Sonny gives_ _in knowing Caroline wouldn't rest until he promised her; although he would_ _break his word in a hot second if it meant protecting his family. He only made_ _the promise to get Caroline to go to sleep and to ease her stress level because_ _he couldn't lose his child._

"Thank you"

 __ _Carly whispers out knowing that Sonny was a man of his word. In that way he was_ _a lot like Joe Scully. Whenever Joe gave his word to someone he kept it and she_ _knew Sonny would do the same especially after vowing on their child's life._

"Get some sleep now" _Sonny orders out to her softly as he places his hand onto her stomach._

"Are you going to stay here with me?" _Carly asks; silently hoping he would since_ _she didn't want to be alone right now after the scared they just had._

"Of course I'm staying here with you" _Sonny replies back as he glances at the_ _monitor where he could hear the heart beats of Caroline and his unborn child._ _Truth was there was nothing and no one who could take him away from his family_ _after the scare they just had. When Caroline had called out his name as she_ _doubled over in pain he was scared as hell that he was about to lose their_ _baby; something he vowed to himself would never happen. This was the second_ _scare in one month which was two times too many. Things were going to change_ _because there was no way in hell he was going to risk losing his child. He and_ _Caroline were just going to have to try harder not to fight because their_ _child's life depended on it._

 _Moving_ _over so she is leaning against the side of the bed Carly says_ "If you're going to stay the night you might as well sleep with me"

"I don't want to hurt you or the baby" _Sonny states softly since it was a small_ _bed._

"You won't" _Carly reassures him with a small smile as she lays on her side_

"Alright" _Sonny grunts out before standing up from the chair he was sitting on. Making_ _his way around to the other side of the bed Sonny carefully climbs into the bed_ _beside her. Lying on his side he wraps his arms around Caroline's body._

 _Blinking_ _her eyes close as she feels his strong arms wraps around her Carly whispers out_ _to him_ "Goodnight Sonny"

"Goodnight Caroline" _Sonny softly utters out; even though he knew that there was no way he_ _could get some sleep tonight after what almost happened. Besides he liked_ _hearing the sound of both Caroline's and their baby's heartbeats._

 _~**~**~**~_

 _Well_ _that's all for now. I wanted to thank everyone for all their wonderful replies._ _I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as well. As always all feedback I welcomed and appreciated._

 _Take_ _care_


	25. Chapter 25

Love Me Not  
Chapter 25  
(Warning NC-17)

 _As the sound of car horns blasted in the background Carly lets out a_ _heavy sigh as she removes her gaze from off the old lady who was walking with a_ _walker walk right past them_ "Sonny I could walk home and get there quicker. Would you please tell Francis to driver faster?"

"You just got out of the hospital Caroline." _Sonny reminds her since she seemed to forget_ _that last night he had to take her to GH because of cramping. This time he_ _wasn't going to take any chances he was going to take charge and make sure what_ _happened last night never happens again._

"Doctor Meadows told you this morning I was fine. She wouldn't have let me go home if there was something wrong" _Carly states trying to reason with him_ _since he was overacting_

"She also said you needed to be more careful, eat right and rest."

 _As the limo pulls over to the side Sonny was about to ask Francis why he_ _was pulling over but stops himself from doing so as he hears the police sirens_ _starts to blare._

"I told you he was driving too slowly"

"I'm Sonny Corinthos they will find any reason to stop me" _Sonny grumbles out as he_ _silently curses out the cop for wasting his time._

 _~**~**~**~_

 _A little while later as Sonny places their winter coats into the closet_ _by the door Carly remarks_ "You didn't have to carry me you know. I can still walk around on my own Sonny"

 _Ignoring her comment Sonny asks_ "Before I go make us breakfast is there anything you need?"

"I'm good. I'll just read that fashion magazine that's on the ottoman" _Carly states as_ _she tries to reach for it only to be stopped by Sonny as he rushes towards the_ _ottoman…_

"No, no. no, DON'T move. You relax. I'll get that for you….here you go" _Sonny mutters out_ _as he hands Caroline the magazine._

 _"_ How long are you planning to hover over me?" _Carly asks with a heavy sigh since ever_ _since he took her to GH he has been watching her every move._

"As long as you're pregnant that's how long" _Sonny answers back before going on to say "_ If  
you need anything just call out for me."

"I'll be fine"

"Good" _Sonny_ _remarks with a nod before making his way towards the kitchen to make Caroline a_ _  
_ _suitable breakfast since there was no way in hell he was about to let Caroline_ _eat that slop GH has the nerve to call food._

 _~**~**~**~_

 _Watching Caroline as she removed her breakfast tray from off her lap and_ _places it onto the ottoman in front of her Sonny notes_ "You didn't finish eating what's on your plate"

"Yeah because you gave me enough food to feed an army"

"You're eating for two so you need to eat up"

"Sonneeeeeeee please I'm full" _Carly exclaims with a heavy sigh._

"Alright, alright fine." _Sonny mumbles out not wanting to push the subject too much since she_ _didn't need the stress._

 _Taking a hold of his hand Carly places it onto her stomach as she_ _reassures him_ "We're both doing fine Sonny."

"I don't want what happened last night to ever happen again" _Sonny declares as his hand feels a_ _  
_ _slight bump on her belly_

"I don't want that either Sonny" _Carly softly states as the penthouse door_ _opens and Jason walks in…._ "Jase when did you get back?"

"I just landed. Are you and the baby alright?" _Jason asks concern as Francis shuts the_ _penthouse door behind him._

"We're fine" _Carly_ _smiles at him_

"They'll be fine as long as Caroline avoids stress and takes it easy" _Sonny remarks back_ _with a heavy sigh since it was easily said than done._

"If you're hungry you're more than welcome to partake Jase Sonny cooked up a storm" _Carly_ _  
_ _offers as she stands up from her spot on the couch._

"Hey, hey, hey, what are you doing?" _Sonny asks in a panic tone of voice as he_ _stands up as well._

"I was just going upstairs to take a relaxing bubble bath that's all." _Before Sonny_ _could even think about it Carly goes on to say_ "And I can walk there on my own Sonny."

"Be careful on those stairs" _Sonny calls out to Caroline as she walks past Jason and heads towards_ _the staircase._

"Stop worrying Sonny" _Carly calls out back to him as she walks up the staircase._

 _Watching Caroline as she disappears upstairs Sonny exhales sharply as he_ _places his hands over his hips._

"I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner. I came back as soon as I got the message Benny left for me about Frank Benson and Carly having to go to GH because of cramping."

"I can't believe that bastard showed up in my home of all places." _Sonny snaps out as he_ _glances towards Jason once he was convinced that Caroline was out of earshot._

"Benny said Frank was on ice since you had to take Carly to GH. Now that Carly is better do you want to go handle Frank now?" _Jason questions_

"Yeah, that son of a bitch has answers I need. I just want to check on Caroline before we go" _Sonny remarks as Jason grabs a slice of toast off Caroline's plate that_ _she hadn't touch._

 _~**~**~**~_

 _As he opens the door and walks inside the guest room he stops in places_ _as his eyes take in the sight of Caroline standing before him totally nude. As_ _he gazes at her he suddenly had no idea why he wanted to see her. His libido_ _had sprung to life at the sight of her naked flesh so all he could think about_ _at this very moment was how much he wanted her._

 _A part of her normally would have told him to get the hell out of her_ _room but that part of her wasn't working right now. How could it by the way his_ _smoldering eyes were staring at her? Sonny may not be the type of man she_ _normally went for BUT she knew from experience he gave one hell of a ride and_ _  
_ _it felt like AGES since she had ridden a man. Chewing on her lower lip she knew_ _he damage was done anyways so giving into her sudden desire to be with him_ _Carly advances towards Sonny like he was her pray and she was a starving animal._ _  
_  
 _While Caroline approaches him he licks his sudden dry lips while keeping_ _his eyes glue to her body that hardly showed evidence of a pregnancy._

 _As Caroline closes the distance between them Sonny takes a deep breath_ _in a weak attempt to calm his libido from taking Caroline right there on her_ _bedroom floor. With a grunt he asks_ "Are you sure you wanna do this?"

"Yeah" _Carly_ _breathlessly replies back_

 _Not needing anymore encouragement Sonny frames his hands against her_ _face and pulls her into a sizzling hot kiss._

 _~**~**~**~_

 _Meanwhile downstairs Jason glances at his watch as he silently wonders_ _what was taking Sonny so long to get downstairs. He was anxious to finally come_ _face to face with Frank Benson because he found it odd that after all these_ _years he suddenly appears at Sonny's doorstep not too long after they_ _confronted Helena. Like Sonny he knew the sooner they got their answers from_ _Frank Benson the sooner they could come up with a resolution towards their_ _Helena problem._

 _~**~**~**~_

 _Their tongues duel for control of the kiss as Sonny backs Caroline_ _towards their bed. The sound of small whimpers and grunts could be heard_ _in-between kisses as the made their way towards the bed._

 _Pulling away from his delicious lips Carly smiles at him as she breaks_ _away from him._

"Caroline" _Sonny breaths out her name heavily; silently hoping that she hadn't changed her_ _  
_ _mind about making love to him._

"I'm going to prove to you just how fine the baby and I are" _Carly softly tells him as she_ _walks around him causing him to turn around so his back was now facing her bed._ _Just as Sonny was about to open his mouth to say something she pushes him until_ _he was lying flat on her bed. As he lands on her bed a dimple grin appears_ _across his face as she leans over and hovers over him. As his hand reaches out_ _  
_ _towards her Carly pushes it away as she states "_ You have way too many clothes on"

"Yeah? How about you do something about it than" _Sonny tells her in a husky tone of voice as_ _  
_ _his eyes wonder up and down her naked body taking in the view he hadn't seen_ _since they conceived their child._

"Oh I attend to" _Carly purrs out before straddling his hips. Straddling his hips Carly lets out_ _a moan as she feels his hard erection pressing up against her. As Sonny's hands_ _pushes back some strands of hair that had fallen onto her face Carly chews on_ _her lips as her fingers began to unbutton those pesky little buttons of his_ _dress shirt one by one. Once his shirt was completely unbutton Carly pushes his_ _dress shirt off his shoulders and with Sonny's help as he sits up she finally_ _removes his dress shirt off his body._

 _As Sonny lays back down he places his hands behind his back planning on_ _letting her have her way with him. He also took in great satisfaction in_ _knowing that Caroline wanted him despite her past protests._

 _With a moan Carly leans downwards as she kisses her way up and down over_ _his chiseled abs. Reaching his nipples she lightly gives his right nipple a_ _bite before giving it a hot kiss which causes Sonny to moan out. With a wicked_ _smile across her faces she gives his other nipple the same treatment before she_ _kisses her way back downwards towards his belly button…_

"Lower baby" _Sonny groans out as his right hand makes his way towards Caroline's head; his_ _fingers running through her soft silky blonde hair_

 _Normally she hated when Sonny gave her orders but at this moment she_ _didn't care because as much as HE wanted her to go down on him she wanted it_ _MORE. However she did plan on taking her sweet time with him weather Sonny_ _liked it or not. Her fingers slowly unbutton the button of his pants before_ _  
_ _slowly lowering down the zipper. As his hands pushes her hands away from his_ _pants Carly lets out a giggle at his eagerness as Sonny scrambled out of his_ _pants, kicking them towards the floor._

 _Grabbing his hands she places them over his head. Locking eyes with him_ _Carly tells him_ "You may be Sonny Corinthos but for once I'm going to be in charge"

"Rrrrrrrrrrrrrreally?" _Sonny asks back, while rolling his "R's" in a sexy way._

"Yes." _Carly_ _grins back as she lets go of his hands and brings them downwards in-between_ _them._

 _Sonny lets her have his fun as he silently tells himself that for now HE_ _would let her be in charge but if he felt the need later on to take command he_ _would regardless of her plans to be in charge for once._

 _Smiling as Sonny hands stayed above his head Carly begins to slowly_ _stroke his penis through his boxers, causing Sonny to moan out her name…_

"Caro-line"

 _Taking her time she gradually pulls down his boxers down his legs_ _freeing his huge cock free from its confines. Taking in the sight of his huge_ _dick Carly grins like she won the lottery._

 _Sonny sucks in a deep breath as Caroline goes down on him. Gripping the_ _sheets with his hands he fights for control; since it had been ages he was_ _sexually satisfied it was harder to keep himself from exploding by her mere_ _touch. Her fingers message the length of his penis as she licked at the precum_ _that was dripping out from the tip of his dick…._

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…baby that's it" _Sonny grunts out_

 _With a moan of her own, Carly takes in his entire length into her mouth_ _wanting to taste more of his nectar._

 _Her teeth graze at the sensitive skin of the length of his penis as she_ _goes up and down on him, causing him to groan with desire; calling out her name_ "Caro-line, Caro-line, I need to be inside you now"  
 _Knowing that if continued what she was_ _doing he would explode into her mouth. Although he would enjoy watching her_ _swallow his sperm he wanted to be inside her since it had been soooooooooo long_ _since his dick got the chance to enter her._

 _Since she yearned to have him enter her Carly obliges his pleads as she_ _lets his huge dick slip out from her mouth before climbing back up his body. As_ _she descends her lips against his Sonny takes Carly off guard as he rolls her_ _beneath him so he could be in charge._

_Kissing her breathlessly his lower throbbing half begged to be inside of_ _her but he ignored his penis pleads as his fingers stoke her clit; rubbing_ _circles into her center causing Caroline to let out a loud moan as she arches_ _herself into his hands._

 _Sonny slips in another finger, prying her entrance open. Letting out a_ _groan of his own as he feels her inner muscles contract over his finger he_ _slips in another finger inside of her._

 _Letting out a moan, Carly pants out_ "I want to feel you inside of me. I need you soooooooo bad Sonny" 

_Needing to be inside of her just as much as she wanted him to be inside_ _of her he removes his fingers and slowly enters himself inside of her, one hot_ _inch at a time, taking enjoyment by the way her muscles pulsed around his huge_ _length…_ "You feel so fucking good" _Sonny remarks with a grunt as he begins to thrust himself in and out of_ _her slowly at first before neither one of them could take it anymore he began_ _to move faster and faster in and out of her._

"Yes, Sonnneeeeeee-oh God yes-faster baby" _Carly chants out in between pants as her_ _  
_ _nails digs into his back._

 _He could tell that Caroline was almost there but he wanted her to_ _remember what she was missing out on all this time so in the future she_ _wouldn't rebuke his advances so he shifts himself slightly lifting one leg up_ _so his thrust hit her highly sensitive clit._

 _The sensation brought them both over the edge as Caroline threw her head_ _back, the pleasures racing up and down her spine Carly moans out "That's it_ _baby-harder-harder"_

 _They were both about to come so he pounded himself into her harder,_ _their screams of pleasure vibrating off the walls as Sonny places a hand_ _between them and begins rubbing in a circular motion around her throbbing clit._

 _That was it for Carly as she lets out a cry of intense pleasure as she_ _came._

 _With one last thrust Sonny went over the edge himself and empties_ _himself entirely inside her._

 _The only sound that was left in the room was the sound of their heavy_ _breathing as Sonny removes himself off her body and lies down beside her on the_ _bed. As the silently bask themselves in the afterglow his hands reaches out_ _towards her stomach and places it onto the small bump that was on her belly_ _where their baby laid safely inside of her._

 _~**~**~**~_

 _A little while later after he placed a blanket over Caroline's naked_ _body as she slept Sonny took a shower, got dressed and then proceeded to make_ _his way down the staircase. As he glances around the penthouse he notices that_ _Jason was nowhere to be found. Making his way towards the closet door he grabs_ _his winter coat before opening the penthouse door. Glancing at Francis who was_ _standing guard Sonny questions_ "Is Jason back at his place?"

"Yes sir" _Francis_ _nods his head as he starts to blush a little since he knew the reason why Jason_ _  
_ _had left the penthouse in such a hurry. As Jason rushed out of the penthouse he_ _could hear the boss and Caroline Benson going at it from upstairs._

"Are you okay?" _Sonny_ _asks; noticing Francis blushing at him_

"I'm fine boss" _Francis states; silently hoping the_ _boss didn't press the subject._

"Jason and I are going to be gone for a while handling the Frank Benson situation. Caroline  
is sleeping so I don't think she will be a problem but IF she wakes up and asks for me you tell her I'm at the warehouse with Jason waiting for a coffee shipment."

"Sure thing boss"

"And if she asks you about Frank Benson you know nothing, got it?!" 

"Yes sir" 

"Good." _Sonny_ _remarks before making his way towards Jason's penthouse._

 _~**~**~**~_

 _Walking inside Jason's penthouse he spots Jason playing pool while_ _listening to music with his headphones. Making his way over towards Jason since_ _he hadn't noticed him since Jason's back was towards him Sonny taps him onto_ _the shoulder._

 _Jumping a little since he didn't realize he wasn't alone in his_ _penthouse Jason glances towards Sonny. Removing his earphones Jason asks_ "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, sorry things with Caroline took longer than I thought it would take _" Sonny explains._

"That's okay. Let's just go" _Jason remarks as places his IPod onto his pool table and then proceeds_ _  
_ _to make his way towards his closet door to get his leather jacket since the_ _last thing he wanted to do was discuss the reason why it took Sonny so long to_ _come back downstairs._

 _~**~**~**~_

 _A little while later Carly blinks her eyes open to find herself alone in_ _bed. As she sits up she glances around the empty room and notices Sonny's_ _discarded clothes from their love making was no longer in the room. She was_ _disappointed to see him gone but then again it's not like they were a real_ _couple. It was just sex between two horny people, but if that was the case why_ _did it hurt her to realize that Sonny had left her alone in bed? With a heavy sigh wanting to push away her_ _hurt feelings at being left alone Carly gets out of bed and makes her way_ _towards the washroom doors to take a shower._

 _~**~**~**~_

 _As Sonny enters the room where Frank Benson was being held against his_ _will Jason flips on the lights causing Frank Benson to winces from the_ _brightness of the light since he had been in a darken room since last night._

 _Sonny gives Frank a small smirk as he admires the work his men did on_ _him. His face was swollen and his eyes were black and blue which was nothing_ _compared to the pain he knew he caused Caroline over the years by abandoning_ _her._

"Welcome to Port Charles" _Sonny grins at him with a devilish smile_

"It's nice to finally be here" _Frank replies; forcing a smile across his face despite the pain he_ _felt._

 _The grin across Sonny face fades as he approaches Frank who was tied_ _with chains to a chair. In a deadly tone of voice Sonny states_ "Unlike you Frank I'm very protective of what's mine"

 _Looking past Sonny towards Jason Morgan who was staring back at him with_ _his well know famous Jason Morgan blank stare Frank asks_ "While you were in Florida did you discover Virginia's dirty little secret?"

 _Removing his gaze off Frank Sonny glances towards Jason and by the look_ _of Jason's face he knew that whatever Frank was talking about Jason had no idea_ _what Frank meant._

 _Letting out a chuckle Frank utters out_ "I guess the brains in the origination died when Joe Scully did"

 _Hearing Frank speak out about Joe Scully brought his anger to a boil._ _Balling his hands into a fist he punches Frank so hard that the chair Frank was_ _sitting on falls overs backwards._

 _~**~**~**~_

 _Meanwhile back at the penthouse after Carly took her shower she got_ _dressed and made her way towards the penthouse door determine to ignore her_ _hurt feelings that Sonny was nowhere to be found after they had sex. IF sex_ _between them meant nothing to Sonny well it defiantly meant nothing to her!_

 _Opening the penthouse door she glances at Francis_ "Is Jason at his place?"

"Jason and the boss left awhile go. They're at the warehouse waiting for a coffee shipment"

"Coffee shipment?" _Carly asks back since she couldn't believe that Sonny had actually_ _left her bed to go count coffee beans._

"That's right. But the boss said if you needed to speak to him you could reach him on his cell phone"

 _Shooting him a deadly glare Carly yells out to him_ "I have NOTHING to say to that man!" _before_ _  
_ _slamming the penthouse door shut._

 _~**~**~**~_

 _As Jason pulls the chair that Frank was chained down to upright again_ _Sonny shoots him a deadly look as he asks…_

"What does Scully have to do with any of this?"

 _After spitting out some blood from the blow he received from Sonny,_ _Frank remarks_ "After Virginia died Joe Scully and I crossed paths when he discovered Virginia's dirty little secret. And like your dead boss I'm sure you're going to keep her secret in order to protect Caroline just like Joe Scully did, because unlike me right, you're very protective of what's yours."

 _Pulling out the gun he had tucked into his coat pocket on the ride over_ _to his safe house Sonny states_ "I don't like playing games Frank so why don't you tell me what Virginia's secret was before I give into temptation and blow your fucking head off"

"If you were as smart as you think you are you would have already figured it out by now. Caroline Benson may carry my name but she's no Benson. In fact she's no more my flesh and blood then Virginia's. The girl bloodline is like your average trail park bloodline, she's a Spencer" _Frank declares much to Sonny and Jason's_ _shock._

 _~**~**~**~_

 _Well that's all for now. I wanted to thank everyone for all their_ _wonderful feedback. I hope you liked this chapter as well. As always all_ _feedback is welcomed and very much appreciated. It encourages me to write._

 _Take care._


	26. Chapter 26

Love Me Not  
Chapter 26

 _A smirk forms across Frank's face as he watches Sonny and Jason stare at_ _him in shock at his declaration._ "Yeah, it came as a shock to your pal and boss Joe Scully too. You see Helena Cassadine approached me after her whore of a mother gave her up for adoption. Helena asked me to adopt Caroline so I did it for a price of course. Once I got paid I took off since I wasn't about to share my money with Virginia. She was white trash and I deserved a better life so I made myself a better life with the money Helena gave me and left the garbage behind as soon as the money was in an offshore account. I was confident Helena wouldn't give me any problems for ditching Caroline because I knew Virginia would keep the girl and take care of her as her own. Virginia couldn't have kids of her own so as soon as she saw Caroline she fell in love with her and never told Caroline that she was really a bastard child. Joe Scully didn't believe me at first but he had his lawyer do some digging and he confirmed my story."

"Even if your story is true and that Caroline is really a Spencer why on earth shouldn't I kill you?" _Sonny questions back as his finger itched to pull the trigger of his_ _gun._

 _Grinning at him he states_ "Oh that's the good part because IF I die Caroline finds out her mother is nothing but a common street whore. I have people that will make sure IF I don't show up alive within the next few days they are to tell Caroline the truth about her whore of a mother."

 _Watching as Sonny pulls his gun down he goes on to explain_ "You see Scully being as protective of what's his as he was didn't want to shatter Caroline's little world. He believed Caroline had suffered enough in her young life so he paid me to disappear and keep the truth from her. Now I'm willing to bet you don't want to destroy her world either because you wouldn't want to lose the cargo she's carrying. I heard about her risky pregnancy and news like that could very well be the cause of the death of your unborn child. Now you may tell yourself that you can protect Caroline from the truth and kill me anyways but you should think again considering your men had no idea I've been following Caroline for quite some time. It's a shame by the way she had to quit school before she could even start it in Brooklyn, New York. I heard it's an amazing school for people who want to study in interior design"

"You've been following Caroline?" _Sonny asks with a clench jaw since it meant_ _IF Frank was following Caroline unnoticed other people could too which was_ _unacceptable._

"That's right. I guess it's hard to find good bodyguards these days but don't feel too badly Joe Scully's men didn't spot me either until I let myself get caught."

"So why did you suddenly show yourself to Caroline if you spent years out of her eyeshot?"

"Why else? For the same reasons I showed myself to Scully. For money of course" _Frank grins_

 _Shaking his head Sonny makes his way towards Frank. Smiling back at_ _Frank, Sonny smacks Frank with the bud of his gun causing him to fall sideways_ _on the floor. As Jason makes his way towards Frank who was lying on the floor_ _knocked out by Sonny's blow Sonny wordlessly walks away from Frank with a_ _murderous look across his face._

~~**~~**~~**~~

 _Letting out a heavy sigh Carly glances out the window onto the amazing_ _view the penthouse had of the harbor. Placing her hand onto her stomach Carly_ _silently wonders why she cared so much that Sonny rather be over there instead_ _of being with her. It's not like they were a real couple. They just had sex. It_ _  
_ _didn't mean anything and yet knowing he left without evening saying goodbye to_ _her stung._

"Uhhhhhhhhh! I'm being so stupid" _Carly berates herself frustrated as hell_ _that she was acting like some love sick girl over a man she didn't even like on_ _most days let alone love._

"Are you alright?" _Francis asks as he opens the penthouse door._

"I'm fine Francis…" _letting out a heavy sigh Carly goes on to ask as she makes her way_ _towards him_ "Has anyone heard from my father yet?"

"No one has seen or heard from him since he left the building" _Francis lies knowing the_ _boss would kill him if he told her the truth about her father's whereabouts._

"Like you would tell me if he showed up here. Sonny ordered I'm sure all the men to turn away my father IF he gets the courage again to show up here after the way he was treated by Sonny and Johnny. Well Sonny has noooooooo right Francis! He's my father not Sonny's father! I should be the one to get and choose if he can be in my life or not"

"Honestly I haven't seen him" _Francis remarks; hating that she was getting herself so worked up by_ _  
_ _that loser._ "Do you want me to call the boss?" _Francis goes on to asks knowing that the boss wouldn't want Carly to_ _get herself worked up over Frank Benson especially since Carly took another_ _trip to GH just yesterday for cramping._

"No. Don't bother Francis. I'm fine besides I wouldn't want to pull him away from his precious coffee beans!" _Carly spats out before turning away from_ _him and walking towards the staircase._

~~**~~**~~**~~

 _Walking out of the room where Frank was being held captive Sonny slams_ _the door shut before walking across the hall and punching the wall in in front_ _of him as hard as he could. After a few punches Jason opens the door as blood_ _gushes out of Sonny's hand._

 _Turning his head towards Jason, Sonny spats out with a murderous tone of_ _voice_ "I want Jack Lawson's ASS in Port Charles!"

 _Before Jason had a chance to say anything Sonny storms off as blood_ _dripped down his hand and onto the hallway floor of the safe house's floor._

 _Pulling out his cellphone as Sonny disappears out of view Jason speed_ _dials Jack Lawson's number as he silently hopes for his sake he has a good_ _explication as to why he never told them what he really knew about Frank Benson._

~~**~~**~~**~~

 _Walking into Kelly's Luke frowns as he spots his_ _baby sister behind the counter since she was supposed to be working at GH by_ _now_ "Hey baby sis what are you doing here?"

"I lost my job at GH Luke" _Bobbie tells him with a heavy sigh as she_ _wipes down the countertops._

"What?! What kind of clowns do they have running that hospital!? Why on earth would they fire the best nurse they have on staff?!"

"Because if they didn't they fear they would have a lawsuit on their hands." _Bobbie_ _explains_

"Lawsuit? Why would someone have a lawsuit against ya in the first place?"

"Because I spoke about Caroline Benson's medical file to you which is against hospital policy since her medical file is confidential and you're not on the GH staff Luke" _Bobbie explains._

"WAIT hold on! That BITCH is behind this lawsuit?!"

"Yeah but-"

"No, NO, NOOOOOOOOOO this is unacceptable Barbara Jean!" _Luke states in a huff interrupting_ _  
_ _her as he walks away from her_ "That bitch has gone too FAR this time!"

Luke! Luke! Where are you going?!"

"I'm going to get your job BACK!" _Luke shouts out as he yanks Kelly's door_ _open before storming out of Kelly's to confront Caroline Benson._

~~**~~**~~**~~

 _Sitting himself down beside Sonny inside the limo Jason watches Sonny stare_ _down at his bleeding hand. "_ What do you want to do about Frank?" _Jason questions_ _as he silently prays that Sonny wasn't heading for one of his breakdowns._

"Kill him" _Sonny_ _simply remarks without making eye contact with Jason; silently hating himself_ _  
_ _for not protecting Caroline better since obvious his men had failed him if_ _Frank had been tailing Carly for so long._

 _"_ Jack Lawson is on his way down to Port Charles. I didn't tell him why I just told him to get his butt down here stat because you wanted to see him" _Jason explains._

"Jack Lawson is going to regret he lied to me" _Sonny spats out before pressing on the_ _intercom button and ordering out "_ Rolando lets go home"

~~**~~**~~**~~

 _Storming off the elevator Luke yells out to Francis who was on duty_ "Alright Francis where the HELL is that bitch!?"

"Who?" _Francis_ _questions back_

"What do you mean who?! Sonny only has ONE BITCH living under his roof!"

"You can't see her" _Francis remarks as he stands in front of the door denying Luke access_ _knowing the boss wouldn't want anyone to upset Carly. He also didn't like the_ _fact the Luke was calling Carly a bitch; something he planned on telling the_ _boss about as soon as he got home._

"The hell I can't! That little viper got my baby sister fired and now she's going to get what's coming to her!" _Luke huffs out annoyed_

"I don't know what Carly did but regardless of what she did or didn't do Luke you can't see her." _Francis states back firmly_

"Sonny and I are business partners Francis. Hell we're practically family, so open that damn door and let me in!"

 _Letting out a heavy sigh Francis states_ "The boss isn't home right now so you can't stay. Now either leave on your own Luke or I will have to have you escorted out. The choice is yours"

 _Pointing his index finger at Francis, Luke warns_ "You tell Sonny he better fix the mess that little viper did and get my sister's job back or there will be HELL to pay!"

"I'll give the boss your message" _Francis remarks as he watches Luke make his_ _way back towards the elevator doors._

~~**~~**~~**~~

 _Breaking the silence that was between them as Rolando drove them back_ _home Jason remarks_ "You should probably take care of your hand before we arrive at Harbor View Towers. If Carly sees your hand the way it is, it might upset her"

"Not as much as finding out Bobbie Spencer is her biological mother" _Sonny remarks back;_ _knowing how much Carly disliked Bobbie._

"So you're going to tell her?"

"I can't, at least not yet anyways. Caroline can't stand Bobbie and I won't risk my child's life by telling her the truth. Doctor Meadows told us that Caroline needed to avoid stress as much as possible. Frank Benson may be a bastard but he's right about one thing, telling Caroline the truth will break her heart and possibly cost me my child." _Sonny explains._

"At least we know the real reason why Helena was interested in Carly. Don't worry Sonny, I won't let that bitch get anywhere near her."

"That's right she won't! I just can't believe Scully hid this from me. He asked me to take care of Caroline and marry her so why the hell didn't he tell me what he knew?" _Sonny questions hurt since he looked up to Scully as a father figure._

"I don't know" _Jason_ _simply remarks since he couldn't understand that himself. He just hoped Jack_ _  
_ _Lawson would be able to fill in the blanks for them._

~~**~~**~~**~~

 _Walking inside Sonny's bedroom wasn't the best idea in the world. In_ _fact being in Sonny's bedroom was probably the worst thing she could do right_ _now but despite that she was standing in his room in front of his dresser._

 _Chewing on her lower lip her eyes gazes at the tiny little box that was_ _on top of his dresser. Her fingers itched to open it which was probably further_ _proof she was going crazy. She knew she didn't want to marry Sonny so why did_ _she want to try on that ring so badly again?!_

 _Glancing down at her stomach Carly whispers out_ "What do you think little one should mommy try the ring on again?" _Letting out a heavy sigh Carly goes on to_ _remark_ "Oh what the hell Sonny will never find out about this and what he doesn't know won't hurt me"

 _Making a grab for the box Carly opens it and removes it from the box._ _Slipping it onto her finger a small smile appears across her face as she_ _admires the ring on her ring finger. She knew marrying Sonny was wrong and_ _would be a mistake and yet wearing his ring felt good._ "It's got to be the hormones" _Carly_ _tells herself softly because she couldn't figure out why else would she be_ _acting so crazy._

 _With a sigh she removes the ring and places it back onto his dresser._ _With a heavy heart she walks away from the dresser and heads out the door._

~~**~~**~~**~~

 _Walking off the elevator with Jason, Sonny glances towards Francis as he_ _asks "_ How's Caroline?"

"She's fine I guess" _Francis remarks as Sonny makes his way towards him_

"What do you mean I guess?!" _Sonny asks annoyed since he should know if Caroline was alright or not._ _  
_  
"She seemed upset that you were gone and she asked about her father. I told her as far as I was concern Frank never showed up at the PH again. I asked if she wanted me to call you and she said no. She then went upstairs and I haven't heard from her since" _Francis explains_

 _Letting out a heavy sigh Sonny states_ "I don't want to be disturb by anyone unless its Jason" _Glancing at Jason, Sonny goes on to say_ "Let me know once Jack Lawson lands in Port Charles"

"I will. In the meantime I'll call Stan and discuss with him our options for tightening up security around here"

"Good. I'm going to check in on Caroline and make sure she's alright then I'll deal with the men" _Sonny remarks since it was totally unacceptable that Frank Benson went_ _unnoticed by his men._

 _As Jason opens his penthouse door and walks inside Francis goes on to_ _inform Sonny_ "Boss Luke Spencer stopped by while you were gone and-"

"I don't want to hear it right now Francis. Whatever it is I'm sure it can wait. I need to check up on Caroline" _Sonny states as he singles for Francis to_ _open the penthouse door._

_Opening the penthouse door Francis utters out_ "But boss-"

"I said it can wait!" _Sonny snaps out before entering the penthouse._

 _After removing his winter jacket and placing it into the closet Sonny_ _made a beeline for the staircase to check on Caroline. Walking down the hallway_ _he makes his way towards the guest room where Caroline was staying at for the_ _moment. Opening the bedroom door the first thing he notices is the messed up_ _  
_ _sheets on Caroline's bed where they had sex earlier. Glancing towards the open_ _washroom door Sonny makes his way towards it noticing the light coming out from_ _the washroom. Standing in the doorway Sonny spots Carly sitting on the step_ _that lead to the tub painting her toenails a bright red color._

"Francis said you were upset."

"Francis doesn't know what he's talking about." _Carly states as she keeps her focus on_ _painting her toe nails_.

"You look upset to me and it's not good for the baby. So whatever that's upsetting you just tell me and I'll make it better"

"You can make it better by bringing my father back to me" _After placing her nail polish_ _bottle onto the platform of the tub Carly glances towards him for the first_ _time since he arrived and notices his banged up hand_ "I guess you weren't at the warehouse after all. What happened to your hand Sonny?"

"I was at the warehouse. I don't want to go into detail about my business but I was frustrated and ended up punching a crate"

"You punched a crate?"

"Yeah, look it's not a big deal. I'm fine. There is nothing for you to worry about Caroline"

"Sure there is something for me to worry about Sonny. My father came to Port Charles for a reason and because of you I might never find out why"

 _Letting out a heavy sigh Sonny states in hopes it would stop her from_ _worrying about that bastard_ "Alright, alright you win! If Frank does show up here again I won't get in the way as  
long as he doesn't pose a threat to you or our unborn child"

"Really?" _Carly_ _asks suspiciously_

"Yeah" _Sonny_ _nods his head._

"Why the sudden turn around?" _Carly asks back_

"Because you need to avoid stress and obvious keeping Frank away from you is doing more harm than good. But I'm warning you Caroline IF he hurts you I'll hurt him back ten times worst"

"That sounds fair so you'll have your men look for my father and make it known to him he's welcome to come back here right?" _Carly asks_

"Sure." _Grabbing his cellphone from out of his pants pocket he speed dials Jason's cell_ _phone and puts him on speaker phone…_

 _***_

"Is everything alright?" _Jason questions the moment he answers his phone since Sonny said he_ _wanted to spend some time with Carly without being disturb._

 _***_

"Everything is fine Jason. You're on speaker phone because I want Caroline to hear me tell you that I want our men out looking for Frank to let him know I had a change of heart and he's now welcomed inside my home. Caroline and I came to an agreement and as long as he doesn't hurt her or show signs he going to hurt her I won't interfere in whatever relationship she  
wants to have with Frank Benson"

 _***_

"Alright. I'll tell the men" _Jason remarks knowing Sonny was doing this for show for Carly's sake_

 _***_

"Thanks" _Sonny_ _mumbles out before ending the phone call._

"Wow. I can't believe you actually did that. Thank you Sonny it means a lot to me that you're doing this for me." _Carly remarks stunned as she watches Sonny_ _shove his cell phone back into his pocket_

 _Shrugging his shoulders Sonny states_ "I don't want to fight with you Caroline. All I want is for you and the baby to be safe"

"I know" _Carly_ _smiles at him_

"I should go get my hand cleaned up." _Sonny remarks; silently hating himself for_ _having to lie to Caroline's face but knowing he had no other choice but to lie_ _to keep Caroline and their unborn child safe._

"Okay"

 _Watching Sonny turn around and walk away from her Carly chews on her_ _lower lip as she silently admires his backside._

~~**~~**~~**~~

 _Walking into his bedroom Sonny shuts the door behind him and lets out a_ _heavy sigh. Making his way towards his dresser he glances at the picture frame_ _he had on his dresser of himself and Scully. Picking up the frame in his hands_ _apart of him felt like throwing it across the room for keeping such an import secret_ _  
_ _from him. For the first time in his life Scully had disappointed him and he_ _wasn't around so he could confront him about it! He knew Scully loved Caroline_ _like she was his own flash and blood so he didn't understand why he just didn't_ _kill Helena and Frank long ago. He just hoped he could get his answers from Jack_ _Lawson. Exhaling sharply Sonny places the picture frame back onto his dresser_ _as he does so he frowns when he notices Caroline engagement ring box was moved._ _Picking up the little box Sonny opens it and sees the ring was still there._ _Shutting the ring box back close Sonny places it back onto his dresser as he_ _glances towards his door…._ "Nah…it can't be" _he tells himself knowing that_ _Caroline wanted nothing to do with that ring. He must have knocked it a little_ _by accident he logically assumes. Shaking his head Sonny makes his way towards_ _his washroom to get his hand cleaned and bandaged up._

~~**~~**~~**~~

 _Walking out of his washroom Sonny is shocked to see Caroline sitting on_ _the edge of his bed._ "Are you okay?"

"Yeah" _Carly_ _nods her head feeling a little uneasy about what she was thinking about doing._ _Glancing at his hand that now had a white bandage on it Carly goes on to ask_ "How's your hand?"

"I told you before its fine. Hell I've been through a whole lot worst."

"Yeah…uh I'm happy your hand is fine but to tell you the truth that's not why I'm here"

"What's going on Caroline?" _Sonny asks as he walks over towards her._

_Exhaling sharply Carly grabs one of Sonny's pillows that was on his bed_ _and hugs it as she states "_ What I'm about to tell you isn't easy for me Sonny"

"Oh God, what did you do now?" _Sonny asks; wondering how much whatever plan Carly did was going to_ _cost him to clean up because he didn't like the tone of her voice._

"What do you mean what did I do?! Why do you always assume the worst of me?!"

"You mean you didn't do anything?" _Sonny asks back shocked_

"No!"

"Okay calm down. It's just by the tone of your voice it sounded like you were going to confess to me that you pulled off one of your plans that never work"

"Some of my plans work" _as Sonny rolls his eyes at her Carly insists "_ Some of them do work Sonny. I swear."

"Okay whatever I don't care. If you're not here about one of your plans going wrong what do you need to talk to me about?" _Sonny questions_

"Before I tell you, you need to understand that I haven't decided if I really want to do it or not. I'm just telling you because it might be a small, tiny possibility down the road"

"You're beating around the bush Caroline. Just tell me what it is you want to tell me"

Letting out a heavy sigh, Carly states "You asked me to really think about marrying you and well I have. And I'm **not** saying yes but I'm also not saying no either."

"So what are you saying?" _Sonny asks confuse since what she was saying didn't change a damn thing_ _  
_ _from their current situation_

"When you first told me that you wanted me to marry you I thought you and Joe were out of your minds. I thought that marrying you was the worst idea anyone has ever had."

"Yeah you made yourself perfectly clear on how you felt about marrying me from the very start" _Sonny_ _mumbles out_.

 _Exhaling sharply Carly states_ "Well I'm just telling you now I think that maybe marrying you isn't the worst idea after all. I mean I could do worst things then marrying you."

"You have done worst things then marrying me" _Sonny points out since he was probably the_ _  
_ _best thing to ever happen to her whether she knew it or not._

"Yeah, I'm not so sure about that _" Carly replies as Sonny sits himself down_ _beside her on his bed._

"Trust me you've have" _Sonny says as his cell phone starts to ring. Pulling out his cell phone_ _he sees from the caller ID it's Luke_ "I should get this. Luke Spencer stopped by earlier so it might be important"

"Luke stopped by?" _Carly asks since she didn't hear anyone knock on the door._

"Yeah" _Sonny_ _nods before answering his phone…_ "Luke this better be important"

****

"Oh it's important alright! That she-devil that you're spawning with went to GH and cost Barbra-Jean her job!" _Luke shouts out_

****

 _Shaking his head as he glances at Caroline, Sonny utters out with a_ _clench jaw_ "I understand you're upset but I've told you before to watch your mouth and show some respect because she is the mother of my child Luke."

****

"Respect is earned partner" _Luke spats out since that bitch caused trouble wherever she went._

****

"And I'm warning you Luke to show respect or you will suffer the consequences of disrespecting my family"

****

"What about **my** family? Doesn't my baby sister deserve respect Sonny?!" _Luke questions back angrily_

****

"Yes she does and I will handle the situation Luke!" _Sonny spats out before shutting his cellphone_ _  
_ _shut. Glaring at Caroline, Sonny asks_ "Did you get Bobbie Spencer fired from GH?" 

"What did Luke Spencer say about me?" _Carly questions back_

"Answer the question!" _Sonny shouts out as he shoves his phone back into his pocket_

"Yes" _Carly_ _simply states as she stands up from off his bed; tossing the pillow she was_ _hugging onto the bed as she gets up._

 _Standing up as well Sonny sternly tells her_ "You're going to get Bobbie Spencer her job back"

"Like hell I will" _Carly remarks as she tries to make her leave only to have Sonny stop_ _her as he grabs onto her arm._

"I'm not asking you Caroline. I'm telling you. You're going down to GH and you're going to undo what you did."

"Bobbie Spencer broke the law by talking about my personal file to her brother. Losing her job was all on her and I won't go to GH and ask them to give her, her job back"

"You're disobeying me?" _Sonny questions with a clench jaw._

"You know what? I take it back. Marrying you is the WORST idea anyone has ever had." _Carly_ _  
_ _spats out since she wasn't some dog that had to listen to her master's every_ _command._

"Fine Caroline you don't want to do the right thing then I'll go down to GH and get Bobbie her job back myself." _Sonny remarks since he knew he needed to_ _stop this fight before Carly had to check herself into GH again._

 _Watching Sonny as he starts to walk away from her Carly asks him hurt_ "You say you're all about your family so when are you going to actually start putting your family first Sonny?"

 _Turning back around, Sonny tells her_ "I have always put my family first"

"Really? Because Bobbie was here not too long ago calling me a heartless bitch and now you're about to go off and take her side over mine again by getting her, her job back. So explain to me how is that putting your family first Sonny?"

 _Letting out a heavy sigh Sonny says_ "I know what Bobbie said hurt you but it's not right to get her fired Caroline. She has a little boy to take care of and bills to pay. I won't let you mess with her  
livelihood just to get back at her. I also made myself very clear that I won't tolerate people disrespecting you and if that costs me my friendship with Luke then so be it."

"If you get Bobbie Spencer her job back I won't go back to GH for checkups" _Carly warns_ _since she couldn't stand the sight of that redheaded bitch._

"Caroline GH is the best hospital in Port Charles and as parents we need to make sure our child gets the very best care"

"Mercy hospital where Mike is staying at I heard also has amazing doctors and the best part is Bobbie Spencer isn't working there" _Carly points out_

"Mercy hospital is okay but it's not the best and I want the best. I will request that Bobbie is no longer allowed to go anywhere near your medical files or you if it makes you feel better but I want Doctor Meadows to follow you during the rest of your pregnancy Caroline which means we're staying at GH."

"Fine" _Carly_ _sighs out heavily as she silently vows to herself to make Bobbie Spencer pay_ _another way since Sonny was undoing her plan._

"I will also let the guards and both Bobbie and Luke know that they are no longer allowed to show up here at the penthouse. This is your home too so I will not allow anyone you feel so strongly against allowed in our home" _Sonny remarks since_ _he wasn't going to risk losing their baby_

"Thanks you" _Carly_ _sighs out heavily_

"I'll see you later" _Sonny states before turning back around and heading towards his bedroom_ _door; wanting to get Bobbie's job back as soon as possible._

~~**~~**~~**~~

 _Meanwhile at Jason's penthouse Jason utters out to Stan as he sat in_ _front of his laptop at his desk_ "Sonny is pissed off Stan that Frank Benson has been following Carly for so long unnoticed and I can't blame him. Security really needs to be beefed up around here"

"I can tighten security up more but it's going to cost the boss a lot of money." _Stan warns_ _since the penthouse was already pretty secure._

"Money is no object Stan. Just come up with a written detail plan on how you think we should secure the penthouse the best way to keep Carly and their unborn child safe and we'll give it to Sonny to look over"

"Okay" _Stan_ _utters out as Jason's cellphone starts to ring…_

"Yeah?" _Jason_ _utters out into his cellphone as he answers it….._ "What do you mean Helena disappeared?!...Well when was the last time our guy's seen her?!... "A few hours ago?! Well she couldn't have gone too far. I want every man available looking for Helena  
Cassadine. She's dangerous and she's interested in using Carly in her sick war  
against Luke Spencer!" _After he was reassured_ _that all men would be out looking for Helena Cassadine Jason hangs up his_ _cellphone. Shoving his phone back in his pockets Jason makes his way towards_ _  
_ _his penthouse door. Opening the door he walks out into the hallway._

 _As Jason approaches him, Francis states_ "The boss isn't home"

"What?" _Jason_ _frowns_

"The boss left a few minutes ago."

"Where did Sonny go?"

"I don't know but you can call Rolando. He would know where the boss went since he's the one driving the boss around" _Francis remarks_

"Is Carly gone with him?" _Jason questions_

"No. She's inside the penthouse."

"Okay, good. If she tries to leave stop her. Helena Cassadine has disappeared from our eyesight and until we know where she is and what's she's doing I think it's best Carly stays inside. If Carly gives you any trouble just send her to me and I'll handle it"

"Sure thing" _Francis_ _nods his head_

"Oh and do me a favor call Johnny and tell him to come in now. Max and Milo will take his night shift since until Helena is found I think it's best we have two guards at the door" _Jason goes on to say_

"I'll call him right away"

"Thanks" _Jason_ _mumbles out before going back inside his penthouse._

~~**~~**~~**~~

 _Meanwhile in Puerto Rico, Carlos opens his office door and frowns as he_ _notices an elderly woman standing in front of his desk. "_ Who are you? And what are you doing inside my office?"

"My name is Helena Cassadine and I'm here to help you give you what is  
rightfully yours" _Helena declares with a_ _wicked grin across her face._

~~**~~**~~**~~

Well that's all for now. I wanted to thank everyone for all their wonderful feedback. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as well. As always all feedback is welcomed and appreciated.

Take care


	27. Chapter 27

Love Me Not  
Chapter 27

 _Shutting his office door Carlos asks curiously_ "And what exactly is rightfully mine that you think you can help me get back?"

"Joe Scully's territory" _Helena grins_ _at him wickedly_

"Scully choose Sonny so the territory is rightfully his." _Carlos comments as he_ _makes his way towards Helena._

"But the territory should have been yours if Sonny hadn't wormed his way into Scully's good graces. You know it and I know it. You're the better man to take over the business Joe Scully left behind" _Helene remarks as she silently_ _wonders if she miscalculated her move to use Carlos as a way to distract Sonny._

"Why would you go out of your way to do something for a person you never met?" _Carlos_ _questions; since he didn't trust easily._

"Because Sonny Corinthos has something I want" _Helena simply remarks._

"Which is?"

"Caroline Benson"

 _Pulling out the gun he kept on him at all times Carlos_ _points the gun at her as he demands_ "What do you want with Caroline Benson?"

"The gun is not necessary" _Helena states; not caring for the fact she_ _had gone all the way down to Puerto Rico to help this thug and he was now_ _pointing a weapon at her._

"I think it is necessary when some evil old **bitch** shows up in my office to threaten Caroline Benson."

"You disappoint me Carlos." _Helena remarks since she had wrongly_ _believed that Carlos would do anything to get the territory Joe Scully left_ _behind._

 _Getting into Helena's personal space Carlos grabs_ _her with his free hand as he rubs his gun against Helena's jawline. With a_ _deadly tone of voice he warns her_ "If I find out you even glance her way I'll kill you"

 _As he threatens to kill her he hears a noise coming_ _out from behind him before he could turn around to check the noise out he feels_ _something hard smash against the back of his head before everything turns_ _black._

 _Watching as Carlos body falls to the ground in front_ _of her Helena utters out to her boy toy; who was hiding in the closet "_ It's about time you did something" 

"I was waiting for the perfect moment" _he defends himself before going_ _on to ask_ "What do you want to do with him?"

 _Picking up the gun that was in Carlo's hand Helena_ _hands it to her boy toy as she orders out_ "Kill him" _before walking over his body_ _towards the office door._

~**~**~**~

 _A little while later, back in Port Charles Sonny_ _storms inside Jason's penthouse after Francis had informed him about Helena's_ _disappearance._ "How the hell did Helena disappeared out of our sight?!" _Sonny asks as he_ _places his hands onto his hips_

"She's Helena Cassadine boss she's good at disappearing. She's been doing it for years with her thud with Luke Spencer" _Stan states the obvious which he_ _instantly regrets when Sonny shoots him a murderous look…_ "But I'm working on tracking her down"

"Sonny we'll find her." _Jason remarks as his cell phone starts to_ _ring…_ "Yeah? What?!...Well did anyone see the shooter?...Is he going to be okay?...What about footage? Did we get anything off that?...Alright let me know as soon as you know more about the situation." _Jason utters out as Sonny looks on curiously_

"What the hell is going on now?" _Sonny demands the second Jason ends the_ _call and shoves his phone back into his jean pocket._

"Carlos was found shot in his office. The doctors at the hospital aren't sure Carlos is going to survive since he  
lost a lot of blood. So far no one knows who the shooter was but whoever it was they were good since they were in and out of there in no time and apparently no one saw anything."

"What about the surveillance cameras at the casino Jason? They probably would have captured whoever entered Carlo's office?" _Sonny questions as he removes_ _his winter jacket_

"Security at the casino apparently looked at the cameras and saw nothing so far but they'll get back to me."

"That doesn't make sense Jason! There's a fucking camera right in front of Carlos's office door!" _Sonny yells out frustrated that everything_ _seemed to be going wrong all at once. He didn't care for Carlos but an attack_ _on Carlos was an attack on him which he didn't take lightly._

"I don't understand it myself" _Jason states back since Sonny was right that_ _they should have footage of the shooter since the Casino had cameras everywhere._

"Well I want answers and if those clowns down at Puerto Rico can't give them to me I expect you to Jason!" _Sonny shouts out before storming out of_ _Jason's penthouse; slamming the penthouse door shut behind him._

~**~**~**~

 _Meanwhile Jack Lawson lets out a sigh of relief_ _when he finally hears her voice instead of her damn voicemail._ "It's about time you answered your phone! Look we have a problem. Jason was down in Florida asking about Scully and why he dropped the adoption procedures and now I get a call from Jason from out of the blue demanding me to get my ass to Port Charles now. I have a feeling Jason and Sonny are figuring out the truth so I need you to tell me what you're going to do about it"

"You give those thugs far too much credit. They're not as clever as you believe them to be. Trust me they have no idea about your betrayal and that you're the person who is really behind Joe Scully's death or the fact that you know exactly why I'm so interested in Caroline Benson or should I say Caroline Spencer" _Helena remarks with an evil grin across her face as she sat in her_ _private plane._

*****

"What about Frank Benson he's still on the loose and Jason Morgan is still trying to track him down?" _Jack Lawson questions_

*****

"Frank Benson has no reason to betray my trust after all the money he received from me over the years" _Helena comments_

*****

"He did once before which is why Joe Scully discovered the truth in the first place." _Jack Lawson reminds her since Frank Benson was a greedy bastard._

*****

"Frank Benson would be a damn fool to double cross me for a second time. He's aware he was lucky he got away with it the first time. Normally I would have had him killed for such a betrayal but luckily for him he was of use to me at the time. Trust me he wouldn't dare make the same mistake again by betraying me."

*****

"I hope you're right" _Jack Lawson remarks since he had a bad_ _feeling about the phone call he got from Jason._

***** 

"Don't worry about Frank Benson. Just go to Port Charles and keep me informed about Sonny Corinthos." _Helena remarks before hanging up her_ _cellphone._

~**~**~**~

 _Taking off his winter jacket Sonny angrily tosses_ _it onto his desk. Needing a drink Sonny was about to make his way towards the_ _mini bar when he suddenly hears a loud beeping sound coming from the PH_ _alarm..._

 _"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_ _BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"_

 _As Johnny opens the penthouse Sonny shouts out to_ _him_ "Johnny what the hell is going on?!

 _"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_ _BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"_

 _Glancing at the alarm key pad Johnny yells out_ "It's the kitchen fire alarm boss!

 _"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_ _BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"_

"WHAT?!" _Sonny shrieks out as he makes a mad dash for his precious kitchen with_ _Johnny and Francis following closely behind him._

~**~**~**~

 _A few minutes later Carly glances at Sonny as she_ _chews on her lip while Johnny and Francis put down the fire extinguishers they_ _used to put out the small fire she caused by accident._

 _Walking up behind Sonny, Jason asks_ "What the hell happened?"

"Caroline torched my kitchen!" _Sonny growls out_

"I didn't torch your kitchen. It was a small fire and Johnny and Francis put it out before any harm could really happen" _Carly says as Jason quickly moves_ _himself in-between them._

"Before any harm happened?! Is that what you just said?!" _Sonny questions_ _back as he pushes Jason out of his way and advances towards Caroline._

"Sonny-"

"Shut up!" _Sonny yells out cutting Jason off since he had a feeling that Jason was_ _about to take Caroline's side and he didn't want to hear it!_

"Sonny I swear to you I didn't do this on purpose it was an accident" _Carly_ _remarks as Jason watches in silence_

"Why where you in **my** kitchen to begin with?! No one goes inside **my** kitchen! Everyone knows that! It's one of the first things I tell people when they enter my home!"

 _Glancing at Johnny, Sonny goes on to ask_ "Johnny what do I tell people when they enter my home?!" 

"They can't go inside your kitchen sir" _Johnny answers as he shifts on his_ _feet._

"YOU SEE Johnny knows what I tell people! And why do I tell people that Francis?!"

"Because it's your kitchen boss" _Francis states_

"DAMN straight it is!"

 _Rolling her eyes at his dramatic behavior Carly_ _says_ "The kitchen is just as much mine as it is yours since I do live here."

"No, no, nooooooooooooo! You may live in the penthouse with me and you can go wherever you want but **not** inside **my** kitchen. **My** kitchen is **mine** and no one else's!"

"Sonny it's just a kitchen. Don't you think you're overacting over a tiny fire?"

"Overacting?! You think I'm overacting?! YOU started a damn fire, which wasn't tiny by the way inside my  
kitchen! **If** it would be anyone else they would be DEAD! Considering the circumstances I'm underreacting because you're the mother of my child."

"You need therapy" _Carly states since he was acting like a_ _crazy man over a little kitchen fire_

"Jason, get her the hell out of here" _Sonny growls out_

"Come on Carly, let's go to my place and shoot some pool" _Jason states since_ _he knew right now Sonny needed his space._

"But I'm still hungry" _Carly comments_

"There's food at my place." _Jason states as he ushers her away from_ _Sonny who looked like he was about to explode._

 _As Jason and Caroline leave Sonny's kitchen Johnny_ _asks_ "Do you want us to clean up boss?"

"Just go" _Sonny mumbles out as he looks at his poor stove._

 _The second Sonny tells them to go both Johnny and_ _Francis wastes no time and heads out of the kitchen as fast as they could._

~**~**~**~

 _Entering Jason penthouse Carly comments_ "What a baby. I know Sonny loves his kitchen but he acts like I burnt the whole kitchen down"

"You were in the boss's kitchen and there was a fire?" _Stan asks as he_ _glances up from his laptop._

"Yeah" _Carly nods her head_

"You're lucky you're alive _" Stan comments_

"Stan, get back to work" _Jason orders out since he had better things_ _to do then to chat with Carly._

"So what do you have to eat?"

"Carrot sticks" _as Carly jaw falls open Jason laughs out_ "I'm kidding. I can't believe you actually fell for that. Like I would have carrot sticks inside my kitchen. I got chips and cookies we can snack on. I also think there's some leftover pizza in the fridge"

"That wasn't funny Jase" _Carly says as she follows him towards his_ _kitchen._

~**~**~**~

 _A little while later as Caroline walks inside the_ _penthouse Sonny comments from his desk_ "You were gone awhile"

"You missed me?" _Carly questions back with a grin which is met by his glare_

"No. Jason has work to do. He doesn't have time to shoot pool with you" _Sonny_ _notes_

"If you didn't want Jason to have some fun for a change you shouldn't have told Jason to get me out of your  
stupid kitchen" _Carly states back as she_ _walks over towards the ottoman._

"I was upset. My focus was on my kitchen. I wasn't thinking about work since I was too busy worrying about the damage you did to my kitchen that you almost destroyed, which isn't stupid by the way." _Sonny remarks back as he_ _watches Caroline sit herself down on the thing she replaced his coffee table_ _with._

 _With a heavy sigh Carly says_ "Well if it makes you feel better your day could have been a whole lot worse"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well Jason kicked my ass in pool so luckily for you we didn't play for money or you would have been out of a whole lot of cash too." _Carly explains_

"That doesn't make me feel better" _Sonny comments with a heavy sigh_

"Then there's no pleasing you, is there"

"Yeah you can please me by staying out of **my** kitchen"

 _Shaking her head at him Carly was more convince_ _than ever that Sonny needed some serious help when it came to his kitchen._ _Deciding to change the subject since there was no hope in reasoning with Sonny_ _regarding his dumb kitchen Carly goes on to ask_ "Did you end up getting Bobbie Spencer her job back?"

 _With a nod of his head Sonny says_ "Yeah, I told you I would before I left"

"Maybe I was hoping you had changed your mind on the way over to GH" _Carly_ _comments with a bitter tone of voice_

 _Letting out a heavy sigh as he sees the pain in her_ _eyes as she spoke to him Sonny stands up and walks towards her while saying_ "I didn't get Bobbie her job back to hurt you. I did what was right and I also kept my word to you. Bobbie and Luke where notified that they can no longer come to the penthouse. And I made it very clear that Bobbie Spencer wasn't allowed anywhere near or around you or your medical files at GH." _Sitting himself_ _down on the couch he goes on to say_ "I don't want you to hatch up any more plans to get back at Bobbie Spencer either. She's out of your sight so I want her out of your mind"

"What makes you think I would waste my time coming up with another plan to get back at Bobbie Spencer?"

"Because I know you Caroline, that's why. Trust me revenge on Bobbie isn't worth it. Besides maybe one day you'll see Bobbie in a different light and you'll be thankful I stopped you from causing any more damage between you and her" _Sonny states since he planned on telling Caroline about Bobbie being_ _her biological mother once she gives birth to their child._

"Thank you for ruining a perfectly good plan? Hell has a better chance of freezing over then me thanking you for undoing my plans to teach that bitch a lesson"

"If someone had told you a few months ago that you would end up liking me a little bit you would have laughed in their face but look at us now" _Sonny_ _points out_

"Okay I guess I sort of sometimes like you but I promise you that will **never** **ever** happen with Bobbie Spencer. The woman is annoying and needs to get a life and stay the hell out of mine."

"Well like I said Bobbie has been told not to come here anymore so she won't be a problem to you any longer, so no more plans. I mean it Caroline you leave Bobbie Spencer alone"

"I have better things to do than go after Bobbie Spencer. Like making this penthouse child proof before our baby is born. Not to mention we really have to get started on the nursery" _Carly says as she places her hand over her_ _small belly._

"Just tell me before you replace or give anything away" _Sonny remarks back_ _since he didn't like the fact Caroline just gave away his coffee table without_ _his say so to replace it with that thing she was sitting on at the moment._

"I will" _Carly grins as she stands up from the ottoman._ "You know the other day I did bring home paint and swatch samples they're upstairs in my room. Do you want to help me and look over them?"

"Sure" _Sonny grins at her as he stands up from the couch. Wrapping his arm around her waist they walk towards_ _  
_ _the staircase together._

~**~**~**~

Well that's all for now. I wanted to thank everyone for all their wonderful feedback it encourages me to write. I hope you like this chapter as well. As always all feedback is welcomed and very much appreciated.

Take care


	28. Chapter 28

Love Me Not  
Chapter 28

"Hey Jase, Sonny and I just agreed on a baby theme for the nursery. It's going to be ocean themed. Sonny says he will have a painter in Port Charles paint an ocean themed mural on the walls for the baby." _Carly grins as Jason walks into the guest_ _room that was going to be turned into their baby's nursery_

"That's great Carly I'm sure the baby will love it. Jack Lawson is in town Sonny" _Jason states since he_ _knew Sonny wanted to meet with him ASAP._

"Okay let's go"

"Wait, hold on a second" _Carly_ _calls out to them as she grabs Sonny's arm preventing him from walking away_ _from her_ "Why is Joe's lawyer in Port Charles?"

"Because he works for me" _After_ _placing a kiss against her cheek Sonny goes on to say_ "Get some rest you had a long day"

"Sonny wait! Why is he is town?"

"I don't discuss my business with you now let go of my arm because Jason and I need to go"

"Jase" _Carly calls out his_ _name as she lets her hold on Sonny's arm go._

"There is nothing for you to worry about Carly" _Jason tells her as Sonny walks away from_ _Carly._

"I'm really sick of hearing its business and you can't talk about your business bullshit!" _Carly_ _  
_ _snaps out frustrated since it was the same bullshit Joe would do to her on a_ _daily bases when she was living under his roof. He would never give away any_ _hint of any threat which is why she never saw his death coming._

"Well there's a solution to your problem stop asking questions about things that aren't your business" _Sonny remarks before he and Jason leave Carly alone in the empty nursery._

 _Letting_ _out a frustrated scream Carly grabs one of the swatch pain samples that was on_ _a table near her and tosses it towards the empty doorway._

 _~**~**~**~_

 _Shifting_ _on his feet nervously as he stood in a barley lit room in a safe house that_ _belonged to Sonny he greets his boss with a nervous smile_ "Boss, hey. It's nice seeing you again sir but I have to admit I was a little stunned when you had Chase escort me to one of your safe houses instead of just having me meet with you at your place or at your office"

 _Pulling_ _his gun out of his holster Sonny watches as pure fear washed over Jack Lawson's_ _face as Jason stood beside him pulling out his own gun…._ "I think I'm a reasonable person, don't you? I mean I don't ask a lot from my men; just their loyalty which I don't think is too much to ask for considering how much I pay my employees."

"Are you under the impression I was disloyal to you some way boss?" _Jack asks as he body starts to_ _tremble under the intensity of having both Jason and Sonny's gun pointed_ _towards him._

"Why else would you lie to Jason and tell him you had no fucking CLUE as to WHY Scully would all of a sudden drop his plans on adopting Caroline?!"

 _Exhaling_ _sharply Jack simply states as he silently wonders how the boss found out about_ _  
_ _the real reason as to why Scully stopped the adoption process_ "Mr. Scully made me swear to him not to breathe a word of his reasons for not adopting Caroline"

"Scully is dead and he left me in charge of his business and asked me to marry the woman he viewed as his daughter which means if I asked a fucking question you owe me the fucking truth!" _Sonny screams out angrily_

"Mr. Scully ordered me to never tell you he was adamant before his death that you of all people was to never find out about the truth" _Jack lies while silently hoping both Jason_ _and Sonny didn't detect he was lying_

"Why would Scully ask you to never tell Sonny?" _Jason questions since Sonny was like a son_ _  
_ _to him. He trusted Sonny with his business and asked Sonny to marry Carly._

"He was afraid that the boss would tell Caroline that she was really a Spencer and not a Benson as a way to hurt her considering the boss was never shy about his dislike for Miss Benson. Mr. Scully told me he didn't want to bring more hurt to Caroline then life had already dealt her" _Jack offers as an explanation he hoped both_ _Jason and Sonny bought_

"You should have fucking told me anyways especially after YOU KNEW that bitch Helena was asking questions about Caroline! You're lies could have put Caroline and my unborn child at risk!"

"Boss the last thing I would want is to put your family at risk. I was just trying to respect Mr. Scully's wishes just like you have" _Jack states as he hopes that Sonny and Jason_ _would stop pointing their guns at him soon._

"I won't tolerate my men lying to me no matter what Scully previously asked of them. I need to be able to trust the men who work for me and if I can't they have to be dealt with; especially people who know too much about my operation and how it works."

"Boss, please. I swear to you I will never make the mistake again and lie to you no matter who asked me to. I meant no harm I was just trying to honor Mr. Scully's wishes. And the last thing I would ever want is for harm to come to Miss Benson. Please forgive me sir"

"When Frank Benson got Scully to pay him for his silence so Caroline wouldn't discover she was really Bobbie Spencer's daughter why didn't Scully just kill the mother fucker instead of letting himself get manipulated by that piece of shit?!"

"He said he had men who would notify Caroline about the truth if something ever happened to him so Mr. Scully didn't want to risk it"

"Well unlike Scully I won't let that mother fucker breathe for another second!" _Sonny screams out before_ _storming towards the basement door to end Frank Benson's life. He wasn't about_ _to let Frank blackmail him into giving him even a single bloody penny! He was_ _going to kill the bastard and he was going to make damn sure whoever worked for_ _Frank Benson was located and dealt with. Caroline would only find out about the_ _truth once he knew it would be safe for her to handle that kind of stress._

 _Glancing_ _at Jason as he tucked his gun back into his pants Jack asks_ "Frank Benson is here?" 

"Yeah" _Jason simply states_ _before they both hear a gunshot go off followed by Frank's scream._

 _~**~**~**~_

 _A_ _little while later as they rode back towards Harbor View towers Jason states_ "I know Jack Lawson was always loyal to Scully but I don't trust him. Something doesn't feel right about him"

"I don't either" _Sonny_ _mutters out as while glancing out of the limo's window into the darkness of the_ _  
_ _night_

"So why didn't you question him more?"

"Because I ordered Chase to tail Jack's every move. We shook him up tonight so if he is hiding something he will slip up and when he does Chase will let us know" _Sonny remarks since he_ _  
_ _gave the order out to Chase while Jason was giving out orders to the men as_ _they took care of Frank Benson's lifeless body and started to clean away any_ _signs of him being in the safe house._

 _Removing_ _his gaze away from the window and onto Jason he goes on to declare_ "Caroline can't find out she's a Spencer until after she gives birth. The stress alone could kill the baby. She hates Bobbie so much she won't be able to handle the news so we need to make fucking damn sure whoever works for Frank will never be able to get word to Caroline about her true identity. I hate lying to her but I need to do whatever I have to, to make sure my family stays safe"

"Benny is already trying to locate who may be working for Frank with Stan's help and I'll tell the guys any mail including letters to Carly needs to be check in case they try to inform her by mail that she's a Spencer. And our guys are still trying to locate Helena and figure out who killed Carlos."

"Too much has gone wrong already. We can't afford anymore mishaps" _Sonny remarks_

 _~**~**~**~_

 _Walking_ _inside the penthouse a small smile forms across his face as he gazes at Carly_ _who was sleeping on the couch with a baby catalog lying on top of her stomach._ _After placing his winter coat inside the closet he makes his way towards her._ _Stroking her arm he calls out her name softly_ "Caroline…hey…" _Sonny grins at her as her eyes blink open._

"Sonneee" _Carly calls out_ _his name before letting out a yawn…_ "What time is it?"

"It's One in the morning what are you doing sleeping on the couch?"

"I was waiting up for you and I guess I fell asleep on the couch" _Carly comments as she removes the_ _catalog she was looking at and tosses it onto the ottoman in front of her._

 _"_ You shouldn't have waited up for me. You should be sleeping in bed" _Sonny comments._

 _"_ You're not wearing the same clothes and you hair is a wild curly mess like when you just get out of the shower before you put a whole bottle of gel in your hair"

"I don't put a whole bottle of gel in my hair"

"So Jack Lawson is dead? Why?" _Carly questions since she knew from experience that Joe only changed_ _closed and showered while he was out on business after he killed someone and_ _since Jason said Jack Lawson was in town it had to be him._

"Jack Lawson is alive why would you think he was dead?" _Sonny questions back_

"Because you're not wearing the same clothes you had on earlier and you took a shower to wash away the blood splatter of whoever you killed and whatever gunpowder that was on your flesh"

"You need to stop watching those mob movies you like to watch so much" _Sonny comments since he hated how_ _sometimes Caroline was too smart for her own good. Sure she was wrong about_ _  
_ _Jack Lawson being dead but she was right about one thing he had killed someone_ _tonight…._ "Now come on let's get you to bed its late"

 _As she_ _stands up from the couch and Sonny escorts her towards the staircase Carly goes_ _on to ask_ "If Jack Lawson is still alive please tell me that it wasn't my father"

 _Stopping_ _at the staircase Sonny states yet again "_ You need to stop watching those movies Carly. I mean it. All they do is put scary ideas into your head."

"So you kept your word to me? Frank Benson is still alive?"

"I always keep my word" _Sonny softly tells her; hating that he was lying to her but knowing that lying_ _  
_ _to her was his only option. He killed Frank Benson to protect his family and he_ _would do it again in a heartbeat to anyone who posed a threat to his family and_ _what belonged to him._

"Joe always said you were a man of honor. I didn't really believe it before but now I do. I know you don't like my father, but it means the world to me that you kept your word to me despite your misgivings about him" _Carly smiles at him before pulling_ _him into a hug._

 _Hugging_ _her back Sonny blinks his eyes shut knowing that he did the right thing by_ _killing Frank before Frank Benson had the chance to hurt Caroline. He just_ _despised the fact he was lying to Caroline while she was praising him for being_ _a man of his word._

 _~**~**~**~_

 _Well_ _that's all for now. I want to thank everyone for all their wonderful feedback._ _I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. As always all feedback is welcomed and_ _very much appreciated it encourages me to write._

 _Take_ _care_


	29. Chapter 29

Love Me Not  
Chapter 29

 _Walking down the staircase wearing only a pair of faded blue jeans Jason frowns as he notices Sonny shooting pool in the middle of the night which he has never done before now._

"Are you alright?" _Jason questions as he watches Sonny shoot the eight ball in the corner pocket_

"No I'm not alright" _Sonny remarks as he tosses the pool stick onto the pool table before going on to inform him_ "I drank all your beer by the way. Oh and would it kill you to buy some brandy or scotch instead of cheap beer?"

"I like beer better and don't you have brandy or scotch at your place?"

"I did" _Sonny remarks_.

"How drunk are you?" _Jason questions as Sonny leans himself against his pool table_

"You know better than anyone it takes way more than that to get me drunk or to forget the guilt I have within me" _Sonny comments_

"I get you hate lying but you said so yourself if you tell Carly the truth about Frank Benson or Bobbie being her mother it could kill your child"

"Caroline called me a man of honor tonight Jason. She looked me in the eyes and told me that Scully was right about me. That I was a man that kept my word and I fucking was until this mess started"

"You are a man of honor and you do keep your word. You didn't have a choice to break it this time because it was to protect your family. You had to pick from a lie or your family's safety and you made the right call" _Jason tells him; hating that Sonny was feeling guilty over this since Sonny did the right thing._

"I know that I had no choice to break my word to protect my family Jason! But when Caroline hugged me after she told me I was a man of honor I felt like the biggest piece of shit in the world!"

"You need to focus on the fact that you saved Carly from Frank and take comfort in knowing because of you he can't hurt her and not on the lie you told Carly" _Jason points out_

"He can still hurt her from the grave if his threats held any truth to them"

"Stan reassured me that no mail electronic wise or real will go unsearched. Stan hacked into Carly's e-mail account and he installed a program so that all e-mail will go through our guys before Carly can see them and she won't be the wiser"

"Caroline is starting to warm up to me Jason and I can't have anything to derail that. She even brought up the possibility of marriage before I pissed her off by getting Bobbie her job back at GH."

"Nothing is going to derail the progress you made with Carly. I've got your back"

"Yeah and I appreciate it" _Sonny sighs out heavily before pointing out_ "We still have to locate Helena and figure out who the fuck would kill Carlos"

"The guys are on it and until then Stan reassured me that security is put in place to keep Carly safe"

"I don't want Caroline to be tipped up about any of this. I don't need her stressing about any threats."

"She won't be" _Jason reassures him as the penthouse door opens..._

 _"_ I know who killed Carlos" _Stan declares proudly as he walks into the penthouse_

"Who?" _Sonny demands as both he and Jason locks eyes with him._

"Helena and her goons did it I don't have the footage of Carlos getting shot but she was leaving the scene of the crime when Carlos died. She somehow played with our security at the casino but I managed to get footage of her escaping in a black car from a camera from the restaurant that's behind the casino." _Stand declares_

"Fucking bitch!" _Sonny screams out as he silently wishes he had killed her when he had found out she was snooping around Caroline._

"Wonder why she would kill Carlos when it's been known Carlos wasn't your favorite person" _Jason comments since it didn't really make sense to kill Carlos._

"Maybe Carlos was working undercover with Helena and she got rid of him once she realized she no longer needed him for whatever thing he did for her" _Stan utters out_

"I knew Carlos couldn't be trusted!" _Sonny spats out angrily_

"We don't know for sure Carlos betrayed you" _Jason points out since it was only a theory_

"Oh come on! Why else will that bitch kill Carlos if he didn't go behind my back and work for the enemy?!"

"Maybe Jack Lawson can answer that for you" _Chase remarks as he walks into Jason's penthouse_

"Jack Lawson is working for Helena?!" _Sonny questions out angrily he had a gut feeling something was off with Jack Lawson but he was hoping he was wrong because Jack Lawson had been so loyal to Scully_

"I followed him like you ordered me to boss and the first thing he did was make a phone call out in the back of Kelly's. He seemed to have gotten her voice mail boss but he was clearly upset about what happened earlier with Frank Benson and was asking Helena to get back to him as soon as possible because you had killed Frank Benson." 

_Shaking his head Sonny grabs an empty beer bottle he had drank down earlier from off Jason's  
desk and throws it across the room as he yells out _"FUCKING BASTARD!"

 _As the beer bottle smashes against the wall Jason lets out a heavy sigh_

"I called Rolando and had him cover for me so I could report back to you boss" _Chase explains_

"I want Jack Lawson back at the safe house!" _Sonny screams out before storming out of Jason's penthouse_

 _~**~**~**~_

_Storming into his bedroom to get his gun Sonny stops in his tracks as he notices Caroline sitting on his bed_ "What are you doing up? It's the middle of the night"

"Funny I was wondering where you could be since as you pointed out it's the middle of the night"

"I was shooting pool at Jason's"

"Do you normally shoot pool at Jason's in the middle of the night?" _Carly questions back_

"I wasn't tired and I'm not the one who's pregnant. You shouldn't be up Caroline"

"The baby kicked for the first time tonight" _Carly declares_

"What?" _Sonny asks as he walks over towards her_

"The baby was kicking for a while now. I wanted you to feel it but you weren't here."

"I'm sorry I missed it" _Sonny remarks with a heavy sigh._

"It will do it again soon I'm sure. I'm just happy you weren't in danger because when I found your empty bed I was worried something bad had happened and I was kind of afraid to go downstairs and find out by one of the guards."

"You don't have to worry about me. I can handle myself just fine." _Sonny remarks as he sits himself down on the bed beside her_

"Joe used to tell me the same thing all the time. He told me that I could let myself love him because he wasn't going to leave me like everyone else. That he was always going to be there for me no matter what and I told him I didn't believe him but I was lying. I was lying to myself because a part of me thought he was telling me the truth but I was afraid to tell him I had faith in him. I was scared that if I said the words that I believed him that he would go away but it turns out he did anyways and my heart broke into millions of pieces on the day he died. I know you don't think I loved Joe but I did. I couldn't go to his funeral Sonny because it hurt too much! So don't tell me you can handle yourself! Just don't say it because Joe said he could and he died!" _Carly cries out_

 _Pulling her into a hug Sonny kisses her forehead before telling her_ "I was wrong. I thought you were selfish and self-centered but I know differently now. You told me Scully was right about me, well he was right about you too Caroline and-" 

"Did you feel that?" _Carly questions cutting him off_

"No" _Sonny frowns as Carly pulls away from his embrace and grabs his hand and places it onto her stomach…_ "Wow! That was a kick….Hey there's another one" _Sonny grins_

"It has a good kick" _Carly comments_

"Yeah and you know right that all those vegetables and fruit I insisted you eat made our baby strong and healthy that's why it has a good kick" _Sonny smiles as he feels the baby kick again_

"Oh here we go" _Carly laughs out_

 _"_ It's true" _Sonny insists as the baby kicks again_ "See the baby agrees"

"Hey Sonny are you-" _Jason calls out but stops himself as he spots Carly on the bed with Sonny_

"What are you doing here?" Carly questions

"He's here to give me the money he owes me" _Sonny remarks as he stands up from the bed and heads toward him_ "I told you man you could pay me in the morning but hand over my hundred dollar  
bill you owe me for kicking your ass in pool tonight if you insist on paying me now"

 _Pulling out his wallet Jason hands Sonny one hundred dollars since he knew that he couldn't tip Carly off on the fact that danger was looming in her condition_

"Thanks man" _Sonny grins at him as Carly stands up from off the bed_ "Jase the baby's kicking do you want to feel?"

"Uh…sure" _Jason remarks as Carly grabs onto his hand and places it onto her stomach_ "Wow I didn't realize the baby could kick that hard"

"This is nothing compared to before. The baby woke me up earlier with all the kicking he or she was doing."

"Speaking of which you need to get back to bed and get some rest. Jason I'll see you in the morning at the warehouse but do me a favor and make sure the shipment we're expecting arrives at the warehouse safely without any problems."

"Sure" _Jason nods his head before heading out of his bedroom_

"Why do I have the feeling you weren't talking about coffee just now?" _Carly asks_

"I told you, you watch too many of those mob movies and they make you paranoid…come on I'll escort you back to your room"

 _Chewing on her lower lip a little Carly shifts on her feet before asking_ "Do you…do you uh…"

"What Caroline?"

"Do you think I could uh spend the night here…as in sleep here and nothing else" _Carly asks_

"Of course you don't have to ask" _Sonny remarks stunned that Caroline wanted to sleep in his room when she had put up such a strong fight to get her own bedroom._

"You'll be good right?" _Carly questions as she eyes Sonny's bed._

"As long as you are" _Sonny remarks back since IF Caroline decided to be a little bad he would gladly join her_

"Alright then…goodnight" _Carly calls out to him as she makes her way towards the short distance to his bed._

"Goodnight" _Sonny grins as he admires her long legs as her pajamas shorts ride up her thighs._

 _Chewing on her lower lip Carly watches as Sonny's pants drop to the floor and fights back a moan. Watching Sonny slowly unbutton his dress shirt that he was wearing Carly silently wonders what the hell was she thinking in asking Sonny to spend the night with him in bed without sex._

"You alright?" _Sonny questions with a smile across his face as he picks up his discarded clothes._

"Fine" _Carly simply states before reaching over towards Sonny's nightstand and flips off the light._

 _As the room goes dark Sonny remarks_ "I wasn't done putting away my clothes Caroline."

"The baby needs sleep, now hush"

 _Fighting back a chuckle having a feeling the reason why Caroline had suddenly turned off the only light that lit the room was because he was practically naked he tosses his clothes onto the floor and makes his way towards the bed…_

"Fuck!" _Sonny mutters out as he smashes his toes on the bed_

"Sonneeeeeeeeeeeee! I'm trying to sleep" _Carly moans out_

"I stubbed my toes on the fucking bed because you turned off the light"

"Oh don't you even dare complain about pain when I'm going to be squeezing out your kid out of a pea size hole. Now stop your whining and go to bed" _Carly huffs out_

"I wasn't whining" _Sonny grumbles out as he gets into bed beside her_

"I'm trying to sleep here!"

"So sleep!" _Sonny snaps out getting a little irritated by her attitude since she was the one who wanted to sleep in his bed_

"You don't need to get so snippy towards me. You were the one who keeps saying I need to sleep for the baby's sake" _Carly points out_

 _Exhaling sharply Sonny mutters out_ "Sorry. Sleep tight"

"Goodnight"

 _With a heavy sigh Sonny looks up towards the celling into the darkness knowing sleep was going to be an impossible feat for him tonight. The only reason why he stayed was because he didn't want to tip Caroline off._

 _~**~**~**~_

"Rolando I need to leave! I don't have time to waste waiting for the damn snow storm to stop!" _Sonny snaps out annoyed that he was telling him that he couldn't leave the penthouse due to  
a fucking blizzard that had hit Port Charles unexpectedly during the night. _

"Boss the roads are all blocked and the snow doesn't seem to be letting up anytime soon so we're stuck here but Jason called and he says everything is under control so for now we just have to wait out the snowstorm _" Rolando sighs out heavily_

"Damn it Rolando!" _Sonny yells out as he angrily punches the wall in frustration as Carly walks into the hallway wearing a white robe_

"You can't blame Rolando for the bad weather" _Carly remarks as she notices the hole Sonny made into the wall_

"Hey, you're up early" _Sonny notes since Caroline normally liked to sleep in._

"Yes the joys of being pregnant. I had morning sickness _" Carly explains_

"Shouldn't you be over that by now?" _Sonny questions which causes Carly to glare at him_ "I'm just asking in case we should have you checked out by a doctor that's all"

"I'm fine. Every pregnancy is different and even if you wanted me to get a checkup we can't because we're snowed in." _Carly points out before going on to say_ "You know if you had chosen  
to use Florida as your headquarters you wouldn't be snowed in right now and you would be dealing with your "coffee beans" instead of punching holes into the walls."

"Port Charles is your home now" _Sonny states firmly before walking past her into the penthouse._

 _Making her way back inside the penthouse Carly pulls out the first aid kit as Sonny poured himself a glass of water._

"I'm not stupid" _Carly remarks as she walks towards Sonny with the first aid kit in her hands as Rolando gladly shuts the penthouse door_

"I never said you were"

"Then how about you tell me what's really going on instead of trying to convince me that punch in the wall was over the fact you couldn't be near your precious coffee beans this morning."

"We don't have any more coffee in the penthouse and I'm cranky  
when I don't have my morning coffee" _Sonny explains as he watches Carly open the first aid kit_

"And you expect me to believe that Jason showed up in the middle of the night because he owed you money _"_

"I already explained to you last night that we played pool together and he paid me the money he owed me so why are you bugging me about this? _" Sonny asks as Carly grabs his hand to clean the small cuts on his knuckles_

 _"_ Because I'm not new to the mob world, that's why Sonny. Joe would always say these stupid lies whenever things business wise would heat up because he didn't want me to be scared"

"Maybe he should have scared you a little bit considering all the risks you took on his watch. It's a miracle you didn't get yourself killed" _Sonny remarks as Carly places a Band-Aid on his hand._

"I wasn't scared because I believed his lies and I think that Joe believed his own lies as well. I took all those risks I did because I didn't really think anyone would touch me because Joe was so powerful and that people feared him" _Carly explains before going on to say as she shuts the first aid kit_ "The only problem is that Joe wasn't as untouchable as he thought he was and you know what neither are you"

 _Watching Caroline as she tosses the first aid kit onto the ottoman Sonny notices the fear in her eyes and lets out a heavy sigh_. "This isn't good for the baby Caroline. You have to avoid stress remember?"

"I wouldn't be stressing out if you just told me what the hell is really going on Sonny" _Carly points out_

"I'm not going to discuss my business with you. I realize that Scully's death has impacted you more than I first thought but what happened to Scully won't happen to me" _Taking a hold  
of her hand_ _Sonny promises_ "No one is going to take me away from my family" _  
_

"Don't make promises you can't keep Sonny" _Carly tells him before walking away from him since ever since she was a kid people have been promising her that they would never leave her and they all did sooner or later._

"Caroline, hey where are you going? We're not done talking" _Sonny calls out to her as she heads towards the staircase._

"I'm going back to bed" _Carly simply states before walking up the staircase._

 _~**~**~**~_

"I thought you said you were going back to bed" _Sonny comments as he walks into Caroline's  
bedroom as she sat by the window with tears in her eyes. _

"Morning sickness is a son of a bitch" _Carly explains_

"You puked again?"

"No my stomach is upset that's all"

"I get it now" _Sonny remarks as he leans against the wall by the window in front of her._

"Get what?" _Carly frowns since she had no idea what he was talking about._

 _"_ Why you won't marry me"

"Wow don't tell me that hell has frozen along with Port Charles! I'm shocked he finally gets it"

"Everyone leaves" _Sonny simply states_

"What?"

"You won't marry me because you think if you don't you won't lose me" _Sonny declares with a smile across his face_

"Nooooooooooooo I won't marry you because you're arrogant, you're controlling, you're infuriating, oh and how about an important factor I don't love you"

"Okay maybe I'm some of those things but it doesn't change the fact that you can't help but get all wifey on me despite the fact you proclaim not to care about me"

"I'm not all wifey towards you" _Carly scoffs out as Sonny continues to grin at her like he was winning_

"You just took the first aid kit and put a Band-Aid on my hand"

"You're the father of my child I'm not heartless you were bleeding so I helped you. By the way you're welcome."

"No you're just scared which is why you took off downstairs before I could thank you" _Sonny points out_

"I'm not scared"

"Sure you are. You just finish telling me how Scully died and let you down because he couldn't stay alive. He promised you he wouldn't leave you but he did. You pointed that out to me twice within twenty-four hours Caroline"

"I was just stating facts" _Carly remarks as she fights away the tears that wanted to fall._

 _"_ Well facts are you tried everything you could to push Scully away because you feared if you got close to him you would lose him. He still died Caroline but the only difference would have been if you hadn't pushed him away as much as you did you would have had more happy memories of him instead of regret."

"I want you to leave" _Carly dryly remarks since Sonny was hitting too close to home with her right now._

"Agreeing to do what's right by our child and marrying me won't sign my death warrant. I would never leave our child if that's what you think will happen if you agree to marry me. I have a lot to live for Caroline and I will do everything in my power to make sure I stay alive" _Sonny tells her before turning around and walking away from Caroline since he didn't want to upset her more then he already had._

 _As Sonny shuts the door behind him tears stream down Carly's face. A part of Sonny was maybe right  
that she feared that sooner or later Sonny would leave but the big part of her reasons for not wanting to marry Sonny was because she knew he was only pushing marrying her for the baby. She didn't want to be an obligation to anyone even though most of her life she was just that an obligation to whoever she was  
around especially Joe. Sure Joe said he loved her but she always knew deep down Joe only took her in because her mom guilted him into keeping her before she died._

 _~**~**~**~_

 _In his bedroom Sonny sits on top of his unmade bed as he gazes down at the engagement ring he bought for Caroline. It was a beautiful ring but he knew it would look a lot better once it was where it belonged…on her finger._

 _Caroline was the last person he would have chosen to be his wife or the mother of his child but he was now starting to think that he was wrong. Maybe Scully wanted them to marry because he saw the side of Caroline he didn't know truly existed until recently and Scully wanted him to discover the real Caroline Benson and for her to see the real him. Caroline wasn't the selfish bitch he believed she was before his death._

 _Scully was right she was loving, caring and even sometimes sweet. Sure she drove him crazy but he was starting to think it was a good kind of crazy. It was a crazy that brought life to his once empty cold feeling penthouse. Caroline made his penthouse feel like a home that was filled with life._

 _Shutting the ring box Sonny lets out a heavy sigh as he silently wonders how much longer it would take for him to get through that thick head of Caroline's._

 _~**~**~**~_

"You're not allowed here anymore the boss doesn't want his fiancé to get upset" _Rolando remarks as he silently curses out James for letting Luke up the elevator when the boss made himself perfectly clear that Luke and Bobbie were banned from the penthouse._

"I have to talk to Sonny now!" _Luke states as he brushes the snow off his jacket._

"How the hell did you get past James anyways?" _Rolando questions_

"Oh please James was nothing compared to that blizzard outside. It took me two  
hours to get here and I'm not leaving until I see Sonny!"

"Look I'm not about to get myself into trouble for you Luke. IF the boss sees you here I'm in deep shit now leave!"

"Not a chance in hell! Not until I discuss the fact that Caroline Benson is really  
Caroline Spencer and Sonny knew all along about this!" _Luke spats out as the penthouse door opens…_

"What?!" _Carly questions stunned by Luke's statement as Rolando lets out a loud groan._

 _~**~**~**~_

_Well that's all for now. I wanted to thank everyone for all their wonderful feedback. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as well. As always all feedback is welcomed and very much appreciated._

 _Take care_


	30. Chapter 30

Love Me Not  
 _Chapter 30_

"Miss Benson I think you should go back inside" _Rolando suggests as Luke and_ _Carly lock eyes with one another since he knew the boss would blame him IF_ _something happened to his fiancé because of Luke Spencer's big mouth_

"No, I'm not going anywhere until Luke explains himself" _Carly remarks_ _since there was no way in hell she was related to the Spencer's and if she was_ _Sonny wouldn't keep such a secret from her._

"I don't know why I didn't see it before now." _Luke softly states as he_ _sees for the first time the physical resemblance she had with his mother._

"I don't know where you got your information but I'm NOT your niece and I'm sure as hell NOT that bitch's daughter!" _Carly spats out as she_ _silently prays that this was some sort of nightmare that she was having._

"Watch your mouth!" _Luke warns as she dares to call his baby_ _sister a bitch!_

"HEY! What the hell is going on here!?" _Sonny demands as he rushes_ _towards the door hearing Luke's voice yelling at Caroline to watch her mouth._

 _Turning her gaze towards Sonny as he rushed his way towards_ _her Carly informs him_ "Luke over  
here is spreading lies. I'm not sure what he's trying to gain from it but your friend and business partner is a bastard! And you promised me the Spencer family was banned from Harbor View Towers Sonny! So why is he here to begin with?"

"The Spencer family is banned from coming over here and trust me whoever let Luke come here will be dealt with." _Sonny promises before pushing himself past_ _Carly to deal with Luke in the hallway._

"You want to explain to me why you're here upsetting the mother of my child Luke?!"

"I'm here because I couldn't believe that **you** would withhold important information about MY family man! Even if she is a pain in the ass on a good day I had a right to know that Caroline Benson is really my baby sister's first born child she gave up while we were living on the run!" _Luke spats out angrily that his longtime friend would keep such a_ _secret from him._

"You see what I mean he's a lying son of a bitch!" _Carly yells out as she_ _stands behind Sonny._

"Caroline you need to calm down this isn't good for the baby. You have to avoid stress remember" _Sonny sighs out heavily as he looks back at her._

"I will once you kick his ass for his vicious lies!"

 _Letting out a heavy sigh Sonny confesses_ _despite the fact it_ _could hurt his child because of Luke's big fat mouth_ "It's not lies Caroline"

"What?" _Carly questions softly_

"Bobbie is you're biological mother."

"Shut the hell up Sonny! That bitch is NOT my mother!" _Carly screams out_

"HEY I told you before girl you better watch your mouth when you talk about my baby sister!" _Luke hisses out_

"Luke SHUT THE FUCK UP! _" Sonny hollers out_

"Bobbie is your mother Caroline but it doesn't take away what you had with Virginia" _Sonny tells her as his heart breaks for her; which Luke was going to_ _pay dearly for later._

"I said SHUT UP!" _Carly remarks since her mama would have_ _never lied to her about who she really was. She was Frank and Virginia Benson's_ _daughter! She wasn't a Spencer! No way in hell!_

 _Placing his hands onto her shoulders Sonny goes on to say_ "I'm sorry you had to find out this way but you need to know I only planned on keeping this from you until you gave birth to our child. I didn't want the stress of finding out about Bobbie to hurt our unborn child"

"Don't touch me!" _Carly remarks as she backs away from him_ "And as for the Spencer's they can all go to hell because they will NEVER be MY family…." _With tears in her eyes Carly_ _goes on to spat out_ "And neither will you Sonny!"

"Caroline!" _Sonny calls out her name as she runs towards the staircase_ _while his heart beats rapidly in his chest…._ "Caroline come back here!"

 _Turning his gaze onto Luke once Caroline disappears upstairs_ _he shoots Luke a deadly look that would have most men fearing for their lives._

"I heard your explanation about your reasons for not telling Carly about this but why the hell didn't you tell my sister and I?! Why the hell did I have to find out from a letter from Frank Benson?!" _Luke demands since Sonny should_ _have at least told him and Bobbie the truth; he owed them that._

 _Not able to contain his anger towards Luke a second longer_ _Sonny balls his hand into a fist and punches Luke; causing Luke to fall to the_ _ground._

"What the hell man!" _Luke spats out as he spits out blood from_ _the blow he received_

"You put **MY** unborn child at risk by telling Caroline that she's a Spencer and that's unforgiveable in my book!" _Sonny_ _shouts out; furious that Luke would come to his home knowing Caroline had a_ _risky pregnancy and go behind his back to tell her the truth!_

 _Standing up Luke states_ "I didn't tell Carly she overheard me. I wanted to talk to **YOU** the man I called a friend and referred to as family over the years. I wanted to know how you could keep such a secret like that from me and Barbra-Jean. What happened to you man! You used to be a man of honor! You used to trust me with secrets. We were there for each other when the shit hit the fan and we celebrated together! Carly changed you ever since she got herself knocked up with your kid. You're not the man I used to call my friend!"

"I'm still the man I was Luke but I have a family to protect now! So YES I put Carly and my baby ahead of anyone including the Spencer's because it's MY job to protect MY family! I knew if you found out it wouldn't be long before Caroline did so I didn't tell you. And you proved me right because you ignored my wishes and came to MY home instead of picking up the fucking phone to call me about this!" _Pointing his finger at Luke Sonny goes on to tell him_ "And you better fucking pray that what Caroline overheard you say doesn't hurt my child because I swear to you Luke IF anything happens to Caroline because of this I will fucking kill you! Now get the fuck out of my house!"

 _Watching Sonny as he rushed his way towards the staircase after_ _threatening his life Luke lets out a heavy sigh; knowing that his niece had_ _permanently broken his bond with Sonny. Things would never be the same between the_ _Spencer's and Sonny again._

"You need to leave now or I will toss you out of here" _Rolando calls out_ _to Luke who was looking towards the staircase_

"I'm going" _Luke remarks before making his way past Rolando and heading towards the_ _elevator doors._

 _~**~**~**~_

 _Standing in front of the guest room door he could hear_ _Caroline crying. It broke his heart to know that he was partly to blame for her_ _heartache. Turning the doorknob he realizes that Caroline had locked herself in_ _the room. As he is about to call out to her he stops himself as his cellphone_ _starts to ring. With a heavy sigh Sonny pulls out his cell phone from out of_ _his pocket. Seeing it was Jason from the caller ID Sonny walks away from the_ _guestroom and heads towards his bedroom as he answers it_

"Jason you better have everything under control because the last thing I need right now is another disaster"

*****

"You're not going to like this" _Jason warns; knowing that Sonny will be_ _beyond pissed off at the news_

*****

"What now?!" _Sonny demands annoyed that everything seems to be going to hell around_ _him._

*****

"Jack Lawson died ten minutes ago" _Jason simply states as the men they had on_ _duty to handle security to make sure Jack didn't escape was now on cleanup_ _duty._

*****

"What do you mean he's DEAD?!" _Sonny questions as he angrily slams his_ _bedroom door shut. Not giving Jason a chance to answer him Sonny goes on to say_ "I thought I made myself clear that **I**  
and **I** alone was to handle that son of a bitch! So who went against my orders?!"

*****

"God was the one who went against your orders" _Jason tells him with a heavy_ _sigh…_ "He had a heart attack and died. I guess the stress of knowing you were coming for him was too much for his heart"

*****

"Please tell me that you got information out of him before the bastard's heart gave out on him!"

*****

"He kept saying it was a mistake and that he was innocent" _Jason informs him_

***** 

"So we're back to square one! That's just fucking great Jason!"

*****

"We know about Helena and we will deal with her in time. I know Jack's death set us back but we're not in the dark like we used to be. We know why Helena is after Carly and we handled Frank Benson so he's not a threat to Carly" Jason _points out_

*****

"You're wrong. Frank Benson's ghost just ruined everything Jason! Caroline knows that she's a Spencer all thanks to a letter that Frank sent Luke beyond the grave. And she knows I knew and kept the truth from her."

*****

"Carly's not supposed to be under stress right now. Is the baby alright?" _Jason_ _questions concern for both hers and the baby's wellbeing_

*****

"The baby seems fine thank God for that but I'm not sure if Caroline and I are going to be able to get past this lie I kept from her" _Sonny confesses_ _since he wasn't sure he would be able to forgive such a lie himself if he were_ _in her shoes._

*****

"She's mad right now but she will get past this Sonny. She will realize in time that you were just trying to protect her and the baby. You're a good man Sonny and she knows that deep down inside of her. She's going to forgive you. As soon as the storm clears up I'll talk to Carly. Everything is going to work out, you'll see"

"Caroline is a stubborn woman Jason. You think one talk from you is going to make everything all right? She doesn't listen to reason! I told her why I didn't tell her right away and she yelled at me and told me I would never be her family and stormed upstairs and locked herself inside the guestroom. All Caroline ever does is find ways to push me away and now she has a good reason to. I did to her what I find unforgivable in my book. I lied so we have no trust between us"

"Carly has done worse than telling a lie in order to protect her family. She's been pulling stunts all her life and got away with most of them. You forgave Carly for far worse when she manipulated that idiot into taking pictures of you conducting business so trust me she will forgive you for this Sonny" _Jason_ _points out. Seconds later he hears a loud scream in the background…_ "Sonny?! Sonny what's going on?!"

 _Letting out a frustrated sigh Jason presses the end button_ _on his cellphone as the line goes dead. Shoving his phone into his pocket Jason_ _prays that Carly and the baby were going to be alright._

 _~**~**~**~_

"Caroline!?" _as he hears her lets out another scream from inside the guestroom Sonny_ _mutters out a swear word while kicking the bedroom door open._ "SHIT!" _Sonny screams out as he rushes towards_ _  
_ _Caroline who was lying on the floor by the bed clutching onto her stomach_

"Sonneee!" _Carly cries out his name as she is hit by another cramp_

"Hey, I'm here. Everything is going to be okay" _Sonny tells her in a panic tone_ _of voice_

"Oh god!" _Carly cries out_

"Wrap your arms around my neck we have to get you to GH" _Sonny orders out_ _to her_

"We're stuck here Sonneee" _Carly points out as tears stream down her_ _cheek_

"The hell we are! I don't fucking care about the snowstorm If I have to walk through the fucking snow I'm getting you to GH! Now come on put your arms around my neck"

"Sonny we won't make it" _Carly states before letting out another_ _scream_

"We are not losing our baby!" _Sonny spats out as he scoops her up from off_ _the floor and rushes out of the room as Caroline moans out in pain_

 _~**~**~**~_

 _As Carly lets out a loud moan Max tries to reason with the_ _boss_ "Boss it's impossible to leave. The  
roads are all blocked and you will never make it on foot!"

"Get the fuck out of my way Max!" _Sonny screams out as he holds Caroline in_ _his arms since no fucking snow storm was going to stop him from saving his_ _unborn child's life!_

"But sir-"

"Sonneeeeeeee he's right" _Carly states with another moan_

"The hell he is! Max I'm NOT going to tell you again get the fuck out of my way!" _Sonny warns in a deadly tone of voice_

"Mr. Corinthos hold on there is another way to get help to your fiancé"

 _Turning around to see Andrew; one of the men who worked at_ _the front desk in the lobby of harbor view towers approach him Sonny asks_ "What do you mean?"

"I just checked my entry log and Mrs. Murphy who lives in Penthouse one has her grandson over. He spent the night at his grandmother's boss"

"Who the fuck cares!" _Sonny snaps out_

"He's a doctor Mr. Corinthos" _Andrew calls out to Sonny as he starts to_ _walk past Max to leave harbor view towers_

"Why the hell didn't you say so sooner?!" _Sonny snaps out annoyed as he_ _turns back around while Caroline moans out in pain_

"Sorry Mr. Corinthos" _Andrew calls out to him as Sonny makes a_ _beeline for the elevator to get Carly help._

 _~**~**~**~_

"Hold your horses! I'm coming!" _Mrs. Murphy mutters out as she makes her way_ _towards the front door as someone banged on her door like a mad man..._ "This is what happens when people don't smack their young! They end up becoming a bunch of low class cavemen banging on doors instead of knocking nicely!" _yanking her door open she utters out_ _stunned as she takes in the beautiful site of the one and only mafia king of_ _Port Charles. Despite his reputation she was always impressed by his manners._ _He always greeted her with a friendly smile when they bumped into each other_ _and would offer one of his men to help her out with her bags after she went_ _shopping_ "Mr. Corinthos what brings you by sweetie?"

 _As Caroline lets out a loud moan while clutching his shirt_ _tightly Sonny explains "_ My fiancé is in need of medical help. I heard your grandson was here Mrs. Murphy and that he's a doctor"

"Oh dear! Yes come in! I'll fetch my grandson he's in the guest room sleeping in"

"You know what I'll go up myself, but thanks Mrs. Murphy" _Sonny utters out_ _since Mrs. Murphy walked like a turtle and Caroline needed help NOW_

"You're welcome sugar" _she calls out to Sonny as he rushes up the_ _staircase. Letting out a heavy sigh Mrs. Murphy shuts her penthouse door as she_ _silently prays that her sweet grandson will be able to help Mr. Corinthos and_ _his fiancé._

 _~**~**~**~_

 _A little while later as Carly laid in the same bed where_ _Doctor Justin Murphy has been sleeping before Sonny had awoken him up abruptly_ _by kicking the door open as he held Carly in his arms he states_ "Cramping has stopped."

"So the baby is going to be okay?" _Sonny questions; apart of him afraid to hear_ _the answer and the other so desperately needing to know_

"IF we don't have any further problems yes the baby will be okay but considering the brief history you gave me while I gave Carly some medicine to stop the cramping things are going to need to change. Her blood pressure is way too high so whatever is causing Carly stress I suggest you remove it for the sake of your unborn child." _Glancing at Carly he goes on to say_ "I'm  
putting you on bedrest for the next few days. I only want you getting out of bed when it's absolutely necessary."

"I'll do whatever it takes to save my child" _Carly softly utters out_

"I'll make sure she eats right and stays in bed" _Sonny utters out._

 _Pushing Sonny's hand away as he tries to scoop Carly intohis arms Dr. Murphy states_ "Like I  
just said Carly isn't to get out of bed unless it's absolutely necessary"

"I know which is why I was going to carry her back home" _Sonny remarks not_ _understanding his problem since all Caroline had to do was stay in his arms as_ _he did all the walking_

"I think its best if Carly stays with my grandmother and I. I will take the other guestroom and be close by incase another medical issue accrues."

"I agree I think I should stay here" _Carly states; not giving Sonny a chance_ _to respond since time apart from Sonny would do her some good._

"If my fiancé stays here I'm going to need to tighten up security"

"You'll have to take that up with my grandmother" _Dr. Murphy states_

"I will." _Pulling out his wallet from out of his pocket Sonny pulls out a handful of one hundred dollar bills and hands it over to the doc "_ Thanks for saving my baby's life"

"I was happy to." _Dr. Murphy smiles as he takes the money from_ _Sonny's hand…_ "Carly try and get some sleep you and the baby need it right now"

"Sure thing" _Carly nods_

"I'll be downstairs if you need anything. I'm going to make myself some breakfast" _Dr. Murphy remarks as he makes his way towards the bedroom door._

 _As doctor Murphy leaves the room Carly locks eyes with Sonny_ _while saying_ "The baby and I are fine so you can go ahead and leave now"

"We almost lost our child Caroline. I'm not leaving you" _Sonny utters out_

"You heard the doctor I need to remove whatever that's stressing me and that's **you**."

"Caroline" _Sonny calls out her name in a pleading tone of voice since he didn't_ _want to be separated from Carly after what just happened._

"Leave" _Carly spats out as she tries her best to fight back the tears since_ _she wasted way too many tears as it was over him._

 _With a heavy sigh Sonny nods his head and walks away from_ _Caroline. As he reaches the door he glances back at Caroline with a heavy heart_ _for a few seconds before walking out the door knowing that he had to leave for_ _the sake of his unborn child._

 _As she watches Sonny walk out of the room a part of her_ _wanted to call him back despite the hurt and anger she felt towards him. She_ _wished that she could go back in time before she saw Luke this morning. Sure she was living the lie Sonny was telling her but it was a lie that started to_ _feel right to her. She was starting to believe the lie that Joe had tried to convince her over the years about the kind of person Sonny was deep down inside._ _She knew better, she always did but for whatever reason she ignored her gut_ _  
_ _feelings and started to see a different side to Sonny that she knew deep down_ _never really existed._

 _Sonny wasn't this honorable loving man. He was a calculating_ _bastard who was "playing" her for his own agenda to get her to marry him. She_ _always knew when Sonny put his mind to something he normally got what he_ _wanted; they were a lot alike that way and yet she drop her guard down and_ _  
_ _almost lost to Sonny. Thankfully for her sake Luke Spencer had opened her eyes_ _before she actually told Sonny that she was thinking about marrying him._

 _Placing her hand onto her stomach Carly mutters out_ "I won't ever make that mistake again baby." _as she voiced the words out loud a part of_ _her felt her statement was a lie because that part of her ache for the Sonny_ _that she knew was a lie to be true._

 _~**~**~**~_

"My grandson told me you wanted to tighten security around here because your fiancé  
had to be put under bedrest for a few days" _Mrs._ _Murphy calls out to Sonny as he descended the staircase with what seemed to be_ _by her experience the look of a broken hearted man_

"I hope you don't mind."

"Mind having handsome men running around here? Gosh no. Darling when you get to be my  
age you welcome any frills you can get your hands on. You know I've been a widow for ten years now so bring on the men. My grieving time has passed."

"Thanks" _Sonny sighs out; he was pleased that she_ _wasn't putting up a fight but he was wishing he could be with Caroline right_ _now instead of downstairs with Mrs. Murphy whose hormones were obviously_ _running overtime._

"My grandbaby is making waffles would you like to have some?"

"I'm not hungry, but thanks and I'll have my account wire you some money for your troubles. I know my fiancé can be a handful at times" _Sonny remarks as he heads towards the front door._

"No need Mr. Corinthos I'm a rich woman and I welcome the company. Not that I wish ill  
to anyone but your fiancé condition has enriched me already since my dear grandson will be staying with me longer than planned because he wants to keep a close watch on your bride to be"

"Alright than" _Sonny mutters out as he turns the_ _doorknob_

"Leaving so soon Mr. Corinthos? One would think after what you went through you wouldn'tbe able to pull yourself apart from your fiancé"

"She needs her rest and I need to arrange for security to be put up to my standards. I'll  
be back soon" _Sonny mutters out since he_ _wasn't one to open up and tell people about his dirty laundry._

 _As the penthouse door shuts closed behind Sonny Mrs. Murphy mutters out_ "Oh dear"

"Something wrong grandmother?" _Justin questions as_ _he walks into the room holding a plate full of waffles_

"Yes, I believe that Mr. Corinthos and his bride to be had a lovers spat. I know a broken heart when I see one and Mr. Corinthos looked dead inside. I didn't want to pry so I didn't push it but I'm sure that something awful must have happened between him and his pretty fiancé."

"Grandmother whatever it is please stay out of it! I beg you not to meddle in their affairs  
especially since his fiancé is in a fragile state right now. She needs to avoid stress at all cost if she wants to keep that baby of hers."

"It's not meddling when you're doing it for the greater good honey. It's call peacemaking. That baby is going to need both his or her parents on good terms when it enters this world."

"Grandmother the greater good is for you to leave it alone. Besides doesn't Mr. Corinthos  
have the reputation of being a lady's man among other things? So I'm sure he will be able to make it up to her when the time is right."

"Oh alright I'll leave it alone… for now" _Mrs._ _Murphy sighs out heavily_

"Thank you" _Justin smiles before pulling out a_ _chair at the table so he can eat his breakfast._ _  
_

 _~**~**~**~_

 _The second he walks off the elevator_ _Sonny lets out a heavy sigh as Max questions him_ "How is Carly and the baby boss? I hope they're okay"

"Caroline and the baby are going to be okay" _Sonny_ _tells him as he makes his way towards the penthouse door_

"That's great boss. I'm so happy Mrs. Murphy grandson was able to help you and Carly out" _Max grins_

"Yeah me too….Caroline has been put on bed rest at Mrs. Murphy's place so I need men watching Mrs. Murphy's place around the clock"

"I'm on it boss" _Max states as he opens the_ _penthouse door for Sonny_

"Thanks." _Sonny mutters out as he walks inside his_ _empty penthouse. Shutting the door behind him Sonny makes a beeline for the_ _mini bar. Pouring himself a drink Sonny lets out a heavy sigh as he silently_ _wishes he could go back in time before Caroline found out the truth…._

 _****Flashback****_

 _"What's going on_ _Caroline?" Sonny asks as he walks over towards her._

 _Exhaling sharply Carly_ _grabs one of Sonny's pillows that was on his bed and hugs it as she states_ _  
_ _"What I'm about to tell you isn't easy for me Sonny"_

 _"Oh God, what did you_ _do now?" Sonny asks; wondering how much whatever plan Carly did was going to_ _cost him to clean up because he didn't like the tone of her voice._

 _"What do you mean what_ _did I do?! Why do you always assume the worst of me?!"_

_"You mean you didn't do_ _anything?" Sonny asks back shocked_

 _"No!"_

 _"Okay calm down. It's_ _just by the tone of your voice it sounded like you were going to confess to me_ _that you pulled off one of your plans that never work"_

 _"Some of my plans_ _work" as Sonny rolls his eyes at her Carly insists "Some of them do work Sonny._ _I swear."_

 _"Okay whatever I don't_ _care. If you're not here about one of your plans going wrong what do you need_ _  
_ _to talk to me about?" Sonny questions_

 _"Before I tell you,_ _you need to understand that I haven't decided if I really want to do it or not._ _  
_ _I'm just telling you because it might be a small, tiny possibility down the_ _road"_

 _"You're beating around_ _the bush Caroline. Just tell me what it is you want to tell me"_

 _Letting out a heavy_ _sigh, Carly states "You asked me to really think about marrying you and well I_ _  
_ _have. And I'm not saying yes but I'm also not saying no either."_

 _"So what are you_ _saying?" Sonny asks confuse since what she was saying didn't change a damn_ _  
_ _thing from their current situation_

 _"When you first told_ _me that you wanted me to marry you I thought you and Joe were out of your_ _minds. I thought that marrying you was the worst idea anyone has ever had."_

 _"Yeah you made_ _yourself perfectly clear on how you felt about marrying me from the very start"_ _Sonny mumbles out._

 _Exhaling sharply Carly_ _states "Well I'm just telling you now I think that maybe marrying you isn't the_ _worst idea after all. I mean I could do worst things then marrying you."_

 _"You have done worst_ _things then marrying me" Sonny points out since he was probably the best thing_ _  
_ _to ever happen to her whether she knew it or not._

 _"Yeah, I'm not so sure_ _about that" Carly replies as Sonny sits himself down beside her on his bed._

 _"Trust me you've have"_

 _****End of Flashback****_

 _****Flashback****_

 _"Joe always said you_ _were a man of honor. I didn't really believe it before but now I do. I know you_ _  
_ _don't like my father, but it means the world to me that you kept your word to_ _me despite your misgivings about him" Carly smiles at him before pulling him_ _into a hug._

 _****End of Flashback****_

 _After drinking down his drink in one_ _shot he angrily tosses the glass across the room. As the glass shatters all_ _over the steps of the staircase Sonny screams out in frustration._

 _~**~**~**~_

 _Well that's all for now. I wanted to thank_ _everyone for all their wonderful feedback on my previous chapters. I hope you_ _enjoyed reading this one as well. As always all feedback is welcomed and very_ _  
_ _much appreciated. Take care_


	31. Chapter 31

Love Me Not  
 _Chapter 31_

 _A few hours later Jason managed to get back to Harbor View Towers_ _after the snow stormed died down. Walking inside the kitchen Jason finds his_ _best friend in front of the stove cutting up some vegetables for the stew he_ _  
_ _was making_ "Max told me Carly was at Mrs. Murphy's place"

"That's right" _Sonny states as he_ _tosses the vegetables angrily into the pot that was on the stove_

"I'm shocked that you let her stay over there and that you're not with her now. After the scare you had I figured you wouldn't leave her side"

"I don't want to hurt the baby. The doc thought it would be best for Caroline to stay over there for a little bit and Caroline doesn't want my company right now" _Sonny sighs out heavily since it_ _killed him not being around Caroline right now but he had to do what was best_ _for his unborn child which meant to go against his every desire to be with them_ _and keep his distance from his own family._

"Carly doesn't want your company? Come on Sonny that's bullshit! You have every right to be there that's your baby too"

"Caroline's stress levels are high which caused the cramping in the first damn place! I swear I feel like taking  
my gun and shooting that son of a bitch for opening his trap in front of her and ruining everything!" _Sonny snaps out as he angrily starts chopping up_ _more vegetables for the stew._

"I'm going to talk to Carly about this and-"

 _Cutting Jason off Sonny shouts out_ "NO! No you're not! Like I said Caroline doesn't need more stress right now so just let her rest in peace. This is my baby not yours. I will handle this on my own. I will deal with Caroline when I feel it's the right time for her to handle it"

"You're not thinking about letting Carly and the baby go are you?" _Jason questions_

"No!"

"I was just checking you know because I know you Sonny and this isn't you. The Sonny I know would have stayed with Carly regardless of what kind of fit she was throwing"

 _Stabbing the cutting board with the knife he was holding in his_ _hand Sonny screams out frustration that Jason couldn't seem to understand how_ _bad the situation was with Caroline…_ " **MY** **LIE** ALMOST COST ME **MY CHILD**  
JASON!"

"You were trying to protect your family"

"Caroline doesn't see it that way! She thinks I betrayed her and she's right! I did! I looked her in the eyes and kept my mouth **SHUT** about Bobbie being her mother." _Tossing the vegetable into the pot Sonny goes on to say_ "And let's not forget I'm still lying to her face about that fucking bastard she calls a father!"

"You did the right thing by killing him and Carly will calm down about the whole Bobbie thing in time" _Jason states_

"If I hadn't killed Frank maybe Caroline wouldn't have almost lost our baby. If Frank was still alive Luke wouldn't have gotten that stupid letter and started this whole fucking mess" _Sonny points_ _out_

"Sonny you and I both know that giving into a blackmailer's demands is the worst move to make. And if Frank would still be alive right now he would have ended up hurting Carly probably more than he has already. The guy was scum and didn't give a damn about Carly her whole life. Carly is better off with him rotting in hell then with her on earth. Every choice you made I would have made the same if I were in your shoes regarding this whole mess. You did nothing wrong Sonny. "

"No? Then why did I almost lose my child?" _Sonny questions back since IF he had done everything right Caroline_ _  
_ _wouldn't have come close to losing their child._

"You were placed in an impossible situation. You did the best you could given your options"

"It's not good enough if it's at the cost of my child" _Sonny spats out since it was his job to keep his family_ _safe and so far he hasn't been doing a great job of it. Helena was still on the_ _loose and Frank had won even in death to hurt his family. He was starting to_ _think that maybe Scully was right to pay off Frank since when Scully was alive Caroline_ _  
_ _had remained clueless about the fact she wasn't a true Benson but a Spencer at_ _heart._

"Carly and the baby are fine now. We can't change what happened. What's done is done. We need to focus on finding Helena and dealing with that bitch once and for all."

"You're right about that she's been one step ahead of us for too long."

"Which means we need Luke"

"The hell we do!" _Sonny glares at_ _Jason for even suggesting bringing Luke into this when he just almost cost him_ _  
_ _his unborn child!_

"Luke knows Helena better than anyone. Bringing Luke into this will help us locate Helena faster than trying to find her on our own."

"Fine, you want to bring him in on this then you're dealing with him and you better keep him the hell away from me!" _Sonny_ _warns since the way he was feeling right now if he laid eyes on Luke Spencer he_ _would be dead within seconds._

"I'll go talk to Luke" _Jason sighs_ _out heavily. Luke was a handful but for Carly and Sonny he would deal with Luke_ _  
_ _if it meant finding Helena faster._

"Watch what you tell him he has a big mouth" _Sonny calls out as Jason leaves the kitchen._

 _~**~**~**~_

"You know dear you can't stay mad at the poor guy forever" _Mrs. Murphy states as she places a warm blanket over_ _her since she wanted to make sure the baby and Carly stayed warmed and cozy_

"Well you don't know me at all because I know I can" _Carly remarks back since Sonny destroyed everything that she was_ _starting to think was good about him._

"Men are infuriating I know that as much as I know that the sky is blue. And I'm sure you have every reason to be mad at him but he is the father of that precious little baby you're carrying and love can make a man do stupid things. He's a first time father so he's bound to make mistakes but don't let those little mistakes take away something as precious as the love you both have for each other. True love isn't easy to come by even for a pretty woman as yourself. You only get a few chances at real love so my advice to you honey is once you have love in your life you don't let it go and fight for your love until the death."

"Sonny isn't in love with me and he never has been. We don't have the epic romance that you seem to be under the illusion we have" _Carly remarks as she places her hand over her stomach._

"Oh honey I might be old and my sight isn't what it was in my twenties but I can still spot a man in love and that man who carried you inside of my penthouse was clearly a man in love and worried about his fiancé and unborn child"

"For the record he's not my fiancé and the worried you saw across his face was concern for the baby that's all. Sonny Corinthos hated me from the second he laid eyes on me"

"Hate you enough to make a baby with you?"

"The baby wasn't planned" _Carly_ _explains_

"Maybe it wasn't planned but all I know is that, the man I saw earlier leave my penthouse was a man clearly in love and heartbroken over the fact his lady love was giving him the cold shoulder" _Mrs._ _Murphy states as the bedroom door opens…._

"Grandmother I told you she needed rest" _Justin calls out to grandmother as he enters the room since he warned_ _  
_ _her earlier not to meddle between Sonny Corinthos and his fiancé_

"Oh I know honey which is why I was giving her another blanket so she can rest in comfort. No need to get all doctor on me. You know not all the things you need to know are in those medical books at school. I have something you don't have and that's experience sweetie pie. I gave birth to your mama, your uncles and aunts so don't you go preaching to me what a woman in her condition needs"

"Fine she's comfortable grandma so now we need to go"

"I'll be back later to check up on you sweetie" _Mrs. Murphy grins at Carly_

"Grandmother I'll check up on her later. I am the doctor in the family"

"Yes dear, and you're a very good doctor but this is my home and you aren't going to stop me from keeping an eye on this young woman." _Mrs. Murphy remarks before leaving the room._

"I'm sorry about my grandmother she can be a handful at times and she always loved to play match maker" _Doctor_ _Justin Murphy utters out with a heavy sigh_ _  
_  
 _"_ Don't be. She's actually really sweet. Misguided a little but it's nice to have someone show so much concern. It's more than I can say about my own parents you're lucky to have her as your grandmother."

"Yeah she is pretty great. I'll let you get some rest." _Doctor Justin Murphy smiles before leaving the room and_ _  
_ _shutting the door behind him_

 _~**~**~**~_

 _Walking inside of the brownstone Jason spots Bobbie on the couch_ _in tears as Luke sat beside her. Clearing his throat to get their attention_ _both Bobbie and Luke glance towards him._

"I need you to help me find Helena" _Jason simply states as he locks eyes with Luke._

"You want my help after my so called best friend lied to me about my own niece?!"

"You almost cost Sonny and Carly their child it's the least you can do considering what you put them through. Not to mention you are the reason why Helena is interested in Carly to begin with" _Jason_ _points out_

"What are you talking about Jason? How did Luke almost cost Sonny and Carly their child?" _Bobbie questions as she_ _shoots her brother a deadly look_

"After Luke carelessly told Carly the truth Carly started cramping and came close to losing her baby."

"LUKE what the hell where you thinking?! That's my grandbaby!" _Bobbie screams out as she grabs the cushion_ _  
_ _that was on her couch and starts hitting him with it._

"Ouch! She overheard me!" _Luke_ _defends himself as he grabs the pillow away from his sister before going on to_ _  
_ _point out_ "And I wasn't the one that lied to you about Caroline Benson being your daughter!"

"Sonny was protecting Carly because he wanted to avoid what happened after you blabbed the truth. Sonny didn't think Carly could handle the truth in her condition and he was proven right. He planned on telling both Carly and you Bobbie once Carly gave birth to their child. His priority is his family as it should be." _Jason explains in defense of his boss and_ _best friend._

"Luke you're going to help them find Helena! Carly is my daughter and that baby of hers is my grandson so you will do whatever it takes to keep them safe or I will make your life a living hell big brother!"

"I'll help but don't think your so called daughter will be grateful towards you because of this because Caroline Benson is a royal class bitch and she doesn't seem to let go of grudges anymore then I do"

"I wouldn't be calling Carly names if I were you" _Jason warns_

"Luke regardless of Carly's feelings towards me she's still my daughter and I will do whatever it takes to keep her safe" _Bobbie states truthfully. It was a shock to her that Carly was her_ _child but in some ways it wasn't. Now that she knew the truth she could_ _defiantly see the Spencer inside of her._

"Too bad she wouldn't do the same for you" _Luke comments before making his way towards Jason_ "Let's go"

 _~**~**~**~_

_Opening the penthouse door Mrs. Murphy comments as Sonny stands in_ _front of her holding a pot_ "Dear  
lord help the poor woman, he's not only good looking but he can cook too. You're the whole package sweetie. Dangerously hot men are hard to resist for a woman even as stubborn as the young lady is upstairs"

"If you want some there is more than enough" _Sonny offers_

"You don't have to ask me twice cutie but your lady love won't be partaking in this anytime soon since last I checked she was sleeping" _Mrs. Murphy informs Sonny as she takes the pot out of_ _Sonny's hands._

 _As Sonny glances upstairs behind her she smiles as she goes on to_ _say_ "You know she wouldn't be mad at you as  
two squirrels fighting for the last nut if she didn't love you"

 _Letting out a heavy sigh Sonny admits_ "I know I called Caroline my fiancé but truth is she doesn't love me."

"To be young and so stupid is such a shame that those good looks of yours is going to be wasted because if you saw what was in front of you, you wouldn't be so lonely"

"Did you just call me stupid?" _Sonny_ _asks with a glare across his face_

"Either your dumb sugar or your in denial but it doesn't change the fact that the young lady upstairs is head over heels in love with you. Can't say I blame her. If I was a few years younger I would be more than willing to be her competition, you're a prize any girl with a right mind would love to win" _Mrs. Murphy comments as she starts to make_ _her way towards the kitchen._

"Did Caroline say something to you that I should know about?" _Sonny questions as he follows her inside of the_ _kitchen._

"You mean did she declare her undying love for you? Oh heavens no she's too stubborn to do such a thing" _Mrs._ _Murphy laughs out which causes Sonny to scowl in response_ "Don't you pout on me Mr. Corinthos just because she didn't say it doesn't mean she doesn't feel it"

"I'm not pouting I'm just confused as to what gave you the impression that Caroline was in love with me"

"The way her face lit up when I informed her you loved her" _Mrs. Murphy smiles as she removes the lid off_ _  
_ _the pot Sonny brought over…_ "Oh my gosh that does smell heavenly"

"You told Caroline I loved her?"

"I sure did and if I were you I would be thanking me instead of giving me that annoyed looked young man. You know the problem with youth today you're all afraid to say what's really in your heart. You may be the cool bad guy in Port Charles Mr. Corinthos but denying your feelings to your lady love won't keep you warm at night" _As she opens a_ _cupboard and grabs a bowl Mrs. Murphy asks_ "Do you want to have some too  
sweetie?"

"I'll eat later" _Sonny remarks as_ _Mrs. Murphy grabs a ladle and fills her bowl full of stew…_ "When you told Carly that I loved her what did she say?"

"Grandma whatever you made smells good" _Justin comments as he enters the kitchen_ "Oh Mr. Corinthos I didn't know you were here"

"Mr. Corinthos was nice enough to make stew for his lady love and he made extra so if you want to have some honey go right ahead" _Mrs. Murphy smiles_

"Sure, thanks."

"No problem." _Sonny nods_

"Don't worry Mr. Corinthos you're fiancé is either as dumb as you are when it comes to love or she's in denial too so no she didn't believe me when I told her the truth about your feelings for her"

"Grandmother I wish you would stay out of it" _Justin sighs out heavily_

"And I wish you would eat the stew Mr. Corinthos made and hush up. What do you know about love anyways? You're still wet behind the ears when it comes to the love department."

"I know better than to interfere in people's love life" _Justin points out before heading out of the kitchen with_ _a bowl of stew in his hands._

"I appreciate what you're trying to do Mrs. Murphy and I'm grateful for the help you and your grandson gave my fiancé and unborn child but Caroline doesn't even like me let alone love me and to be honest with you I don't think it's even possible for her to fall in love with me."

"And yet you call her your fiancé"

"She's carrying my child and I want to do what's right" _Sonny explains_

"I thought that way of thinking died with my generation. Getting married because of a baby never works in the long run honey. It takes love and a lot of hard work to keep a marriage intact."

"I'll make it work"

"Of course you will because like I pointed out before you're both in love with each other. It's more than just a  
baby that is keeping you in the same orbit. That look of hurt and disappointment when Carly didn't want you in the room after my grandson stopped the cramping was the look of a man longing for the woman he thinks he can no longer have."

"You're a sweet woman"

"Thanks sugar"

"But you're wrong" 

"You're as stubborn as she is, you know."

"Enjoy the stew" _turning around_ _Sonny walks out of the kitchen._

"Stubborn as a mule that's what men are" _Mrs. Murphy comments as she watches Sonny walk out of the kitchen_ _ignoring what was as clear as day that they were in love with one another._

 _~**~**~**~_

 _Making his way towards her a small smile appears across his face_ _as he watches Caroline sleeping peacefully in bed. She looked almost angle like_ _which was something he wouldn't generally describe her as considering all the_ _stuff she pulled and yet she looked so innocent._

 _Sitting down on the edge of the bed Sonny places his hand over her_ _hand that was lying over her stomach. Softly he tells their unborn child…_ "Daddy screwed up little one but I promise you baby somehow I'm going to make it right. All I need from you is to please stay safe inside of mommy until it's time for you to come and meet us. I love you little one. You have no idea how much you mean to me. I'll let you get some rest but daddy will be back to see you soon"

 _Standing up Sonny leans downwards and places a small kiss against_ _Caroline's forehead before leaving the room._

 _As the door shuts closed behind Sonny, Carly blinks her eyes open_ _as a tear streams down her face._

 _~**~**~**~_

 _Well that's all for now. I hope everyone enjoyed reading this_ _chapter. I wanted to thank everyone for all their wonderful feedback on my_ _previous chapters. As always all feedback is welcomed and appreciated_

 _Take care_


	32. Chapter 32

Love Me Not  
 _Chapter 32_

Opening the door Mrs. _Murphy grins as she takes in the beauty of Jason Morgan. He_ _was no Sonny Corinthos but he was stunning in his own lethal sexy way._

"I must say I really do enjoy having Miss Benson over here. She's like a flower attracting all the bees. Oh how I missed the good old days when men would come calling at my door whispering sweet nothings in my ears." 

"Carly and I are just friends and the other men are doing their job guarding her, nothing more" _Jason clarifies since she seemed_ _to be under the impression that Sonny's men were attracted to Carly which was a_ _rumor he prayed his best friend and boss never heard about._

"Oh I know sugar besides only a fool would bother trying to get the honey from that young lady when she's already been pollinated by the king bee." _Mrs. Murphy smirks as she steps aside to let Jason inside…_ "So what brings you by blue eyes? I hope you're here to talk some sense into  
that young lady. Although I have to warn you she's a stubborn one. She might not be a match for you."

"Carly and I are friends and I'm just here to see how she's doing" _Jason explains since as sweet as Mrs. Murphy was she wasn't_ _family and he didn't discuss family affairs with strangers. He also didn't like_ _the idea of Carly living under her roof since she belonged upstairs in Sonny's_ _penthouse._

"You know what maybe you should let dimples handle the situation. I know rumor has it you're his go to guy but sugar I think you're better suited using your gun than talking sense to a hormonal lady. Now I don't like melding in peoples affairs but I truly believe dimples has met his match in Caroline Benson so it's going to take a whole lot of sweet talking on his part to get a little honey in return from her. So if I were you I would march my tight pretty behind back to his place and tell dimples he needs to start putting out the charm and lay it thick on her really fast or he's going to be in the dog house for a very long time."

"Is Carly upstairs sleeping?" _Jason questions_ _with a heavy sigh_

"Depends on what your definition of sleep is handsome."

"What does that mean?" _Jason asks_

"After Dimples left earlier I went inside the room to check in on her and the girl was faking it. I don't know what Dimples said to her while she was pretending to sleep but I could see fresh tear marks on her cheeks. So whatever he said got to her. I just hope he didn't do as in a man's  
nature to do and say something stupid to make things worse." _Mrs. Murphy_ _explains_

"I'll go check up on her" _Jason remarks before_ _taking the steps two at a time_. 

"Good luck" _Mrs. Murphy calls out to him as he_ _disappears upstairs since he was going to need all the luck in the world to_ _talk sense into her._

~**~**~**~

"Benny I'm not in the mood for company" _Sonny_ _calls out from the couch as he held a drink in his hand. All he wanted was to_ _be left alone and live with the regret of losing Caroline_

"I understand sir but I thought you might want to know that Luke Spencer has left town."

"Luke left town?" _Sonny questions shocked since_ _he was supposed to be with Jason. Jason had after all insisted that they need_ _Luke to find that bitch!_

"One of our guys is tailing Luke sir as we speak. He left Luke's club shortly after Jason left him."

"Wait a minute! Jason is supposed to be with that son of a bitch trying to locate Helena! Why the hell did Jason leave that bastard's side?!"

"I'm not sure boss but I'm sure Jason had his reasons to leave Luke alone but like I said there is nothing to worry about one of our best guys is following Luke."

"Jason better have a damn good excuse to leave Luke alone! I don't trust the guy anymore so neither should Jason!" _Sonny snaps_ _out as he pulls out his cellphone to call Jason. When the phone goes to_ _voicemail Sonny snaps out_ "What the HELL Jason! Call me back STAT!"

~**~**~**~

"Carly?" _Jason calls out her name as he enters the_ _room she was staying in._

"Hey" _Carly softly says as she blinks her eyes_ _open and smiles at him_

"You should be sleeping" _Jason remarks as he_ _shuts the door closed to give them privacy incase Mrs. Murphy had any ideas of_ _eavesdropping_

"Then why are you here" _Carly smirks at him_.

"Because I knew you weren't" _as he approaches_ _the bed Carly was laying in Jason states_ "You shouldn't be here Carly. You don't belong here. You belong at home in your own bed"

 _Shaking_ _her head at him Carly asks_ "Did Sonny send you over here? And here I thought you actually came because you were concerned for **me**. What the hell was I thinking right? Sonny always comes first to you and always will and whatever he says you do"

"Sonny didn't send me. I came over because I care and I am concern for you. You're my friend too."

"Do you know how I got here?" _Carly questions_

 _With_ _a heavy sigh Jason sits down on the edge of the bed…_ "I know why you're here. Luke told you, you're a Spencer and you got upset in result which caused you to have cramps."

"Sonny knew and lied about it." _Carly remarks as_ _she fights back the tears that wanted to fall over her foolishness to let Sonny_ _in enough to trust him. She knew better then to trust people with her heart but_ _  
_ _she let him in anyways and here she was with a broken heart and an unborn child_ _that she was failing to protect._

"You're upset but your anger shouldn't be towards Sonny. Sonny was put in an impossible position. He made a call to keep you and the baby safe by not telling you right away about your true identity. And you proved him right by how you reacted to the news. You almost lost the baby over it so how can you be mad at him?"

"Are you serious?!" _Carly snaps out as her hurt_ _over Sonny turn to anger towards a person who she thought was her friend._

"Don't get upset."

"Don't get upset? You're blaming me for the fact I started to cramp because everyone in my life lied to me and you're telling me not to get upset?!"

"I'm not blaming you. I'm just stating facts"

"You knew too, didn't you?"

"I knew and I agreed with Sonny's call" _Jason_ _admits._

"Joe didn't say much about you before he died but he did tell me you weren't much of a talker but you always stated facts because you didn't get emotional over things. It was part of the reason why you're such a good hitman for Sonny right? You can kill people and not care because you don't react to things like normal people do. I made the mistake into thinking that you wouldn't hurt me because you're not like the rest of the men in the world but what the hell was I thinking right?! I mean if you can kill someone and not care why would you care about hurting my feelings or ruining our so called friendship?! Don't worry I won't ever trust you again and you and I will never be friends ever again. Now get the hell out of my sight!"

"Carly"

"I said GO!" _Carly screams out with tears in her_ _eyes_

 _Opening_ _the bedroom door Justin states_ "I don't know what's going on but you need to leave now. I will not have anyone upsetting her again."

Standing up Jason tells Justin "I was just on my way out" _glancing at Carly one last_ _time before leaving Jason goes on to say_ "I am you're friend Carly and I did what I had to do to protect you and your baby."

 _As_ _Jason walks past him and into the hallway Justin asks Carly as tears stream_ _down her cheeks_ "Are you going to be okay?"

"I have to be for my baby's sake. Don't worry about me. I'm going to be fine from here on out" _Carly declares_

"I'm going to go get my medical bag and give you a checkup since you're not supposed to be stressed out right now. And then I'm going to have a long talk about my grandmother and her meddling ways." _Justin_ _remarks before leaving the room_

 _As_ _Justin leaves the room Carly glances down at her stomach as she tells her_ _unborn child_ "Baby, I hope you learn from mama's mistakes. You can't trust anyone no matter how nice they seem to be. The only person sadly you can trust is yourself and me. I won't ever hurt you again baby. I know mama hasn't gotten a hand of her emotions but I will. I will do better for your sake  
baby. Mama is going to make sure no one hurts you and if any fool does try I will wipe them off the face of the earth. From here on out it's just you and me against the world."

~**~**~**~

"You made it worst didn't you?" _Mrs. Murphy asks_ _as Jason walks down the steps looking defeated. As Jason gives her his famous blank_ _stare Mrs. Murphy places her hands onto her hips and asks_ "How much worst did you make it for Sonny to get Carly back?"

 _Shaking_ _h_ _is head Jason ignores Mrs. Murphy question as he heads straight for the front_ _door._

"That bad huh?!" _Mrs. Murphy calls out to him,_ _seconds later Jason slams the door shut behind him._ "I should have known better to let a man do a woman's work."

~**~**~**~

 _The_ _second Jason steps foot inside of Sonny's penthouse he hears Sonny yell out to_ _him as Benny had an ill looking expression across his face…_

"Where the hell where you?! And why aren't you with that son of a bitch Luke! You were the one who insisted we needed him to locate that bitch so why aren't you with him?! I WANT Helena found and DEALT with NOW!"

"Luke isn't alone our guy is tailing him. Luke is out of town trying to locate Helena and Bobbie will kill him if Luke screws this up Sonny. I know what I'm doing."

"I hope you're right because IF you're wrong it's going to be on YOUR ASS!" _Sonny snaps out as he makes his way towards the_ _mini bar needing a drink._

 _Watching_ _Sonny as he pours himself a drink Jason declares_ "I saw Carly"

"Benny do I stutter when I speak?!" Sonny questions him as he shifts on his feet with an uncomfortable look across his face.

"No…no sir of course not"

"RIGHT! I didn't think so! So do YOU want to explain to me JASON why you went behind my back and saw Caroline when I told you to leave it alone?! Caroline doesn't need the stress! So why the hell did you disobey me?!" 

_Letting_ _out a heavy sigh Jason explains_ "My intent was to help your relationship with Carly. I hoped if we talked I could smooth things over between the two of you."

"And did it work?" _Sonny questions as he_ _advances towards Jason_

"I wouldn't call it a success, no" _Jason admits_ _as Benny stood slightly in the room probably thanking his lucky stars he wasn't_ _him right now._

"Did you upset her?" _Sonny asks as he clutches_ _his glass in his hand._

"A little"

 _Seconds_ _later the glass Sonny held in his hand goes flying across the room. As the_ _glass smashes into pieces against the wall Sonny yells out_ "YOU BETTER FUCKING PRAY NOTHING HAPPENS TO MY UNBORN CHILD OR CAROLINE BECAUSE OF IT!"

 _As_ _Sonny storms out of the penthouse, slamming the penthouse door behind him Benny_ _utters out_ "This situation with Carly isn't good. You know when the boss gets emotional the business suffers a little"

"I'll deal with the business while Sonny focuses on Carly" _Jason remarks with a heavy sigh; hoping in time Carly will see that_ _all he and Sonny were trying to do was protect her and the baby._

~**~**~**~

 _Opening_ _the penthouse door Mrs. Murphy utters out as she comes face to face with Sonny_ "You  
know your handsome enforcer made things worse, right? He may be good with a gun but he obviously isn't good with dealing with women"

"I know" _Sonny growls out as he walks inside of_ _her penthouse_

 _Watching_ _Sonny as he took the steps two at a time Mrs. Murphy calls out_ "Lots of luck dimples, because you're going to need it"

 _As_ _Mrs. Murphy closes the penthouse door she frowns as she hears a yell followed_ _by a huge thump_. "Oh my gosh! What the hell just happened?"

 _With_ _a moan Justin stands up from off the floor and glances down the staircase_ _towards his grandmother while stating_ "Mr. Corinthos just threw me down the hallway like I was nothing. Damn he's freakishly strong"

"Did you get in his way dear?"

"I was trying to tell him that his fiancé needed to be alone and he…he grabbed me and threw me over his head down the hallway and kept on going" _Justin explains shocked by the experience since he never_ _gotten into a fight his whole life; although he was pretty sure he couldn't_ _call this a fight either since it's not like he had a chance to fight back._

"Well that will teach ya to meddle between two lover's honey…"

"GrandMA?!" _Justin calls out stunned that his_ _own grandmother was taking Sonny's side over his._

"Oh don't you give me that look young man! Especially after you dared and lecture me on my meddling ways. You have no sympathy from me. Next time you might think twice before you go off and try and get in the way of true love." _Clapping her hands together Mrs. Murphy goes_ _  
_ _on to say "Well I could go for a cup of tea would you like to have one too_ _dear?"_

"No, no thank you" _Justin grumbles out as he_ _walks down the staircase_

"Very well, suite yourself dear" _Mrs. Murphy_ _utters out before making her way towards her kitchen_

~**~**~**~

 _Wiping_ _the tears from her cheeks Carly states as Sonny enters the bedroom_ "I don't want to see you"

"And yet here I am anyways" _Sonny utters out as_ _he makes his way towards her; checking her out, wanting to make sure Jason_ _didn't cause more trouble._

"I'm trying to be a better mother and getting upset hurts the baby so please go away" _Carly pleads with him since just looking_ _at Sonny broke her heart._

"All I ask is that you listen to me and if you do I'll go away afterwards" _Sonny sighs out heavily_

"Fine" _Carly remarks reluctantly knowing Sonny_ _was stubborn and wouldn't leave regardless of what she said and she was doing_ _her best to become a better mother by controlling her emotions._

"You need to quit the crap" _Sonny snaps out fed_ _up with the situation._

 _Sure_ _he felt really bad that he lied to her and even worst that it hurt his unborn_ _child but it's not like he had ill intent. He was faced with an impossible_ _situation and he did what he thought would be best for his family._

"What?!"

"You heard me! You need to stop finding reasons to push me away and accept the fact you kind of like me and that we are a family!"

"You've lost your mind and I don't have to find reasons to hate you, you give me plenty on your own. You said your peace so now you can go or were you lying about that too?" _Carly points out_

"I'm not done yet. I made a judgement call in order to keep my family safe and I'm not going to apologize for protecting my family but I am sorry that you're feelings got hurt in my efforts to protect you and our unborn child. I'm not the bad guy here. Let's face it the person you're mad at is Virginia but since she's not here for you to yell and scream at I'm the person you're taking out all you anger out on"

"You're unbelievable." _Carly remarks since he_ _had no clue how she felt since he wasn't the one who was unloved and rejected_ _their whole life. HE knew where he came from and everything she thought was_ _real about her life was in fact a lie._

"Virginia loved you, it didn't matter to her that you weren't biologically hers no more than it mattered to Scully that you weren't his. Scully loved you with all of his heart and I realized why he didn't tell you because he didn't want to break your heart. It's the only explanation that I can think of as to why he kept the secret. He knew you suffered a lot growing up and he didn't want to be another person in your life that broke your heart. You were already standoffish with him. He knew how afraid you are to love and I didn't always understand that about you but I do now Caroline. I know you're not that selfish brat I first thought you were. You put up your guard because you don't want to get hurt and just as your guard was starting to get down around me you got hurt so you're shutting me out again. The only problem is I'm not going to let you do that. We may not be this fairytale love story; hell I don't know what we are but I do know we're about to be parents together so we have to figure out a way to be a family together. You have to stop running scared and have faith that whatever I do I always have the best intensions when it comes to our family." _he pauses for a moment_ _then goes on to say_ "I've said my peace so I'll do as I promised and I'll let you rest but just remember I'm not going anywhere no matter how much you try to shut me out I'm going to keep fighting for our family."

 _As_ _Sonny walks away a big part of her wanted to shout out his name and beg him to_ _come back but the stubborn sensible part or her knew it was better not to go_ _down that road her heart wanted to travel. Love always ended up hurting you in_ _the end. Fighting back the tears as Sonny turns around to gaze at her one last_ _time before leaving the bedroom Carly turns her back on him. Hearing the sound_ _of the door shutting closed she breaks down in sobs._

~**~**~**~

"So how did it go sugar?" _Mrs. Murphy questions_ _as she held her cup of tea in her hands._

"I'm not sure" _Sonny honestly tells her since_ _Caroline was the most stubborn person he ever met. Luckily for him he was even_ _more stubborn than she was….Clearing his throat Sonny goes on to ask_ "Where's uh…where's the doc?"

"My grandson deiced to go out for a little jog. I think he wants to avoid another encounter with you"

"I was in a hurry and I just didn't have the time to deal with him. But I am grateful that he saved my baby's life but he needs to butt out of my personal affairs with my fiancé" 

"Oh I think he learnt his lesson" _Mrs. Murphy_ _grins_

"I'll be back later"

"You young kids today are fools. Instead of all this fighting what you really should be doing is giving her some good old fashion lovin. It's good for the baby too you know cause if mama is feeling good so is that child she's carrying."

"I'll see you" _Sonny calls out to her before_ _heading out the door_

"What a waste" _Mrs. Murphy comments as she_ _admires Sonny's backside since a man like Sonny was made to be ridden, and_ _ridden A LOT. She knew if she was in Carly's shoes she would take all that_ _  
_ _anger and set it on fire in the bedroom. Nothing gets rid of anger like some_ _hot steamy sex._

~**~**~**~

 _Walking_ _into his penthouse Sonny shakes his head as he notices Jason was still in his_ _living room._

"How did it go?" _Jason questions_

"Luckily for you she and the baby are still alright." _Sonny comments_ ; _still annoyed that Jason disobeyed his_ _orders_

"Did you make any progress with her?"

"She wouldn't even look at me as I left. She turned her back on me" _Sonny admits as he plops himself down on the couch_ "The woman is stubborn as hell but she met her match in me Jason. I'm not going to give up on my family. By the time my child is born Caroline and I will be  
married. You just wait and see we're going to be a family together just like Scully planned it."

"I don't know Sonny, Carly's pretty upset" _Jason_ _notes since at this point he couldn't see a wedding happening anytime soon_

"Yeah? And who made it worse?" _Sonny glares back_ _at him_

"I'm just saying that I wouldn't bring it up in front of Carly for a while" _Jason suggests_

"Why don't you stick your focus on that bitch Helena and I'll handle my affairs with Caroline on my own"

"Helena will be found and dealt with Sonny. If anyone can find her Luke can and he will bring her to us when he does"

"Luke should have killed that bitch years ago." _Sonny_ _grumbles out_ "That bitch may have gotten away with tormenting Luke and his family but she won't get away with messing with mine!"

"Damn straight she won't" _Jason agrees as the_ _penthouse door opens._

 _Stepping_ _inside the penthouse Rolando locks eyes with Sonny as he tells him_ "You're not going to believe this boss."

"Believe what?" _Sonny questions as he stands up_ _from off the couch noticing the odd expression across Rolando's face_

"Mr. Scully is alive sir" _Rolando announces as_ _he pulls a photo out of his pocket and shows him a picture of Joe Scully tied_ _to a chair with bruises and cuts all over his body._

~**~**~**~

 _ **Well that's all for now. I**_ __ _ **wanted to thank everyone for all their wonderful feedback on my previous**_ _ **c**_ _ **hapters. I hope you enjoyed reading this one too. As always all feedback is**_ __ _ **appreciated and welcomed it encourages me to write.**_

 _ **Take care**_


End file.
